


Finn's Inferno

by Pan_2000



Series: The Dimensional War [2]
Category: Doom (Video Games), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: A LOT OF TORTURE, A lot of shoutouts, Action, Afterlife, Along with many other Sith, And More Action, Arena Games, Ashoka vs Mutants, Assassination Attempt(s), Attack on Hell, Badass Doom Slayer, Badass Finn, Badass Rey, Based on Dante's Inferno and the Divine Comedy in general, Because of bad writing, Black Humor, Black and Grey Morality, Blackmail, Bounty Hunters, Brain Damage, Breast Smother, Corrupt Politicians, Cortex alters the environment too much, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Dead People, Demon Kylo Ren, Dis is the worst place ever, Doom Raiders, Everyone is Badass, Evil Snoke, Execution, F/M, False Heroes, Fierce Finn returns, Finn is driven by revenge, Finn-centric, Finnrey, Force-Sensitive Finn, Ganondorf is insane, Grand Finale, Heroic Poe, Hope vs. Despair, Horror, Hunters & Hunting, Inflated dolls, Ironic punishments, It's Dimensional Chaos 2 in all but name, Jedi Master Ashoka, Kaz and the Padawans are the stars of that, Kidnapping, Kinky Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Lilith is lustful because she has to, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Mary Sues get what they deserve, Maul gets involved, Mirror Matches, Mortals vs Demons, Multiple Parodies, Mutant Rancors, Mutant Star Wars Creatures, New tricks - Freeform, Old enemy, Pan and the other Guardians return, Podracing, Pre-Suicide Mission, Pregnant Rey (Star Wars), Priest Kylo Ren, Punishments, Read Dimensional Chaos first, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Resistance and Stormtrooper alliance, Resistance vs Bad Writing, Rip and tear, Satire, Sequel, Side Story Outside of Hell, Sieges, Sith Warriors, Some scenes are very very brutal, Some scenes aren't for the easily offended, Succubi & Incubi, Temptation, The Author Regrets Nothing, To demons at least, Torture, Vague references to Dante Aligheri, anti-reylo, everyone suffers, finn is not nice, kylo ren is dead, lost souls - Freeform, mutations, no really, prison ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 129,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_2000/pseuds/Pan_2000
Summary: "You managed to foil his plans and turn the Galaxy against him. You managed to survive his traps. You have forced him back to Hell. Woe to you, my dear friend. For this galaxy, he was a serious threat. For Hell, he is an actual god. And he is not willing to accept defeat.We played with our rules and repelled him. Now, we play with his."The Grand Finale has started. Will Finn and the Resistance face the Prince of Darkness and save the Galaxy? Or will the Prince win and make the Dark Side consume everything?COMPLETE!





	1. Short-lived joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Readers_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Writer/gifts), [JessKo2000 (JessKo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/gifts), [Starwarsgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Starwarsgirl).



> I get it, I get it. You don't want a quiz, you want an actual story. So be it... readers. This is the true Grand Finale, the real ending. 
> 
> Separated for being darker than the original DC. If you have read the first story, you probably know who is referenced. 
> 
> The special prize for that perfect score was to suggest your own OC to participate. Resistance fighter? Former Stormtrooper? Spirit? You choose! 
> 
> I gifted this to my favorite girls (at least as writers...) because they were asking for the sequel and still haven't seen it. They were also the only ones I had informed. I miss the wonderful feedback of both. 
> 
> If you don't get the context of the quote, it's told in the second chapter. 
> 
> So, fasten your belts, grab your blasters, stand on your computers and get ready for a ride even wilder than before!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the war, the heroes leave peacefully. But someone has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still a crossover. But the style is slightly different.
> 
> I will write about Jess with the correct spelling this time. It's not a different person.

They all got used to it.

Four months have passed since Kylo's demise. The Resistance is no longer an army, more like a police force. And General Poe starts getting bored. 

He returns from his office at his house. Even though he has quite a high rank in the New Republic, he refused to become even a Senator, claiming that his only job is to defend the Republic from anything that tries to destroy it.

Many people complained when he put his wife as his senond-in-command, but Jessika was only placed in such a high position because of competence. Same with First Scout Snap Wexley. 

All three of them meet at Poe and Jessika's house. "We had no criminal activity for three whole days." Snap complains. "And the last incident was a bank robbery by the remnants of Hutt's gang! But... do you remember how exactly Rotta was killed?" 

"Lyra the Chancellor told me. The Omnicide blew up his entire base. Now Tatooine has an enormous crater." Poe responds. 

"If I were that green, big-nosed asshole, I would gloat less. Honestly, he had more ego than the entire Resistance combined!" 

"It's a good way to get a response when you gas somebody, Temmin. I am not making this cruelty up, Lyra and Finn told me about that. Does anybody miss the First Order and the fights?" 

Only Snap raises his arm.

Jess gets involved. "Snap, I think you have lost your mind. Do you REALLY miss the days when Kylo reigned supreme? Or when Sloane almost killed you and Rose had to die for us to stand a chance?" 

"No. But we all miss Rose after that incident. Don't you agree?" 

Both Poe and Jessika nod tearfully. "Everyone does. Including her former rival, Rey. Do you know what we miss from the war? Only our new friends, the Guardians." the latter explains. 

"At least the nightmare is OVER." all three say in unison.

Elsewhere, Finn is rubbing Rey's inflated belly. "I can't believe we will actually have a baby, Rey!" 

"Peanut, I would love you to hear this." 

Finn places his ear on Rey's belly and hears a little kick. "This is the most wonderful sound I have ever heard. Shall I bring strawberries?" 

"Yes. I would really love them. You know, Finn, you will be a great father. If you show for our little blessing half the empathy you show for me, the child will be extremely happy. I know you will still work to protect our lives at any cost." 

"And you, sweetheart, will be a great mother. You can take care of yourself and others. Independence was always your characteristic." 

"Yes, but without you, I feel a bit empty." 

"Empty? You are a great person, Rey. You and Ashoka have at least thirty Jedi Padawans. Everyone loves both of you. Many people look up to you. Rey, the great Jedi. Rey, the last Skywalker. Rey, the fierce warrior. No. I feel empty without you." 

"You forgot Rey, the wife of the Trooper Liberator. You also became a role model. For those who would fight a deity to protect their loved ones. For those who left evil organizations and carved their own path. For those who hate slavery. We are both survivors, Finn. We are both heroes. We are both symbols of hope." 

"And our child will be the biggest symbol of all." 

Rey feels another little kick in her belly. "To think Kylo wanted to be the father of my baby. The man who stabbed himself trying to kill me! I never felt such hate for anyone else. No matter how close Ganon came to kill both of us, no matter how much Kreia insulted me and toyed with you." 

"Oh, don't worry. All three of them are history... or at least two." 

"Don't think of it. Think about the peace we earned." 

"You are right. Absolutely right."

The next day, Chancellor Lyra organizes a very formal ceremony on Coruscant. It includes fireworks, music and a plethora of other activities. 

She starts by making a speech. 

"People of the New Republic! Four months ago, we all fought against tyranny and oppression! Kylo Ren, the fearsome grandson of Darth Vader, tried to bend our wills! He tried to silence every voice of opposition and get away with all of his heinous crimes. But our Jedi put an end to his dark ambitions. 

There are people out there who will say that innocents suffering for somebody's selfish pleasure is necessary for the balance of the Force. Whatever you do, don't believe these lies. I know well what the Dark Side is capable of. Showing sympathy for the First Order is an insult to those who died from its cruelty or standing up to it. The only ones who deserved sympathy were the soldiers, ripped from their families to kill and die for nothing. 

Soon, we will have elections. The New Republic is standing to its feet. You are the reason for that. You all earned the right to vote, to disagree with the government, to speak free of any worries. You are all heroes, you are all legends. Even those who died fighting for the liberation of the living. 

I would like to address you, former Stormtroopers. I feel sorry for you. Forced to slay innocents without wanting to. For you, death was the only escape. But we showed you another way. Now you can live in peace. Now you can right the wrongs you were forced to do. 

I used to hate you. I thought you were just trained murderers. But no. My brother showed me the truth. That you were also victims. Citizens, don't abuse them. They are not the enemy. They are like you. Exactly like you.

I declare the first Podracing Tournament of Coruscant, which is completely safe, by the way, with strict rules, to begin! FOR THE REPUBLIC!" 

There are many individual racers, but also two teams. One consists of Poe, Jessika, Kare', Snap and Temiri, who was begging the rest to let him. The other is a five-member band of former TIE pilots. 

"Are you ready for our last conflict, Poe Dameron?" 

"Yes, Mecc Blackwing. Prepare to touch the ground." 

"You are not invincible, Poe. We will make you eat our fuel!" 

"At least I can blow up a Starkiller Base when your men were defending it!" 

"Aw, shut up." 

The race starts with Finn, Rey, the Padawans and Connix cheering their friends, the pilots. Rick, on the other hand, is cheering for the TIE team. 

"Come on, Finn, these guys are just like us! Why are you rooting for Poe's team?" 

"I know the team I am cheering for much better. That's all. From the others I know only Grax, that Geonosian independent pilot who is passing the Wookie right now, Paploo who is sadly quite behind..." 

"The Ewok? These cute things eat people!" 

"The Ewoks saved the Galaxy along with the Rebel Alliance. Plus, they are the cutest thing next to Rey." 

Rey blushes. Then she turns to Wedge. "Too old to join them, right?" 

"Right. I am happy I always barely escape those dangerous situations. I always wanted to watch the new generation in peace." 

Finn continues speaking with Rick. "Oh, I also know Fano. Coincidentally, that was his real family name and he was on the FN Corps, FN-1500. He is right behind Snap now. And approaches..." 

"Oh no! Snap accelerates!" 

Dameron leads the race, with Pava right behind and Blackwing in the third place. But Jessika takes a wrong turn and Mecc does not lose his only chance.

"Now it's just me and you, General Ego." 

But Poe still wins the first round. Two more to go! 

Suralinda Javos is a powerful alien and Resistance warrior. In the final battle, she was defending the Palace of Artorias against the Shadow Beasts. She managed to beat two of them at the same time.

Now, she gets tired of the race and goes for a walk. Her eye falls to some strange creatures. She has seen those species before. They are orange, with long pointy ears and wear wooden armor. 

"Sorry, guys... are you from this planet?" 

"None of your fucking business, woman. Leave now." 

"Don't be so rude. It seems like you are hiding something. I am a journalist and want an interview. You are just so... rare!" Javos tickles one man's neck. 

The man draws a sword and stabs her. "Sorry, but I don't want dumb journalists to get close to us." 

Then the orange men run. Javos calls Rey and Finn. "We have a problem. I was attacked by orange people with pointy ears. They had old-fashioned swords and look familiar." 

"I know you don't want the people to panic, Suralinda, but just say 'Moblins'. Rey, we are going to Javos' location NOW." 

"But, Peanut, don't you enjoy the..." 

"I do. Everyone does. But if we don't leave now, the race will end badly." 

"What's happening?" 

"Moblins. That's happening." 

Rey, for the first time since she felt the baby in her stomach, runs to the former journalist's location. 

The couple finds her about to stand up, despite her heavy blood loss. "About time. Those guys ran away." 

"We have to catch them!" Rey proposes. "If Finn's assumptions are correct, we are all in danger!" 

They find the gangsters about to plant a massive detonator in the main building of the Senate. But they are plenty more and some of them are different species. Finn's jaw drops.

"Oh Force, no. They ARE Moblins. And they also have Rodians, Gamorreans and Imps!" 

"And a lizard guy with beard." 

Wirhout any introduction, the two teams start fighting each other. Even pregant, Rey uses the Force and her new blaster to take out three Moblins, while Suralinda shoots a Rodian dead. Finn dodges an axe thrown by a Gamorrean and stabs him with his lightsaber. 

Two Moblins try to place the explosives, but Rey throws them away with the Force and then shoots both Moblins. A Rodian is next, but an Imp is about to shoot a fireball. The attack goes directly at Rey's belly, who can't avoid it because she is pregant and occupied with attacking a Gamorrean. If the fireball hits her there, the child is dead.

But Finn jumps and takes the hit. Knocked down and wincing in pain, he shoots the Imp twice in the mouth and kills it. Then he proceeds to mow down six Moblins coming at him. 

Back to the race, Blackwing barely wins the second round. Poe decides to get serious and uses maximum speed. Jessika also approaches Mecc. Kare' avoids a wall, but Fano doesn't and gets disqualified. 

Rick is not happy. "Finn, your former comrade lost his ship! I repeat, your former... Finn? Where ARE you? Finn? FINN? I hope he didn't get sick." 

Final round. Poe manages to regain the first place and leaves everyone else completely behind. But he gets a call from Rick.

"Poe! We have a problem. Finn is missing!" 

"Shit. And I was winning. Does Rey know?" 

"She is missing too!" 

Poe leaves the race, claiming malfunction. Bb-8 is puzzled. There is no malfunction.

"Buddy, it's no malfunction, but it's serious." 

He finally spots them fighting the gangsters. Suralinda spits acid to stun ten monsters, allowing Rey to finish them off with ease. Finn is fighting the Dinolfos and breaks one of the enemy's swords with his lightsaber. The other sword hits him in the stomach. The reptilian whips the hero with his tail. 

"When I get your ugly head, I will please Lord Gan..." 

Finn just stabs the monster in the throat with his lightsaber. Then he knocks the enemy down with a Force Push. Rey draws her own saberstaff to outfight three Gamorreans at once.

Poe spots a large concentration of enemy troops and shoots them, beating all of them at once. 

"Poe? But, buddy, you will lose the race!" 

"And lose you instead? No way! I even lied so your sister would not panic, Finn!" 

"After the race, we have to tell her the truth." 

"Less talking, more fighting" Suralinda interrupts as she bites a Rodian to death. But an Imp manages to punch her in the face and tries to choke her to death. 

Rey stabs the Imp in the back with her saberstaff. 

Soon, all monsters are dead. The final round is going to end soon. Paploo tries not to lose the former TIE pilot in front of him. Snap gets thrown out by a cheating alien, Sebulba's nephew. But Lyra throws an EMP at the alien. "This is podracing. There are rules." 

There is no clear winner in the race. Mecc and Jessika place first at exactly the same time. 

On Earth, Pan and Anna are looking at the beautiful setting sun. "Pan, what's your opinion about the sunset?" 

"It has wonderful colors, it's almost as charming as you... I have to say very much." 

Then Commander Saber interrupts. "We have a call from Poe Dameron. He wants us to go to Coruscant." 

"Good news or bad news?" 

"Both. There is a great ceremony celebrating the restoration of the New Republic." 

"The bad news?" 

"It was almost interrupted by Moblins." 

"Moblins? That's very, very bad." 

"But, Pan... we can effortlessly beat a thousand Moblins." Anna pats his shoulder. "What's wrong?" 

"Not the Moblins themselves, darling. Not the Moblins. It's actually what's behind the Moblins that scares me. Or, better, WHO is behind the Moblins. We have to go. All of us. This is serious business. 

We are going back to war."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the intro? Please give me your wonderful reviews!


	2. Assault of the Dark Forces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of sudden, Ganondorf's forces are on the loose again! A massive army storms the Hyrule Castle. Will the Resistance repel the Dark Forces for good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all deserved a chapter where the heroes relax. Now, time for the real deal!
> 
> Wow. Just wow. When I wrote the first chapter, the only recent Finnrey stories were but cross-tagging! 
> 
> Now? All Finnreys write two chapters each! That's activity, no joke! Good job, everyone!
> 
> And, a shoutout to Starwarsgirl because she gave me my first gift! How thoughtful!

Princess Zelda of Hyrule watches over the towers of Castle Town. The sunrise always mesmerizes her. She adores light. She also sees with happiness the flowers blooming, the birds singing, the Cuccoos clucking...

But then she spots a vast army of demons marching in Hyrule Field. The leader appears to be a male Gerudo officer, creation of the corrupt Gerudo King. Even Zelda approved that spell. Fortunately, he's not the Prince of Darkness himself. 

But he is certainly high-ranking. And he makes a speech to arouse the morale of his forces. "Brave warriors of the Underworld and the Gerudo Desert, these fields are our new home! Are you tired of the desert and the fiery pits? Do you want to enjoy a fertile land? After this battle, we will no longer starve to death. We will have every kind and quantity of food we like. We just need some more room for our kind to live. For our kind to survive. And for all of our species. 

We will exterminate anyone who opposes us! Show no mercy to anybody who resists. Even women and children. Especially the children, because they will otherwise grow up and want revenge!" 

"LONG LIVE GANON! LONG LIVE THE DRAGMIRE GANG!" the army bellows as one person. 

The Princess rushes in her castle. "Close all the gates! Close all the gates! Monsters are outside!" 

"It may be a travelling merchant" Impa, her assistant, assumes.

"Yeah. After the Jenna incident I learned to be stricter even to merchants. And NEVER to underestimate Ganondorf. Whose army is on the field right now and want to slaughter the city!" 

"How many are they?" 

"Over ten thousand. And some units look quite strong. We need to fight back. If we surrender, they will kill us all regardless." 

"Where is the Resistance? They have a chance to beat that army." 

"Only Link is here. He can take hundreds of Moblins, but alone even he will be defeated." 

"Well, let's hold'em off until reinforcements arrive. We will attack first from both sides." 

"Good idea, Impa. We will personally lead the strike." 

Meanwhile, in Coruscant, the two Resistance squads rezedvous again. They hug each other. 

"Poe, I missed your jokes and flying skills" Commander Saber admits. 

"I also miss the man who managed to outfight Grand Admiral Thrawn." 

"I have fought more powerful monsters. Some of them would scare you. Even the Prince of Darkness himself." 

He removes his shirt, revealing a fist-sized hole. "This happens when you mess with Ganondorf without any powers. He punched me through the chest. It still hurts. And then everyone thought I was dead. I missed my funeral. Then I fought a team of mutants in Chernobyl, a place more toxic than Rey and Kylo's relationship. And then, I fought in a tournament where either you win, or you end up deader than dead." 

"Funny you referenced Ganondorf, because he is back. Or at least his men." 

"Link said that he couldn't come, since he had a date with the Princess of Hyrule some hours ago. Seems like he will be guarding the castle." Pan adds after greeting Finn and Rey. 

"That's too bad" Rey comments.

"Hopefully he doesn't have to fight." Finn adds. "How is the criminal hunting going?" 

"Only a few incidents, Finn. A gang of pedophiles, a ring of drug dealers, space pirates and a local dictator. Easy things for the Resistance." 

"Yeah. Some of us were getting bored, too. I was the only one who expected to fight every day. You beat him, Pan. You saw him escape and threaten us. But, why four months?" 

"He waited for us to recover and maybe forget him. I believe he is now much more serious." 

"We will beat him again. It won't be that hard!" 

"You managed to foil his plans and turn the Galaxy against him. You managed to survive his traps. You have forced him back to Hell. Woe to you, my dear friend. For this galaxy, he was a serious threat. For Hell, he is an actual god. And he is not willing to accept defeat.

I know Ganon, Finn. I know that we only got a taste of his power. It will not be so easy this time. He is the guy who is hard to be beaten at chess and a sore loser at the same time. Checkmate him and he will break your arm. He may look cheesy, but you have angered him. 

Only now do you see his true colors."

Back to Hyrule, the battle has already started. And it takes a quite bad turn for the Hylians. A Moblin manages to slay three Hylian Knights, while a Hylian Archer gets hit by a fireball. 

Impa herself joins the fight with a Giant's Knife, cutting through Moblins like butter. A Lizalfos approaches her and breathes fire, but Impa rolls away, slides towards him and slashes him twice with her sword. 

Then she summons some water columns and strikes twenty enemies. Next to her, a Hylian Knight defeats four Stalchildren, but an Undead Spell Punk kills him with a skull and summons more skeletons.

Link fights two Stalfos simultaneously. And he does quite well against them. After he defeats them with the Master Sword, a zombie tries to bite him. It fails miserably. Then Link does a Great Spin Attack to defeat a pack of Bokoblins. 

After every enemy close to him is dead, the young hero draws his bow and shoots some Imps, Moblin Archers and Bloaters that spit poison. 

A Hylian Captain defeats an Undead Spell Punk, but a Gibdo paralyzes him with its screams and is ready to choke him to death. But Link uses a Fire Arrow to quickly get rid of the mummy and then turns to face a Blue Demon Knight.

Princess Zelda uses her bow to hit enemies from afar. So far, she has killed three Blue Demon Knights, an Undead Spell Punk, a Bull Demon and several weaker enemies. 

But an Earth Spell Punk throws a rock at her, injuring her arm. Her response is three arrows to the face. 

"We hold them off, but not for much longer! Call the Resistance!" she commands a messenger. The messenger rushes off and a Moblin sniper aims at him.

But a Hylian Scout takes the sniper out quickly and the messenger escapes. The scout proceeds to outfight a Hellhound and a Moblin. 

"Somebody, promote this guy." a Guardsman comments after beating a Goatman with his spear. He barely blocks a strike of a Lizalfos with his shield and tries to stab him with his spear. The Lizalfos jumps aside and knocks the Guardsman down with his fiery breath. He raises his sword to finish the injured guard off.

But a Hylian Archer shoots the Lizalfos in the neck, causing him to turn in anger and jump towards the archer. He stabs him in the heart and then hisses. 

"One more Hylian down. Plenty more to go!" 

As Impa chops three Bokoblins in half, her expression changes to terror. The truly powerful monsters have just started to march forward.

A Butcher charges in the front lines, yelling "Fresh Meat!" and cleaving people with his meat cleavers which have replaced his arms. Aeralfos sweep from the sky and burn some archers in the outposts. Gerudo Thieves charge gracefully with their scimitars, easily defeating many troops. Stalknights block many arrows and spears with their huge shields and slash everything with their giant swords.

Even Zelda starts getting desperate. She summons a storm of Light Arrows and takes out forty lesser monsters, but they keep coming. "Goddesses... I hope the Resistance comes soon." 

Thirty minutes later, inside the Palace of Coruscant, Commander Saber recieves a message from a Hylian. "Saber, we have a problem. The Hyrule Castle is under attack by a lot of monsters. We need assistance, they are over ten thousand." 

Commander Saber informs the rest. "Guys... Hell is visiting Hyrule Castle." 

Anna creates two small flames and makes them dance in her hands. "Let's give these assholes a warm welcome!" 

Finn cocks his blaster. "I want to help, too!" 

Rey is equally enthusiastic. "I am also going with you, guys!" 

Finn raises an open palm in front of her. "No. No, no, no! No! You are one of our best fighters, but you are also _pregnant_. In peak condition you could tear through their legions easily as long as there was no High General. Heck, you BEAT a High General without any crazy upgrades. But now? You are slower and the demons have already made you a priority!" 

"Finn, you know I am a strong, independent woman. You have no reason to be scared for me. I am not afraid of Ganondorf's forces except for the man himself. If he is away, I am safe." 

"I am not afraid for you, Rey! I am afraid for our unborn child! A stab in the stomach, if it reaches the uterus, will be lethal for our little blessing! Plus, you can't use all of your agility or the child will have problems!" 

"Do you prefer the child to grow up with a single mother? Do you? With me having to lie that you have cheated me with Rose Tico and you went for a vacation forever? Or anything similar? I can protect our child. But, I have also to protect you. I am not asking to come. I am telling you that I will come." 

"Ok, you win. But if anything happens to you or the baby, it's all your fault!" Finn sighs.

The teams that were podracing last day are allies once again, ready to defend Hyrule with their fighters. The rest use the Millenium Falcon and some transports. Snap is already excited. 

"Finally, an interesting mission!" 

Pan rubs his hands in excitement. "Demonsdemonsdemonsdemons..." 

Anna glares at him. "You know it's not a game, right? These guys are merciless." 

"Yeah. We will be worse. Far worse. We will make sure the bastards never, ever come back!" 

Finn is cleaning his weapons. "Time to finish what we started." 

Soon, the reinforcements reach Hyrule Field. Just in time, too. The Hylian Army has been almost completely overrun by the demons. Link is surrounded, wounded and out of arrows. Around him are corpses of powerful monsters, but some are still living. 

A Butcher manages to slash his torso, leaving a deep wound. He is about to finish him off, but Jessika Pava fires her ship's blasters and blows up the Butcher, along with some Aeralfos, Stalfos and a Stalknight.

"Hey, you did save my life from Onox." she closes her eye at Link. 

Link smiles, drinks a healing potion, finds some arrows and charges at a Gerudo Thief. He beats her after three rounds. Jess turns to face more Aeralfos and shoots down most of them, but one manages to burn one of her X-Wing's wings off. 

Poe comes to the rescue, blowing up the rest of the airborne demons. But that was only the light air support. The heavy one is a giant Argorok. It's much bigger than a fighter spaceship. And its fire is extremely hot.

Pan and Anna land on the field, where multiple enemies surround them. The couple fights back-to-back, in an excuisite show of flames and thunderbolts. 

The Gerudo Officer who was making the speech points his sword at the pair. "These two! These are top-tier enemies. Release... the Hell Knights! All of them!" 

The Hell Knights are orange hulking beasts. They have horns, heavy armor, twin laser blades attached to their hands and the ability to cast green fireballs. Despite their name, they don't really have any honor.

"Die, insects! Die!" one of them screams in a low-pitched voice. Then he charges at Anna, who creates a wave of flame and burns him. But the monster still stands tall and retaliates with a green fireball. Anna ducks and retaliates with a red one, finishing the monster off.

Pan blows three Lizalfos up with his rocket launcher, but the Knights come closer, their murderous eyes glaring at them. So Pan casts a Thunderstorm to fry them. Anna casts a Firestorm at her side.

The first Knights die, but more come at the heroes.

Snap and Kare' manage to drive out of the towers some Aeralfos and Kargaroks, which are massive fiendish birds. But the Argorok swings its tail and summons a tornado, barely missing both pilots. Kare' rushes to hit the giant dragon, but has to retreat as its wings create a gust of wind and it is about to breathe lethal flames.

Finn spots a Hylian Captain severely injured by three Stalfos. He pushes them away with the Force, gives a healing herb to the wounded Captain, shoots the first Stalfos dead and draws his lightsaber to cut through the other two. 

The enemy commander draws his swords. "You are dead meat, Demon-Eater! I will make you suffer!" 

He charges at Finn, who is busy taking out some Goatmen who were chasing Hylians. And manages to slash him in the back. 

"Oh, not again... my spine is prosthetic!" Finn turns around, ducks the next sword swipe and kicks the Gerudo in his stomach. Then he uses his lightsaber to block the next sword strikes. 

As they fight, a Gerudo Thief has grabbed a Hylian Knight and stripped him naked. The girl scratches his chest. "I love it when my prey is helpless in my clutches. Thanks to you, the Great One shall have another soldier!" 

Then Rey impales the Gerudo from behind. "You are a disgrace to women." 

She helps the Knight get up and dressed and then deflects with the Force an arrow coming at them.

"Thank you, milady. What's your name?" 

"My name is Rey. Rey Skywalker. And I would like you to watch out!" 

The Jedi chokes a Moblin with the Force and then throws his body at a second one charging with his axe. Then she shoots an Imp dead with her blaster. She started using it more after she got pregnant. 

A second Imp tries to sneak up on her, but the Knight stabs the monster twice and then stomps on its neck. 

"What? Should I sit here and whine?" 

Johnny chokes some Moblins to death with his vines and throws a detonator to blow up some Stalfos. Then he spots the Argorok burning a TIE Fighter. The TIE Pilot rams the beast and the explosion kills him. The dragon is severely injured, but keeps fighting. 

Mecc Blackwing gets angry. "Nobody burns my men!" He gets in the face of the dragon and fires the blasters of his fighter. The monster falls dead with a thud, right on top of some Stalknights. 

Link slays a Butcher with the Master Sword and spots Zelda swordfighting with a Dinolfos Rex. Zelda does manage to defeat her adversary, but a Darknut comes next and forces her to the ground after disarming her with a strong swing. 

Link's solution? Bomb arrow to the helmet. The Darknut kicks the princess to make her stay down and turns to Link. "The Hero of Time? I will enjoy breaking every single bone of you!" 

Link fires a second Bomb Arrow, but the Darknut blocks it with his shield. The two engage in melee combat. The Hylian uses his brain and agility to deal with the bulky knight's superior strength. But, despite landing some good hits, he gets struck by the Darknut's round shield and a powerful sword swipe upwards sends him flying near an enormous boulder. 

The Hylian coughes up some blood and equips the Golden Gauntlets. "Want brute strength, tinhead? Here's some brute strength!" 

The Darknut's heavy armor prevents him from dodging the incoming boulder and breaks completely on impact. The Darknut draws a longsword. "I can also fight dirty, Hylian!" And he tosses soil at Link's face before stabbing him in the stomach. 

Link gets up, dodges a strike and slashes the monster. After five or six rounds, the swords clash. Link wins the struggle with the help of his Golden Gauntlets and stabs the Darknut mortally in the chest. 

Finn has broken both of the Gerudo Officer's scimitars with his lightsaber, but the officer kicks it away. Then the two have a fistfight. 

Finn is mostly blocking punches and kicks, until he grabs the Gerudo's leg, twists it and then punches his face. Then he forces him to the ground. 

The Gerudo rolls away, draws a poisoned knife and charges again. He puches Finn in the nose, headbutts him and tries to stab his arm. But Finn catches his arm and tightens his grip to force him to drop his weapon. The Gerudo's free hand wraps itself at Finn's throat, while the knife grazes Finn's skin. 

"This is the Demon-Eater? All I see is a cowardly, pathetic, comedic janitor!" 

Finn's irises turn slightly blue as he manages to break the enemy's arm which had the knife and then frees his throat. "No. This is only a fraction of the Demon-Eater." 

He summons his lightsaber with the Force and cuts his other arm off. "Leave. Before I smash you to a pulp." 

The Officer does just that. 

Commander Saber uses his Shark Swords to outfight some Lizalfos and Stalfos. But a Red Demon Knight wounds him with his axe. Saber unites his swords and cuts him in half. 

Back to Pan and Anna, the former uses the Sword of Truth to stab a Hell Knight.

"A good demon is a dead demon!" 

"That's racist." 

"Yeah, I should stop demonizing them." 

Anna has no time to react as she barely ducks a punch and chokes another Hell Knight with her fiery whip. Then she uses her flamethrower spell to burn his face off. 

The last one slashes Pan's left shoulder, but two lightsaber slashes and a Thunderpunch take him out. 

"I love you" Pan and Anna say to each other and kiss. 

The battle is over, in favor of the Resistance. "That was easy" Rey comments.

"Yeah, the elites didn't try to gang up you and your lover" counters Anna. 

It's Finn's turn to counter. "Hey! I had to fight and defeat the leader! Wait, was that guy who had two scimitars and red hair the leader?" 

"Yes" Zelda responds. "You must be Finn, right? Oh, Link told me about how you led some slaves to their freedom. You must be a very, very good man." 

Rey pats Finn's shoulder. "He certainly is!" 

The heroes celebrate their victory against the biggest ambush of all time in the Multiverse. This day becomes a holiday in Castle Town. 

But they aren't the only ones happy.

In the darkest depths of Hell, Ganondorf Dragmire smiles. "How touching. The Resistance is one again. Seems like the distraction worked. Now, Phobos is ours, boys... the Bruiser Brothers did a good job. Kylo Ren, get ready. If the Bruiser Brothers are defeated, we send a powerful weapon." 

"Will you bring me back to life? I haven't ended the Skywalker Legacy yet!" 

"No. Not you. The Knights of Ren shall rest for a while. I will send something more... traditional. And that will maul everyone who opposes us! HA HA HA HA HA!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, a crossover again. 
> 
> Male Gerudos exist in my fic as Ganondorf's creations. 
> 
> I think you probably won't like that the villains aren't Star Wars-themed yet. Fear not! The underworld has a lot of murderous Sith. 
> 
> If you have no idea how the Dimensional Guardians and the demons know the ST characters, stop reading this and read Dimensional Chaos. It answers all potential plot holes. I try my best to avoid holes in my stories. 
> 
> And the humor has taken a darker turn now. I warned you!


	3. Phobos Anomaly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance Base on Mars is well-armed and relatively safe. But the Dragmire Gang has conquered Phobos, a moon of Mars, and will move towards the planet itself unless stopped. 
> 
> Seeing their main facility in mortal peril, the Dimensional Guardians ask for the aid of the other Resistance. The counterattack begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked the warm-up? Because my last chapters were just that! Just to remind people, this is the true ending of Dimensional Chaos.
> 
> Also, WARNING: Scenes with immense cruelty are going to follow. Even Finn won't be above that.

The Base is theirs. The Resistance Forces just couldn't keep up with the army of the creatures. After they lost 95% of their men, the rest just fled. Thankfully, there weren't many civilians and anybody who was there was evacuated. Except for some scientists and workers, who didn't make it. The monsters are now eating those who were killed in the battle. Especially the Bull Demons and their evolutions. The Pinkies, the Spectres and the Belphregors. The Hellhounds and the Barkers are also hungry. 

The Barkers are an evolution of the Hellhounds. They are red, savage and always want to eat.

Ironically, the only ones who weren't hungry were the leaders. The Bruiser Brothers, two bloodthirsty Barons of the Underworld. These guys answer directly to Ganondorf, just like the Praetorians, but are a lot more independent and stronger. However, they are not as skilled as the Praetorians. 

These two have fought Pan's father in the past. He was the one who repelled the first Phobos invasion single-handedly, using only a shotgun and a chaingun. And a chainsaw. But he had struggled with the Barons a lot. After discovering that the small guns he used were useless against the beasts, injured, but not defeated, he tricked them into fighting each other. 

He barely won that fight. But was still a bit scared.

Not wanting to struggle so much against similar monstrosities, he started training in the control of water and also used a rocket launcher and a lightsaber. Pan still remembers him with love. 

And now he leads the assault to reclaim Phobos. "Remember men, you can slay as many bastards as you want, but the Bruiser Brothers are mine." 

"Why, Pan Hancock?" 

"To make my dad proud." 

The rest of the Resistance understands. Poe plans for the rest. "Anna, you protect Pan until he finds his target. Johnny, you neutralize the enemies guarding the lab. Then Finn and Rey can enter. Link, clear all enemies in the nuclear plant. Suralinda, Jessika, you guard the hangar. I don't know what to do with everyone else." 

When everyone reaches the Hangar, they find a lot of corpses. Most are of Marines, but some are from scientists and zombies. The Resistance finds a lot of supply at the one end of the hangar. 

When a former Stormtrooper opens the door for the next room, he spots two undead with guns. He shoots them dead, but one more comes. The Trooper shoots that one too.

Pan charges second and finds a lot of Goblins and Imps. He takes them all out with his blaster. Anna also uses her plasma pistol to take out some Imps. Jessika and Suralinda find themselves surrounded by Bokoblins and Chu Chus. And Bulbins. 

"Don't let them come close! Especially those yellow slimes with their electricity!" 

"I wonder if acid works against them."

"What are you waiting for, journalist? Spit some to the bastards!" 

As it turns out, it works perfectly fine. Even against the yellow Chu Chus and their electric protection. And the Boko Armor the Blins are wearing melts. Jessika and Suralinda shoot the survivors. 

Poe shoots some Chu Chus and advances to defeat some Implings. But he reaches the Nuclear Plant, where bald sergeants with shotguns, undead Stormtroopers and Death Troopers fire at him. 

"Oh Force, the Dragmires did NOT do this!" 

Finn also has a problem. The Moblins are easy to beat, and so are the zombies. Three Lost Souls charge rapidly to bite him, but Finn shoots all of them dead.

As he cools off his blaster, he gets spotted by a zombie with a Riot Baton. The zombie wears a white armor and a Stormtrooper helmet.

The zombie prepares to charge. "Traitor..." 

Finn draws his saber. "You? But in Takodana..."

"FN-2187. I heard that you became a hero. I am a bit proud of you, to be honest. But you are still a traitor. And in our first fight, you also proved to be weak."

"It was my first time with a saber, Nines. And I held back. I was afraid to hurt you. Filled with guilt." 

"Excuses, excuses, excuses! But... you may be right. That's why your are weaker than the Great One. Your empathy made you a traitor. You murdered Phasma. But... the Great One gave me a second chance. A second chance to live. A second chance to be a hero. A second chance to kill the traitor who gave the Great One so much trouble." 

Finn realizes that Nines has been revived as an almost mindless slave of that loathsome Ganondorf. "I am sorry, my dear friend. But I have to defeat the so-called Great One. For ruining your life and afterlife. For all of his atrocities." 

"Over my dead body!" Nines charges. "FOR THE PRINCE!" 

Rey tries to help, but something invisible bites her from behind. And another invisible monster bites her right arm. She dispatches both monsters with the Saberstaff. But an Imp Lord approaches her.

"Finally, a woman! Your meat is more tasty than that of the male humans! And you are also pregnant. You can't outrun me!" 

"I can't run, but I can still fight!" Rey slashes the left arm of the red Imp. It retaliates by clawing her stomach. 

As the two fight, Commander Saber looks the area for snipers. He finds mostly Imps and Fire Spell Punks who fire from high positions, but also a sniper of his side, who has survived and tries to sneak on demons to sabotage them. So far, he has claimed three victims.

The Commander and the Sniper cooperate to fight all the enemy snipers. As the Imps and Spell Punks get decimated, Johnny is free to go to the lab and defeat the Stalfos and Pinkies guarding it. Nothing can stop the green-clad warrior. 

Nothing but a blue, ferocious, tough Belphregor. Which, despite being mindless, is still a threat, as it survives a rocket to the face and headbutts Johnny. So the human changes to his green lightsaber. 

Snap is running away from a monster. "Help! I am chased by a giant floating head with a lot of horns and a single eye!" The monster fires balls of electricity, but Snap dodges all of them. 

A Bomb Arrow to the eye kills the floating head. "Snap, that was a Cacodemon." Link explains. "Simple pilots don't last that long against such a monster. Especially not on foot." 

Then he draws his Master Sword to fight off an Ogre and three werewolves. Snap shoots a werewolf twice in the face, distracting him. Link lands a fatal stab and now has to fight only the remaining enemies.

Pan and Anna slaughter an entire room of Ogres and Zombie Troops who have chainguns, as well as some Blue and Red Demon Knights. Then they high-five. 

But a Pinky bashes a door open and charges. Anna takes it out with the plasma pistol. But the Pinky and some Blue Demon Knights are revived. Then a dark yellow monster which looks like a faceless human made of fire emerges. It is an evolved Infernis, the fearsome Archvile. He charges a fiery attack and unleashes it at Anna, who finds herself unable to dodge. 

She retaliates by equipping her legendary bow, the Bow of Love. She shoots dead the Archvile, the Pinky and all but one Knights, since the last one is stabbed by Pan Hancock.

Rick spots a Ghoul trying to eat another former Stormtrooper alive. He manages to shoot the Ghoul dead and save his comrade. Then he fires at some hungry Hellhounds. 

A Resistance Trooper guns down some Moblins, but gets shot dead by a Shotgun Sergeant. Elsewhere, Anger punches through an Imp and zaps a Cacodemon, but then she confronts a Behemoth. It's a blue, very, very fat giant which has flamethrowers for hands. She lands six quick jabs at it, but the flamethrowers burn her. She survives, injured, and rolls back to keep some distance. 

Bb-8 zaps an Imp and gets chased by four demons, who are shot dead by Kare'.

Finn and Nines keep fighting. As it turns out, both warriors have improved since the last time. Only this time, Finn fights seriously. He isn't fighting his friend, he is fighting a hollow shell that he must destroy to save Nines. He does a vertical strike, aiming at the helmet, but Nines easily blocks and strikes low, hitting both of Finn's legs and knocking him down. 

"You are no Jedi. You are just a cowardly traitor. Aftaid to kill people who can't even fight back. If you had just pulled the damned trigger on Jakku, we would still be friends. You should have shot..." 

PEW! PEW! PEW! 

Nines drops on the floor. Finn gets up. "Good idea. You may be superior in melee combat, but you are not great at the blaster. Do you know why I am a hero and you are not? You only know how to fight and shoot. I know WHEN to fight and shoot!" 

Nines, since he is an undead, manages to get up and charge again. "You are a liar! The Great One gave me life! The Great One shall restore the Empire! And you... you shot _him_ instead of those worthless civilians!" 

Nines strikes Finn in the left shoulder. "Han shall not save you this time. You will pay for your treason!" 

The lightsaber and the Riot Baton clash. "Join the Great One before it's too late." Nines urges. 

Finn pushes back with all his might. "Fuck the Great One!" Then he cleaves Nines in two. He would feel remorse for killing his old friend. If he was his real friend. But no. That was not the real Nines.

Finn has snapped. The same being that killed his father and nearly gassed him to death, the same being that humiliated him and Rey, the same being that made Kylo even more cruel than before... he made one of his former comrades a mindless, undead slave. Nines was never so Dark in life. 

He finds an Imp feasting on a renegade Stormtrooper. He immediately grabs it by the throat. His irises are slightly blue again. "Hello, little demon. If you don't want to be torn to a thousand little gibs, tell me. Where. Is. Ganondorf?"

"The Great One? In the Underworld. He reigns supreme. Why are you looking for him? To bow to his greatness?" 

"No. To kill him. Tell me. Are you more afraid of the Demon-Eater or the Prince of Darkness?" 

"The Prince for sure. You can't compare a _janitor_ to a god."

"Shame. The Demon-Eater is the one holding your throat now. And he wants to send a message to the Prince. Tell him that I don't care if he is a god or not. Even he is not safe from the hands of justice."

"You really want to come to our home and get killed?" 

"How are you so sure that I will get killed? Now, go!" 

The Imp pulls its tonque at Finn, who proceeds to rip it off with his hands, cut the monster's right arm and clobber the Imp with its own severed arm to death. Finally, he draws his lightsaber and stabs the monster in the forehead. 

A second demon with long, sharp claws, six eyes and two rows of sharp teeth, tries to bite Finn from behind. The Resistance fighter turns around and slashes the beast's head clean off. Then he hangs the two corpses for the ceiling, writing with his saber "Ganondorf, this is your last atrocity".

Rey comes across the sick display of art and adds an Imp Lord's head. It is from the same Imp Lord that attacked a pregnant woman, forcing her to defend herself. 

"I don't know what the Dragmires did, but this can't be Finn. He can't be that cruel. Not even after everything the demons have done to him and me." 

She finds Finn about to rage again. Tears flow through his cheeks. Rey approaches him and strokes his face. "Calm down, darling. What happened?" 

"What happened? One of my friends I had in the First Order came back to life as a zombie. In other words, I was forced to kill my friend because somebody turned him into a monster. I had enough of this insanity. I want to tear the entire Hell apart." 

"But you can't do it alone. You aren't even a Chosen One." 

"Then help me finish this. Everyone. I AM going to the Underworld. I AM going to rip and tear everyone who has hurt innocent human souls. I AM going to end the war. Don't try to stop me!" 

"But... we will win if we save those we love... remember the Stormtroopers. Many people are happy because of you. Hate is not a part of you. Why so much hate?" 

"Do you know any way which involves saving our loved ones and not killing the Prince of Darkness?" 

"Oh, the guy who forced me to marry the Kylo filth, killed my father and tortured you to near-death? No."

Elsewhere, Selena heals a wounded Resistance Trooper. Then she zaps two Stalfos coming at her. She calls some skeletons to help her fight some Undead Spell Punks. 

Pan and Anna reach a gunpowder room full of gasoline and demons. Anna tosses a fireball and provokes an enormous blast. Over two hundred demons fall dead from the attack, gibbed and burned. Even two Archviles. 

Then a corridor follows, full of supply, which leads to a demonic portal. "Anna... I want you to leave. I want you to live. This is my fight. These monsters almost killed my father. Let me repeat his victory!" 

The two embrace tightly. Then Anna leaves to join the rest. 

Pan draws his plasma rifle. "Ok, Bruiser Brothers. Where are you?" 

And the two bulky Barons appear, licking their lips. "We will crush ya, puny human!"

Pan manages to shoot the first Baron twice, but the second hurls a green fireball at Pan and injures him heavily. Pan retaliates with a yellow Lightning Bolt and wounds the second Baron, before doing a sommersault to dodge a lethal punch.

The Barons roar in rage and keep tossing their green fireballs. Pan has to dodge them and take cover. When he has the chance, he is far away and the two are close, he equips his rocket launcher. "Goodbye, oversized cows!" 

He hits the Barons with two rockets. But the beasts keep advancing, despite their injuries. And they manage to graze Pan with a fireball.

"I think I get Papa's frustration now. Normal bullets are like mosquitoes to these guys." 

"Correct" the Barons respond in unison before shooting more fireballs.

Commander Saber and his sniper trade fire with Moblin Snipers and Imps. Both Resistance warriors fight side by side, performing quite well because they are crack shots, even though they are outnumbered and have the low ground.

Until a Cacodemon approaches from behind and shoots a ball of electricity to kill the sniper. The Commander barely notices it and jumps in front of the ball. He gets hit and falls to the ground. "Damned floating head!" He fires his plasma rifle and the Cacodemon is toasted after a few shots.

The sniper, unharmed, continues taking out the Imps and Moblin Snipers. Then he gets shot in the leg, but keeps shooting. Saber helps him with the rapid Plasma rifle. In the end, the last enemy goes down.

Anna guns down three Pinkies and burns two Gibdos. Three Zombie Liutenants fire at her with their rifles, but are no match for her Plasma Pistol. The next wave consists of Orcs and Ogres. A Firestorm clears the front row. The rest fall to the firewall and the pink lightsaber. 

Johnny stands on top of the mutilated Belphregor which had given him a hard time with its horns and teeth. He proceeds to use his blaster to take out Barkers, undead Stormtroopers and Moblin Officers.

A Beholder spots him and spawns Phantoms, living flaming skulls. It also attacks with a beam from its eyes. Johnny responds by changing to an assault rifle. 

"Bring it on, Hellspawn! I am not afraid of you!" 

A Behemoth appears from the side of the Beholder. "You should be."

Anger has defeated the other Behemoth, but is badly wounded. She still tears through a wave of Moblins and Bokoblins. 

Poe and his squad have to take cover. They are fighting a large number of demon forces who have weapons. Jessika tosses a detonator and so does Poe. Some weaker creatures get blown up.

The Imp Lord leading the attack throws a fireball, barely missing Jessika. "Damn it! They have quite a good cover. So, we will force them out if it. Spectres... it's time to eat some fresh meat. Go from the sides. The rest, keep firing!"

And all the pilots get wiped out.

Or they WOULD be, if Connix hadn't arrived with about ten reformed Heavies and fifty common soldiers. Connix shoots a Spectre dead and wounds the Imp Lord. But the monster fights back and injures Connix with his fireballs. Kaydel, who should have known better, shoulder tackles the demon and then trips him. The high-ranking Imp gets up and knocks Connix down with a heavy punch in the face.

Kaydel uses her mechanical arm to land a karate chop in the Imp Lord's leg and shoots him in point blank range. The monster does such a powerful scratch that he damages the robotic arm with its claws. 

In the military station, a band of Resistance troopers have found shelter, but are under attack from Blue Demon Knights and their minions, the much weaker Monster Soldiers and the normal Moblins. They manage to use their better technology and utilize a choke point to outfight their enemies. However, they still lose three soldiers to spearmen. 

The first wave is defeated, but the blasters of the troopers have overheated. The second wave involves archers, not only Moblins, but Monster Soldiers as well. The Blue Demon Knights also return and bring a red one with them. 

The Resistance Troopers manage to shoot some archers, but an arrow hits a Sergeant, causing him to bleed. 

Then Finn and Rey charge from behind. Now, the monsters are surrounded and outmatched again. Finn, using the lightsaber with one hand and the blaster with the other, utterly destroys the archers, while Rey, wielding her fearsome saberstaff, defeats the knights. The only one who manages to even scratch her is the Red Demon Knight.

And he doesn't live to tell the tale. 

Anna uses her bow to take out some Spectres. But a Phalanx approaches, which is a blob that can summon Hoplites, which are tough monsters. To avoid a grueling fight, Anna uses Firestorm to fry everybody.

Johnny has gunned down the Beholder, but is hit by the Behemoth's flamethrowers. So he gets a little further, equips his rocket launchet and blows the Behemoth up. Then he uses it against a trio of Stalfos.

Anger stabs a Bokoblin, but a Werewolf slashes her with her claws. Then a Silver Arrow pierces his neck. Link emerges with his bow. But two Goatmen are ready for a headbutt. They get zapped from behind by Selena. 

Kaydel stands over the corpse of the defeated Imp Lord, sighing. However, she struggles to move because he broke her leg. An Imp tries to bite ber, but Poe takes it out with two good headshots.

Close to the portal, the wounded Barons of Hell have surrounded Pan and pelt him with their devastating green fireballs. He, surprised that the Bruiser Brothers actually did something smart, gets many heavy wounds. 

Until he ducks and lets the Barons hit each other. 

"You hit me!" 

"You also hit me! Are you with the human?" 

"No. Are you?" 

As the two start fighting each other, Pan gets away and prepares a Lightning Bomb. He has already done enough damage to the demons. 

"Survive THIS!" The Lightning Bomb explodes between them, at a quite close range. And they are history. 

As the Resistance wins in the other fronts, Pan raises his head to the sky. As if he is talking to Heaven. And for a moment, he feels like a small child again. When he was with his heroic parents and his father told him his tales of how he fought the Brothers, how he met his mother... when his father saved his life from an alien... 

"Daddy... are you proud of me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to my father. He always encouraged me to improve, helped me before I became an adult (not long ago) and is also a successful scientist. 
> 
> And a message to all parents in the world. Try your best to make your children behave. If you also do as you preach, you will all be good role models.
> 
> I don't know who subscribed to me, but thank you.
> 
> Please, leave me some feedback! If somebody does, the next chapter is ready to post!


	4. Limbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true adventure has just begun. The Resistance is tired of defending the Multiverse from Ganondorf and decide to pay him a visit. But this is far easier said than done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Ok. This is it. The build-up is over. But I will start with fanservice first.
> 
> I dedicate this chapter to whoever subscribed. It's a honor for me. I also dedicate it to The_Readers_Writer and JessKo, who were asking for a sequel and now they don't have a chance to see it.

As the last demon falls to the ground, shot dead by a blaster bolt, the Resistance gathers around the red portal.

"And one more portal shall be closed. At least the demons put up more of a fight today. And were quite close to our main base, too!" 

But one last enemy gets out of the portal. It's not a demon, it's an alien. Even though his red and black skin, yellow eyes and multiple horns suggest otherwise.

Obi-Wan's ghost appears. "How does he get revived all the time? I want to know!" 

"Who is he? Another Hellspawn?" Rey asks.

"No." the alien replies. "My name is Maul. And I am a powerful Sith Lord. The one who killed Obi-Wan's master. Who are YOU?" 

"Rey Skywalker. A Jedi Master. Are you here to restore the glory of the Sith Order? Or just to exterminate more Jedi? Did the demons send you to stop us?" 

"Yes." 

He draws his double lightsaber, which has a color of blood red. Then he Force Pushes Rey into a wall. Finn charges with his lightsaber, but Maul also pushes him at an exploding barrel. 

Finn, being extremely durable, survives the explosion. But he is too injured for a while. Rey and Maul duel. 

Their Force Power is equal, and their sabers similar. But Maul has the advantage, as he has more training, is more ruthless and isn't pregnant. 

So, he forces Rey to fight defensively for her life as he unleashes attack after attack. Rey's defense lasts four rounds, but Maul blocks a vertical strike, kicks Rey in her stomach and stabs her torso. Fortunately for her, he missed vital organs and her precious baby.

But she is still heavily injured. Maul freezes her with the Force and throws her in another wall, knocking her down. 

"I sense a child inside you. I would love to rip it from you to see you suffer. And then I would slay the father. But that would make you more angry, right? More dangerous. 

I will settle with chopping off your head first."

Pan sees Finn is too wounded and decides to join the fight himself. He rushes and lands a Thunderpunch at Maul's face. But Maul slashes his right shoulder. 

As Pan is already weakened by the Bruiser Brothers, he can't endure more pain. So, he can't fight back now. Snap tries to fight Maul, but Kare' stops him. "No! It's pointless! He is a real Sith! Stronger than Rey! Pan barely managed to even hit him!" 

Finn gets up and with his remaining power thows an exploding barrel at the Sith Lord. But Maul deflects it with the Force and prepares to send it to Rey. Finn shoots it in mid-air and nobody gets hurt. 

Rey uses the Force to push Maul towards the portal, but he is thrown only halfway there. So, Johnny uses his most powerful weapon. The almighty BFG-9000. 

"This is a weapon for huge threats. Ashes to ashes, you piece of Sith!" 

It fires a giant green plasma bolt and some minor rays. If Maul didn't jump to the side and dodge the attack, he would die instantly. 

As it turns out, Maul has to be defeated by teamwork. Kenobi uses the Force to freeze Maul, Selena heals all the injured members of the team fully and then shoots lightning at Maul, and Johnny fires the Bio Forge Gun 9000 at the Sith again.

"Seriously? Bio Forge Gun?" Poe asks.

"Yes. It's not the real name, Mr. Dameron, but we have to censor it for the kids."

"We have no kids here. Not even the child Padawans."

"Ok."

As Johnny explains the meaning of BFG, Pan decides to close the portal. But Finn stops him. 

"No. We rest a bit and then enter the portal. We can't endure many more invasions. We lost over thirty troops, and that's our rescue squad. Do you know HOW we will save what we love? We have to attack. Ganondorf is NEVER, EVER going to stop attacking until we are all going to die. I suggest we stop him now, for good."

Pan tries to protest. "We have to prepare first. Don't you remember what I told you about him in Hell? Even if we attack there, he is almost safe! And he will stay there until he completely rebuilds his army and revives his High Generals and Kylo Ren."

"So we have to wait until THEN? All those people dead for absolutely NOTHING? Why are you afraid of him? In the final battle, you BEAT him. We just came a bit later and forced him to give up. And he was in his strongest form."

"No. He wasn't. Not even close. In his actual strongest form, he got hit directly by a Hyperspace Ramming. Didn't die. Didn't pass out. Didn't even give up. And that was after I fought him, slashed him about a HUNDRED times and lost the duel. As a legendary Mighty Warrior."

Finn takes a step back. "You were alone in that fight. But now you aren't. Remember. You saw pride, you saw power, you saw a badass who would fight a god to protect his loved ones in me. I see this to you. And... guess what! You were correct. About me. Don't worry. We WILL beat him this time."

Link steps forward. "Finn is right. I want to end this too. Pan, you also want to end this. We are a team. We are the Resistance. We are three times bigger since the last time. The Dragmires are at a critical point. If we attack now, we have the advantage."

Pan sighs. "Ok. My friends... today I have this to tell you. I love you. I love you all. We are all survivors. We are all warriors. They will do their best to kill us all. But we will not fall without a fight. Let's kick daemonic ass. One last time."

"RISE! RESIST! REVOLUTION!" 

And they all charge eagerly at the portal, ready to end the war once and for all.

In the depths of the Underworld, Ganondorf is not pleased. "Maul, you and the Barons had ONE. FUCKING. JOB. And you blew it. You didn't kill a single Resistance hero."

Maul stands up. "Listen, Great One. At least I defeated Rey in a duel. And that Pan whom you consider dangerous, I found him wounded by fireballs."

"Yeah, we came quite close."

"Not close enough." Ganondorf responds in a low-pitched voice. "But since you almost did it, you will just be hit by the Cyberdemon once." 

All three officers tremble a bit, but also feel relieved. The Cyberdemon appears and the ground trembles as it walks. It lets out a fierce, low-pitched roar, fitting for a creature which knows only hate, rage and violence. 

Maul turns to the other two. "Why are we happy, exactly?" 

"If we completely blew it, Ganondorf would punish us himself. Getting splattered by this force of wrath is much more lenient." 

"Exactly. So we are only screwed right now."

The Cyberdemon turns to the Prince. He turns to the creature. "Cyberdemon... Mild punishment." Then he points to the three.

The Cyberdemon nods, bellows again and points his left arm at Maul and the Barons. Said arm is a powerful rocket launcher. Three rockets are fired and the three lay wounded, but not dead. 

Kylo, who is now an enforcer, looks shocked. "THIS is the mild punishment?" 

"Did you see any stomp or amputation?" 

"This is why I love you, Great One. I envy your immense cruelty. And another thing... I can sense Light. Very much Light. In the first layer of Hell."

"The Resistance finally came for us. We shall give them a warm welcome!"

Death is on his boat, polishing all four of his skythes. Being the strongest, most feared of all Horsemen isn't an easy task. Of course, War helps him very very much and so does Famine. 

He spots a Resistance Batallion coming. "You! I already took a lot of Resistance members the last two days. I am tired!" 

Pan draws his Sword of Truth. "We are not dead. And this time, you will guide us to Hell, not Heaven."

"Sorry, Pan Hancock, but this boat is only for the dead. Besides, I can't carry all of you!" 

"Is there any way on foot?" 

"Yes. It seems you are smart, not provoking me into a fight for the boat. If I won, the Resistance would lose one of its strongest members. If you won, I would be too beaten to lead you to the Underworld. And you know, it's 50-50."

"Yeah, Death... That fight of ours was a close one." 

"Who won?" asks Snap.

Death frowns. "I lost. Barely. If I had won, Pan would be a carcass. I am Death himself. The lord of the merciless Reapers. I never spare anyone who loses to me. Ok, except when I fought that PB-0000. He was so pathetic I didn't want him in the Underworld. They still sent him to me."

Finn and Rick chuckle at the mention of the most pathetic Stormtrooper. 

The Resistance decides to leave Death and go on foot. Pan explains why he chose another way. 

"Death was right. But there was something else I am afraid of in the edge of Acheron. It's the fearsome Cerberus. This dog is one of the two demons I am afraid of. The second is the Prince himself. I can take everyone else."

Anna, upon seeing her lover so vulnerable, hugs him and pecks his cheek. "Don't worry, darling. We all have weaknesses." 

"Except Rey. She is perfect." Kaydel interrupts.

"Is trusting a backstabbing murderer, even for a little, something a perfect person would do?" Rey replies.

"No."

Soon the Resistance reaches the first layer. The Limbo. Which is surprisingly luxurious. Even the temperature isn't too hot. Instead, it's a soothing warmth.

There are no torture devices. Not even fiery pits and pots. Instead, there are sofas, a television, and not many people. 

But a screen the size of a room opens in front of them. Ganondorf addresses the Resistance.

"Welcome to Hell, Resistance scum. As the ultimate authority of this place, I have ordered my guards to attack you on sight. This is my world, you have to play with my rules. Among you is Finn, the sickening traitor. 

Finn, whatever you do, please do not die. I want to have the pleasure of killing you myself!" 

And the screen closes. 

Immediately, three Imps emerge from each side. The Resistance wipes them all out easily. 

Then they encounter someone who probably shouldn't be in such a horrible place. 

She immediately charges at Finn, hugs him and tries to kiss him, but he pushes her away. "Rose? I did NOT expect to find you here."

Rey chuckles. "I did expect to find her here." 

Rose explains. "I can only go here or in the lowest layer of that other kingdom of the afterlife. I prefer this place, since it's warmer."

Finn is ready to rip his hair out. "You... you realize this is Hell, right? Come on, you were not blinded by the luxuries of Canto Bight. How did they manage to fool YOU?" 

"Because I don't see any abuse here. Not to animals, not to children, nowhere." 

A guard approaches them. "Yeah. This is the first layer. The only one that is appealing. We have no punishments here. I would ask you to stay!" 

Pan declines. Rose continues. "Many people came here before the elections. Politicians also come here when they have to vote between the two afterlives." 

"What elections?" Finn asks.

"We have to vote for a leader every five years."

The guard interrupts. "But we have only one candidate for the last fifteen years. Nobody else dares to participate. Plus, we throw the votes into a fiery pit and then the strongest wins."

Rose learns what the Resistance is about to do. "Finn, you can't do this. Don't get yourself killed! Please! Do you think that's how we win? By destro..."

"I already saved what I loved to win the war. I always knew and did what you preached far better than you." 

The guard, who has been nice until now, as all guards of the first layer, upon realising who is the black guy draws a shotgun and aims at his back.

But Pan draws his Delta Pistol, his trusted blaster. "Look, you were gentle to us until now. Drop your weapon, sneaky demon, or your cock goes boom." 

The demon realizes who Pan is and shoots him instead. Pan is struck in the chest, but with one shot mutilates the testicles of the guard, who flees.

Pan smells the air. It looks... wonderful. 

Anna realizes what is wrong. "This is the Limbo. The whole thing is a facade to make this deparved kingdom look good. This represents temptation. We must not stay here for too long!" 

"That's why even Rose was fooled!" Anger adds. 

The Resistance, now with Rose Tico, advances. There are screens where angelic faces praise the happiness of the Limbo. 

It has green grass, artificial sunlight, even flowers. Rose sees her favorite flower, which is of course the rose. She pauses for a moment to smell it.

Rey advances forward and reaches a room where she finds her family. But this proves to be a hallunication. And then Kylo Ren appears. 

He has been transformed. His scar is missing and his eyes are normal again. 

"Hello, my beloved Rey. I am here to help you."

"B... Ben? But you are loyal to..." 

"No. Not really. He is too cruel. He had three of his men struck by rockets as a mild punishment. And the afterlife looks terrible. Only now I understand how evil I was in life. But I want you to leave the fight. You are pregant. I can sense it. If you accept my offer, nobody will harm you or our child." 

"Do you want to know something, dear? Something that will rock your whole world?" 

"Yes! I really really do!" 

"The baby is Finn's. And it will NEVER, EVER be yours!" 

"The Traitor's?" Ben changes shape a bit. His scars and yellow eyes return. "Listen. Give me the child when it's born, and I will not join the fight against you. I may even help you. I always wanted to be the father of the child. Please, Rey. Please." 

"No. I don't want you to make my baby a monster."

Kylo snorts and vanishes. 

In the ninth layer, he is about to die again. "This projection nearly killed me, Great One. But there is something Your Highness must know. Rey and Finn have an unborn child." 

Ganondorf's eyes glow brighter than ever as he shows a toothed grin. "Tell me more about it."

The Resistance advances. The layer really represents temptation. There are no real big sinners. Only addicts who do what was their passion forever. The smokers' room is so filled with smoke that nobody can see through, not even the Beholders and their evolutions. The alcoholics are dancing or fighting, and some have passed out. "More wine... hic!"

"Are there any Death Stick addicts?" Finn asks Rose. 

"Hey, buddies, do you have some credits?" an inhabitat asks. 

Rose turns to Finn. "No need to respond, darling." 

If looks could kill, Rey would bring Rose back to life and kill her again with her glare.

There are also some gluttons who are forced to eat and eat and eat and have all grown fat. Anger reminds herself of those Behemoths earlier. These guys are even plumper than those monsters. 

Unlike the Behemoths, these guys can't even move, only bounce. Barely. "Hey, visitors, want some food?" 

Pan eats some. "Yuck. I don't like chocolate."

Even though everyone looks at Pan scornfully, that saves his life. If somebody takes three bites, he can't stop eating. This food is cursed, but also delicious.

A demon guard observes. "I knew Pan was insane, but not like this. Found them." 

And he immediately calls some Reapers and Imps. But, because these are not enough for Pan, who can beat Darknuts, Barons and Praetorians, he also calls the most fearsome monster of Limbo.

Cerberus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I am NOT going to explain what BFG means. You will probably figure out yourselves. 
> 
> The name "Limbo" was Dante's idea, not mine. 
> 
> Do you agree with Pan or Finn about the plan?


	5. Rip and tear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Resistance struggles with the demonic forces, the former team has to witness the true horrors of the enemy territory. 
> 
> Even the prisoners are extremely hostile, mean and vicious. They have no empathy. And most are nothing compared to the brutal, merciless demons. 
> 
> Can the Resistance find allies in a place dominated by the Dark Side?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, this chapter takes a long time. 
> 
> Shoutout to Starwarsgirl. She is new to my stories, but still supported me with feedback for this. Thank you very very much!
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains a lot of black humor, karmic punishments, easter eggs, gory battles, more black humor and some more easter eggs. 
> 
> READY? SET? GO!

The entire Limbo force is fighting the Resistance. Pan charges in the front lines and takes out armies of the savage Reapers and Pinkies. The Reapers can teleport, use the Force and have scythes. Still not enough for Pan Hancock, who proves to be the most brutal of all Resistance Warriors. 

He rips off the head of an Imp before forcing a zombie's mouth open and breaking it. Then he slashes three Reapers with the mighty Sword of Truth. But a Reaper teleports to dodge a lethal strike and appears behind Pan. The Resistance Champion barely manages to turn around before getting slashed in the back, in a similar way to Finn. 

"You hit me?"

"N... no... it wasn't me... Please..."

Pan lands a right hook to the Reaper's face, kicks him in the belly and rips his arms off. Then lands two more punches to finish the poor monster. Demon Servants charge with the tridents, but Pan electrocutes many of them with his magic and shoots the rest. 

One Servant tries to stab Pan in the back. But the warrior turns, grabs one of the horns, rips it and shoves it right into the demon's eye.

Rey charges at some Moblin Archers and Shotgun Sergeants. She easily beats many of them with her saberstaff. Rose aims at her direction from behind.

"Rey, duck!" Finn yells. And Rose's blaster hits a Reaper, her intended target. Rey manages to finish him off. Finn draws his blaster and aims at the demons.

"Boo! I am Finn, the former Stormtrooper! You may know me as the Demon-Eater! I am going to feast on your flesh and force the survivors to watch!"

"Is he bluffing?" 

"I don't know, the description is accurate!"

The lesser fiends run away. Only to call forward a huge, fat Mancubus. A Mancubus is a brown, evolved Behemoth whose flamethrowers shoot fireballs in a quick manner. He is durable, but slow. 

Finn starts firing his blaster, but his weapon is too weak for the Mancubus, only causing small wounds. He changes to his lightsaber and slashes the monster, but he only manages to hit a huge layer of fat. So the Mancubus doesn't even flinch. 

He retaliates with a strong double Hammerpunch, sending Finn flying. The demons are cheering for the Mancubus. "If our thug wins, the Demon-Eater is a fraud!" 

"Get him, you fat bastard! Kill him!"

Finn tries to move the bulk with the Force, but he isn't a trained Jedi and the Mancubus is too heavy. Then he fires some more blaster bolts. 

He does his best to avoid the incoming fireballs, but they are too many. One hits him and makes him wince in pain. 

Chewbacca draws his bowcaster and creates a hole at the Mancubus' belly, allowing Finn to throw a detonator at the hole. The monster blows up to smirtheens. 

Anna tosses fireball after fireball and has singed multiple demon troops. Johnny uses vines and roots to trap the Pinkies and Bull Demons. He then guns down everyone who comes close.

Anger charges and headbutts a Moblin, but two Pinkies charge at her. Commander Saber's Devastator takes care of them in one rocket.

Pan rips a fang of a Bull Demon and stabs its eyes with the fang before throwing it at a Moblin's throat. Then he zaps three savage Hellhounds. 

But he hears a very loud bark and starts running away. "Oh no! It's the DOG!"

"WOOOOOOF!" 

And Cerberus appears. It has three heads, the tail of a snake, is ten meters tall and each mouth has two rows of sharp teeth. Its fur is black and its eyes are red. 

The entire Resistance, upon watching the monstrosity barking and Pan, who utterly terrifies demons and has defeated a Rancor with brute force, about to shit himself, loses a lot of morale.

Chewbacca shoots at the monster with his bowcaster. It barely even flinches. With a monstrous growl, Cerberus breathes fire from all of its mouths. Chewbacca, having no choice, runs as fast as he can. But the four-legged monster is quicker and with a pounce knocks Chewbacca down. 

The Wookie struggles, but can't even move the giant hound. The Force Ghosts can't help at all, since they are in Heaven and can't enter Hell. 

Anna steps forward. "You are a bad, bad boy. BURN!" 

And she casts Overheat at the giant hound. The beam, over a thousand degrees of pure fiery pain, wounds the dog slightly. Cerberus winces a little and retaliates with laser beams from its eyes.

Anna decides to turn into a Mighty Warrior. She unleashes great purple waves of fire. Some of them hit the dog, despite its agility.

The fact that Cerberus even manages to dodge some waves, despite the size of both the attacks and the target, speaks volumes about the reflexes of the evil hound. 

Cerberus also manages to perform some attacks. Fire and acid from the mouth, a stunning howl, summoning of Barkers, evolved Hellhounds, eye lasers, snake tail which functions as a whip and especially the teeth are all of its attacks.

Anna manages to keep up because she is a Mighty Warrior. She is swift enough to avoid the attacks of all three heads and retaliate with her own, dealing serious damage. Her ability of flight while she is wearing the helmet does really help her.

At one point, the beast attempts to shallow her, but she forces its mouth open and feeds it a fiery nuke. 

The explosion massively damages the beast and takes out one of its heads. The remaining two spit acid and Barkers are summoned. Anna is forced to spam Firebombs until the small monsters are dead. 

Finn hits an eye of Cerberus with his blaster. Then he tries to help Anna, but Rose tackles him. "No, Finn! It's dangerous!"

She tries to kiss him, but he stops her again. "Kiss me and I feed you to the dog. Understood?" 

This is able to stop even Rose Tico, freezing her in place. 

Speaking of the dog, it manages to hit Anna with its reptilian tail and knock her down. Then it hits her again with its eye lasers and it's about to eat her.

Pan, full of unstoppable rage, forgets his fear, wears his helmet and charges the Golden Lightning. Since Anna has almost killed the hound already, the bolt is enough to knock it out for months.

Anna's eyes widen. "Pan? But... you were afraid of Cerberus! How did you turn brave?" 

"I still fear that thing. But my fear of losing you will always be much bigger." 

The two hug. 

Rey puts her hand on Finn's. "These two are just like us! Aren't they cute?" 

"Yes. But you and I have even better chemistry."

Jessika Pava and Poe Dameron flank a Cacodemon from the sides. As the monstrosity falls, they also hug.

"Jess... I love you, dearly."

"I know."

The Resistance advances to find a portal. Finn turns to Rose. "Whatever happens, DO NOT save my life again. The Dimensional Guardians will think you are with the Dragmire Gang and shoot you." 

"You mean the First Order?" 

"The Order is gone. Your sacrifice inspired everyone to stand up to Kylo. He is also here. In the deeper layers. I would advise you to join your sister in Heaven. No Resistance member is safe from the Dragmires. The closer you are to me, the more likely to get killed by them. Go, Rose."

"But I want to go with you and help you finish this!"

"You are dead. Tell me, can you get inside the second layer?" 

"No. The dead, unlike the supernatural beings, can only go where they are allowed. I can only go here and in the three lowest layers of Heaven." 

"Ok. Because the road to the second layer is wide open." 

The team goes to the second layer, where unreformed Stormtroopers loyal to the First Order await in the gate.

Finn raises his hands. "Guys... aren't you tired of the torture? Aren't you tired of being forced to murder innocents? Aren't you tired of the fiery pits?" 

"At least we died for a great cause and were not traitors. By being loyal, we earned being in an upper layer."

"No. You earned an upper layer because it's not your fault. You earned lenient torture because you didn't join this army willingly. I offer you a chance to leave this damned place for good."

Half accept and are suddenly teleported to the Purgatory. When they become pure, they will go to Heaven. The rest draw blasters.

"No. We choose to stay." 

After a short fight, the Resistance wins again. Even though Finn, Rick and the other former Troopers refused to join. 

The second layer has little to no connection to the first. The luxurious palaces and jewels give place to red walls of stone, fiery pits, boiling pots and skulls. 

The sky is an unpleasant orange. Orcs roam with their bows, Lost Souls also roam looking for victims, humans, monsters and aliens are burning... 

"Well, at least there is no creepy music..." Finn comments. 

Ten seconds later...

"Well, so much for that." 

Lost Souls and Cacodemons charge from everywhere, accompanied by Stalfos and Lizalfos. Zombie Captains bring forth their brutish squads and open fire at the Resistance. 

A former Stormtrooper gets shot too much and vanishes, leaving no body. 

"Selena! Beware, you can't revive anybody we lose here. They go to Heaven, body and soul!" 

"But why?" 

"Because the bodies of the righteous can't stay here without souls! As the bodies of the wicked can't stay in Heaven!"

"Revive?" 

Pan and Selena turn to Rey. "Yes." Pan responds. "Once, I was killed in a battle. Selena did bring me back, but lost her powers for a week. She is the best healer of the Shadow Element."

"Unfortunately, not the best warrior." 

A Stalfos slashes a Resistance Trooper. "However, we do serve the best warrior of the Shadow. And I advise you to do so."

"I tried. Didn't work." Rick responds before scoring three headshots and taking out the skeleton. Then he shoots a charging Lost Soul. 

Kare' is bitten by a Lost Soul, but grabs a sword from the ground and chops the monster to bits and pieces. Then she guns down a Lizalfos and two Shotgun Sergeants. 

The toughest enemies are Zombie Security with their plasma pistols and energy shields, the Cacodemons and the Zombie Captains.

A Cacodemon hits Poe with a ball of electricity and approaches to eat him. But Poe fires five shots at its open mouth and kills it. 

Connix throws a detonator and destroys three Stalfos while a Zombie Liutenant aims at her back. Snap charges and tackles the undead. He then punches it multiple times until he cracks its skull. 

Then he rushes to help Kare' with the Lost Souls. 

Link slashes two Lizalfos with a Spin Attack and aims his bow at a Lost Soul, taking it out with an arrow between its eyes. Then he changes back to the Master Sword, sends some energy blades at a Cacodemon and charges at some zombies and Stalfos. 

Pan shoots multiple zombies of all ranks and uses lightning to zap some Stalfos. Commander Saber uses his blaster to take down lots of undead.

When Rey Force Chokes the last Lizalfos, the road is open again for the Resistance. 

The team finds a corridor where corrupt politicians who lied to become leaders but didn't do any harm like executions of rivals or treason have to listen to bullshit forever. Pan recognizes the politician Pinoccio Bigmouth having to walk with a giant nose and listen about the nonexistent perks of the Underworld.

"Bla bla bla, everyone has free cookies, there are free visits from your loved ones, you won't get any beatings at all, bla bla bla..." 

Meanwhile, two politicians swordfight with their giant noses for the amusement of some Moblins. "Don't stop, or you get whippings!"

One politician's eye is poked out, but he stabs the other in the chest. The Moblin crowd cheers at the sight of blood. 

Mr. Burnt, a fat politician who has somewhat extreme views, has to play sumo against a Mancubus to earn his freedom. He hasn't won once or even came close. And every time he loses, the Mancubus burns him from behind.

"Do you think you get sprayed all the time? And that your brain cells are burning because of this?" 

Of course, he told that about the trails of the planes. The reason he is here is the disdain for other people and the lies. 

Pan knows what those people did in life and felt only a little sorry for them. But he has to focus his attention on an incoming ambush of Imps.

The Imps are taken out easily, but one injures Link in the arm. Then the heroes witness the next act of cruelty. 

Those who pollute the environment with trash on the streets, bottles in the water and cigarettes on the environment are forced to live among the trash and try to tidy all this mess by themselves. Demons pass by and throw their trash there. 

From the mountain of garbage, which is the official name of this place, a beast emerges. It has three heads. One for the forests; one for the water, one for the air. "Human Garbage incoming. Terminate immediately!"

The savage beast tosses bottles at the Resistance. Finn decides to do it. "A beast made of trash? Time for the janitor to shine!" He shoots every single bottle in mid-air before shooting each of its eyes once.

The fight is going in his favor, until the monster stops throwing bottles and makes its arms gatling guns. Finn can deflect three bullets per second with the Force, but not fifty. 

So he is quickly forced to take cover. Selena realizes the elements the three heads represent. "This is the personification of pollution. Take out its heads with the corresponding elements."

Pan understands which head responds to which pollution. First, he taunts the beast to see its attacks. The head which breathes smoke and toxic gas is for air. The one that spits petrol is water. And the one with the stream of fire is for the forest. 

"Let's give the heads a dose of some clean Elements."

Johnny fires Watermelon Bombs, Commander Saber a sphere of water, Link uses the Tornado Rod for a gust of wind.

As the heads are weakened, Finn shoots each one once and the monster is down for the count. "Yahoo! Did you see that?" 

Poe crosses his arms. "You beat the fucking GANON. You think anybody is impressed when you kill a lowly trash monster with help?" 

"Yeah, and now he is pissed. So am I." 

"And that's why we are here, right?" 

"To end this once and for all!"

Then the Resistance advances to the next room. The mazochists. Where is not a single lesser demon. Not even Moblins, Chu Chus or Miniblins! 

The mazochists are not tortured. AT. ALL. "Please, please, somebody torture us! PLEASE! Everyone is tortured but us! Why?"

Rey rolls her eyes. "No. Why can somebody be that insane? Who would want to be tortured or abused?" 

There is a single Hell Knight on the door. He stops a Moblin effortlessly with a single finger. "No, you will not torture the mazochists. It's forbidden!"

"But evrybody gets punished here."

The Knight whispers. "This is their punishment, you dimwit!"

The Resistance rushes to escape the insanity so quickly that the Hell Knight doesn't notice them. 

But in the next place, there are plenty of these angry Knights. And they aren't friendly at all. 

"SOULS FOR THE PRINCE! KILL THE LIVING INTRUDERS! THE GREAT ONE NEEDS THEIR SOULS!"

Finn cocks his blaster. "And I knew the main base of these monsters was too easy to get through!"

In the Third Jedi Temple, in the rebuilt ruins of the first one on Coruscant, Ashoka trains the child Padawans. 

Temiri and Kiara spar. Both are blindfolded. Dill and the others cheer on. 

Until Temiri Force Pushes the girl down. 

"No Force attacks, Temiri! Try with the sticks only!" Ashoka scolds. Kiara gets up. 

"Time for the revenge, Blagg!"

And the rematch starts. It takes ten rounds for Kiara to win. 

"Bravo, Padawans! I am proud of both of you! You are both great!"

"Where is Rey?" Dill asks.

"She is fighting monsters far worse than the First Order." 

"But, Mistress Ashoka, Rey is pregant! Why did she go?" 

"To end the war along with her best friend, Finn. Finn had no choice but to leave. It's extremely personal for him." 

"Finn is a legend, Dill!" Tim, another Padawan comments. "I suppose it's his mortal enemy, the Prince!"

Temiri's language surprises everyone. "I hope Finn kicks his sadistic ass!"

Ashoka is shocked. But then she reminds herself of the Great Siege of Artorias, where many men and women died to the demon forces and even she was nearly murdered by Ghirahim.

"Don't we all?" 

However, this is much, much easier said than done. The Hell Knights have twin arm blades which are like Lightsabers. They are trained to fight Jedi. Even Rey in her prime would take some rounds to kill one. 

And, as Snap and Jessika find out, twenty blaster bolts can't kill even one of them. Rey has to throw her lightsaber like a boomerang to finish off the monster.

Finn shoots a Hell Knight about thirty times. The monster is about to pass out. Finn charges, pushes him to the ground and stabs his neck with his saber. 

Then he spits on the monster out of spite.

Pan uses his lightsaber to repel four Hell Knights at once. Even though he is Pan Hancock, they have numbers on their side and try to surround him. Plus, they have their blades attached to their bodies and are fast, despite their armor. 

Pan manages a stab in the torso of the first beast, but another leaps forward, uses his blades and disarms the warrior. Hancock has to Thunderpunch the monster and then land a flying kick. Another beast tries to slash him from behind, but Pan ducks and shoots a thunderbolt in point blank range. 

Then he tries to roll towards his saber, but a Hell Knight rushes at full speed and tackles him. Another one stabs him in the back. 

Pan has no choice but to use the Exploding Sun ability, which destroys every enemy around him. Not only these four Hell Knights, but six more as well. Then he picks up his saber again. 

Suralinda has a problem. She managed to spit in a Knight's armor, creating a hole, and shoot repeatedly at the hole with her blaster. But the monster is still chasing her with bloodlust in his eyes. 

A rocket from Johnny turns the beast into ludicrous gibs. Another one kills a second Knight.

The best matchup for these demons is Anger, who is better than them in terms of brawn and close combat. Despite her small size, she stabs a Knight, lifts him in her hands and throws him at two more before zapping all of them. 

Then she trades punches with a fourth monster until she knocks him out.

After an intense fight, the last demon is dead. 

The heroes advance to the next room. Where they encounter... 

"Solid Snake? Crash Bandicoot? Why are you guys here? I thought all the righteous go to Heaven." Pan asks in surprise.

"We have got no punishment. We are some of the torturers, actually." Snake points to PB-0000. "This scrub got us killed almost five hundered times each. My beloved enemy, Ocelot, who works in a lower layer and was forced to become a demon, helped us create the torture devices since Crash didn't have the heart or the ability to do it. The fact that he willingly participates in this at all shows what PB-0000 has done to us." 

Crash creates a straight wide corridor with no obstacles except for some lava on the sides. "PB-0000, you are free to leave this place if you manage to pass this corridor."

Since PB-0000 has only one brain cell, he manages to turn in the middle of the corridor and fall into the lava. 

"THE LAVA IS INSTANT DEATH? THIS IS SO CHEAP!"

"Sorry, we will have to torture you a little longer."

"WHAAAT? I never failed the mission!"

Snake turns to Pan. "This place apparently has some bugged reality mechanics. At least for this loser. Crash, tell Aku Aku to bring the Pigroach up. It's my turn." 

After that, Snake orders the Pigroach to wear a box made of paper. "Sneak past those Zombie Commandos and Blue Demon Knights and disable one of their turrets. Use this box for cover." 

PB-0000 does so. He runs towards the line of sight of the first Knight wearing the box and tackles him from the front. "Why is this box moving? Oh wait!" 

The Knight kicks the idiot and knocks him down. Then he calls for backup right before they trade punches. And a Zombie Commando shoots PB-0000 in the back ten times. 

PB-0000 snorts. "Can't block the bullets! Why did they see me? I was inside the box!"

"Because even the zombies are smarter than you!" a Blue Demon Knight responds. "Even the Pinkies are more clever!" Then he stabs the incompetent trooper.

Of course, after PB-0000 gets slaughtered, he returns to the starting place. "Good thing Hell has respawn." 

Snake whispers to Crash. "After he fails your trial, I want to pit him against the End, that sniper that made even Big Boss struggle a lot. I am pretty sure our favorite pig will try to equip a shotgun again."

"Not before I make him ride... whatever is available here." 

"There are some Bull Demons. They are hard to ride, but I can't find something more friendly. Were you chased by something big and hostile?" 

"Yes. Boulders, polar bears, dinosaurs. Why?" 

"Because I would like to see him chased by Cerberus."

Pan interrupts. "Cerberus is temporarily out of comission." 

Minutes later, Crash returns with a boulder. "Sisyphus had no problem giving me his rock. He finally takes a break." 

"Ok, let's play!"

As PB-0000 runs from the boulder, the song "Staying Alive" plays. Pan dances horribly, while Finn comments "Not for long..." 

Rey asks for popcorn. Saber stops her. "You forgot this is Hell, right? Don't eat anything here. If you are lucky, you will be forced to abort the child. If not, you are history."

"It's the other way round, Commander." 

After a little, the fun stops, because PB-0000 runs into a Nitro Box to break it. 

"Is it the first time he does that on purpose?" Johnny asks.

Crash raises his head. "Third."

The Resistance, after the well-deserved break, continues descending. They find a group of Blue Demon Knights and Fat Moblins running amok. 

"Somebody stole the rock of Sisyphus. Without that, we can't torture him forever. Where did the thief go?" 

Kare' points in the opposite direction of Crash, Snake and PB-0000. The demons run towards that direction.

When they get out of sight, Anna scoffs. "Idiots. Are boulders that rare?" 

The Resistance reaches a Sarcophagus. It's extremely heavily guarded, with the ruthless Kylotroopers returning, along with Demon Wolves, Spectres, Mancubi, Red Demon Knights, Stalcaptains and Big Blins. 

But the worst is their leader, the fearsome Archvile. 

Selena raises her staff. "It's their healer and black mage! This fight is mine!"

She summons a Hulk Knight to charge at the monsters, along with a horde of sword-wielding skeletons and flying skulls. 

Her monsters aren't as tough as the demon hordes, but still can put up a fight. The Hulk Knight sends Demon Wolves flying and chops some Spectres. But the Archvile revives the Spectres and pelts the knight with homing bolts of Hellfire. 

A Big Blin manages to smash three skeletons, but Selena defeats it with two well-placed lightning bolts. Then she heals Jessika, who is bitten by a Demon Wolf. 

Selena and the Archvile hit each other with a homing Hellfire Bolt. The Archvile gets up first and restores to life a Red Demon Knight defeated by Anger. Then it shoots more bolts at Selena.

The dark cleric blocks them with her magical shield and retaliates with Magic Missiles. 

Meanwhile, Johnny uses the BFG 9000 to destroy thirty demons at once. However, a Stalcaptain stabs his right arm. Johnny kills him with his green lightsaber.

Pan kills two Red Demon Knights with his lightsaber, but hears a roar from the side. Something invisible gores a Resistance Trooper and is going for him. Pan uses his chainsaw to deal with the pest.

Rey uses a Mancubus as a bowling ball to strike ten Demon Wolves. But a Kylotrooper stuns her with a Shuriken. This leads to Finn stabbing the Trooper multiple times before dueling another using his saber.

A Big Blin clubs Anger from behind, forcing Poe to shoot the monster. As the muscular beast turns to Poe, Pan fires a rocket and the Blin is blown to bits. A Mancubus destroys three flying skulls which were slaughtering a Kylotrooper and goes for Selena. But Anna destroys it with a Firebomb.

Link gets hit by a Kylotrooper's rocket. The Trooper aims again, but Kare' breaks the soldier's neck from behind. A Stalcaptain leaps to kill Kare', only for Link to knock him down with a Bomb Arrow and Snap to finish him off with his blaster. 

The Archvile hits Selena again. Then a Big Blin grabs her arms from behind. 

"Let me go!"

"No. You are giving me too much trouble. Big Blin, break her arms. It will be easier for us then."

But the Hulk Knight, despite his grave injuries, manages to tear the Big Blin's head off. The Archvile kills the Knight with a flaming bolt out of anger. But then it is blown up by a Magic Missile. 

"Why..." it screams in a little girl's voice.

Selena crosses her arms. "Maybe because you tried to KILL us and revive the rest of these monsters?"

With the Archvile gone, the tables are completely turned. As Rey recovers from the paralysis and slices a Kylotrooper in half, Anna roasts a Spectre and throws a Sai to pierce a Red Demon Knight who was ready to decapitate Suralinda after knocking her down.

Finn approaches the Sarcophagus. A Spectre tries to ram him, but Pan blows it up with a rocket. Two Demon Wolves try to charge at the former Trooper, but Johnny stuns them with his vines. Rick wrestles with a Stalcaptain and is losing, but Connix saves him in the nick of time. 

In the end, Finn manages to open the sarcophagus. 

Inside is a Marine. A single Marine. 

"You have no business in Hell. Get out. It's dangerous."

"We are here to destroy the demons for good. What will you do?" 

The Marine's face softens. "Help you with everything I've got."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you STILL don't understand who PB-0000 is, you don't miss too much. I will only tell you that it's not an original idea of mine. 
> 
> Wanna make this story more epic? From second layer onwards, put the soundtrack "Furious Fire" from Dk Country Returns. It's the perfect theme for heroes storming the den of all evil.
> 
> Shoutout to anybody who manages to find all the easter eggs!
> 
> Since Rose isn't THAT bad, she can only access the first layer. 
> 
> Sisyphus is a guy who wad forced to push a boluder in a slippery field forever. If he ever does it, it rolls right back. 
> 
> Next chapter: The fearsome Enforcers, Ganondorf's pride and joy.


	6. The Enforcers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance grows a little. They have cleared two layers. But the monsters have some powerful warriors on their side, too. 
> 
> Besides, a new problem is going to rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the introduction to the fearsome Enforcers. Carriers of Ganondorf's will, they want nothing more than the demise of the Resistance and anyone who opposes their all-powerful Master.
> 
> Also, a minor antagonist will be from yet another franchise... stay tuned to find out who!
> 
> Updated for thorough editing. Not for those with weak stomach, little kids, poachers and Reylo cross-taggers. Strongly recommended for those who enjoy action and villain backstories.

Rey and Kylo are in a bedroom, having fun. Even though Rey doesn't say anything, Kylo is extremely pleased. In the end, he comes.

"Oh yes, Rey, finally you made the right choice! I am much better for you than the traitor! Now you truly know how seductive the Dark Side can be!"

Then the door opens. "Ben, if I see you with that inflated doll in the shape of Rey again, I will take it away. It is _disgusting._ "

Kylo draws his saber. "Don't you dare..." 

The figure raises his hand and Kylo clutches his heart. "Ow! You could just say you are the boss. I didn't know something could disgust you!"

Ganondorf smiles. "Only rape and idiocy disgust me. Idiocy is the reason the Dark hasn't conquered the Galaxy yet. And rape is just pointless and no fun at all."

"But isn't rape a Dark act?" 

"Too dark and pointless. And idiotic. Come with me. I decided to show you your new friends."

Kylo follows Ganondorf the way a dog follows its master. And, inside the Throne Room, are three more demons.

Ganondorf addresses them. "Kylo, these are the Enforcers. They are also known as Beauty, Brains and Brawn."

"I believe it's obvious who is who. I already know the Brawn guy. He is the Cyberdemon, right?" 

"Yes. Ten meters of rage. There is a reason his rocket launcher isn't his most fearsome attack. Has powerful magic." 

"The Brains look like a spider. A really ugly spider. With a huge, exposed brain."

"This is the Spider Mastermind. The Thrawn of the Underworld. Only a much better warrior."

"The Beauty looks quite hot. These boobies of hers aren't even covered!"

"And this is Lilith. She only wanted equality before coming with us. I almost feel sorry for her."

"Yeah. The demons never made discriminations based on gender. I am completely naked because I am a succubus and mating is how I get life energy. And I don't feel embarrassed being naked. While I was still a human, we hadn't invented clothes yet. I have to mate regularly or die. I have claimed many souls, but want something better. You know, like a powerful Resistance warrior, who understands the oppression of our gender. I heard Pan Hancock, for example, is desired by all female monsters and has power and respect for women. He looks delicious. I can't wait to have him."

The Spider Mastermind lets out a snort, which sounds like the exhaust of a machine, and replies with a robotic voice. "I don't find anything attractive about him, Lilith. And if I want to kill him, I have my Super Chaingun. Better than the lustful methods of every other female demon." 

The Cyberdemon doesn't speak at all. He only roars. 

Kylo is shocked about the Spider Mastermind being a girl. "I didn't know you were a woman! You are so hideous..."

The Spider Mastermind approaches, making clang after clang as she walks. "Physical appearance is completely irrelevant, human. If I need your worthless opinion, I will ask for it." 

Ganondorf drinks a cup of blood and watches Kylo blending in with the other monsters. Then some demons appear in a hurry. 

"Oh mighty Prince, the Resistance has destroyed the guard of the Doom Slayer's sarcophagus. Finn has opened the seal."

Ganondorf glares at them. "And you let him! Now they have another threat to the demonkind in their arsenal and YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"We informed you, my liege. Isn't that something?" 

"Well, I guess you are right. Nothing is lost yet. But you have to join the next fight if you don't want to face decimating."

"Decimating?" Kylo asks. "The game with the rocks?" 

"Exactly. Used to do that after every failure of them. Now they fear me, fight better and I don't want to pointlessly lose troops. Especially not while we are under attack. Since I succeeded, it is now nearly pointless." 

Ganondorf stands up. "My High Generals are dead. I have to wait a total of eight months to restore them to life. So, you, the Enforcers, will defend Inferno temporarily. The Doom Slayer is back. And we have to use our best troops. Are enough Barons and Stalmasters in the third layer?" 

"Yes, oh Great One. They can probably kill even the Doom Slayer."

"Hope so. He did manage to defeat the Cyberdemon, after all. He also destroyed the Icon of Sin. That was one of our most powerful monsters, capable of creating an endless army of demons. However, I learn from my mistakes. The Cyberdemon was trained to use Hellfire after that incident." 

Said demon closes his fist and lets out an angry growl, as if he wants to tear the Doom Slayer apart.

His Prince, however, wants to do that to a different human.

"This is the last straw. That Finn was supposed to be a mere Stormtrooper! Then he was supposed to be a loser, a clown, a coward! I place a bounty on him. 

Anyone who brings me Finn's head will earn a billion Ruppees. If he is a damned soul, he will be restored to life, eternally at the age of his prime. Or hers if the killer is a woman. If it's a demon, they get promoted three ranks. And if it's me, I have _all_ the pleasure!"

A Moblin Officer speaks up. "Great One, he is just one man. Why so much hate? What can he possibly do?" 

"This." Ganondorf blows up the Moblin with a ray of black magic. "Do you know why I hate him so much? Because we could be rulers of the Multiverse, all thanks to Kylo Ren." 

Kylo is full of pride. Lilith looks at him with admiration.

Ganondorf continues. "I was so close and yet so far away. Everything was going as I had foreseen. It was the best outcome for me in the Battle of Crait. Kylo Ren managed to murder that Snoke filth. Snoke was aware of my existence and hated me more than the Jedi. A charismatic, intelligent, morally dark gray leader. I don't want competent adversaries who believe in the Dark Side. When the fully Dark manchild with the great potential rose to power, on the other hand, I knew I would find a great disciple."

Kylo stands up. "When did I act like a child?" 

Ganondorf tosses a heavy book at him. "This is a list of all the times. But, like I said, you had great potential, wasted by Luke and Snoke. When you opened the Sith Holocron, you managed to smash Rey easily on Ach-To. Not bad. Rey. The other key for our victory. With Luke Skywalker dead, she was influenced by Kylo Ren. When he revealed that her parents were nobodies and promised to make her important, it was a matter of time before the two form a couple. That wedding would be a permanent victory.

Of course, a Jedi and a Knight of Ren would create balance in the Force together, right? WRONG. One of them is a monster, willingly murdering his family and countless other innocents. And then ursuped his lord, tortured prisoners and wanted to get away with everything. 

The other would also become a monster. Because if someone knows a person is doing all of this and yet supports that person and forgives them, they have the blood of innocents in their hands. Especially when they are more friendly towards cold-blooded killers that towards actual caring friends. But no. She wasn't like that. She actually cared for her friends. I was wrong. I thought she was like me. But no. She didn't side with the murderer for power. She sought for the empathy of her friends.

Which brings me to the point. Finn is a bug in the system. A bug that broke the game. When he defected, he revealed everything wrong about the First Order. Then he gave his life to protect Rey. Kylo told me everything.

When Rey started trusting Kylo and Finn went to a low-level side mission, everything was perfectly fine. He almost stopped the cannon on Crait, but Rose had to save him and ruin us in the long run. As long as he was pushed aside, the possibility of me having my two Redeemers was real. But no. 

Rose blew up one of our best ships and sacrificed herself. Now, nothing would keep Finn safe from the front lines, we were close to lose the Siege of Coruscant and she inspired everyone to stand up to us. Then Finn crashed the wedding. I underestimated him. I beat him easily, but found him too weak to finish off. I should have killed him then. 

With his influence, Rey rejected me and I had to remove her from the picture. If he didn't interfere, it would have WORKED! But no. He managed to beat me in a fight by channeling his rage and then turned the Stormtroopers against us. 

HE RUINED EVERYTHING! This is why I hate him so much. If not for him, the Multiverse would be mine. Of course, he had help from his friends. A lot of help. But... he is the main enemy. He deserves to suffer as much as possible. Any ideas to get rid of him?"

The Cyberdemon cocks his rocket launcher and roars eagerly. He almost pleads for a fight. 

"No, not yet" Ganondorf replies. "You are too valuable. I want to soften them up before. Anyone else?" 

Kylo steps forward. "I will try to seduce Rey."

"Yeah, AGAIN? Do you ever learn? Next!"

Lilith raises her hand. "Let's create an illusion to make them stay forever and forget their adventure."

"You do NOT know how determined the Resistance actually is. It WOULD work against the weak-willed, but we are against the Resistance. I would love to hear the smart one." 

"I have some offspring with Plasma Guns. They are many, can crawl everywhere, are fast and their blasters are faster. I will send a unit to ambush them after the Barons weaken them."

"From only one side?" 

"No. Of course, it will be from everywhere." 

"Good idea. Would love to check it out. What are you waiting for?" 

And the Spider Mastermind sends her terrible Arachnotrons. She is not exaggerating. They are just that tough.

"I would love to see the Resistance getting past this layer, my Lord." 

Back to the Resistance, the Marine proves to be surprisingly useful, defeating a zombie horde single-handedly, getting a chainsaw and a Super Shotgun and defeating some Imps and Lizalfos. 

"This is for Daisy, motherfuckers." 

"Daisy?" Finn asks.

"My pet rabbit. The Demons killed her and put her head on a stick. So, I cut off their endless supply of troops."

The Resistance reaches the third gate. The Imps, Servants and Moblins run away in fear of the Marine, but the Spectres charge mindlessly, often moving in diagonal patterns. 

As the Marine struggles to gun them all down, Rey uses the Force to push them away, giving him time. Finn hears a growl and shoots at that direction, killing a beast. Flying Imps come in aid of Spectres and so does a Moblin Sniper, who would plant a headshot to the Marine if Commander Saber didn't shoot him first. The Marine slaughters five Flying Imps and a Spectre.

The last Spectre manages to bite him, but gets a chainsaw to the face for its trouble. The way is open for the Resistance. They manage to descend to the third layer. And they find that the second layer was but a warm-up. The third is like the second, but with rivers of lava, red stone walls and skull icons everywhere. 

And stronger creatures. The Demon Knights now have the fearsome green variety, the Belphregors are present again, the Cacodemons are more numerous, the damned souls involve thieves and even the Kanjiklub. Who try to smuggle Death Sticks to the rest of the damned, but the Hell Knights catch them and give them brutal beatings.

"Why do we beat them up? I know it's fun, but if they succeeded, some inmates would be suffering more."

"The imbeciles let themselves get caught. Besides, someone suffers either way. And I want to participate in that!"

Menwhile, a Baron of Hell forces some nepotists to work hard for him. "Do you smell anything?" the Baron asks.

"No, sir."

"I don't smell anything, either. Start cooking!"

Elsewhere, a Jihadist got what he wanted. Seventy two virgins. They are all infants, whine, whine and whine constantly and the Jihadist has to do everything they say or he gets beatings.

A muscular demon relaxes nearby, holding a whip. "Hey, Ahmed! You forgot a baby! She wants plenty of milk!"

Ahmed has no choice but to rush to find some milk, while the demon laments that it's been three whole hours since the last beating.

The Resistance manages to escape a horde of Cacodemons and Belphregors and enters a forest. In this forest, poachers are hiding. They have guns and love hunting animals for sport. In life, they had parts of their victims as trophies. For their sadism, they are not restrained anywhere, so the demons can hunt them for sport. 

The living visitors understand this and don't fight the demons there. They would love to shoot the fiends, but not to defend the poachers. As they exit the forest, a Stalmaster and a skeletal army appear. "Surrender, and we will kill you quickly!"

"Yeah. Show them how the Resistance dies." Poe responds and shoots the Stalmaster. The Stalmaster is much stronger and slashes his right arm, resulting in a long cut. As Selena goes to heal him, Jessika shoots three Stalfos, forcing them to keep their shields up as Rey destroys them from behind. 

Link engages the Stalmaster in an one-on-one fight. He has a sword and a shield, while the Stalmaster has two swords, a Morningstar and an axe. Link has to fight defensively, otherwise he is going to be slaughtered. But when he blocks five consecutive hits, he retaliates and hits the Stalmaster thrice. 

Anger charges head first at the battlefield, crushing three Stalsergeants quickly and slashing two more with her sword. Then three Stalfos surround her, but she manages to outfight them in the first round.

Johnny uses the BFG and two Stalknights are vaporized. The Marine turns to him. "Where did you find this?" 

"It's a long story. Do you know the Doom Slayer?" 

The Marine takes out a Stalknight with his chainsaw and rips the skull off another Stalfos. "I am the Doom Slayer. Watch."

Soon he slaughters a lot of Stalfos without getting a scratch. Meanwhile, Suralinda melts a skeleton's shield by spitting acid and Snap shoots the skeleton thrice to kill him.

Pan uses his Sword of Truth and slices a Stalfos in half. Then he duels with a Stalknight and manages to beat him after three rounds.

He barely dodges a ball of electricity from behind. "Crap. The Cacodemons managed to catch up!" 

But he casts a Thunderstorm and fries three Cacodemons. Anna is busy decapitating a Stalcaptain when she gets hit by an electric bolt. 

Link gets struck by the Stalmaster's axe and one of the swords easily disarms him. The Hero of Hyrule frowns, dodges the following attacks and dazes the Stalmaster with the Gale Boomerang. Then he shoots his head with a Bomb Arrow and recovers his sword. 

He shoots another Bomb Arrow to kill a Cacodemon and barely blocks a Morningstar strike with the Hylian Shield. Then he stabs the Stalmaster in the torso, finally killing him. 

In the end, Anger charges and tosses multiple foes aside. Belphregors, Cacodemons, Stalknights, even a Green Demon Knight can't stop her. 

In the end she reaches a Baron of Hell. She starts punching his gut repeatedly. 

"Stop! Stop! It tickles!"

In the end, Anger uses Skullcracker and manages to draw blood. The Baron winces in pain, punches her back thrice and then effortlessly grabs her by the head.

Anger kicks him in the nuts, but he doesn't get staggered, only flinches a little. Then his hand glows green and he claws her belly. As Anger is weary and the Baron is... well, a Baron, it's no contest. 

A little later, he appears with his captive. "If you want to see her alive again, Resistance scum, you must play a little game with our rules. I could just eat her, but where's the fun in that?"

Pan's hands glow yellow. "What game?" 

"Poacher hunting."

Speaking of games, it's Snake's turn to have fun. "PB-0000, this is a Behemoth. A fat monster with a flamethrower. You have to fight him in an enclosed space. Beware, he is very durable."

Of course, PB-0000 tries to snipe the monster. Even though the fight is in tight corridors. So, he gets burned several times. "This sniper rifle is bugged! It won't let me hit him!"

So, after he runs out of ammo because he managed to waste shots, he charges and tries to punch the monster from the front. Even though the Behemoth has two flamethrowers with infinite fuel. 

It goes as well as somebody could expect.

"WHAAAAT? I WAS PUNCHING HIM, AND HE JUST BURNED ME WITH HIS FLAMETHROWER!!! FUCK THE MAKER OF THIS PLACE!" 

"Crash, when do we make him fight Ganondorf?" 

"That's mean."

"Ok. Your turn. What do you suggest?" 

"Where is Cortex?" 

Cortex is in the third layer of Hell. "Come on, demons! I deserve to be lower. At least sixth layer! Why am I here? I almost made the entire Earth population my mindless slaves!" 

"Almost doesn't mean shit." a demon replies. "For mutations, ursuping a demon and animal abuse, you should be a little lower, but you would like that."

"Go reproduce yourself."

Crash Bandicoot and Solid Snake appear. "We want Dr.Neo Cortex for a game." 

"Is it torturing PB-0000?" a four-horned green humanoid demon with two red eyes asks. 

"Yes."

"Good. I ordered that idiot to bring me coffee and he brought me tea after a day. Then I sent him to do it again and he boiled the coffee in the cup, breaking it. And I can't stand his constant snorting!" 

The challenge is for PB-0000 to catch Cortex before he escapes Hell. Both have jetpacks and the path is filled with asteroids. Even the mines can't kill anyone. Both contestants have a jetpack and can use only the jetpack. PB-0000 has to hit Cortex three times to win and be restored to life, while the doctor would be sent in a lower layer.

If Cortex wins, he is revived and PB-0000's torture is intensified tenfold. "I can't believe I am rooting for my archnemesis." Crash comments.

"We are all rooting for PB-0000." a stereotypical red demon with small horns and four arms responds. "We don't want him here."

Snake stops smoking for a bit. "We don't want him on Earth. We are still living, you know!" 

"Yeah, and we enjoy making you suffer" a Blue Demon Knight answers. "GO, PIGROACH! GET HIM!"

"FLY, MAD DOCTOR, FLY! YOU CAN ESCAPE HIM!"

The game is fair since the distance is close, Cortex is not allowed to defend himself and PB is a complete imbecile. 

"This is so cheap! They put mines that constantly slow me down, dood! Look! The corridor just drove me into an asteroid! ACK ACK ACK ACK ACK! SNORT!"

"Catch him, you idiot! Catch him!" a frustrated demon yells. "I will stun him for you!"

Snake's tranquilizer is pointed at his head. "No."

PB-0000 manages to land the first hit near the end. So close that Rose manages to see it. But he doesn't manage the other two.

It's the first, last and only time Crash's victory dance and Cortex's evil laugh can be seen and heard simultaneously. PB-0000 blames the "laggy jetpack" while a demon complains that the victory was invalid. 

And so, our two heroes, blinded by revenge, set both the Milky Way Galaxy and the Galactic Republic in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, never trust a complete imbecile to do something important. 
> 
> The Barons have been used for heroes to show how tough they are. Here I show why beating one of them means something.
> 
> Sorry about shoving the message "A monster and those who defend it don't make balance, only evil" down your throats directly, but somebody HAD TO SAY IT. But, about the part where Finn getting sidelined in the Battle of Crait being something bad for the Galaxy, I will not apologize.
> 
> I will have a break after this. Before you and I get tired. This means more waiting, but better content. Please give me some feedback!


	7. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance is forced to participate in a torture section for the life of a friend. Meanwhile Dr. Neo Cortex rebuilds his army and the remaining Resistance members have to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Tower of Tragedy claimed its first victim. I should have given you an easier challenge. But hey, if even JT had trouble, the prizes become more valuable. To your credit, JTSkywalker, you came veeeery close.
> 
> The game is obviously another torture.
> 
> Also updated for editing. Kaz is from Star Wars Resistance. And the crater of Tatooine is referenced in Dimensional Chaos, Chapter 40.

"This is how it works. Three minutes. Unlimited poachers. We took attention to have as many members as you. The team with the most kills wins. Since they killed for fun, I think you will enjoy it. Only thing forbidden is teamfights. Understood?" 

"We will beat you at your own game, filthy Baron!" Anger responds. 

"Just don't forget I captured you alone! I can beat you again!"

The demon team has some of the best troops. Three Barons and a troop of Hell Knights to protect them, blue Scout Fiends with shoulder missiles, Soul Hunters who are also blue-skinned and fast on their feet and extremely dangerous up close, big Trolls and deadly Ice Spell Punks. 

The Poachers have knives, hunting rifles and shotguns to defend themselves. Only they are allowed to kill and be killed by other teams.

The entire Resistance participates. Each with their own strengths and weaknesses.

"May the Force never be with you!"

"After our victory, I eat the blonde one! Hope the poachers get you!"

"3... 2... 1... Hunt!"

The first kill is after ten seconds and belongs to a Scout Fiend. The second belongs to a Soul Hunter.

Two poachers are looking for enemies with their rifles, but the Baron who had grabbed Anger ambushes and smashes both of them with a melee attack. 

A Resistance Trooper manages to shoot some poachers dead. But since the Resistance doesn't know the entire forest, they quickly are at a disadvantage. 

"28 - 7! How is this possible?" Pan asks as he guns down a poacher. 

And it gets worse. If a poacher kills someone, the victims are not restored and one point is subtracted from their team. A careless Resistance Trooper attempts to fight three poachers at once and finds it out the hard way. Thankfully, Anger finishes the job before the demons get to them.

Suralinda spits acid on two poachers and takes them out. Then she fires her blaster to kill a third one, but strikes a wounded Soul Hunter by mistake and does him in. 

She is teleported out of the forest. "Disqualified. Three punishments and the team which has them loses." 

A former Stormtrooper has an idea. "In my entire life, I was expendable. I will show them what 'expendable' means!"

He manages to shoot a poacher and then sees a Baron chasing five more with his men. The Baron launches a fireball and two poachers are slaughtered. Then he launches a second one. 

The Stormtrooper gets between the enemy teams, guns down a poacher and gets killed by the fireball, ascending to Heaven.

Which means that he just stole a kill from a Baron and got him disqualified. 

This shocks the demon team, who lose some morale. Some stop to complain about cheating. One even gets shot dead by a poacher.

Meanwhile, Anna's fireballs clean a bit of the forest and burn some poachers. 

But the demons are no joke and have the Ice Spell Punks stun the Poachers and then surround them with Hell Knights to prevent the Resistance from shooting.

The Poachers lay traps on the ground. As the elite Resistance Forces know very much about infiltration (otherwise they would die against Cerberus and the low-level Hell soldiers), they are quite aware of potential traps.

The demons are also aware. The Soul Hunters always sense traps and avoid them. The forest belongs to Hell, and the demons play on their own terrain, their own game. 

Even when Anna tries to lure a Hell Knight into a bear trap, it doesn't take. He just goes elsewhere and murders a poacher.

Anger zaps a Poacher, alerting some demons. Then she has an idea. She may get disqualified, but will have revenge against the demons. And help her team. 

She decides to lure the Baron who kidnapped her towards ten poachers. The poachers fire at the Baron and hit him a few times, but he tanks a lot of hits and destroys the poachers with fireballs. Then he leaps on them, rips some apart and punches the rest. The last one stabs the brutish monster with his knife.

The Baron looks at him puzzled before ripping his head off and eating him. Then Anger, who has just slaughtered eight poachers who tried to ambush the Baron, leaps and slits his throat before landing about twenty slashes. 

"Wow. You were tough." Anger gets disqualified, but at least the Baron is dead. Even if her team loses, she won't be eaten.

Meanwhile, a demon dies by a bear trap, chasing some poachers. Anna reaches them and guns them all down. 

Commander Saber snipes poachers from a tree, while Johnny uses the trees and a blaster to get poachers.

The remaining Baron kills two poachers with a fireball and then stomps on a third one. Two Soul Hunters surround five poachers and kill all of them.

And the time is up! The demons win by three points. 

A Hell Knight grabs Anger by the shoulder. "I am afraid we have to make the deal. The demon who captured her has to eat her." 

"I know. That's why I killed the monster. Now, since he wanted me all for himself, nobody eats me!"

Pan nods. "She's got a point. And I heard what happens to demons who don't keep their word. They are forced to guard Ian Brandon Anderson."

A Baron calls the Prince. "What happens to the demons who break deals?" 

Ganondorf confirms Pan. 

"Oh shit. RUN!"

As the demons scram, Finn asks Pan who Ian is.

"Finn, we do NOT talk about Ian. Understood?"

Meanwhile, Dr. Neo Cortex is on Tatooine and observes the crater. Before the creation of the crater, there used to be the headquarters of Rotta the Hutt, whose gang managed to repel an entire wave of First Order soldiers. Cortex easily understands that this isn't a product of nature, but of a giant killing machine.

"Hey, only I can alter the environment to my own slefish ambitions! Oh god, I must stop acting like a cliche mad scientist. And focus on my task to rule the Universe!" 

Then he is attacked by a Rancor which is quite hungry. And he uses his portable Evolvo-Ray to make it his slave. 

"Grrr... what? Rancor feels different!"

"You will be known as Rowdy Rancor. You are my all-powerful, unstoppable servant, who only serves me because I made you twice as strong as before! We will rule all Galaxies together! And have more warriors on our side!"

"Rancor doesn't want rule. Rancor wants only eat. If you rule, is there food?" 

"There will be lots of food for you. You will never be hungry again!"

A bit later, Cortex is attacked by Nightsisters who are on the planet to mourn their former ally, Rotta. The Nightsister gang is quite big, and all of them are skilled.

But Cortex uses his hoverboard and blaster to bombard them from above, while the Rancor proves to truly be even stronger than before. In the end, Rowdy Rancor eats all Nightsisters. 

"Yellow big-head said truth. Rancor glad serves!"

Elsewhere, Kaz, who used to be a newbie, has to act as the primary warrior of non-Force Sensitive Resistance Troopers. 

He tells Dill about his condition. "Finally, I replace Finn for a bit! I can't believe it. However, I don't like that they left me behind so they can fight the root of all Darkness."

"We have the Force and were also left behind." 

"You are children! They don't want you to die for no reason!"

"Do you listen to yourself? This is why they left you behind too. Because they don't want somebody to die aimlessly. For protection. Ashoka also got left behind to train us. And she would last long against these beasts." 

"Fine. I just want to see some action."

"Don't worry, you did shoot down some of those big transforming robots in the Great Siege of Artorias."

"I heard you also beat some Stormtroopers and Shadow Beasts."

"True. Even though I could have died. When the Prince entered the battle, nobody was safe."

Speaking of the Prince, he is speaking with the Barons about the game. "You managed to beat them in the game and you still let them get away. Why?" 

"Because the defeat condition was for the dead Baron to eat one of their women. But he died in the game."

"Yeah... you could just shoot them. But I won't punish you."

All the Enforcers are shocked. Especially Kylo. "My liege, why?" 

"Because the demon team technically won and then were forced to keep the deal intact. It's my fault, really, because they called me."

"Then why did they bother to play a hunting game instead of just fighting?" Lilith asks.

"Because that way the Resistance did our job. They shared the duty of the demons." the Barons reply.

Ganondorf puts a fist in his chin. "You know, I would probably do the same. Did they lose more than one man?" 

"Four."

"Four lives for one. For doing our job. Whose idea was that?" 

"The dead one's, my liege."

"Shame. He was a Baron and he is now a corpse. I would promote him. Repeat the deal."

"If they won, we would let them go. If they lost, the Baron and only he would eat the girl."

"But that Baron died. Nothing stopped you from blasting them. Fools. You did nearly perfectly and screwed up in the end. Very well. Second chance. Kill'em all."

The Resistance encounters more damned souls. 

Electra, who killed the murderers of her father. She is only punished because one of her victims is her mother and her father was just as bad as his killers. She is strapped to an electric chair.

Ranchers who abused their animals regularly. They get a hundred lashes per day, have extremely scarce food and the extreme weathers intensify their suffering. 

Oedipus, who had sex with his mother. Since he regretted it the moment he learned it, he only stands in some stocks which read "Motherfucker" with no additional punishment.

Those who cheated people from their money in games or sold in the black market are starving and forced to get water from a well. Their buckets and even their hands are full of holes. 

A succubus stands in the edge of a lake and flutters her eyelashes. "Hello, boys and girls! We have a lake full of tasty chocolate!"

Apart from Pan's strange tastes, the rest don't go because they believe it's a trap. Rey believes it's not healthy for the baby.

But a gluttonus con artist tastes it. "Mmmm! Lovely chocolate!"

"If you want, the entirety of the lake is like this!"

The con artist dives... "Help! Help! It's tar!"

The succubus hisses. "Shit. They know everything now!"

The Resistance fights off some more zombies and Ogres with relative ease. Even the Imps, reinforced by the weaker Implings and the stronger Imp Lords, are no match for the Resistance.

In fact, only Poe gets hit by an Impling because he was busy fighting an Imp Lord. Thankfully, Bb-8 stops the Impling.

Lost Souls wander aimlessly, while Goatmen worship Ganondorf Dragmire. Spell Punks practice magic, while a Praetorian trains Blue, Red and Green Demon Knights.

The direct threats are some Stalmasters and Iron Knuckles. They, along with the much weaker undead, lead an attack at the Resistance. Jessika shoots an Iron Knuckle with her blaster. It doesn't do anything.

Link uses the Master Sword to cut through zombies and strike the first Iron Knuckle. The Iron Knuckle doesn't flinch at all, but his armor is damaged. He gets two more hits and retaliates with his axe.

If Link hadn't do a backflip in time, he would be chopped in half. Now he dodges, leaps and strikes the Knuckle again. 

The Knights are so durable that six Lightning Bombs are needed to kill one, as Pan knows and does so. But he hits two simultaneously to be more effective.

The Doom Slayer grabs a blaster and fires at a Stalmaster. It takes a long time. So he gestures to Johnny to fire the BFG. He does so and the Stalmaster goes down in a few hits.

Apart from the BFG, only Chewbacca with his bowcaster can deal some serious damage to those brutes. And of course his tremendous punches. He even rips a zombie in half. 

Anna uses a Firebomb against a group of enemies. The zombies are all dead and the Iron Knuckle's armor breaks, but the armored monster charges much faster than before and strikes Anna with his axe, sending her flying.

And while the Resistance is struggling, the other demons become aware of the fight and charge. The demon team from the game? Also returns. 

"We explained the deal to the boss and he found a hole to that! Now die, all of you!"

Finn guns down a Zombie Private when a Red Demon Knight tackles him. Rey charges next and slashes the Knight. As the monster drops dead, Rey Force Pushes an Iron Knuckle away and fights off a Stalmaster with her saberstaff.

A Scout Fiend uses its jetpack to get higher and prepares to fire missiles at Rey. Finn shoots the jetpack and the fiend dies in one hit.

A Hell Knight punches Kare' twice and prepares to stomp her. Snap rips a horn off the beast and stabs its eye before shooting it dead.

Pan defeats a Stalmaster with the Sword of Truth, but the Praetorian trainer slashes him with his long axe. The two duel, while their apprentices fight each other. Selena heals Anger, calls skeletons and zaps the Knights, as Anger beats up three Blue Demon Knights at once. 

Poe finds an unharmed jetpack and does what he knows best: aerial combat. Soon all the Scout Fiends are knocked out. 

Connix uses a detonator to blow up an Iron Knuckle's armor and then starts shooting him along with some of her troops. A Soul Hunter charges from behind, but Finn slashes it with his lightsaber and then shoots at a second Soul Hunter.

Two former Stormtroopers are slain by a Stalmaster. He strikes Snap with his Morningstar. But Poe bombards the Stalmaster and the Doom Slayer finishes him with the Super Shotgun.

A Hell Knight cuts a Resistance Trooper in half and roars in victory. But a bowcaster blows his head off. Chewbacca growls louder in triumph.

It seems like the Resistance can stand against this enormous wave. But no. The Dragmires are no longer holding back.

The Doom Slayer shoots some Ice Spell Punks dead and saves Jessika from a hungry Troll. But then he hears some metallic sounds. 

"CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!" 

"Guys. We have a problem. They have Arachnotrons!"

Thanks to Doom Slayer, nobody is ambushed by this wave. The fact that they surrounded them remains, however. And the Arachnotrons have quick plasma guns. 

The first one to be knocked out is Johnny, who managed to defeat some Soul Hunters and Spell Punks, but three Arachnotrons hit him with their blasters. 

Chewbacca blows up an Ice Spell Punk who was gloating over his frozen opponent. But he, too, gets hit by an Arachnotron. However, he retaliates with his bowcaster and injures the monster.

It survives the direct hit and fires again. Chewbacca dodges and Suralinda comes. She gets shot in the stomach and counters with her spit. The acid is corrosive and melts the Arachnotron.

Anna gets grabbed by a troll which tries to eat her. But she heats her body and burns it hand before gunning it down.

Then she throws fireballs at some Blue Demon Knights. A Fire Spell Punk aims at her from behind, but Jessika takes him out.

"This is teamwork, bitch."

A Life Spell Punk heals a Baron who got shot by Kaydel. Then the Baron starts chasing the Captain. However, he meets the wrath of the Doom Slayer who has consumed a Berserker Pack.

The Baron hits him with a Green Fireball, but the slightly injured Marine lands two strong punches, rips both horns from the monster and stabs his eyes with them. Then he proceeds to slaughter the Life Spell Punk and some poor Soul Hunters. 

He even punches out an Arachnotron which has forced Poe to take cover. Some demons flee as the Doom Slayer rips and tears the rest with his bare hands, even the Hell Knights.

Even a Troll runs away on all four limbs, trampling an Earth Spell Punk. The Doom Slayer beats down a Hell Knight and rips the arms off another one. Then he jumps towards a Goatman, sweeps his right leg and smashes him to the ground before throwing him at two more.

He kills three more Arachnotrons, but his killing spree stops abruptly, as the Berserk Pack has worn out. An Arachnotron fills him with plasma and nearly kills him. He would do it if Commander Saber hadn't sniped it.

Saber proceeds to test the Devastator on the Trolls, killing two or three at once. Same with Hell Knights. 

The Doom Slayer then tries to find anything to heal, because Selena is still surrounded and so is Anger. 

Selena manages to make a gap with a death ray, but it takes much of her energy. Anger protects her with her sword and lightning and manages to stab in the chest a Green Demon Knight.

The Praetorian manages to kick Pan and knock him to the ground. "Might makes right! You should have never come here!"

Then he slashes vertically with his axe, but Pan rolls out of the way and tosses a thunderbolt at the Praetorian, knocking him back. Both get up and Pan slashes with his Sword of Truth, but the Praetorian's shield saves his life.

The Praetorian does two attacks in a row, but Pan blocks both strikes with his sword and strikes the helmet, cutting it in half. With a kick he finishes the elite guard off.

"I would told you to go to Hell, but..."

An Arachnotron shoots him in the back. Pan struggles to get up, but he gets shot again. Finn emerges with his lightsaber and slashes the Arachnotron's legs off before stabbing its face.

"Hey, you saw potential in me!"

"You do very well, Finn..."

Pan zaps a Stalmaster coming for Finn and finishes him with the rocket launcher. "But you are not perfect and never will be!"

"Why do you say that?" Finn asks as he shoots at a Soul Hunter.

Pan slashes a Goatman with his Sword of Truth. "Because nobody can! In fact, I would probably end here. I have pride, I have killed people and God would love to trap some demons in a room with me!"

"At least you are self-aware" Finn teases. He and Pan fight back-to-back, surrounded by Spell Punks and Hell Knights.

Pan repels some Hell Knights, but an Ice Spell Punk freezes him. The Resistance Champion easily breaks the ice and zaps the wizard.

Finn shoots many Fire, Water and Ice Spell Punks. Even a Hell Knight gets gunned down. But an Earth Spell Punk hits him in the head with a rock, drawing blood.

Finn shoots the Spell Punk dead, but Lost Souls charge from everywhere. Rey and Anna appear, with the former pushing away many Lost Souls and choking Spell Punks with the Force, while the latter shoots many Hell Knights and Lost Souls.

Anger and Selena managed to beat all the surrounding enemies. The former proceeds to smash a Goatman, while the latter heals everyone who is severely injured. Namely the Doom Slayer, Johnny, Kaydel, Snap, Chewbacca who was fighting an Arachnotron, two soldiers and finally Anna.

The last Baron hits her with a fireball. "You are the one who is healing them! After I kill you, they won't last very long!"

Pan fires his most powerful weapon. The Nuclear Ray. It's a heavy, two-handed blaster with the destrutive power of a nuke. 

The green beam of the weapon hits the Baron directly and destroys him in one shot. Selena shields herself from the explosion, but her energy shield breaks. However, she is only knocked back a little.

"Why didn't you use that weapon before?" Anna asks. "It's too heavy and powerful to not use!"

"Takes a long time to recharge!" Pan replies.

The Doom Slayer finds a plasma gun. He proceeds to fry Arachnotrons, Lost Souls and Demon Knights. Then he finds a Rocket Launcher, which makes his job even easier.

Commander Saber uses his Shark Swords to cut through many enemies going for Anna, Rey and their boyfriends, who still hold their own against the incoming monsters.

Chewbacca, healed, wins his duel with the Arachnotron. Connix guns down two Goatmen. A Goatman headbutts Rick, but the former Stormtrooper shoots the Goatman between his eyes. Mecc Blackwing shoots an Ice Spell Punk who was gloating over his frozen opponent, another former TIE Pilot.

Soon, most Dragmires are dead. The fight is nearly over. The last Dragmire, a Tech Spell Punk, fires a laser beam from above to hit anyone. Poe uses his jetpack to reach eye level and quickly dispatches him with his missiles.

The Resistance stands victorious. The next stop is to free Electra. "Why me?" 

"Because we need a vengeful warrior to destroy this wretched hive of sin and punishment. Someone who killed only bad people. We lost two thirds of our soldiers in this brutal battle. And souls like you deserve to face something other than evil." Connix responds, while Pan absorbs all the electricity of the chair.

The next obstacle is the Tornado of Lust. Of course, Ganondorf has to make another announcement. 

"Your attention, please, this was just the first taste of what will follow, Resistance scum. I placed a bounty on you, Demon-Eater! Anybody who brings me Finn's head gets billions of Ruppees, freedom if a damned soul or three promotions if a demon! 

As for you, Resistance scum, this is only the beginning! This tornado is for the lustful. Cheating husbands and wives, dangerous perverts... only some like pedophiles aren't here. The pedos are much lower because even I despise them!"

Finn's face softens for a bit. "I can't believe I actually agree with him on SOMETHING!"

Ganondorf continues. "If you had a disagreement in this, you would probably be more Dark than me. By the way, I have told you my goals on Naboo. I wanted a perfect world, where there aren't such people. Where the most worthy will have the ultimate authority. No more lies, no more discriminations, no more pointless battles for money and petty differences. Why don't you agree with my dream."

"Your dream... is not the dream of the Multiverse. The only thing you brought is pain and suffering! Not only here, where almost everyone is an asshole, but in other dimensions as well."

"They are all sinful! And so, they have to be purified. No exceptions. No discriminations. All of them. Only than can I rebuild everything. In my own, perfect image!"

Finn turns to Link. "Can he really do this?" 

"Yes. I am afraid he is not completely delusional."

"Oh, Force..."

Ganondorf finishes his speech. "That was your last chance. Have fun with the Tornado of Lust, worthless humans and insignificant aliens!"

The screen closes. Commander Saber and Poe face the tornado. "Ok, team. Let's go. For the Multiverse!"

"Rise! Resist! REVOLUTION!" 

The Tornado has defences of TIE Fighters outside, along with succubi and Air Spell Punks who blow the Resistance Forces away.

The Succubi throw Hellfire Hearts and have tails with stings. Moblins pilot the TIE Fighters.

The remaining soldiers fire in unison and stop some of the monsters, while Anna fries some succubi. "Think you are hot? Guess what! You are not!"

Pan is busy shooting down a TIE Fighter with his Rocket Launcher. 

Link is in the front row, taking down Spell Punks with his arrows. But, from the tornado, a catgirl with Chakrams appears. 

"Hi, darling... Remember me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever read the badfic "My Inner Life"? At least anybody who is here for Zelda. You will recognize the enemy in the end straight away.
> 
> Next chapter will have not one, but two OC guest stars! They both deserve it.
> 
> Yeah, my version is a bit different from Dante's. Well, his version (which is far better than this) has for the protagonist a poet, so he mostly observes. Mine has an entire team of action heroes, who are there to chew bubblegum and kick ass. And have no bubblegum. So, there are multiple fight scenes. Also, the values are somewhat different because of the ages that have passed.
> 
> Oh, fuck it. I never wanted to compete with a classic anyway. Judge this as its own thing.


	8. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link encounters one of his most dangerous enemies. Lilith decides to guide the Resistance through the tornado. Cortex attacks the Ewoks and the Padawans defend them. In the end the Resistance encounters expected enemies... and an unexpected temporary ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring: three OC guest stars (not mine), an OC who is mine and possibly worse than them, and a well-known Bounty Hunter among others. 
> 
> And of course, the Resistance.
> 
> Here we go! It's the real deal now!

The lustful suffer greatly in the tornado. Just like their emotions, they are constantly blown away, without any rest. 

Link sees in front of this atrocity the last woman he wished to ever see again. The selfish, delusional, traitorous Jenna Silverblade. 

She is a Silverlite. It was supposedly a race of all-powerful wizards which was extinct long ago. In reality, she was a perfect creation of Ganondorf. 

Link had seen some signs. She wanted to sideline him and portray herself as the last hope of Hyrule. She even portrayed him as weak and a trophy. 

Dark Link was a no-nonsense demon who knew only violence. But when he fought Jenna, he only taunted and did multiple mistakes. And when Jenna won, he sneered! It was staged the whole time!

Then Jenna started a quest to eliminate Ariakas, a corrupt king with a Threat Level of 6.8, because he was a rival of Ganondorf and she wanted to distract Hyrule while the Dragmire Gang was regrouping. Plus, to eliminate her lord's competition.

It also explains why she portrayed Ariakas as much worse than Ganondorf. She wanted to shift Hyrule's attention.

This explains how she beat those Black Knights and could easily control the elements with seemingly no training and came out of nowhere. She was no travelling merchant as she pretended to be, she was trained by Ganon to conquer Hyrule!

So Link holds nothing but deep hatred for the demon.

On the other hand, Jenna is enthusiastic to see Link again. "How I missed those crystal blue eyes! I would love to have some strong children with you, Link! We will make love like tigers!"

"Want to see my long sword, bitch?" Link draws the Master Sword, while Jenna draws Chakrams.

The Hero of Time charges and wounds Jenna in the shoulder. Then he kicks her in the stomach before bashing her with his shield.

"Link! Please stop! I haven't done anything to you! Please, I love you! Why do you attack me?" 

Link stabs her stomach. "Why not? You are a spawn of Ganondorf and almost gave Hyrule to him! You made me forget myself and he nearly killed me as a result!"

"Lies! My parents were farmers who could control the elements!"

"That's all you know? And they died suspiciously quickly, huh? Then why did you call Ganondorf your Master?" 

Jenna blocks the next strikes. "Listen, it was a misunderstanding, ok? Please, stop!"

She stares Link at the eyes, making him start reconsidering it. He is about to drop his weapons. But he remembers. _The eyes._ When she stares at his eyes, he becomes her sickening sweetheart... 

And so he strikes hers. 

The woman yells in pain. "My beautiful crystal eyes! What have you done? I showed so much love to you and you abuse me! You broke my sensitive heart, Link! Why?" 

And she starts fighting back. 

Link uses his Hylian Shield to block every single Chakram strike and retaliates with some slashes from his Master Sword.

Jenna jumps back and fires exploding fireballs. Link's shield blocks the direct hits, but the splash damage is enough to knock the Hylian down.

The Silverlite grabs him by the throat. "You forgot I can control the elements. And that makes me special." 

She is about to fill his lungs with water and kill him. But he kicks her away. Then he summons Din's Fire. The fiery field of destruction can't be avoided.

"Argh! Impossible! I am the only hope of Hyrule! You are just the object of my affection! The key to get the Throne of Hyrule for the Great One! How can you, "Hero of Time", defy me?" 

"Yeah. If only you really loved me, this sentence would not be the truth. However, you do NOT!" 

The two charge again and their weapons clash. Jenna's Chakrams create a lot of sparks. In the end, they crack a little, while their owner is pushed back and slashed again.

"As you have said, I am full of surprises. Like this!" And he stuns her with his Boomerang before striking her with a Leap Attack. He performs a Spin Attack then and Jenna is knocked quite a few feet back. 

"Now you've done it!" Jenna creates a tidal wave out of nowhere and tries to drown Link. But he freezes it with plenty of Ice Arrows, pierces it with a Skyward Strike and narrowly misses Jenna. 

She pushes him into a wall with a gust of wind and uses rocks to trap his legs. But, since she isn't the sharpest knife in the butter, she forgets the arms. So, when she runs at him with the Chakrams, she gets a Bomb Arrow to the face. 

A second Bomb Arrow is fired, but Jenna uses her Chakrams to block it. One of them breaks, since the Master Sword weakened it. So Jenna hits him with a Chaos Orb. 

"Seriously? This is the only technique of the Hellfire?" 

"No. The Great One actually never uses it. He knows much stronger techniques. Like Chaos Storm, for example. But, back to us. Mmmm, you smell like a tiger ready to make cubs!"

"Even your maker is much better than you! And I still want to gut him!" 

"Oh, you don't remember all of our private mom..."

Link remembers. As well as the fact that he has a Fierce Deity Mask. He uses it to break free of the stone trap.

"I could beat you with my power alone. But you angered me too much, you lustful monster. DIE."

He stabs her uterus and destroys the other Chakram with his sword. Jenna uses her strongest move. A huge exploding Hellfire blast. 

She calls it Inferno Bomb. And Link finds himself unable to defend. The explosion knocks him down. 

But, unlike Dark Link who had been vaporized by the same move, he survives and fires two more discs. 

The discs chop Jenna's arms off.

Jenna, realizing she has no chance of winning, runs away. Link finds the others creating a gap at the terrible tornado.

"Why so long, guys? I had a big duel and expected to lose you!"

"Because you are the best to control the Air Element with the Deku Leaf. Everyone else isn't good at all. Oh, and the endless waves of Succubi DID. NOT. HELP." Commander Saber replies. "We had to brute force everything without the ideal weapons!"

The Resistance enters deeper into the hostile tornado and sees the lustful flying. Lilith teleports in front of them. "Nice job beating my minions. Allow me to guide you." 

She turns to Link. "The Great One was right. No illusion would work against you or any Resistance member. I decided to help you for once to pass through this place."

Pan snorts. "I am pretty sure there is a trap at the end, right?" 

"Of course there is a trap, Captain Obvious. But I won't say what!"

Lilith shows the exhibits to the guests. "These are Lancelot and Gwynevere. Their forbidden love destroyed Camelot. Their kingdom was ruled by the righteous King Arthur... who wasn't above sins, however. The forbidden lovers can't touch each other, or both will be electrocuted with extremely high voltage, more than Pan's strongest Lightning Bolt."

The man himself is shocked. "That's very high."

"Oh, give me a break, human! They are sinners, we are demons, it's an asshole being an asshole to another asshole! Assholeception!" 

"But really, more than my best strikes? How do you find it?" 

"Magic, dummy. Oh, sorry, are you Pan Hancock? Nice to meet you! I am Lilith." She puts a hand in his shoulder, but Anna slaps it. 

The tour continues. Some other victims of the aforementioned torment are Helen of Troy and Paris, Bella and Edward, and other such people. Of course, Romeo and Juliet are not here, but in Heaven. Snap closes his eyes. "This is outlandishly cruel!

Lilith facepalms. "THAT'S THE POINT! Let's continue..."

Next is a vampire dressed in prep clothes. Lilith explains. "This was created by the Son of Mortis to corrupt an entire school of wizards. Her name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way and she was a slut. She had sex with many boys, even in public. She also slit her wrists regularly and worshipped the Prince. However, he didn't agree with her bigotry, which made her consider the world as a war between goths and preps. When she, being the former, was impaled by a stake, she was punished to wear Prep clothes for an enternity and forbidden to touch any men."

"If this is the punishment for whores, I wonder what you have for pimps." Commander Saber observes.

Lilith clasps her hands. "They get it much worse. And the hoes who were forced in prostitution are not punished for it."

The team and their hostile guide go deeper.

Rey is shocked to find a certain Jedi captured and dragged in one of the rooms. "Grandpa? Anakin? But you were..."

"Part heroic Jedi and the Chosen One, part a culprit of forbidden love and a genocidal murderer. When I helped you destroy the embarassment of the family, Rey, Ganondorf was furious. He personally assaulted Heaven. Since I am a heavy sinner and atoner, I willingly came here for the Prince to leave Heaven alone." 

"Poor Grandpa. But the deal didn't say you can't help us fight Hell, right?" 

Lilith overhears. "It does now. Do anything, Anakin, and I inform the boss." 

Anakin backs off. "I can beat you any time, succubus. It's your master I am afraid of."

And for good reason. Jenna is in the ninth layer and starts trembling. "Master, I apologize. I failed to beat Link."

"You stunned only his legs, not his arms. If you are my perfect creation, I would love to ask you... how do you fuck that up?" 

No answer.

"How... DO YOU FUCK. THAT. UP?"

And he blows up the Sliverlite from inside by using her evil against her. "Is this my punishment for my sins? To always be surrounded by a bunch of idiots? I hope Lilith does better." 

Lilith goes to the eye of the storm. "There are the stalkers. I will show you what happens to them."

She opens one of the doors. "This is Shantell Mortimer. In life, she used many men for her own selfish reasons. She had always that victim mentality which pisses even us off. By the way, we have Kylo Ren in our ranks now. He has also a very bad case of this. Back to Shantell, she was such a bitch that we forced her to live in a doghouse and eat bones.

But then she actually loved ONE person and did her best to have him all for herself." She points to Finn. "That man looked exactly like you and was a regular worker with a good heart. She killed and framed men and tried to shoot his girlfriend. She escaped prison and had to be gunned down. So, she suffers by seeing his projection always, but she will never, ever be able to speak to him or touch him. And if she gets too close, the projection disappears. This is how the Yanderes are punished. They will see their Senpai, but the Senpai will never be truly there. Always leaving the Yandere with want."

Pan chuckles. "I should be more appalled with this sick sense of justice. But I am not really. I know someone who deserves the exact same fate." 

"Rose?" Rey asks with genuine curiosity.

"No. She WOULD be here if she truly deserved it. They may have a sick sense of justice, but at least have a sense of justice! I am talking about Queen Sarya, an empress that stalked and raped me. She was also behind a Nazi organization." 

Lilith laughs. "For those people worse punishments await. People who actually raped are much worse scum than these souls."

"Understood." 

Elsewhere, in the fifth moon of the planet Chiron, Cortex has already gathered an army of mutants. He addresses them. 

"From now on, we are Cortex Commandos. Glad to see all of you here. Rowdy Rancor, Rage Rathar, War Worm and Tusken Tyrant will be my captains. As the Dragmire Gang is under attack, the Universe is ours to control!" 

The mutants cheer at the speech.

Their first attack is on Endor, where an army of robots are led by the mutant Evil Ewok. They attack the Ewoks without mercy, but Chief Chirpa and his Ewok forces use the terrain advantage. 

An Ewok Elder blows a horn, informing the small Resistance Base outside of the forest. And their leader informs Coruscant immediately.

Ashoka sighs. "Ok, Padawans, let's stop this threat. All of us. And, Kaz... you, R2-D2 and C-3PO are coming with us. Rise! Resist!"

"REVOLUTION!"

Shortly after, they all arrive. Only to be confronted by the droids. "B1? Are we fighting Separatists? They were fallen long ago!"

Chief Chirpa wrecks three B1 and an OOM battle droids, but the Evil Ewok fighs him on the treetops. The fight is spear-to-spear. The two speak in their language, but I, with my author powers, will translate so you can understand anything.

"Why did you betray us?" 

"Because the boss revived me, something you could never do with you magic! I know you cared about me, but thanks to him I am back to life again!"

"Who is he?" Chirpa asks.

Evil Ewok wants to tell him, since he still likes him. "His name is Dr. Neo Cortex. He made me the strongest Ewok of the planet! Now I can beat even Slick!"

He manages to disarm Chief Chirpa, but the Chief proves to have the Force with a good push. "Slick is dead. Luke Skywalker killed him in his last fight." 

"When he vanished from Heaven for a short time? Oh. Understood. Now, if I don't defeat you, never call me Evil Ewok!"

Evil Ewok fires green laser beams from his staff, forcing Chief Chirpa to jump from treetop to treetop. Down the ground, the Battle Droids are no match for the Padawans, R2-D2 and C-3PO. Kaz manages to destroy a dangerous B2 Super Battle Droid, but is spotted by two Hunter Lab Assistants, Cortex's main cronies.

They shoot at him, but he manages to escape. When he spots one more hunting an Ewok family, he shoots him dead quickly. Later he finds the other two and guns them down quickly.

Temiri enjoys slashing and piercing the droids, while Kiara Force Pushes one against a tree. Dill dodges blaster bolts with the Force and chops a Battle Droid's head off, while a B1 and C-3PO have a slap fight.

To the protocol droid's surprise, he wins. R2-D2 zaps Droids and Lab Assistants. However, a B2 forces him to flee.

Two Ewoks finish the B2 from the sides. 

Back to Hell, Lilith guides the Resistance outside of the tornado. Where many enemies await. Apart from Moblins, Succubi and Air Spell Punks, there are also Succubus Officers with dominatrix outfits and whips, Archviles, Mancubi and half-naked Sodomites.

The only one who has nothing to do with this and is present is Boba Fett. "Well, well, well, a Traitor who has a huge bounty on his head. Take on the rest, the bounty is mine!"

A Sodomite charges at Finn to molest him, but Boba shoots him in the back. "I said, he is mine!" He proceeds to fire his blaster at Finn, but Rey stops the bolts in mid-air and Force Pushes Boba Fett. His jetpack prevents him from being knocked down.

Pan charges at the monsters and zaps five Moblins at once, but Lilith trips him. Then she rubs her breasts together. "Many succubi would kill each other to have you, Pan Hancock. Glad to be the one who has the prize!"

"Suck my dick."

"With pleasure!" But before she assaults her prey, Anna strikes her with Overheat. The impact knocks her down. She draws her trident and charges at Anna. Pan uses the Sword of Truth to help his girlfriend. But has to change route when an Archvile hits him. 

He turns to them, ready for a fight, since they overwhelm the Resistance intrusion team. Only the Doom Slayer manages to kill two of them. Finn, since he is his normal self, struggles to beat one and has to be saved by Chewbacca and his trustworthy bowcaster.

He saves Chewbacca later by shooting a Hell Knight who stabbed the Wookie with the arm blades. "Are you ok, big guy?" 

"Grooowl!"

"Me too, buddy!"

But Boba Fett manages to tie up Rey with his Bola and aims at Finn with his missile launcher. Chewbacca takes the rocket, pissing Finn off. His eyes become slightly blue again.

And he manages to dodge the following rockets and return fire. A blaster bolt hits the armor of Boba Fett, but the Mandalorian suit can stand a mere blaster bolt.

"Listen, kid, I can fight Jedi and win. I stood my ground against Luke Skywalker. What have you done?" 

"Funny. I beat a demigod who was laughing over Luke's corpse. Just ask your contract."

"He was holding back. I am not!" Boba fires more missiles and blaster bolts. Finn analyzes the armor. The only weak point is the jetpack. But Boba covers it well.

Even though Finn manages to push the bounty hunter on the ground with the Force, Boba just gets back up and shoots him in the shoulder. Then he aims for the head. 

BOOM! Boba's jetpack is shot by an unseen enemy and he is knocked down to the floor. His mysterious opponent fires his RPG at two Archviles and kills them before firing at Boba. Fett shoots the rocket down.

The unseen enemy emerges. It's a commander with an eyepatch. "Hello, Boba. You can fight amateurs, but can you beat the Big Boss?" 

Boba Fett shoots the man in the chest. But the soldier charges and lands a punch in Boba's face. The two face in close quarter combat, but Boba is no match for the stranger, who lands punches, does grabs and even knocks him down thrice. However, the mercenary still manages to land a good headbutt.

Finn knocks him down with a left hook and cracks his helmet. Boba aims his blaster, but the stranger grabs and easily disarms him before punching his gut. "Thanks, Finn, but I've got this." 

The one-eyed man gets punched by Boba, who proceeds to burn him with his flamethrower. "You bring fists against a flamethrower, huh? Fool!"

The man realizes he is outmatched and drops dead. Boba doesn't gloat. He would finish him off, but Finn is his target now. Who manages to block some of Boba's flamethrower with his bare hands, but not completely. 

The two draw blasters and shoot each other. But then the one-eyed man fires at Boba again. As it turns out, he had a pill which faked his death. He distracts Boba while Finn hits the gap in his helmet and Fett is out of the picture.

"I wouldn't do it without you! But who are you and why do you help me?" 

"I am Big Boss. And I help you because those who kill for money are a disgrace to soldiers. And you were also quite helpful. You must be Finn, right? I don't want you to go to the final layer."

"Why?" 

"To protect you from Ganondorf. If you win, you will lose your earned respect, your position, your value as a soldier. You may be no longer useful. If you lose, the Multiverse will be purified. And this means genocide after genocide. I will give you an advice. Do not fight Ganondorf. Go back. Whatever the end of the war, it will not be good for you."

"I am afraid I must end the war, Big Boss. The Multiverse has suffered enough."

"Gah. Fine. Your choice. He is the most powerful being here. But I believe you have a chance. You were pretty good." Big Boss proceeds to smoke a cigarette.

"Thanks!" Finn proceeds to charge at an Archvile and decapitate it. Rey stabs another one in the torso. The couple fights back-to-back, defeating everyone attacking them. Succubi, Sodomites, Archviles, Succubus Officers, they can't defeat the battle couple. When fighting together, their morale is increased tenfold. When fighting together, they can beat any enemy, resist any lie, fight against all odds. They manage to win without getting a single hit.

Despite Finn being only slightly buffed. Despite Rey being pregant. Despite the two being outnumbered greatly by supernatural forces.

In the end, they kiss. They utter the same sentence right after, having a moment of peace at last.

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, Unseen_Mr_Stanton, for letting me use a "Finnrey Private Nights" reference. I hope you are here to see Kylo's fate and the final duel. 
> 
> To everyone else, please give me your feedback! Even point out any flaws! And remember, unless it's for the Tower of Tragedy, you can ask as many questions as you want! I WILL answer unless it's a spoiler.
> 
> A dialogue I cut because it didn't fit anywhere is this piece:  
> Jenna: "I can control the elements, so I am the most unique being!"  
> Link: "So?" (Hits her with an elemental attack)
> 
> If anyone has questions about Finn's eyes, I explained in Dimensional Chaos very well. In this fic and my verse in general, it's a scale of his power. It also explains how he manages to fight and beat Boba Fett with the help of Big Boss and a bit of Rey and Chewbacca.
> 
> In one point Finn references that Ganondorf killed Luke. In Dimensional Chaos Chapter 10, Luke manages to revive himself. In Chapter 12, he stomps the Knights of Ren. In Chapter 13, he dies fighting Ganondorf.
> 
> Because a reader was confused, Ashoka, Kaz and the Padawans fight Neo Cortex in a side story in the mortal world. The main Resistance is in Hell to finish the main villain of the series, Ganondorf, and his Enforcers.
> 
> To any girl reading this, you are wonderful. 
> 
> Today is a special day. My exams are all shown and I have mostly succeeded! I hope you all share my happiness!
> 
> Happy Finnrey Friday!


	9. Suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance descends deeper into the pits of madness and destruction. The Dragmire Gang sends creature after creature at them. 
> 
> Meanwhile, the ones remaining on the mortal world witness how cruel Cortex can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank everyone for the 300 hits! I may have a special gift for you at some time! Thank especially you, Starwarsgirl, for all your great support! 
> 
> Even though I miss JT a bit, since he always provided great feedback, I still thank everybody who has given me reviews.

Chirpa has a big problem. The Evil Ewok manages to stab him in the stomach with his mighty spear. 

"This is your end, old Ewok! Soon, everyone will bow down to the new Emperor of the Galaxy, Cortex!"

"Cortex made you his slave! You remind me of Wicket, you know. Good friend, murdered by Slick. Helped our tribe get rid of Emperor Palpatine."

The Evil Ewok pauses. "How did you call me?" 

"Wicket."

The mutant Ewok drops its weapon. "Chief... I remember my old life now. When I distracted the Imperial troops. How do you know my old name? How do you know my old life?" 

"A true Chief cares for his subordinates."

The Evil Ewok smiles. "And they care for him in return. I am no longer the Evil Ewok. Wicket is back!"

With Wicket back to the Ewok side, the droids are quickly defeated. There is a very dangerous Droideka, which manages to injure the young Kiara, but Ashoka manages to cleave it in seconds with her sabers.

The Resistance celebrates their victory, but Cortex has managed to invade Hoth. He mutates a Wampa and calls it Woeful Wampa. He also puts there many Lab Assistants. 

After that, he leads the rest of his forces in the ruins of Canto Bight. War Worm informs him about the failure of Endor.

"Listen, War Worm, I haven't escaped the worst of all places to lose to some little children. You said the Evil Ewok is a traitor now, right? Well, I suppose you have to remove him from the equation. As well as those meddling kids. Lure them to Hoth."

"As you wish."

In Hell, Anna and Lilith trade heart-shaped fireballs. When Anna lands a hit, Lilith gets angry and draws a trident. She charges at Anna, but the black woman equips her lightsaber in the right time and chops the trident in half. 

Lilith uses her magic to repair her trident and smacks Anna with her tail. But Poe shoots her in the shoulder. 

The succubus responds with a stream of Hellfire and strikes Dameron, knocking him down. As she approaches to stab him, Anna creates a fiery phoenix and wounds the red woman.

Lilith runs away. She wants to train and fight another day. Anna tries to chase her, but an Infernal Mine stops her in her tracks.

The team advances, reaching the fourth layer. Where Druji await. These dark pink beasts are even fatter Mancubi, with drills for hands which can fire laser beams and extreme durability. 

There are also common thieves, who are forced to steal from each other and if they get caught, they get beatings from the Stone Blins. A little further, gluttons have to eat until they can't eat any longer. The food is tasty, but extremely addictive.

When they grow extremely fat, their throats are slit and they are fed to monsters. Of course, since the demons don't care about eating and surviving as much as making their victims suffer, they don't do it quickly.

Moreover, fat, strong Moblins wander, along with Mancubi and Rock Titans. A lot of big guys.

The Doom Slayer has a conversation with Finn.

"How did you got sent to Phobos?" 

"I assaulted an officer of my side. The asshole tried to order me to shoot civilians and I broke all of his bones. It was extremely satisfying."

"Funny. I also refused to shoot civilians like a coward and switched sides for that. My commanding officer was killed in a duel with me. It's embarassing how she looked all high and mighty, only to be a massive chicken."

"Yeah. I hate those officers. Anyway, the demons made the bad mistake of invading. I single-handedly destroyed their assault troops and the Cyberdemon, who was behind all of this and created a tower for an invasion. I am pretty sure Cybie is revived and buffed by his superiors. My greatest accomplishment was when I fought the mighty Spider Mastermind in Dis. The capital of this dimension. After I slaughtered her by the skin of my teeth, I returned to the mortal world. 

But I was too late. They already invaded and killed my pet rabbit. It just became personal. The real mastermind behind everything was the Icon of Sin, which spawned a horde of monsters. It allowed the Hellspawn to endlessly increase in numbers. I blew that thing up and permanently damaged their forces." 

"And if you are such a badass, how did you get sealed?" 

"When the new Prince took over the Dark Throne, he sent a Titan to deal with me. He was enormous and had the power to back it up. He could ruin half a planet with his magic. It was hard, but in the end, he fell.

The Prince, realizing his time would be short, took the matter into his own hands. He summoned me to Dis and turned into a monstrous demon. Only my BFG was able to hurt him. But he managed to use a spell to reflect damage and heal himself after some shots. It was a shield which made my own BFG hurt me.

As I was wounded and stunned, he casted a spell and sealed me into a tomb. Are you here to kill him?" 

"Yes. I am."

"We kill him together." 

In Dis, Ganondorf trains a bit. Crash and Snake sent PB-0000 to fight him. 

"This guy is bugged! I am hitting him with a wooden plank and he just shrugs it off! This is fucking stupid, I will fight the chairs!" 

He manages to break some chairs with his plank, even though he misses a couple of times. 

Ganondorf is in his base form and didn't even move to taunt his opponent. But watching him breaking private property...

A Warlock Punch later, PB-0000 is sent to the second layer again. "Couldn't block! He gave me a punch out of nowhere! This is so cheap!"

Ganondorf yawns. "Did he try to kill me with a wooden plank? Am I so weak?"

After he fails to understand how anyone would fight him, the mighty Prince of Darkness, with a mere wooden plank, he summons the Cyberdemon.

"The situation is serious. The Resistance beat Boba Fett and multiple monsters. Take some Barons and other demons. I want you to deal extreme punishment."

The Cyberdemon bows down. 

Back to the Resistance, they encounter the next set of victims. The self-righteous, who would be true heroes deserving Heaven if not for their atrocious actions.

Ulysees is there, who defeated and tricked many evil monsters, saved his wife from the unwanted advances of her lovers and helped to the fall of Troy... but cheated on his wife twice, murdered an infant for being Trojan and also committed hubris.

Kevin Shaw is also here. He was actually a member of the Resistance, who helped them fight the plaque of the Electric Hedgehogs and the disgusting Ian Brandon Anderson. Pan and Kevin were rivals, but gradually became friends. 

Until Kevin bragged that he kills baby monsters for fun. Pan shot him with some remorse, because, in his own words "he was acting like a Dragmire"

Robespierre couldn't avoid this room either. He was a pioneer, the soul of the French Revolution. He managed to overthrow the tyrants of his country using force. He was behind the first modern republic of his planet. Alas, he had to brutally execute everybody who disagreed with him until the other rebels got fed up and killed him for his cruelty.

Menelaus, the husband of Helen of Troy. He had every right to be pissed at his wife and her lover. But did he really have to start a war which led to the fall of two great nations? 

Brutus and Cassius. They brutally murdered Julius Caesar, and it was a treason. They would deserve worse if they weren't protecting the Roman Republic from a certain coup. Said Republic was rotten, but the people still had a little power. Even the weak Plebs.

The Crusaders who were truly believing they were helping the world and their God. They fought for God, but did atrocities which match those of the demons. And some had money as their real god.

The Red Guard, who fought for power to the working class against conservatives. They had a good leader, but killed those who disagreed with them. Everywhere, even in schools. In the end, they were disbanded.

Their punishment is called "the False Heaven". The rooms are full of light so bright that leaves these guys blind. After all, their spirit was usually blind and didn't know the line between righteous fury and evil. 

They have illusions of angels being with them and protecting them. They are demons in disquise. The "pats in the back" are whippings, the "divine food" is fake and rotten.

And I will let you guess what the golden shower they deservingly get is.

Pan turns to the others. "This is what happens to anyone who crosses the line. So, don't you ever commit a single atrocity... or else."

The Resistance advances to the next sick display of justice. Oracles are forced to walk with pillows on their heads. They are trying to copy the numbers of the lottery, but can't see anything because of the pillows.

And they often walk towards walls or rocks, or even cloumns. The Druji there love spinning them and guiding them to the walls. 

"Forsee this, fools! You told lies for the naive to grab their cash, now you are blind and need others to tell you even the present! Ha ha ha!"

"Hey, it's the Resistance! Quick, get them!"

The Druji summon Rock Titans, Stone Blins and Mancubi to destroy the Resistance warriors. Anger charges first as always and punches through a Stone Blin using all her strength.

Then she slashes a Mancubus with her sword. But a Druji aims his drill blaster at the small Resistance member and hits her. Then he approaches to drill her to death. 

"Time to die, insect!"

Pan uses a Gold Wave to hit the Druji and send him flying through a wall. Then he is surrounded by three more. He uses his Exploding Sun technique to disintegrate them. 

Finally he uses Thunderstorm to fry some Fat Moblins and a Strike of Truth to decapitate a Rock Titan. 

"And now... I am out of energy. Whoops!"

So he starts running away when three Mancubi and two Druji start chasing him. 

The Doom Slayer asks for Johnny's BFG. 

"Ok. But this is my weapon!" 

"It used to be mine. Watch."

Two well-placed shots and the five fat demons are all dead. The Doom Slayer gives the BFG back to Johnny. "I can find another such weapon. Take care of the Big Friendly Giant." 

Then he blows up a Rock Titan with his rocket launcher. A Stone Blin is about to club him from behind, but Johnny slashes it with his lightsaber a couple of times.

Big Boss helps in the fight. He used to be in the False Heaven, but he managed to escape by using his eyepatch to cover his good eye. The light was so much that just enough passed through the eyepatch for him to see.

"This is the last time I help you. It's just quite personal." 

He takes down the brutes from behind, one by one. 

But a Druji spots him and wounds him with a laser beam from his drill. He would have killed him if Poe hadn't used his newfound homing missiles to blow the beast up.

Jessika and Snap have each other's backs and gun down every enemy in sight. The Moblins use their wooden and metal shields. The wooden ones break after some blaster bolts, but the metal ones are impenetrable.

A Fat Moblin uses its weight to flatten them both, but they avoid the attack and start blasting. As the Moblin falls, three Shield Moblins are about to charge with their spears.

They would probably turn Snap and Jess into kebab with their spears if Kaydel hadn't emerged, shooting and throwing detonators.

She defeats all three Moblins, but a Mancubus tosses a fireball at her. Anna jumps and takes the hit, getting wounded slightly because she can resist fire partially.

Electra uses an electrified machete to strike a Mancubus. It manages to slash the monster's inflated belly. Then she utilizes it against a Shield Moblin. The monster blocks with its metal shield, but the electricity shocks and stuns the beast.

But Electra's weapon is useless against the third enemy, a Rock Titan. Who knocks her out in two good punches.

Even Pan's thunderbolts are weak against these beasts. He managed to find a potion which restored his energy, but finds out ten Lighting Bolts can't kill a Rock Titan. So he throws grenades instead.

A Stone Blin cracks a former Stormtrooper's skull open with its club. Mecc shoots its head five times to kill it. "Next?" 

Kare' is chased by Stone Blins and Mancubi. She leads them to a trap, where Commander Saber, Hawk, the sniper who helped him in Phobos, Selena and one of her flying skulls await.

The big monsters are losing, but still put up a good fight. Then a long hiss is heard. 

"It's Slither! RUN!"

The demons run away, leaving the heroes in confusion. Only the Doom Slayer knows what they are up against. 

"Leave this to me. Time to rip and tear!"

Outside of this infernal place, War Worm manages with a fake distress call to send Temiri and Kiara on Hoth. There they are hugging each other because of cold. 

Suddenly, they are surrounded by Lab Assistants who use electric sticks and wear warm, heavy coats.

The War Worm and the Woeful Wampa lead the assistants. 

"Only two kids? Wow, that's pathetic." War Worm comments. "No need for violence. Take them hostages." 

Temiri and Kiara use their lightsabers quite well. Their training is shown as they cleave the Lab Assistants or stab them. The Lab Assistants use a variety of weapons. Poleaxes, blasters, Riot Batons, exploding potions and electric gauntlets. 

They would overwhelm the two kids, but both Padawans use the Force to defeat the hordes. The Woeful Wampa charges and beats both kids simultaneously with a single swipe!

"Good job, everyone. Now we will demand the Resistance to surrender, or the Wampa eats the kids."

A hooded figure approaches. "Let the children go."

"Who are you?" 

"I am Ashoka Tano... and I challenge all of you to a fight. Simultaneously!" 

"I thought old people were wise. Kill her!" the War Worm commands.

With a mighty Force Push most Lab Assistants get defeated. Ashoka uses her lightsabers to effortlessly cut through the rest. 

But the two mutants won't fall so easily. Woeful Wampa charges and punches Ashoka in the face. Then he throws her at a barrage of War Worm's rockets.

Ashoka is tough, but not extremely tough. The combined attacks hurt her greatly and crack her bones. She retaliates with a Force Push which knocks both mutants down. 

The Woeful Wampa charges again and performs quick swipes. Ashoka dodges all of them and stabs the beast twice in the chest.

But the War Worm digs and emerges right under Tano's feet, biting them viciously. This allows the Wampa to hit her with a swipe and tear some of her clothes off.

Ashoka is weary, heavily wounded and getting cold. But she refuses to give up. She didn't survive the mighty High General Ghirahim, albeit barely, to lose to two mutants!

She lets out a fierce battlecry and chops an arm of the Wampa off, but the War Worm hits her with his tail and a few rockets. 

The Wampa uses its remaining hand to grab Ashoka by the throat. The War Worm fires another barrage of missiles. The Torguta uses all her Force at once.

Acting on instinct, she chops off the other arm of the Woeful Wampa and reflects all missiles to the War Worm with the Force. 

Then she rushes towards the worm and uses both lightsabers to chop it in half. The Wampa rushes to bite her head off, but she throws her sabers to cut the Wampa in three pieces. 

She uses the last bit of her strength to save Temiri and Kiara and bring them back to the ship. 

"Relax, kids... I killed an Archdemon and survived. Barely. Wouldn't I survive two measly mutants?"

Back to Inferno, the mighty Slither appears. "You ssshall pay for your ssshamelesss intrusssion, mortalsss!"

"And I will pay with rockets!" the Doom Slayer responds and fires his rocket launcher right at the snake's mouth. 

Three rockets find their mark and the snake flinches. The Doom Slayer focuses. This thing is tougher than the Icon of Sin. The Icon died with three single rockets.

Slither opens its jaws wide and shows its big, scary teeth before lunging for a bite. The Doom Slayer avoids the attack and then strikes the head of the snake with his chainsaw. 

This gets repeated three more times. Then the Doom Slayer gestures to the others to leave because he has it. Then he nearly gets hit by the giant snake's teeth.

He still evades and manages to use his chainsaw. Then he fires some more rockets at the open mouth of the beast. Slither decides to get serious and starts spitting arsenic, a very deadly poison. 

And it stays on the ground for a little while.

The Doom Slayer carelessly dodges another bite and lands on the poison, which damages him as long as he steps there.

Since he has superhuman durability, he manages to stop getting damage after he gets out of the small pool, which drains. He barely dodges the next bite, consumes a Berserk Pack and starts punching the enormous serpent.

Slither winces in pain. "Argh! You pessst have done it! Now it'sss time to sssuffer for your insssolence!"

It spits more and more poison, but the Doom Slayer avoids all of it and fires about ten rockets in the snake's mouth. Slither destroys the floor around the Doom Slayer and opens its mouth wider than ever!

It almost eats the Marine, who is still under the influence of the Berserk Pack and can pry its mouth open. In the end the Doom Slayer avoids becoming a snack, albeit with a lot of effort, and rips the jaws off the monster before shoving his plasma gun into its mouth and start firing.

And this is why the Doom Slayer is feared by the demons. He is certainly no joke. However, he has lost the others because of the battle.

The rest manage to advance further, now without the aid of Doom Slayer or Big Boss. But a blue Lightning Bolt suddenly strikes Jessika and knocks her unconscious. 

"What the..."

An old man with a short white beard and an army of droids and Moblins appears, with a red lightsaber ignited. "You passed the well-intentioned extremists. Did you really expect not to encounter me, Count Dooku? Even though I am no longer loyal to Darth Sidious, I am still an enemy of the Jedi."

He summons at least twenty Magnaguards and Jango Fett. "Crush them, my army. For the glory of the Separatists!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me feedback! I never, EVER get tired of it! The more the merrier! 
> 
> Also, yes, Count Dooku deserves to be right here. As for Big Boss' escape, well, did you expect very much realism? At least I don't have Leia fly.
> 
> Expected Wicket here or not? Did you find Cortex and his mutations scary? Did you like Ashoka in this chapter? What do you think about the Doom Slayer? Was I too harsh to the well-intentioned extremists? 
> 
> Please answer me.
> 
> Since I see fatique due to the constant updates, I will temporarily take a break from this. After all, this is the climax and doesn't have any break chapters.
> 
> Just realized I put gluttons twice. Oh well. The more severe, who harmed people for their gluttony are here, while the less severe are in the first layer and don't get killed.
> 
> The next update is ready.


	10. The stakes are rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cortex is about to launch a massive attack, while Hell takes the Resistance seriously and sends its best troops. Can the Resistance survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missed this story? The updates will be more scarce, but the content will improve. This is a fine example. 
> 
> WARNING: This chapter may have some disturbing scenes. Of course, I am not talking about the Cortex side story, which by the way is reaching a climax. I am speaking about the main story. 
> 
> Let's say it has the opposite tone of Rebuild... which by the way will have no more updates because it leads here directly.

Rey struggles to fight three Magnaguards at once. Her saberstaff and extreme training help her, but she has to deal with her pregancy and their numbers. After three rounds she stabs a droid, but a second one strikes her with its staff and knocks her down. 

She uses the Force to knock the two Magnaguards down, chops one's head off and slices the third one in half. But she gets hit by Dooku's lightning.

Dooku pins her down and raises his red lightsaber. "Kylo told me about you. Ah, I miss when the Jedi were honorable. Really do. Instead they had trapped themselves in manners which mean nothing at all. They let us Sith conquer the Galaxy. I learned Anakin, the man who killed me, became worse than me, right? Pathetic." 

Of course, during his gloating, he never stops firing Force Lightning. However, Pan zaps him with his own, yellow one. 

Then he draws his yellow lightsaber. "At least they never tortured pregant women." And he leaps high into the air before doing a vertical strike. Dooku easily blocks it. The two fight trying to find a weakness to the opponent's fighting style. 

After three rounds the sabers lock. "You were always a snake!" Pan says as he punches the Count. Dooku punches back. 

"I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL KILL YOU!" he screams as he goes fully aggressive. This is what Pan wanted. He fights the next three rounds defensively, as Dooku unleashes his most ferocious strikes. In the end, the Sith lands a jab at Pan's shoulder.

Pan kicks him in the stomach and stabs him in the leg. Then the two fire Lightning at each other. Even though time seems to freeze around them, with a stunning display of blue and yellow thunderbolts, the fight around the two is raging on.

Johnny throws an EMP and stuns multiple droids, but another wave starts shooting at him. He uses his blaster as a professional, but still gets shot once in the belly. Enraged, he uses a quake and ten droids lose balance.

Finn slides under the shots of two droids, causing them to shoot each other. Then he guns down some B2. Jango Fett, for the money and the defeat of his son, aims for Finn.

He would shoot him if Electra didn't strike him from behind with her machete. Jango burns her with his flamethrower, but Kare' shoots him in the shoulder. Jango turns to her and opens fire. Kare' is forced to take cover.

Suralinda shoots two droids and spits acid in Jango's armor, but he shoots her five times. To be sure, he throws a detonator, but Anger grabs it and throws far away, only to get shot herself.

Kare' goes for another hit, but Jango shoots her in the arm. That's too much for Snap, who shoots Jango 8lin the neck. Jango uses his jetpack and fires his blaster to get Snap, but he dodges every single shot. 

He would pull out his tonque and get shot, but he is serious since Jango injured Kare' and others. Two Moblins plan to rush him, but Kaydel shoots both of them. 

Finn blocks a strike from a Magnaguard and severs its arm with his lightsaber. Then he does in three B2. He spots Snap putting up a good fight against Jango. Snap does this for Kare', who does this for Electra, who barely survived doing this for Finn himself.

"You deserve an easier time, Snap!"

And he shoots Jango's jetpack, making him lose control and hit a wall before landing on the floor. Snap finishes him off with a crotch shot. 

An Imp Lord hurls fireballs at Temmin, who ducks them and shoots back. He barely manages to kill the fiend. 

Pan has lost the lightning clash against the Count. He struggles to get up, but Dooku zaps him again without mercy. "Your elements are nothing compared to the Force!" Dooku, clearly having the upper hand, regains his composure and cool. However, he is still serious.

Pan, who starts getting desperate, uses his mighty Thunderstorm. Even Dooku's Force Lightining isn't so strong.

But it still weakens the powerful attack by half. Dooku is still knocked down. The two draw lightsabers again, trading fierce blows. In the end Dooku wounds Pan in the knee and throws him to a wall with the Force before trapping him under a 2-ton boulder.

Then he spots Rey splitting a B2 Super Battle Droid in two with her lightsaber before using the Force to crush a Droideka. He uses Force Lightning again to zap her. 

Pan is lucky he can lift up to twelve tons. He lifts the ginormous boulder with his hands and throws it at Dooku, who stops it with the Force. He throws it back, but Pan cuts it in half with the Sword of Truth and fires a Lightning Bolt. Dooku blocks with his lightsaber.

He tries to cut the Sword of Truth in half, but fails since the sword is a holy weapon capable of hurting deities. But since the lightsaber is made of pure energy, Pan can't cut it either.

He manages to corner Dooku into a wall, but he dodges a lethal stab and gets behind his opponent. Since the Sword is stuck in the wall and nobody but Pan can lift it, said warrior leaves it there and draws his lightsaber, barely blocking the incoming slash.

Then he prerends to go for the head and slashes low, but Dooku blocks vertically, being an expert to bluffs himself. Then the two have a saberlock. Dooku drops his saber and catches it mid-air, almost slashing both legs of his opponent. He would win if Pan didn't do a backflip, firing his blaster right after landing. 

Dooku's saber blocks all blaster bolts and he tosses many metal objects with the Force. Pan cuts all of them to pieces with his lightsaber, performs a quick dash and goes for the sword arm. Dooku parries the strike and kicks Pan in the nuts.

Hancock can keep up with Tyrannus because he has over fifteen years of training and a decent arsenal. He pretends to be knocked out by the kick. Dooku sees through it, but Pan still tackles him, parries three jabs and cuts the Sith Lord's right arm off. 

Now Dooku surrenders. "Well done, lad. You remind me of Anakin. Great potential, a lot of wrath, great skills. A spirit of what the Jedi should be. Fighting for good, not restricted by foolish rules." 

Pan turns his back and picks up the Sword of Truth. 

"Oh, and like Anakin, you are very gullible!" 

Pan draws his Shield of Hope, which blocks the incoming Force Lightning and fires a ray of light which finishes Dooku off. 

"That was really fucking tough."

Elsewhere, the Doom Slayer destroys two waves of Pinkies with his Rocket Launcher. Then he encounters some Revenants. Half-skeletal demons with jetpacks and missiles, evolution of the terrible Scout Fiends. 

Their missiles force him to take cover. However, one of them still finds its mark. The Doom Slayer, enraged, equips his Plasma Gun and starts shooting at the Revenants, blasting most of them.

But two use their jetpacks to attack from behind and wound him with multiple missiles. The Marine, despite his injuries, manages to escape, turn around and gun down both demons. 

Next are some Arachnotrons with their lethal Plasma Guns. They also have some Behemoths with them. But the worst one, who is shot dead first and foremost, is an Archvile. However, while shooting him, the Doom Slayer is shot by an Arachnotron. 

These demons are too much even for him, as long as he is alone. He has to temporarily retreat. 

Outside of Hell, Cortex addresses the Cortex Commandos.

"My dear minions, those darned Padawans are grinding my gears. War Worm and Woeful Wampa were so close to destroy two of them, but that old alien had to intervene. I am not a fool, however. Prepare to attack their capital. All of you! 

I will personally obserce our perfect, ingenious assault at Coruscant. Soon, I... ehhh, I mean we, will rule the Galaxy! And, of course, I will thank the Resistance, because they sent their best troops to fight the demons! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

And so he uses his giant space station, the powerful Cortex Vortex, to assault Coruscant. He has created a Hyperdrive to catch up faster. Inside are all his mutants, robots and Lab Assistants.

But if he thinks Lyra is going down without a fight, he is wrong. Dead wrong.

Lyra immediately sends a distress call to the Padawans and sends at least a hundred X-Wings to stop the Cortex Vortex. Kaz leads the fleet inside his X-Wing. 

"Even without the Black Squadron, we can do it! Are you all ready?" 

"Yes, Red Leader!" 

"Just call me Kaz. Rise! Resist!"

"REVOLUTION!"

Cortex punches his desk. "Darn the Resistance. Of course they would send their stupid fleet! Good thing I have a fleet too! Mad Squadron, all-out attack!" 

Two hundred Lab Assistants board their ships. The cannons of the Cortex Vortex deploy fearsome rockets. The X-Wings try to shoot them down, but lose about five of them. Kaz is no longer the naive, inexperienced boy he used to be. No, all these battles made him a hardened pilot. 

"I will get you for this, Dr. Neo Cortex!" 

Then the Lab Assistants emerge. They all aim for one thing: the demise of the X-Wing pilots. As they distract the fighters, the Cortex Vortex is about to land and unleash an army of mutants. 

Wedge snorts. "And to think I have retired. Unless we lose half of our fleet, I won't get pointlessly killed." 

Kaz is the star of the battle. He manages to shoot down six enemy ships without getting hit. It helps that he survived the TIE Fighters, Interceptors and the fearsome Decepticons in the Great Siege of Artorias. Granted, he didn't do much damage and the enemy had to confront a massive defection, but still! 

He shoots down two more and disarms a cannon. Cortex commands everybody to focus on him. That would be the end of Kaz if nobody rushed to help him. But over thirty X-Wings defend the new Red Leader.

Cortex still hasn't lost all of his cool. "Rowdy Rancor, Rage Rathar, attack on land. Take no prisoners. Kill and eat, until it's done." 

The two monsters land and start attacking civilians. But Lyra's elite guards start shooting at them. They would slaughter common mutants and Lab Assistants in seconds. But are no match for the two most ferocious mutants of Cortex's army.

Then the Padawans appear. But not Ashoka. Since she is old and badly wounded by the two evil mutants she killed, she isn't in shape to fight. But Wicket is by the Padawans' side. Ready to take revenge from the scientist who mutated him. 

He throws his spear at the Rowdy Rancor, who just shrugs it off and knocks him away with his tail. "Weakling!" 

Temiri gets mad and slashes the Rancor with his saber. The beast gets wounded only slightly, before smashing the ground. Temiri barely dodges the strike.

Dill uses the Force to throw a rock into Rage Rathar's mouth. It does absolutely nothing. He gets wrapped by a tentacle, but Kiara cuts it, only to get caught herself. Giss, another Padawan, chops that tentacle. 

Both cut tentacles regrow. The Rathar roars and fires a huge beam of fire. It hits no Padawan, but an entire building goes down.

Lyra and her bodyguards try to save anybody they can, but most people in the building still die. Lyra is cross. "Bring me my power armor. We Calrissians never die so easily!" 

Which is quite true. Lando died standing up to the Prince of Darkness, Ava fought off Snoke's forces until Phasma killed her and Finn easily killed Phasma and a lot of demons and is still kicking. 

Speaking of Finn, he is busy slaughtering an Archvile who tried to revive Dooku and Jango Fett in Hell. The next victims of this cursed place include Sisyphus, who is dancing because the demons are still looking for his rock, pirates who are hanged and, most brutal of all, the most self-righteous people of all time, the Inquisitors, are burned in large bonfires, while the homophobes near them are thrusted from behind by large rods.

While "YMCA" plays on the background. "I thought they had horrible taste. Something creepy with lyrics praising..."Poe points to a giant statue of Ganondorf "this piece of shit."

Finn smiles. The team advances further into the dark world, under fire from arrows and actual fire. The Dragmire Gang sends forth some Executioners with axes, as well as some Darknuts. 

But Link still spots the exit. Then a giantess with tan skin emerges. She has brown eyes and hair in two buns. The right side is red, the left white. She holds two staves, one red, one white. They are made of fire and ice respectively. 

"Not so fast!" 

"Who is she?" Rey asks.

"This is Twinrova... Ganondorf's oldest pawn. We managed to kill her and even forgot about her! But we just forgot Ganondorf does not."

"I don't care" Anger responds "I am beating up this witch!" And she charges, only to be struck by a lethal beam of fire. Anger tries to get up, but another beam knocks her down again.

Then Link shouts at the giant Gerudo bombshell. "Hey, you witch! I killed you once, I will kill you again!" 

Twinrova turns to Link and seathes her staves. "For you, toy, I have special treatment!" Then she grabs him by the waist with both hands and starts squeezing while moaning with pleasure. 

Link's face slowly turns red, then purple, then blue... and suddenly, he turns into Selena, "his" true form. The bigger witch is not amused. 

"I don't play with women!" She throws Selena to a wall, causing her to faint. Then she starts looking for Link.

Her search is interrupted by a direct BFG hit to her belly. She spots Johnny and tosses another fiery beam from her staff. Johnny blocks with a Stone Wall, but Twinrova fires an icy beam and the Stone Wall becomes fragile. Then she kicks and breaks it before freezing him with a second blast.

She finally finds Link after knocking Rick out with a single fiery blast. She uses her icy beam, but Link blocks with the Mirror Shield. It happens again, but the big, busty witch isn't dumb. She uses fire and Link dodges. He dodges two more blasts, then blocks another icy beam and reflects it to the giantess.

He proceeds to hit her five times with the Master Sword. So, when she recovers, she changes tactics. She creates a giant iceberg right under Link. As he prepares to slide down, she surrounds it with lava. 

So, he is forced to climb. But Twinrova fires more hot beams right above him. Not directly, however. She doesn't want to kill Link, only play with him. 

Jessika tries to shoot her, but the sorceress summons blade traps of ice which distract her. Pan would really want to help, but the Darknut he is fighting doesn't let him. Same with Anna and Rey. 

Finn can't help either, because he is fighting four Executioners at once. Even when Chewbacca comes to his aid, neither side seems to be winning.

So Twinrova is focused on Link and only him. Of course, she made the iceberg thick so it won't melt too quickly. But her flames and the shape and material of the iceberg still make Link slip. Just before he is about to die, she grabs him with just one hand and brings him to eye level.

Then she licks his face. "Mmmm, you taste delicious!"

Link struggles to break free, so Twinrova shoves his head between her enormous breasts. "That's it! Keep struggling, boy! Keep struggling!" 

Pan, hearing his friend in danger, gets angry and breaks the Darkut's armor before shoving him and running towards the witch. But the Darknut draws a longsword, quickly catches up and stabs him in the back.

Meanwhile, a Werewolf, also working for the Dragmires, sneaks into the battlefield and snatches Selena up without anybody looking. 

Twinrova stops smothering the Hylian and sees he is still breathing. "Very good. You Hylians are more tasty alive." And she opens her mouth to eat him.

Meanwhile, the Doom Slayer manages with some Medikits and a Quad Damage Potion to slaughter multiple demons. But then he encounters a wave he can't possibly win against. Thirty Barons of Hell are too tough even for a team of the best Resistance warriors by themselves. 

But their leader is the real danger. A ten-meter demon with metal parts and a rocket launcher. The strongest Enforcer of the three. The monstrous Cyberdemon.

And, worst of all, he remembers his encounter with the Doom Slayer. So well that he actually manages to speak out of sheer rage.

"YOU!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand done! Will Link become a snack? Will Pan survive the backstab? Will the Padawans and Kaz stop Cortex for good? Will the Cyberdemon take his revenge at the Doom Slayer? Stay tuned to find out!
> 
> I see the feedback I get decreasing. Am I doing anything wrong? If so, please tell me in the comments! Basically, I ask for some feedback.


	11. Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New Republic stands its ground against Neo Cortex. He decides to get serious, but he has to deal with new and old enemies.
> 
> Meanwhile, the Resistance has to use brains to counter Hell's massive advantage in brawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left you in a big cliffhanger. Sorry. I found time to write because I am sick and had to skip a lesson. Hopefully I did well for somebody who is sick.
> 
> Shoutout to The_Readers_Writer, who couldn't comment because of some issues and did so in private. Hope you fix it soon, buddy!
> 
> Shoutout to anybody who knows Crash Bandicoot. Originally, the main villain, Cortex, was intended to be a throwaway character but I found he had potential, not only as a character, but as an enemy for the Resistance members who weren't high-level and stayed behind. And it started with a comedic fail from PB-0000, that guy who makes Jar Jar look like a genius.

The Cyberdemon fires rocket after rocket. The Doom Slayer knows he can't win in a straight fight or any way. 

Any way... but one.

He makes the rockets hit the Barons of Hell, who start pelting fireballs at their own master. The Cyberdemon, wounded by the fireballs, retaliates and kills the Barons one by one. 

The Doom Slayer seizes the opportunity to run away. He knows infighting is the only way for him to win. Then he rushes to find the others. 

Arachnotrons and Zombie Captains try to stop him, but they all get slaughtered. They still delay him significantly. 

Back to the infighting, a Baron claws the Cyberdemon, who knocks him down and stomps his head, killing him instantly. The ten-meter minotaur proceeds to fire rockets at two Barons and blow them up.

Five green fireballs hit the savage beast at once, but the Enforcer just flinches and roars before jumping and creating shockwaves.

Meanwhile, Link is about to be eaten. Twinrova is about to bite his head off and he can't even wear the Fierce Deity Mask to escape from her hand.

Then Poe fires multiple rockets and strikes the giant witch's butt with all of them. She equips her fire staff and starts shooting, still holding Link in her other hand. Poe uses his great agility and powerful jetpack and missiles to avoid the shots and injure the witch further, but a blast hits him directly and knocks him down.

The Hylian tries to free his arms. If he does so, the sorceress is for a nasty surprise. But he does only small progress, plus isn't fully conscious.

Twinrova gloats over Poe as she blasts him again. "I am insulted. A being with no power trying to challenge me? Me? You are a fool!" And she prepares a third blast, which will kill Poe for sure. 

But Link isn't the only one with a Mirror Shield. Pan also has one, albeit with different design. They are equal. He throws it at Poe with his remaining energy. Then he drops down, still badly injured from the backstab.

And Poe blocks the blast just in time. Twinrova, seeing that she can only use one hand and so only one staff, but not wanting to let her toy go, hovers above the pool of lava she has created. It's the only way for her to use Link to her advantage.

"It seems you are pretty skilled. But I have a hostage. Surrender, and I won't drop him into the lava. Otherwise, I drop him and he becomes crispy."

She doesn't say anything about not eating or choking him. Poe starts thinking about it. As he does, Johnny manages to free himself and create a thick layer of vines which don't burn because the lava is only the bottom of the pit, not the surface. 

Then he creates a gigantic boulder and strikes her in the back, following with some explosive seeds, causing her to drop Link in pain and surprise. 

"I will make you pay for this!" Twinrova yells as she draws her ice staff, while Link bounces safely on the vines. 

She uses both staves to create a hurricane of fire and ice, which is big enough to crush a stone wall and Johnny's entire armor, nearly killing him.

Link struggles to move and has energy only for a last spell. Nayuru's Love, which surrounds him with a blue crystal. He attempts to move away, but the sorceress picks him up and bites him. 

The crystal is stronger than her teeth and makes her yell in pain. She throws him down and casts her hurricane again. "This spell can break even your defence!" 

Which is true. But Link raises his Mirror Shield just in time and it manages to reflect the beam, despite cracking a bit. 

As Twinrova is stunned, a missile from Poe finishes her off.

Meanwhile, the last Darknut is barely defeated. Anna looks for Selena. "Selena, we need healing!" But she is nowhere to be found. 

"SELENA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Pan screams.

Meanwhile, in a deeper layer, a werewolf carries a sack. Inside the sack something is struggling to break free. The werewolf opens the sack and finds Selena awake.

"Where am I?" 

"Sixth layer, witch. Remember when your worthless Resistance butchered our pack for innocently serving Ganondorf? We all remember, believe me. Besides, some of you make cute pets." 

"Let me go now!" 

"No. Goldie informed me about you. I don't believe they will make it far without their healer." The wolf strokes the healer's face. "And you look delicious. I hope your meat has healing properties, too." 

He carries her to the other gang members. One looks like a giant water slug, one like a green-skinned alien with mechanical spider legs, one like a human with a marionette, one like a giant floating head, one like a hybrid of human and pepper and the leader like a golden statue of an Egyptian Queen. 

"Finally, some good food!"

"Don't get greedy, Chef Pepperjack. Wolfgang brought me the perfect bait... for me to get my revenge upon the Resistance, which should stop going from dimension to dimension. Time to show the Prince that we are still useful!" 

Wolfgang scoffs. "Let's just eat the girl, your Majesty. The Resistance will probably never pass through the Circle of Wrath!" 

"I know them. Their determination is as big as my greed. But not bigger. Listen, the Great One put a huge bounty on some black guy named Finn. I want that bounty."

"Finn? Commander Saber?" asks the floating head.

"No. Not that Finn. Another Finn."

Elsewhere, Crash forces PB-0000 to sit on a TNT crate and not move a muscle. PB-0000 has no problem with that and enjoys sitting there while the counter goes down. 3... 2... 1... PB-0000 is still there and doesn't suspect a thing... BOOM! The scrub is blown up again.

Then he respawns. "WHAAAT? How did I die? I was just sitting there, doing nothing and something invisible hit me!" 

Crash realizes that as he was torturing PB-0000, Dr. Neo Cortex escaped. He ignored him, but since the mad doctor hasn't been defeated by now, he quits Hell to find him, much to Snake's delight. 

"Finally, I can torture you all by myself. For your next challenge, you have to defuse some claymore mines and save a tanker. Use this cooler to freeze them." 

As Crash reaches the first layer, he hears a "NO, DON'T SHOOT THE MINES WITH YOUR PISTOL, YOU IDIOT!" 

And a loud explosion. 

"Cortex can't make as much damage as that idiot. But where is he?" 

On Coruscant, the Cortex Vortex finally lands. Dr. Neo Cortex prepares to fire his Hypno-Beam to make everyone his mindless slaves. But Kaz uses the Proton Torpedoes of his ship and destroys the Hypno-Beam. 

However, the rest of the station and the Doctor himself are still alive and dangerous. Even though the mad scientist curses his bad luck. 

Rowdy Rancor is about to eat Dill and Temiri, but he gets a very strong punch to the stomach. Lyra is in her Battlesuit and lands punch after punch to her even larger opponent. 

He manages to drop the kids and damage the battlesuit with his claws, but a fiery arrow strikes him. He turns to see Wicket. "You fool... fire no hurt Rancors!"

And he proceeds to fire a laser beam from his mouth to burn Wicket. Wicket dodges, while Lyra fires multiple homing missiles to scratch the beast, before firing a Colossal Rocket. It actually knocks the Rowdy Rancor down.

Lyra's bodyguards board ships and quickly turn the tide of the aerial fight completely in favor of the Resistance. The Lab Assistants release infantry and basic mutants, only to be slaughtered by the New Republic Army. 

But the Rage Rathar is beating down Kiara and eats some of Lyra's bodyguards. It even spits meteors. Wedge decides to deal with the beast. Inside his ship. 

He fires proton torpedoes in the monster's mouth and hurts it, but the beast wraps the ship with its tentacles. Kiara throws her lightsaber at some tentacles, allowing Wedge to free himself.

The Rathar tries to eat the X-Wing, but Wedge escapes the fatal bite. Meanwhile, the Rowdy Rancor knocks both Lyra and Wicket with a two-handed slam, causing a quake. 

Temiri cuts the Rancor's tail, causing it to turn. As Blagg barely avoids a stomp, Wicket places a detonator to one of his arrows and fires at the beast's neck. He finally deals some significant damage and saves Temiri's life.

Tusken Tyrant cocks his laser rifle and polishes his red lightsaber. "Doctor Cortex, we are losing! Send all the mutants and Lab Assistants." 

Cortex sends only 70% of his forces. He needs the rest to defend the ship. And Tusken Tyrant has to stay. 

Red 3 tricks two Lab Assistants into shooting each other, but gets shot down by another Lab Assistant. A Lab Assistant shoots and destroys a cannon of the palace, but a second one does him in. 

Kaz is about to get shot down by a Lab Assistant, but White 1 saves him and blows up two cannons of the Cortex Vortex. Kaz fires at the hull, but the armor doesn't get a single scratch from the blaster bolts. Even the proton torpedoes are utterly useless.

White 1 goes kamikaze in full speed and rams the Cortex Vortex, dealing severe damage. She was always protective and heroic, inspiring others to do the same. Now she helps Kaz finish the mission and save the New Republic. 

"This is it." Kaz says to himself. "Cortex, it's just me and you now!" 

The Resistance finally manages to be in the fifth layer of Hell. Darknuts and Barons are quite common here. As are murderers who fight not only the demons, but the Resistance as well. 

A Nazi is seen quarreling with a Demon Servant.

"The media are pawns of the Jews and portray us like you!"

"No, the media are pawns of God and portray us like you!" 

And the two start trading punches. "Ten credits to the demon" Commander Saber bets. 

"What the hell is the other guy?" Jessika asks.

"Nazis. Imagine the First Order if they hated everyone but themselves."

"That was the real First Order." 

"Ok." 

The Resistance encounters two Sith. One of them has a hood and a mask similar to Kylo Ren's, but red. The other is an old lady with black empty eyes.

Rey, despite her pregancy and severe injuries, draws her lightsaber. "Kylo Ren? I killed you once, you monster, and I will kill you again. But why is your mask red?" 

"Because I am not the Prince's ass-kisser. I am not Kylo Ren. He sought the Dark and unleashed an evil similar to what I have encountered before."

"Then why are you in Hell?" 

"Because I may not be Vitiate or Nhilus, who live by the suffering of the Galaxy, but I am still the power-hungry Darth Revan!" 

The elderly woman does a step forward. "And I am Darth Traya. Unlike other, foolish Sith, who only wanted destruction, I could see what was best for the Sith Order. Sadly, those power-hungry fools, Nhilus and Sion, managed to overthrow me. If I wasn't satisfied with the fall of those amateurs who abused the Force, I would never call myself Kreia again!"

"Wow, Kreia, you got old and had apprentices. I missed very much since I killed you." Finn comments.

"Who are you? I can see that you are a soul which managed to overcome their fears and endured a lot of suffering. But I still don't know your history or your name." 

"My name is Finn. A former soldier of the Empire, now a Resistance hero. Wait, you are a Sith and don't know me, right? Died long ago, right? This means that Kreia Ren took her alias to honor you!" 

Darth Traya smiles. "Seems you are not so dim after all. Kreia Ren is also here. She is still too young and hot-headed to carry my name. But still did a quite good job. She had the potential." 

Darth Revan draws his saber. "I can sense Light in every single one of you. I should eliminate you right now. But I won't. Because what you are about to fight is so vile that even most Sith are repulsed by it. They are rage, brutal, without mercy." 

Finn remembers Doom Slayer's advice. "But we. We will be worse. We shall rip and tear, until it's done." 

Anger turns to Pan. "And he is supposed to be the only pure Light of the team." 

"Believe me, the demons deserve everything bad that happens to them. Many of their females tried to rape me, my apprentice. One did so to young monks and then ate them! And that was one of the least evil, if you remember." 

Anger remembers. "...yeah."

Revan uses Force Lightning to try and hit Rey without any warning. Finn jumps and takes the hit. 

"Argh! I knew that you are still a monstrous piece of Sith!" he shouts. 

"Language. HK was merciless but at least had manners. I only wanted to see if you can beat the Great One. You jumped and survived. The evil of others makes him stronger. I believe you have a tiny chance to win."

"Tiny?" 

"Tiny. Leave, all of you, before I change my mind and chop you to pieces." 

The Resistance arrives outside a sea which has big waves. It's guarded by Big Octos, Darknuts, Archviles and Demon Wolves. The monsters put up quite a good fight. 

Elsewhere, demons are beating up some psychotic murderers like pinatas. The hanged victims can only scream as they get bashed by the tridents. In the end, some of them spill guts while the monsters scream in delight. 

Terrorist groups are put to fight each other in a gladiator arena. "Kill each other if you hate the enemy ideology so much!" 

"What happens if a team survives?" 

The Baron who observes responds. "They have to fight another team. The surviving team in the end is fed to lions. At least those lions which are cruel outside of eating, same with Rancors. Their punishment is being denied of everything else as food." 

"Seriously, these terrorists are toxic. I am not eating one of them again." 

"Shut up, you almost made me miss a decapitation!" 

"Sorry." 

Back to the Resistance, they give everything they've got. But without Selena and with Rey being too weak to fight, it's a very tough fight. A Big Octo wraps a tentacle around Anger and tries to crush her, but she manages to zap the beast. Fortunately she was trained enough to avoid taking damage herself.

Snap and Kare' fight back-to-back and mow down enemies. But Darknut armor is too strong for blasters. Anna burns some Demon Wolves, but an Archvile revives two of them before being shot dead. Pan zaps a Big Octo, but gets hit by another one's rock. 

Link has recovered and fights a Darknut, but only manages to break his armor before being heavily injured. He wears the Fierce Deity Mask, while Commander Saber his Mighty Warrior helmet.

Only then does the Resistance start winning. But Saber still gets a strong hit from a Darknut's sword.

"Finn! Shoot the eyes of the Big Octos!" 

"Where is Finn?" 

Said hero, seeing how tough the enemies are, trains a little with Revan. Revan refused to help until Finn pointed he wanted to use the Dark. Having been previously trained in the Slightly Fierce Form, it takes half an hour to master it. 

When he arrives, he sees the Resistance holding their own. Some of the monsters. have surrounded Rey and her unborn child. Finn chuckles. "Hey! I have a giant bounty on my head! Come and get me!" 

With his irises slightly blue, he manages to put up a decent fight. But he is still far from invincible, and he knows it. He lost the sparring match with Revan. But still can beat some fiends. 

He is almost as tough as Rey at this point. Almost. After some defeated Demon Wolves and Archviles, he finds himself unable to defeat a bloodlust Darknut. 

It takes four rounds before the Darknut disarms and slashes him, injuring him badly. If Finn didn't have extreme durability, he would be chopped in two. And if he didn't have the Force, the next strike would still chop him in two. 

Fortunately for him, he can use the Force and his head. He Force Pushes the Darknut into the sea, drowning him. Then he pauses. "Oh Force, what have I done?" His eyes return to normal. He stops to think about how cruel that was. 

This allows a Big Octo to grab him with its tentacles. But it's no match for Chewbacca's bowcaster. Two shots in the eyes kill the Big Octo instantly. 

As Finn approaches Rey, Pan finds a Medikit lying on the ground to heal himself. He finds a second one and gives it to Rey. Who assures Finn that what he has done was self-defence and the Darknut would do the same to him.

"After all, did the demons show remorse when they stabbed your father?" 

"Listen, Rey. I would revive everybody I have killed if I could. If it means to kill Ganondorf for good and be able to slaughter Phasma again. These kills will be the only ones I will never feel remorse for." 

"But you said..." 

"Because your lives are in danger. Rey, when Fierce I am not really myself. Do you know why I destroy those I hate? Because it's the only way to save those I love." 

Then an Archvile hits Rey with his fiery strike. Finn sights. His eyes turn slightly blue again and he tears the beast's head off. "Ok, maybe my violence is necessary." 

After twenty minutes, the last Darknut falls. Then Ganondorf's voice is heard. "Your attention please, I have an urgent message for FN-2187. But, because I know he won't listen, let's address him with his real name. Finn, you understand how cruel you are at last! You are a murderer, just like me. Remember when you beat up an innocent pig when it just wanted to help you? Remember all your former comrades you shot? Sure, you set most of them free, but it's still too late! Funny. For all the hate I have for you now, I would honestly let you survive the purification of the Multiverse. You think your murders were fair, right? I understand." 

"You do NOT! You kill people for fun and some stupid God complex!" 

"First of all, I AM a god. Just ask any guard here! One of my apprentices could warp reality and he wasn't even the toughest. If I tried to alter reality in Naboo, I would have won! Second, we may be opposites, but I share a background with you and your girlfriend. Living in the desert, having to steal and kill for survival, suffering from heat and starvation! That's for Rey. 

Then I had to suffer and work hard for little things while those Hylians had everything handed to them without much work. They even had beggars. I am not the monster. I was a thief to survive, I wanted to become a god to be able to purify the Multiverse and I want to purify the Multiverse because it is full of sin! 

That's the similarity with you. We both fight for justice. We both have suffered under lucky assholes who believe they can have moral superiority since they never actually struggled. We both took back our own lives from those who stole them. We both made big names out of nothing. 

You could help me. But no. Just because I kill some worthless humans and force my beliefs on others, you oppose me! Why didn't you let me kill Rey, who was constantly putting you in danger and then took all the credit? Even when you were actually helpful? 

Oh yeah, the Force is Female or something. You know what? Gender and race mean nothing. If humanity wasn't consumed by their petty differences, they would not destroy each other with pointless wars." 

"Correct. But you don't know some things. For starters, I love Rey. I love all of my friends. And I won't let anybody destroy humanity because of his irrational hatred for all of them! You don't value the lives of others. You see them as tools. And no good person would gloat about killing my father or try to destroy a planet!" 

"That's why you should not defy me." 

Kylo gets in the conversation. "Rey, I am conflicted again. My good side is fighting my evil one!"

"Yeah, he is torn between raping you or killing you."

"Kylo, just go for the kill."

"That's what Ganondorf said."

"And I will say it again. As for you, Resistance scum, may you drown in the Sea of Wrath."

After Ganondorf finishes, the heroes ride some boats. Leviathan greets them. "Welcome... to the Sea of Wrath." 

The guys in the sea beat each other up, bite necks, kick and headbutt while swimming. They even try to drown each other and gouge eyes out. 

"Don't worry" Leviathan informs "they are busy fighting each other. But in the end of the sea is the den of the Cyberdemon. Unless you are friends with the Prince, he is going to kill all of you." 

"I didn't know he had friends." Link replies.

"Yeah, you are screwed." 

In the mortal world, Coco, Crash's sister, pinpoints Cortex's location. The mutant Bandicoots head there, eager to stop the mad genius once and for all.

On Coruscant, Kaz is inside the Cortex Vortex. He uses his athletic skills to dodge traps including molten Chromium, fiery spinning blades, walls of electricity, acid, Nitro Crates and shrink rays. 

The enemies are Lab Assistants who throw explosive potions or fire blasters. Kaz uses his own blaster to take them out. But Cortex has even better troops. Some use shields which are too strong for blasters, others use electric gauntlets. And mutants include Tough Tusken, Grievous Gungans and Ruthless Raptors.

Kaz struggles very much, mostly because he is alone. But he barely manages to do it. However, he gets shot in the gut. Tusken Tyrant approaches him. 

"Ha ha ha... This is why Cortex kept me inside the ship!"

Back to Hell, the Doom Slayer reaches the Shores of Wrath and finds many dead demon bodies. "Ok. This is the right way." He boards a boat and many Nazis who were fighting in the waters lunge at him. He blasts them with his Plasma Gun.

Octorocks and giant eels try to eat him, but fail miserably. Skullfish and Zombie Sharks also try, and even some giant anglerfish from Naboo. Those were eaten by a bigger fish.

But the Doom Slayer is nearly unstoppable.

Miles behind, the Cyberdemon slaughters the last Baron, even though he is badly injured. The hulking abomination growls. He is not afraid of anything but the wrath of his Master. Not even the Doom Slayer can scare him a bit. 

So, he starts his search.

But Ganondorf appears. "Congrats! You let the Doom Slayer escape and killed all your men! You are lucky you are valuable, or I would have you executed right now." 

The Cyberdemon fires a rocket, but Ganondorf blocks with a magical barrier. "Hmmm... I sense some defiance. Don't worry. I will not punish you. Instead, I will heal you completely and then chain you in the end of the Sea of Wrath."

The Cyberdemon roars to protest. 

Ganondorf smiles. "You don't get it. At all. You are strong enough to kill those Barons and force the Doom Slayer to run away. You are the brawn of our Enforcers. The chains are made by normal iron. In a place where the Resistance will go. You will easily break the chains and the Resistance scum." 

The Cyberdemon nods in agreement.

Ganondorf continues. "And, since you are the brawn and not the brains, I will translate very simply. I am not trapping you, I am trapping them."

He didn't expect his Enforcer ever grinning as widely as him. The Cyberdemon lets a growl which means "Where are my chains?"

Ten minutes later, in Coruscant, Cortex recieves information that another mutant has arrived... and is certainly not as happy as Ganondorf. 

"Oh, no! Not that annoying bandicoot! I must remove him from the equation posthaste!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Finn managed to pass another trial. Did you like the inclusion of Revan, Traya and others? 
> 
> The mortal world arc is reaching a climax, I hope you love it. Will the New Republic fall to Cortex, or will they stop a takeover for once?
> 
> The Hell arc, on the other hand, is only halfway there. Originally, I wanted it to be a three-four chapter build-up for the final duel, but you have to wait for the main event! Sorry!
> 
> Yes, Commander Saber's real name is Finn. But I will still call him Commander Saber to avoid confusion with the other Finn.
> 
> Please leave feedback!


	12. Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance has to power through the merciless Sea of Wrath. But the demons are everywhere. And in the end, something even worse awaits. 
> 
> Meanwhile, the New Republic with the help of Crash try to make the final push against Dr. Neo Cortex. Will they stop the mutant army and the crimes against nature?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have made planty of OCs. If you care about someone, just ask for their backstory! I will create it and gift it to you!
> 
> Also, shoutout to The_Readers_Writer and Starwarsgirl for the feedback. (And for more sporadic but still important, JessKo.) We should make a story all together. 
> 
> Potential Nickname: The_Starwars_Writers_2000. Joking, of course.

Crash dashes gallantly in the field. "Another mutant! Shoot him!" a Resistance Officer commands, but Crash slides under the blaster bolts and beats a Lab Assistant with a single spin before doing the same to a basic mutant. 

The Resistance Troopers stop shooting the bandicoot. "He is an ally. Don't shoot the orange mutant!" 

Which proves to be useful as Crash wrecks Cortex's army. The Rage Rathar has captured all Padawans and prepares to eat them. 

"You don't want to eat us. We don't have enough meat. We are children, for the sake of the Force!"

"You stand between Cortex and galactic domination. And I need a light snack." 

"Then eat something healthy!"

Crash draws his Fruit Bazooka and forcefully feeds the Rathar more and more explosive fruit until it drops the kids. Crash keeps firing until a tentacle knocks him down.

Another wraps him and even snares his arms. Kiara cuts the tentacle and Temiri soothes Crash's fall before deflecting a blaster bolt. Crash tries to hijack the mutant, but fails. "Oh no. Cortex is learning from his past mistakes!" 

So, he just bellyflops the monster and deals good damage. The second time, the Rage Rathar opens its mouth and Crash gets shallowed. The Rathar leaves such a loud burp that it knocks Temiri and Kiara down easily. 

In the Cortex Vortex, the scientist laughs in triumph. "HA HA HA HA HA! Finally, I got rid of that pesky badicoot! Now nothing can stop me! Nothing!" 

Kaz would object, but Tusken Tyrant is beating him up. In a fistfight, it's no contest. The human is regular and can't keep up with the high-ranking mutant. His injury doesn't really help. 

Kaz does manage a good hit after four rounds, by grabbing a rod and striking the Tusken Tyrant's neck. The Tusken gets mad and draws his own staff, which has a circular saw in an edge. 

The two duel with the staves and the difference is obvious. Kaz basically blocks, dodges and parries, unable to attack the relentless enemy who aims to kill him. 

In the end, the staves lock. The circular saw scratches Kaz's right shoulder and Tusken Tyrant smirks before pushing the human back and knocking him down with a kick. Kaz gets up and charges, attacking the enemy's head. Even though the Tusken never expected an attack, he still parries the strike and disarms Kaz. 

The boy retaliates with his blaster and hits the Tusken Tyrant three times. The Tusken Tyrant draws his laser rifle, and displays some serious skill with it. Kaz jumps and dodges, but the enemy shoots in front of him during a leap. He hits Kaz square in the chest and he drops down, seemingly lifeless. 

"Ha! You worthless Resistance scum are nothing compared to the Cortex Commandos!" 

Meanwhile, the Rowdy Rancor proves to be unstoppable. Even the mutated Wicket and Lyra's battlesuit are battered. The battlesuit has holes, Wicket is bleeding. 

Wicket fires an exploding arrow, but the wounded Rancor knocks him out with a claw swipe.

Lyra fires proton torpedoes, but the Rowdy Rancor only gets some small wounds, prys the suit open with his claws and grabs the Chancellor. 

Wedge decides to do something risky. He fires proton torpedoes and laser blasts and causes the Rancor to turn.

"RANCOR SMASH!" The beast prepares to claw the ship, but Wedge goes kamikaze right into his face. The dying Rancor drops Lyra down and leaves some death throes. 

The monster almost gets up for a bite, but a final detonator from Lyra finishes it off. But Wedge's body is nowhere to be found. Lyra sheds a single tear. 

"You were always a legend, Wedge. Nobody will forget your sacrifice." 

The Rage Rathar manages to destroy two Y-Wings bombing it and disarm Kiara. But it feels extreme pain in the stomach. Like something is punching and belly-flopping it from the inside. 

Cortex, suspecting Crash is still alive, sends some drones to investigate. They confirm that Crash is still alive, using the protection of Aku Aku, a legendary mask which serves only the righteous, and his great athletic skills to avoid the lethal acid of Rage Rathar's stomach. 

And attack Crash to make sure he isn't safe. 

Cortex starts gloating about his victory, despite losing his best fighter. "Finally, I will rule the entire Galaxy! Shame that the majority of the Resistance are unable to see it and do anything!" 

Said part of the Resistance is occupied with problems much worse than even Cortex. Bullies are still forced to fight each other in the Sea of Wrath. 

"Putting opposition in very cold places is more barbaric, pawn of the Jews!"

"No, putting opposition in very hot places is worse, minion of the rich!" 

"Are these strawmen?" Pan asks. 

"No, these are fanatics. And they are all so stupid! Seriously, who throws torches in a sea battle without ships?" Commander Saber replies. 

Everyone fights alone, except for some hooligans who agree on something and create angry mobs. Of course, when they don't encounter rival mobs, they fight each other. 

Jessika smiles. "Saber, these guys are really like the First Order!" 

"Did they really bite each other's nose out?"

"Possible." 

"And they don't limit themselves to each other!!!" 

The bullies try to gang up on two demonic mermen, but the two use their blue tridents and murder everyone. Pan knows that the Resistance is the next target and fires a thunderbolt. 

Spell Thugs, Flying Imps, Reapers, Big Octos, eels which torture the bullies who don't fight with electricity, everything tries to kill the brave warriors of the Resistance. 

But Johnny can control grass, Pan and Anger are very good with Lightning, Poe is the perfect air support, Rey is Force Sensitive and can shoot Lightning but only a weak one when she is angry and Saber has a limited control of water. 

The bullies may enjoy fighting, but they can only fight each other. Exactly one punch is landed by a bully to a demon. 

Soon, the stronger demon reinforcements arrive. Hell Knights and Imp Lords, along with Iron Knuckles. On boats or even ships. And some ships have cannons.

From the bullies some are doing exceptionally well. Pre Vizla, who has managed to rebuild the Death Watch by terrorizing others into submission. Bruton Ren, who is beating up ten Gamorrean brutes without using the Force. Savage Oppress, who actually manages to pose a threat to the Resistance by easilyknocking Anger out with the Force. 

The only reason he loses is that Anna kicks him back into the water, where an enraged Pan casts two Thunderstorms in a row. 

Snap and Kare' protect Anger. They shoot the demons coming at them. They do a quite good job, until a Hell Knight arrives. Fortunately, Link freezes him with the Ice Arrows. Then he switches to Bomb Arrows to defeat an Iron Knuckle before he gets close and axes somebody to death.

The final notable bully is Retu, an extremely poweful gang leader and martial arts master. He also managed to find minions and is fighting the Death Watch. 

"Are here guys who love fighting, but do it just to protect their home?" 

"Do you see Asterix and Obelix anywhere?" 

"No." 

"No."

Pan leaves out a sigh of relief. "Ok, I believe I am safe."

He proceeds to shoot three Reapers dead with his blaster and Thunderpunch an Imp Lord who managed to jump on the boat. 

"Maybe I should worry about them more."

Anna has to cut in half a bully launched by Pre Vilzla at her. Then she flames a Flying Imp.

The Doom Slayer manages to almost reach the rest of the Resistance. But a strict teacher emerges from the water. "You, lazy bum, have you studied? At least ten times? Did you read the entire book?" 

"What?" 

"You disgusting, stupid parasite! You confused me! I will put you an F! An F at EVERYTHING! EXPELLED FOR THREE MONTHS!" 

The Doom Slayer, angry that a mere mad professor raised his voice at him, lands a left hook and throws him in the sea. Where all the bullies he had in the classroom and were punished by beatings surround him and eat him alive. And then, having no longer a scrapegoat, they eat each other. 

The Doom Slayer has to avoid vortexes which origin from the constant turmoil and fight undead Gungans. 

The Resistance almost reaches the end of the sea, where people responsible for ruining the environment with petrol are forced to drink it by sea monsters. 

Pan encounters a beast he really wished not to see again. Mog, the overseer of this place. Mog, the sea fiend who wanted to eat children every year. Mog, one of the toughest enemies Pan has ever killed.

Pan draws a hammer. "This bastard is mine." 

Back to the mortal world, the Tusken Tyrant lays badly wounded. "But... but I was sure you were dead! I shot you! You laid motionless. I didn't even see or hear you breathing!"

"The oldest trick in the book." Kaz replies. "Pretending to be dead." Then he shoots the Tusken in all four limbs and aims for the head. 

But the Tusken Tyrant has more advantages than just enhanced strength and intelligence. He belongs to the Sand People and can create and control sand. He knocks Kaz down with a sandstorm and puts out the small flames in the room, caused from the fight.

Then he creates a hammer by sand and whacks Kaz. He proceeds to create a sandy whip and strike his legs. But Kaz shoots the mutant in the head. The Tusken Tyrant creates a shield with his sand, but it proves to be useless and he gets shot. 

"If only... I could... make my body sandy... or yours... I would..." 

"Beat me. Don't worry. You came close. But almost doesn't mean shit."

Cortex overhears. "This is what the demons told me. Come, boy... I will remember the day you ALMOST stopped my magnificence!"

On the ground, Crash bursts out of Rage Rathar's stomach. As the monster feels immense pain, a cannon of the palace strikes it and destroys it. 

Then Crash sees that the Cortex Vortex is still on the ground and decides to board it, smashing every Lab Assistant coming at him. 

Speaking of Lab Assistants, Kaz finds a room where they are massively producted as robots. "This explains why they aren't too smart and they all look the same. Still, Cortex made them way too humanoid... maybe to hide his cloning program or to make us feel guilty... I must stop this at all costs!" 

And he breaks the machines with his weapons before stepping on a health regenerator. He has one final objective. To stop Cortex and his crimes against nature. Since Cortex is furious for the loss of the Tusken Tyrant and his production machines, their fight seems inevitable. 

Back to Hell, Pan is stopped by Mog. "You! You stole the heart of my advisor, took my life, ruined my beautiful temple and made my food escape!"

"Hey, you enjoyed eating children! And as for your assistant, I was exaggerating a little when I bragged about how I am a better food and more attractive than that monk you were about to eat. Of course, she just wanted to check if I am that big." 

"Shut up and fight!" 

Mog strikes Pan with his club, knocking him down. Poe shoots him with his rockets, but his armor is impenetrable. Then Poe lands, shoots him in the head and kicks him in the nuts. Both attacks do nothing. 

"Ow! This is supposed to work!" Poe shoots the balls and even fires rockets. But Mog's armor stands all these attacks. 

"Ha ha ha! This is not a weak point. My armor is strong! While yours..." 

With his club he breaks Poe's helmet completely. "Is not!" He proceeds to land a left hook to Poe, drawing blood. 

But Pan strikes with a hammer at his bare feet. 

"Ouch! This hurts! This hurts!" 

"Your armor is impenetrable. Not you!" 

Pan follows with thunderbolts, making Mog dance. "Go! All of you! I can take him!"

Mog manages to hit Pan with a huge wave. Pan tries to use Lightning, but gets electrocuted. Mog proceeds to strike him with his club. 

But a rocket strikes his back, doing nothing. It still distracts him. "Who are you?"

"Doom Slayer." And said Marine fires rockets at Mog's chest. They don't hurt, while Mog hits the Doom Slayer with his giant spheres of water. 

"His feet!" Pan yells as he readies his hammer. The Doom Slayer fires some rockets at the beast's feet and hurts him badly. 

Meanwhile, a Big Octo snatches the unconscious Anger while an Imp Lord knocks Snap out. Electra grabs her electric machete, stabs the Imp Lord and strikes the Big Octo in the eyes, killing it. Even though she receives some wounds, she manages to outfight a Hell Knight. 

A Flying Imp kills a former Stormtrooper with a fireball. Electra picks up his blaster and shoots the Imp dead. Mecc Blackwing shoots a demonic merman. 

In the end, the Resistance, sans Pan and the Doom Slayer, reach the shores of the Sea of Wrath. Where blue Belphregors, Imp Lords, Spectres, Demon Wolves, Silver Moblins and Butchers await. 

"They must be protecting something important. Let's find out what!" 

Chewbacca fires with his bowcaster and draws first blood by killing a Spectre. Three Demon Wolves charge to bite him, but Chewbacca manages to defeat all of them with his bare hands.

A Belphregor manages to headbutt him and knock him down, but Link uses Skyward Strikes and chops the demon in half with three good strikes at the neck.

Johnny disintegrates a Butcher with two good shots of the BFG, while Anna does so to two Butchers with a Firestorm. Then a Spectre strikes her from the side. 

Jessika manages to stop a Demon Wolf in his tracks. But she encounters a Silver Moblin. She shoots it in the chest, but it keeps advancing, draws its silver blade and cuts Jessika's right leg.

Electra manages to decapitate the Silver Moblin after she hits it three times. An Imp Lord prepares to shoot a fireball, but Rey Force Chokes the demon. 

The Jedi proceeds to use her saberstaff to slice and dice multiple demons, while Finn covers her with his blaster. 

Back to the mortal world, the dogfight is about to end. The Lab Assistants simply don't have the skills of the trained Resistance Pilots. 

With all his officers dead, Neo Cortex has to be defensive. Since Kaz distracts him from everything, Crash manages to sneak into the Cortex Vortex. 

Kaz avoids some dangerous traps, including fragile tiles, floors which make extreme noise, trapdoors which lead to pools of acid and molten Chromium. 

In the end he defeats two Trooper Lab Assistants and manages to reach Neo Cortex. Who uses his hoverboard and blaster. "Ha ha ha! This is your end, pathetic ant!"

The two use their blasters to shoot each other. There is no cover, and some missed shots damage valuable equipment. Even Cortex doesn't care, because he just wants to kill that Resistance pilot who got on his nerves. 

The mad doctor uses his hoverboard to his advantage and lands the first hit. "Ahahahahahaha! You are a weakling!" 

As he gloats, he gets shot in his big head by Kaz and his mustache is scorched. 

"You offspring of a female dog!" Cortex fires blue blaster bolts which move up and down in erratic patterns, while making the fight harder with regular blaster bolts. 

Kaz doesn't manage to dodge all of those attacks and gets hit by a blue orb. Cortex fires a homing green one and knocks Kaz unconscious. 

"You deserved it, insignificant fool!" 

Meanwhile, back to Hell, Electra manages to cut through a Spectre and finds a giant minotaur chained to two columns. She drops her guard for a bit. Is that a prisoner? 

No, not at all. He easily breaks the chains, beats his chest and leaves a tremendous roar.

Electra understands he is a foe and charges with her machete. But the beast, who is the Cyberdemon, stomps her into pulp. With one step.

Then he charges. Chewbacca manages to rip the horns off a Belpheregor and stab it with them. Then he draws his bowcaster and leaves a taunting roar to the Cyberdemon, who responds with an even worse one.

Chewbacca fires multiple bowcaster bolts. But the Cyberdemon is faster than he looks and dodges most of them. Still, two manage to hit him and make him wince in pain. 

He retaliates with his powerful rockets. Chewbacca dodges three and fires another bolt, hitting the demon's chest. But he fails to dodge the next rocket and is severely wounded. 

He gets up and growls in defiance, but the Cyberdemon fires another rocket. The Wookie is about to be knocked out, but still lands a jab at the beast's stomach. The Enforcer picks him up with one hand and tosses him to a wall, knocking him unconcious.

Then he beats his chest in triumph. 

Two Resistance Troopers try to stop him, but get splattered by the rockets. Rick manages to shoot him in the throat. The Cyberdemon barely notices. Rick fires again. This time he hits a rib. The Enforcer turns and fires a vertical fiery blade. Rick jumps right and only loses his left arm. He yells in pain, unable to fight any longer.

The Cyberdemon prepares to finish him off, but gets hit by Saber's Devastator. The direct hit hurts, but the explosion doesn't do anything to the Cyberdemon, halving the damage he gets. The beast retaliates with a rocket, but Saber blocks it with his energy shield. 

The Cyberdemon uses a Hellfire Blade, which is a fiery projectile, breaks the Ki Blast and knocks the Commander down, moderately injured.

Finn has enough. He draws his lightsaber and points at the Cyberdemon. "Hello, twenty tons of rage! I am afraid you hurt my friends. Want our lives? Come and get them, bitch!" 

This angers the brutish Enforcer. They both have one goal right now. To end each other. One shall stand victorious. One shall fall dead and defeated.

Is Finn ready to beat the brawn of the Enforcers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was a bit long. And we have the first heroic character death along with multiple close calls and defeats. Well, a full assault on Hell can never be easy. 
> 
> The Sea of Wrath has many SW characters. Basically, all the brutes. As for Mog, it's a long story.
> 
> The tables seem to be turned against Cortex, but it's not over yet! And if you want to see Wedge's fate, stay tuned for the next chapter!
> 
> Next chapter: Crash Bandicoot faces Dr. Cortex and Finn faces the Cyberdemon! 
> 
> Please leave feedback!


	13. There will be blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two battles you are all waiting for! Finn confronts the monstrous Cyberdemon, while Crash faces his nemesis, Dr. Neo Cortex, to save Kaz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, guys, finally I get 40 hits per chapter! Thank all of you!
> 
> For a gift, here is the finale of the Cortex arc!
> 
> Even though the mortal world will have some more problems, the siege is over. Next chapter has the aftermath!
> 
> And, as a bonus, a fight starring the main protagonist and an Enforcer.
> 
> JessKo, I promised I will show Wedge's fate. And I DO NOT break promises.
> 
> Starwarsgirl, The_Readers_Writer, I found what to do! We should try to make an Episode 9 all together. The only requirement is Finnrey.
> 
> This chapter is edited heavily because I wrote this before using bold. And there is a character who uses bold in his speech.
> 
> I am thinking about writing a "Tower of Comedy", a quiz for spin-offs and I will write an "Infernal Tower" for this story just before the last battle. What do you think?

Pan and the Doom Slayer are still fighting Mog. They manage to force him to dive by constantly striking his feet with rockets. 

So Mog turns into a big armored fish and knocks both heroes off their boat. Then he opens his mouth to eat them. 

The Doom Slayer holds him back with the Plasma Gun, while Pan manages to get up and throw all the water off him. "Doom Slayer, get up quickly!" 

The Doom Slayer does so and Pan conjures a Thunderstorm with predictable results. ZZZAPPP!

Mog, badly wounded, leaps and strikes Pan with his tail, while the Doom Slayer uses his chainsaw to make a little scratch on the beast.

Mog is about to bite Pan, but he shoves the Sword of Truth down the demon's throat and stabs with all his might before pulling the blade out and throwing the fish off the boat. 

Mog uses a powerful vortex to suck the boat in and it's working. The Doom Slayer fires plasma bolts at Mog's open mouth and weakens him significantly. 

But the monster still succeeds. Then with a headbutt he splits the boat in two and with a wave he throws the Doom Slayer away. 

"You are good on land. But underwater, I am the strong one! And you, Hancock, are going to die first!"

Elsewhere, on Coruscant, C-3PO is surprised that he manages to beat two Lab Assistants simultaneously. With a blaster. 

"Wow, it was one in a thousand!" 

He spots R2-D2 zapping a mutant fish who was about to drain the water off a guard. The mutant dies instantly.

Temiri cuts through a Lab Assistant with his lightsaber and watches as his body leaves sparks. Next to him, Lyra's elite bodyguards gun down mutants.

Lyra has no longer her battlesuit, but she is still skilled with a blaster. "This is for Wedge, you monsters!"

Wedge was an experienced pilot. His battles and age allowed him to be prepared for everything and not underestimate even the most basic and primitive things. 

He ejected when he rammed the Rowdy Rancor. And if he didn't have that archaic invention called parachute, he would still get splattered by the fall.

"I had no idea this would actually be useful. I usually fight in space, where this is useless. Thankfully, I got lucky again!" 

But he vanished from sight. He wants people to remember his death as a heroic one. He deserved it after all these fights. Now he retires, alone, in private. He always wanted the last fight of his to be legendary.

Crash has almost reached Cortex. The doctor puts Kaz in one of his machines. "Soon, you will replace the mutants you murdered, you pathetic human!"

But the Doctor has almost no minions to stop Crash now. Except for an old one, which is batshit insane. 

Ripper Roo. And this time, there are no explosives in the room.

Crash equips the fruit bazooka. "This should be fun!"

Ripper Roo hops towards Crash to hurt him with his toe claws, but Crash uses his fruit bazooka and wounds the insane marsupial several times.But he only causes slight damage and Roo manages to jump near him and give him a double dropkick, nearly killing him in one hit. 

Then he wacks the heroic marsupial with his tail. Aku Aku appears to help his chosen hero. "Cortex went too far this time. I will grant you power. Power to be able to catch up!" The holy mask heals Crash and gives him the power to create TNT crates and detonate them, plus taught him to throw punches. 

The TNT crates do damage Ripper Roo, but the mutant retaliates by creating Nitro Crates and firing back. Aku Aku shields himself from the multiple explosions. 

Crash is wounded by a Nitro Crate, but throws two TNT Crates at Ripper Roo, wounding him. The kangaroo kicks Crash and is about to throw another crate, but Aku Aku tosses it away with telekinesis, while Crash finishes Roo with his Fruit Bazooka. 

Now, the way is open for Neo Cortex.

In Hell, Mecc Blackwing shoots a Spectre dead. Fano is near him, setting a Butcher on fire and allowing BB-8 to taze him.

Commander Saber gets up and unites the Shark Swords. It costs him agility, technique and dual-wielding. But the new, two-handed sword is massively stronger, can block heavy attacks and has a small control over water.

He manages to block a sword slash of a Darknut and even push him back before stabbing him. But it will require more than a stab for Saber to win this fight.

Suralinda discovers her blaster is enough for an Imp Lord, but useless against a Belphregor, who rams and severely injures her. Even her acid spitting doesn't stop the savage beast. 

Connix saves her with her blaster and detonators.

Link uses his sword to fight two Silver Moblins at once. He is mostly defensive until he manages to charge a Great Spin Attack and hits both. Then he stabs the first and slashes the second one. 

A Belphregor charges, but Link uses his Golden Gauntlets and stops it in its tracks by catching the horns. The beast bites him, so Link lets go and fires many Bomb Arrows. 

The hardest challenge is Finn's opponent. The former Stormtrooper's blaster has the same effect to the Cyberdemon as a mosquito of Earth to a strong man. Finn dodges the incoming rockets, knowing that he will not have the same luck as his enemy if he gets hit. 

The Cyberdemon, after getting tickled multiple times by Finn's blaster bolts, changes tactics. He fires rockets in the air and they fall in a wide area. Finn fails to dodge all of them. One hits him and knocks him down.

But Finn isn't called the Demon-Eater for no reason. He survives the hit, gets up and tries to Force Push his enemy. But he can't lift twenty tons with the Force. And he hopes Pan was there to buff his blaster with the Light Shot. He just keeps shooting and circlestrafing to avoid the rockets threatening to splatter him.

In the end, he approaches the huge monster and slashes him three times with his lightsaber before jumping back to avoid the stomp of instant death.

Then he leaps and repeats the pattern twice more. But the Cyberdemon charges the fourth time and knocks Finn down. Then he jumps in random positions, creating fiery shockwaves. Finn jumps over all of them. When the mechanical monstrosity jumps towards him, he jumps away to dodge both him and the shockwave.

Then he fires his blaster, slowly inflicting damage to the giant. But he sees no progress. He decides to flip the bird at the monster. "Go fuck yourself!" 

The Cyberdemon leaves an inhumane roar and fires more rockets in a row. Finn dodges all of them, but the explosion of the last one manages to scorch him a bit.

"Ok, that was stupid of me." Finn approaches and slashes some more with his lightsaber, then backs away to avoid another stomp.

The two glare at each other and the Cyberdemon creates walls of solid lava. Then he fires a Hellfire blade, but Finn dodges with a limbo. He jumps over the next one and slides under the third one. Then he leaps high. The Cyberdemon aims at him with his rocket launcher of an arm.

Fortunately for Finn, he manages to draw his saber and stab the giant beast in the face before he gets blasted by a rocket. 

But, despite having landed the most hits, Finn is very far from winning.

Cortex discovers the Evolvo-Ray only works on sentient beings, but not sapient, as it does nothing at Kaz. "Darn it to heck! I forgot this only evolves creatures to sapient beings and isn't actual mutagen! Well, I will use the Hypno-Ray instead to make you my mindless slave." 

But a certain bandicoot crashes in. 

Cortex immediately grabs his blaster and shoots like a maniac. "Die, pesky bandicoot! Die! Die! DIE!"

"I expected a richer vocabulary from a scientist."

"Oh, you particle of droppings..." Cortex fires more and more blaster bolts but Crash dodges every single one. 

He retaliates with his fruit bazooka, but Cortex uses a force field to protect himself from the incoming attacks. Even the TNT crates can't penetrate it. 

Cortex fires a homing green shot. Crash spins it back to the scientist and breaks his force field. Then he hits him with the Fruit Bazooka. 

The hit hurts Cortex and he activates the force field again. This time he also fires his blue orbs, which had defeated Kaz. Crash is agile enough to dodge all of them, but a purple, regular blaster bolt hits him. 

In the end, Crash spins a green orb back at Cortex, but now his force field is only weakened. A purple bolt follows, but it's dodged. Another green one is next, and that breaks the field.

Crash proceeds to hit him once more. 

But Cortex starts getting serious.

Back to Hell, Mog hunts down the two demon slayers. They eventually reach a shore. Pan delays Mog with his Lightning Crossbow, which was his favorite weapon as a teenager, before he learned the powerful Thunder Drop and the destructive Thunderstorm. 

But Mog spits bolts of toxic water. One hits Pan and cracks his armor. The Doom Slayer finds an all-powerful weapon. The BFG-10000, which is a cannon capable of crushing even AT-AT with a single hit. 

It manages to take out Mog in one hit. 

But the two are still far away from the others. 

Finn has a problem. His blaster bolts are mostly ineffective. Mostly. "Rey, how do I defeat this thing?" 

"To defeat the Cyberdemon, shoot it until it dies!" 

"Thanks, Rey." 

Rey isn't capable of thinking a good strategy right now, because she is busy fighting a Butcher. Somehow, the zombie manages to inflict a scar in her shoulder symmetric to that one she got against the Praetorians. 

She manages to kill it with her saberstaff, but a Spectre charges. Mecc and Suralinda take it out. Meanwhile, Commander Saber breaks the Darknut's armor, but gets slashed by his longsword. He retaliates with a kick and a stream of water.

The Darknut charges again and the swords clash. Both warriors put all their strength to overcome each other. Saber proves to be stronger and pushes the demon back before slashing him twice.

Finn discovers that not even headshots make the Cyberdemon flinch. He throws a detonator, but the beast doesn't feel splash damage. 

"Do you even FEEL pain?" Finn asks.

The response is, predictably, a thunderous roar and more rockets. Finn dodges all the missiles, but the Cyberdemon jumps repeatedly, creating shockwaves as he lands.

Finn jumps over them. He shoots some more and avoids a deadly charge, but the minotaur starts hopping again to crush Finn. The man dodges the stomps, but a shockwave hits him and knocks him down. Then the rockets come from above. Finn rolls and slides, barely managing to avoid all of them.

Then he goes close and slashes thrice before avoiding a stomp. He repeats the pattern, but the Cyberdemon rushes at him to initiate a stomp by himself.

Finn runs away in circles, but a rocket explodes next to him and sends him flying. Finn finds a heavy blaster in the corpse of a dead ex-trooper, victim of the enormous opponent he is facing right now. This blaster can pierce Phasma's armor. With a similar one he finished her off, when she got up with the broken helmet.

It does some damage to the Cyberdemon, but he still doesn't even flinch, despite actually getting some wounds. The beast gets angry and charges with his horns, but Finn jumps aside and avoids getting gored. 

He shoots some more, but the Cyberdemon creates walls of solid lava again. Then he fires Hellfire Blades. Finn dodges the first one with a limbo, jumps over the second one, slides under the third one and leaps to stab the Cyberdemon in the forehead before the beast fires a rocket.

The Cyberdemon bellows. More angry than ever, he jumps and creates powerful shockwaves before firing some rockets. Finn barely dodges these two simultaneous attacks and fires his blaster. But the Cyberdemon fires a red laser beam from his cybernetic eye and wounds the hero. The beam isn't so strong, but it's quick and a very good distraction.

Finn can't take much more. A solid hit is now enough to do him in. He is lucky that he never got a direct hit from those powerful rockets. 

Will he keep being lucky?

Meanwhile, Crash has to avoid Cortex's mines and the blaster bolts. He has managed to spin two green homing shots back at the scientist, but his force field is still operational. It takes a third one for the force field to be taken down. As the mines explode, Crash shoots Cortex with his Fruit Bazooka.

"You damned, stupid bandicoot! I am your creator! Why do you keep resisting me? This is a paradox!" Cortex, enraged, throws mines, blue orbs and regular blaster bolts at the same time.

Crash, despite his patience, agility, reflexes and skill at timing, still gets hit when he dodges a blaster bolt, jumping over a blue orb and lands on a mine.

A green orb goes for Crash, but Crash spins it back and dodges two purple ones. Then he spins back a second one. He avoids some more mines and blue orbs before spinning a third green orb.

Kaz, still restrained, struggles to wake up. He manages to open his eyes for a bit, just to see Crash and Cortex fighting. Even if he wasn't restrained, he still can't get up or fight. Fortunately, Cortex has stabilized him just to hypnotize him after the fight.

Kaz can just pray Crash beats the big-headed scientist. And after Crash manages to break the force field and hit Neo Cortex, Kaz can't help but smile. 

Cortex is already bleeding. He is close to defeat, but he doesn't want to admit it. Crash isn't in a better condition, as he lost all protection of Aku Aku and is also badly wounded. 

Cortex uses a continuous laser beam from his blaster, which is red and extremely hot. But Crash avoids with jumps and slides. Then he dodges some mines and blue orbs. 

Cortex, getting extremely angry with the bandicoot, charges up his strongest attack. A giant green orb with the power of five regular ones. It can kill instantly even a healthy Jedi. And it's coming for Crash. 

But the bandicoot spins it back and crashes Cortex's force field, leaving him open to a shot of the Fruit Bazooka. The hoverboard gets out of control and the scientist drops to the floor.

Cortex gets extremely angry. "I can't believe I lost again! Darn you, failure! You were always my worst creation, my only mistake. And I have full intent to correct it and pretend you never existed. You are _nothing_ , Crash! Nothing but a _worthless, stupid bandicoot!_ " 

And he charges to punch Crash, landing a jab in his face. Big mistake, as Crash is vastly superior in close quarter combat. For every punch he gets, he blocks two and lands three. 

In the end the two catch each other's hands. Cortex hits Crash with his big, yellow head, but Crash retaliates with a spin attack. 

"I may be nothing, but if a nobody always beats you, what are you?" 

As Cortex starts crying, Crash frees Kaz and pushes the self-destruct button on the Cortex Vortex. The bandicoot proceeds to carry the young man and tries to escape. 

Cortex realizes what's going on. "Stop! Stop them!" He realizes that he has a "Cancel" button and cancels the self-destruct, but is too weak to do anything else. And the Atlas, the titanic warship, is aiming at his station.

With its giant laser cannon.

"Oh my science!"

Even though Cortex is no longer a threat, the Resistance still has major problems. In Hell, Rey Force Chokes a demon before stabbing another one with her saberstaff. Johnny demolishes two Spectres with his BFG, but gets overpowered by a Belphregor.

Fano burns three Demon Wolves, but a Butcher cuts his arm off. Anna kills the Butcher with her saber. Then she uses Overheat to destroy a Belphregor.

Link stands in front of the carcass of a Darknut, while a Silver Moblin fires silver arrows at him. Link blocks the arrows with his shield and retaliates with some Light Arrows to the face. 

After he kills the Moblin, he thinks about telling Zelda about his adventure, the enemies he has faced and how much he misses her right now. Seeing a Demon Wolf about to bite the unconcious Anger snaps him out of his daydreaming and allows him to help. 

Rick uses his only arm to throw a rock at a Demon Wolf which was going for Chewbacca's comatose body. The wolf growls and charges, but BB-8 takes it down with electricity. 

Jess stands still and shoots a Spectre, but it bites her. Poe's missiles kill the hungry beast. Commander Saber has slain the Darknut and splits his swords to duel with a Silver Moblin.

Kare' is bitten by a Demon Wolf but she grabs a knife and stabs the monster about ten times. Throwing away the corpse, she starts shooting a Spectre. Until it falls dead. 

Finn struggles with the Cyberdemon. The monster throws Hellfire Blades which would cut Finn in half hadn't he avoided all strikes. Then he fires a giant homing missile, enough to destroy an AT-ST. 

Finn, reminding himself of Kylo's giant comet in the Great Siege of Artorias, starts shooting the missile. He manages to stop it in time. Then he jumps to avoid some powerful shockwaves.

He finally finds an opening and hits the Cyberdemon about twenty times. He barely dodges an incoming rocket and then some more.

He deflects a laser beam with his lightsaber. But the Cyberdemon fires a rocket in front of him and the explosion wounds Finn badly. Rey finds a Health Vial and throws it at Finn. He drinks it and is partially better.

"If only they worked with amputations... We need our healer back." Rey complains as she repels a Butcher. She plans to heal Chewbacca and Anger this way. 

Finn dodges more rockets and fires again with his new blaster. He lands ten hits while circlestrafing and avoids getting rammed by the giant's horns. 

Then he slashes his back five times and runs when the beast turns. The Enforcers fires sky high and the Rocket Rain starts again. Finn avoids all rockets and keeps shooting. 

The Rocket Rain is repeated and Finn gets hit, but in the end he lands some more shots. Then he gets close and slashes the beast thrice before avoiding another stomp. Thankfully the stomp is slow and has small range, because it kills instantly.

Finn slashes the Cyberdemon some more before he finally winces in pain. The huge Enforcer picks Finn up by the head and throws him to a wall, smashing through it. The Resistance warrior struggles to get up. He has been beaten down to an inch of his life, despite the little, indirect help he had.

Despite his great efforts, he has lost. The Cyberdemon extends his left, mechanical arm and aims at Finn. 

But Fano won't let the man who saved him from brainwashing die. So he charges at the Cyberdemon and engulfs him in fire with his flamethrower. But the Enforcer barely feels it and just blows him up with a rocket.

Finn is cross. His vision alters, he becomes more muscular, his eyes turn glowing blue and full of rage. 

_The Cyberdemon is going to pay._

As Fierce Finn cracks his knuckles, he and the Cyberdemon exchange a loud roar. But, this time, Finn's is more intimidating. 

The Cyberdemon is fearless. He fires a rocket from his left arm, but Finn raises his arms and blocks the deadly projectile. **"Nice try, monster. My turn."**

The giant Enforcer, despite knowing he found his match, is still not afraid. He growls again, steps forward and tries to punch Finn. The fist is so devastating that it can kill any normal human and so quick that even a Jedi would have trouble dodging.

Finn just ducks and responds with a powerful right uppercut, making the Cyberdemon flinch and struggle to keep his balance. **"That was for Electra!"** He follows with a left punch to the gut. **"This is for Rick and Chewbacca!"**

The enormous minotaur tries to headbutt him, but the Demon-Eater rips his left horn from his body and stabs his cybernetic left eye with it. **"And this is for Fano and the other former Stormtroopers you killed!"**

He proceeds to pull the horn out and tear the Cyberdemon's head off with his bare hands. **"Finally, this is why I am called the Demon-Eater. Next?"**

When the demons spot Fierce Finn, they start running away. Especially when they see the terrifying Cyberdemon, who killed, amputated and beat so many Resistance members, dead in the hands of the Demon-Eater.

Pan and the Doom Slayer arrive. "I know there is a very strong demonic force here. Where are they?" the Doom Slayer asks.

"They left after Finn killed a giant minotaur with a rocket launcher using his bare hands." Poe responds. 

Even the Doom Slayer, who has beaten the Cyberdemon in the past using only conventional weapons, is impressed. "Finn... _you have huge guts."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Wedge, I did the same trick again with Finn in Dimensional Chaos. The difference is that Finn is the main protagonist, so less surprising.
> 
> Finn was just outmatched in a straight fight. I did give some odds in his favor, but it was still unfair. And when Finn went Fierce... well, it was still unfair.
> 
> The_Readers_Writer, shoutout to you because your favorite quote was "Boo! I am Finn!" Well, THIS is why it worked.
> 
> Did you like the Cortex side story? I want to see impressions for the inclusion of Crash and the final duel!
> 
> Fierce Finn returns! Did you want him back?
> 
> Please give me feedback!


	14. The road to Dis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance in the Underworld has defeated the monstrous Cyberdemon and gets to the sixth layer. 
> 
> But Selena is still captive and the last fight softened the Resistance up.
> 
> Meanwhile, the Overworld is free of the Cortex threat, but the demons don't rest at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first Episode 9 trailer is out! It looks better than TLJ for sure... glad to see all the heroes there! And of course some fanservice.
> 
> I believe I will LOVE this... unless it's centered around Rey and Kylo having a secret love child. But if Rian was in charge I would say all the stupid theories so he can offer us something awesome for subversion. His mistake is not using half his competence for Episode 8. That's my humble opinion, at least.
> 
> Also, some heroes are still not mentioned enough. Now, they have time for the spotlight. Every hero deserves a moment.

Ganondorf watches with his magical globe. As Finn kills the Cyberdemon, the warlock crushes the crystal in his hand. 

"At least he killed and amputated some worthless creatures. And beat their brawn, that dumb Wookie. But Finn had to get Fierce. He must be stopped at all costs." 

The Resistance advances to the sixth layer, with sloths who are sleeping all the time. As they enter, they fight off some Archviles. But they are way too weakened after that fight. 

Ganondorf addresses Finn. "I am impressed, FN-2187. The Cyberdemon was a pretty strong minion and did quite the job slaughtering your pathetic friends. Yeah, they keep you weak. See how strong you became when the Cyberdemon started killing? Especially when the idiot who charged at him to save your skin went boom!

Yeah, you came close to getting splattered. And it's all your fault. You could be ruling the Galaxy. Or at least leave peacefully. I would not hurt you. I could feel your suffering, being sidelined and suffering for a bitch who would hear of a genocide and pity the murderer, giving him her hand and not to her true friends. 

You know, Rey, you had potential for a Princess of Darkness."

"I could be, but I didn't. People change, monstrous creature. I know who my true friends are, who cares about me and who doesn't, I struggled a lot to become a Jedi. Ganondorf, you may claim moral superiority, but you don't know that people can get better."

"Then why did you give up on Ben Solo?" 

"Because he didn't exist. Because he didn't want to change. I wouldn't be saving him, I would be forcing my beliefs on him. And that's immoral. I even got rid of my arrogance. Sometimes, I do need a man who cares about me. And he needs me. You can be strong without being arrogant. We both fell to that trap. But I got out. You?" 

"I can back my ego up. You are indeed strong, but you didn't struggle enough. And so, when the final exam came, you failed miserably. I could release you from your misery, but your slave shot me in cold blood!"

Finn is still Fierce. "You deserved it, Ganondorf. You were about to execute my girlfriend. I love her. I love her like nothing else."

"And you tolerated her being an ungrateful monster? Soon, she will take all the credit and be hailed as a hero. While you? You will only be remembered as an useless, weak-willed clown. I gave you a chance to stand up to the Scavenger and you blew it away! She was your enemy, not me. But no, you had to think with the wrong head, didn't you? 

And, just like that, you brought all this pain and suffering upon yourself. All because you pulled the trigger. You could have stopped. You could have thought for yourself. But you risk your life for those killers. Some of them are completely oblivious. Others have hurt your old friends. 

You are not a hero. You are just a janitor who mopped the floors of the Supermacy. You are no Chosen One, you are no Jedi, you are nothing. You should have stuck at mopping floors and maybe Lando wouldn't have been stabbed in the heart."

"I swear, if I reach your Throne Room, I will mop the floor with you!"

"Beware... The Prince of Darkness is even more powerful than you. But, since we have a score to settle, I shall allow you to give it a try. You shall be an example of those who tried to defy me!"

And the screen closes.

The Resistance decides to advance.

Meanwhile, in the room of the self-righteous, a Demon Lord manages to darken the surroundings and restore Kevin's sight. 

"Graduon? But... I turned Resistance and died as a Resistance member!"

"For reasons that would apply to Dragmires. Maybe you had the right idea about the Resistance... you are the one who killed Ian Brandon Anderson after all."

"Gave the credit to Commander Saber. He beat him beforehand. What do you want from me?" 

"To give you a powerful armor. It's perfect for Ian's forces. It can deflect bullets and is immune to electricity. Perfect for Electric Hedgehogs. Perfect for your killer. Perfect for revenge."

"With this, I can beat not only that disgusting Sonichu, who murdered far more innocents than me... but Pan Hancock as well. I owe him some punches."

"Are you in or out?" 

"I am in."

Graduon, like most demons, always keeps his word. He creates the armor he promised in seconds.

The armor is dark purple, heavy, has two horns, a mask and a greatsword. With that, Kevin starts looking for his rival, Pan, to end their rivalry in a fight.

In Hyrule, Sonic-Speed and Flashlight are training. They get faster every day and learn how to control it. In the end, they are quite tired. "Sonic-Speed... you are really really fast." "I am. And you are a close second, but at least have some light powers, not just super speed and weapon mastery."

"You excel in both of those things you have, though."

"True that."

A messenger comes. "The Princess said that she needs you two for something important." 

The two rush to Zelda's throne room and bow down.

"Your Majesty, what do you want from us?" 

"Seems like the Resistance Force that went in Hell is weakening. Demons managed to invade Death Mountain. The Gorons are putting up a good fight, but I don't think they can beat serious enemies."

"As you wish, Majesty."

"Oh, and... I am coming with you. Not only will I help you repel those demons, but I want to travel to Hell to protect my beloved Link."

"To Hell? But, your Majesty, we are only three. It's suicide! Plus, who will protect Hyrule?" 

"I have an entire army and Impa to protect the Castle. Since the Resistance is going for Ganondorf himself, he has to command his forces to protect his kingdom."

"And the High Generals are dead."

"True, and I am the princess. So the conversation is done."

Soon, the princess rides horseback and the speedy heroes follow on foot. Are they tough enough to turn the tables?

In Death Mountain, the Gorons have no problem with the weak Bokoblins and Moblins. They punch and roll at enemies. But Chu Chus, which are slimes, don't fall so easily, since they are immune to blunt force. 

Furthermore, the assault forces have some Dodongos, Lizalfos, Bull Demons and Imps. They put up a good fight against the Gorons. 

When the first Lizalfos falls dead by a thrown rock, the Moblins summon their trump card. Volvagia.

The evil dragon who eats Gorons. His fire can even burn them, along with rock. His claws are sharp like knives, his teeth are two rows of destruction.

The Gorons hold their own against the monsters, but Volvagia is too much for them. Plus, a Goron punches an electric Chu Chu. Only he dies. 

A Goron Captain throws a Bomb Flower at a Dodongo's open mouth and blows it up. Then he stops a Bull Demon by catching its horns and throws it at some Imps. But Volvagia effortlessly burns and eats him. This decreases the morale of the Gorons.

In the dimension A, in a certain galaxy far away, in the planet Coruscant, Lyra starts a celebration. Crash has managed to save Kaz and both get a medal.

They also make the funeral of Wedge, in which he didn't attend at all. He was missing. 

He still rests in peace now, even alive.

Cortex was blasted by the Atlas. Along with his troops and station. Now he is speaking with some demons. 

"And then, that FUCKING bandicoot had to ruin it. I almost won! They lost one of their best pilots and that Torguta was incapacitated!"

"Hmmm... you have a point. Place him in the fifth layer, just outside the Sea of Wrath."

Neo Cortex stats jumping with joy. "Finally, I am evil enough! Finally, I am evil enough! But... will the Cyberdemon be there?" 

"No. Sadly, the Cyberdemon is dead."

Cortex keeps dancing.

One layer lower, the Resistance encounters Pain Elementals, evolved Beholders which spawn Lost Souls from their mouths. 

The Mancubi return with two evolutions. The pink, fat and cruel Druji, and the Cyber-Mancubus, which has robotic parts, acid blasters and more durability. 

Demonic sloths which have sharp claws and can climb walls effectively.

Lurkers whose lower halves are those of spiders and the upper halves those of bald, filthy humans who have knives in place of arms. 

Chebubs, big, ugly bugs. Which throw acid.

And the Wretched, which are blue Cacodemons with multiple teeth and much more power. 

Finn remains Fierce, which helps a lot. Even a Cyber-Mancubus, which has extreme durability, dies in one punch. The Doom Slayer uses a Berserker Pack to achieve same results. 

Pan opens the fight with a mighty Thunderstorm, killing and injuring some enemies. Killed Pain Elementals always release two Lost Souls, forcing Pan to slash and dice them. 

A Pain Elemental fires a laser beam from its eye, but Rey blocks it. She dodges some fireballs coming out of its mouth, gets closer, runs through a Lost Soul with her lightsaber and stabs the Pain Elemental in the eye. She finishes it off with two good slashes.

Commander Saber, Johnny and a Resistance Sniper fire at the wall-running sloths and Lurkers, bringing down a lot of them. A sloth manages to jump on Johhny and slash him with its claws, but the human throws it away before blasting it. 

Link uses his Fire Arrows and Ice Arrows to deal with some Chebubs before killing a Wretched with the Master Sword. But another Wretched manages to hit him with a bolt of electricity.

Anger and Chewbacca have been given health potions. Anger manages to kill a Mancubus with her bare hands, while Chewbacca dodges a laser beam and kills a Druji with his bowcaster.

Poe pelts a Pain Elemental and its Lost Souls with rockets. But he gets hit by a Cyber-Mancubus' acid bolt. Bb-8 tazes the Cyber-Mancubus, but the monster barely feels it and slams the droid, sending it flying. Then he shoots a Resistance Trooper dead with his acid. 

He forgot Finn was still Fierce. And gets his head punched off. Finn gets calm right after he sees Poe and Bb-8 still alive. He takes some deep breaths, slays every enemy around him and then turns back to normal.

"Are you two OK?" 

"Yes, buddy. We are. Thanks." 

The Doom Slayer spots Snap struggling against a Wretched and charges, killing the monster with a single punch. Then he punches some Lost Souls to death before ripping the legs of a Lurker and beating it up with them.

Rey slashes a Wretched at least five times, dashes in the center of the battlefield and destroys a Druji after three round with her saberstaff. Then she lifts some solid lava and throws it at a Lurker. 

But a second one stabs her in the back. Jessika, even with one leg, manages to shoot the Lurker in the back of the head and kill it.

A Wretched tries to eat her, but Poe pelts it with several missiles. As the Wretched drops dead, Poe fires at incoming Chebubs. 

Finn saves the life of a Resistance Trooper by shooting a sloth with his blaster. Rick uses his only hand to throw a rock at a Druji and wound it. 

The Druji turns to fire with its drill blasters, but two rockets from the Devastator blow it up. 

The Doom Slayer punches a Cyber-Mancubus through the chest and turns two Pain Elementals into gibs with only his fists. 

He also pokes the eye out of a Wretched and crushes a Lurker. He punches a Pain Elemental... but the Berserker Pack has worn off. The Pain Elemental proceeds to hit him with an eye beam.

Then something approaches rapidly and splits the Pain Elemental in two. Two Lost Souls appear, but they get chopped too.

By an unseen force, two Chebubs are thrown to the floor and a third one gets stabbed. 

When the onslaught stops, the one behind it is revealed to be Rey. The Doom Slayer looks a bit shocked.

"What? Not used to be rescued by a girl?" 

"Not used to be rescued at all." 

A Cyber-Mancubus aims at Rey, but the Doom Slayer warns her to duck and draws his BFG-10000. He eliminates the Cyber-Mancubus with one shot. 

"Happier now?" Rey comments.

"Shut up."

Johnny uses the BFG-9000 and blows up ten demons in one shot. Then he uses his Barracuda Strike against a Mancubus. He does a thousand cuts, but the Mancubus laughs. 

Since he feels absolutely nothing. He retaliates with a fireball, grazing Johnny's shoulder. Johnny smirks. "You are already dead."

He lowers his lightsaber and the Mancubus gets cut to pieces. Then Johnny fires a rocket and gibs a sloth.

Anna uses a fiery rocket and destroys a Druji. Pan gets hit by the acid of a Cyber-Mancubus. He retaliates with a Lightning Bomb. The monster is gravely injured, but tries to retaliate. Two Thunder Drops finish the job.

Kare' finishes off the last enemy, a Chebub. 

The Resistance advances and encounters sneaky lawyers. They write "I WAS HONEST" with their tonques all the time. 

A Baron of Hell approaches some of them. "I said, write the truth forever, or else I split you in two!"

Those lawyers write "I WAS A LIAR" instead, because fear clouds their mind and they can only tell the truth. 

Finn scoffs. "Even in the afterlife, these guys are bad liars. I would talk to that Baron about his job, but my head has a big bounty and I will get attacked on sight."

Anger and Rick get confused. "These guys are writing both lies and the truth. You really can't trust them, can you?" 

The next torture involves corrupt employers who were extremely greedy in life. They worshipped money as a god, and didn't hesitate to rob the poor so they could have more cash.

Now, they are forced to watch, tied up to poles, as money get burned in front of them. Some of them are crying. 

The money aren't fake, they are all real. They are burned with no remorse, because they have no soul, and these sinners almost sold theirs for inanimate objects. 

"Please, get some money!" one of them begs the Resistance. 

Finn is a bit away from the rest, because he sees DJ among the greedy, trying to get some money from the fire. 

"Good thing I bribed that Imp to set me free. Soon, I will escape this horrid place, filthy rich. And nobody will stop me. Nobody nobody nobody!"

Finn kicks him into the fire and leaves like nothing happened. 

Some kilometers away, some greedy idiot sold his soul to be showered in gold. Now a Baron of Hell gives him a golden shower. 

Since the sixth layer is just outside Dis, the capital of the Underworld, many Dinolfos, Stalknights and Red Demon Knights patrol the place. 

There is a casino which is ten times more glamorous than Canto Bight's brightest and most luxurious one. 

Casino owners bet their souls either for fortune, ownership of the place or freedom.

But those who had rigged games to cheat and win or bet for anything but freedom could never win, since all the games are rigged themselves in these conditions.

So far, only one person has earned freedom. 

Rose should be really glad her area is many layers away from this scamming. She would try to obliterate the place and end up as Pinky food.

Here are also some tyrannical rulers who made people suffer by silencing opinions with violence, putting unbearable taxes and other such things. 

Grand Moff Tarkin is here. Vampires suck his blood every day. At night, he is fully healed, only to have his blood drank away the next day.

Also some guys are both greedy and gluttonous. And harmed others because of both flaws. These are turned into pigs and fed to the militant vegans, who believe that anybody who disagrees with them is evil and has to die. Only the militant ones recieve a punishment, the rest go to heaven unless heavily sinned otherwise.

"No! I believe that anybody wearing fur should be raped and jews are exactly like animals, but what you force me to do is barbaric!"

"Yeah, yeah, I have to stop forcing my beliefs on you. I am a Hell Knight, dimwit, not a saint!"

Ganondorf is in his throne room. He summons Lilith. 

She rushes in. "Oh Great One, wherefore are you calling me?" 

"The Resistance has entered the sixth layer. The Cyberdemon is dead."

"Sir, the sixth layer is the lair of the merciless Doom Raiders. Has the Cyberdemon weakened the Resistance?" 

"Yes. He even killed some Resistance members and cut off some limbs. It will be easier for you to stop them. They had to collectively weaken the monster and Finn turned Fierce to do the job."

"Oh, poor Cybie... I will happily go find the Resistance."

"Do not fail, or you shall feel my wrath."

Lilith has heard of what happened to Jenna Silverblade. She remembered her bragging that she can curbstomp Ganondorf and kill him with a single bite. 

"If I could do that" she tells to herself "I wouldn't tremble like a coward in front of the Great One or be executed in a single strike. I would even rule Hell myself."

And a deep voice pierces her mind. "Like Jenna, you can't do that. So you may be powerful, but since I can read your mind from this distance, you have no choice but to obey me. Oh, and... you can have sex with Hancock. I want to get rid of him."

"But why would I take over? I love my boss."

In the lair of the Doom Raiders, they fight over Selena. 

The Gulper approaches her and picks her up. 

"Why no eat her? Resistance can no beat Cyberdemon!" 

The Dreamcatcher appears, sweating. "Bad news. Finn, like, totally destroyed the Cyberdemon. He lost, but then he managed somehow to turn into a monster, murder the giant and scare all demons off! He must be, like, dangerous!"

"Good!" the leader of the group, the Golden Queen, comments. "It means his bounty will increase. And when I catch him, this means more GOLD!"

"But what if they forget about the girl?" Chef Pepperjack asks.

Wolfgang strokes Selena's face. "They will not."

Selena gives him a death glare. "Exactly. And they will destroy every single one of you." 

Wolfgang pinches her cheek and scratches her chin. "You underestimate us. We can kill all of them with ease. I doubt they will be fully powerful without any healer to help them."

"They have defeated many Hellspawn. They have killed all of you before. You should not be a problem."

Wolfgang bites her shoulder, causing her to scream in pain. "Not all of us simultaneously."

Dr.Krankcase, the scientist, creates some robots. "Before they come, I will soften them up with these babies."

"What are you waiting for? Do it!" the Queen commands.

Back to the Death Mountain, Rongo, the leader of the Gorons, smashes a Lizalfos with his hammer. He proceeds to create and throw a rock at an Imp before bombing some Dodongos and creating some pillars of lava with his hammer to destroy some Chu Chus. He finally rolls into some Moblins before punching an Imp.

Then he rolls into Volvagia, who was about to eat a Goron. The dragon retaliates with his claws, scratching the Goron's shell and sending him flying. 

Rongo uses a boulder from solid lava, but Volvg agia shrugs it off and retaliates with multiple meteors. Rongo dodges all of them with rolling, but the dragon isn't mindless. He breathes fire right in front of Rongo and hits him, stopping his rolling.

Then he uses another stream of fire and knocks the Goron leader down. Rongo uses his hammer to strike Volvagia in the face, stunning him. Then he smashes his face three more times, before ending with a slam.

The lava dragon gets angry. He whacks the Goron with his tail and pierces his shell with his claws. He proceeds to fire more meteors. Rongo gets hit because he was staggered. 

Then he breathes his most powerful stream of fire.

Rongo barely survives. Volvagia taunts him. "You are no adversary. You are nothing but food to me. As well as your entire species. You are worthless, primitive, only good to be eaten."

Rongo rolls towards him and smashes his head with his hammer. But a claw swipe knocks him out cold.

Then a missile hits his face. Zelda and the racers have arrived. They destroy every attacking demon with their weapons. 

Sonic-Speed and Flashlight land extremely quick punches and launch missiles and bombs. A Mega Bomb from Sonic-Speed blows twelve enemies up.

Zelda fires multiple beams of light and destroys the army of demons coming to kidnap her. Then she fires Light Arrows and obliterates demonic forces. 

Volvagia breathes fire at her, but she blocks it with Nayuru's Love. Then she shows the Triforce of Wisdom before fighting a beam of yellow light from her hands. The dragon is sent flying some feet away, but summons a rain of meteors.

Zelda barely dodges them and fires Light Arrows at the dragon's head. The injured beast flies close and hits the princess with his hair before striking her with his sharp claws. 

She stabs his mouth with her rapier and then throws a Sunlight Bomb inside. It's even stronger than the devastating Lightning Bomb.

The dragon falls dead, but the fight is far from over.

Back to Hell, the Resistance approaches some sinners who try to attack them with wrenches and clubs. They are easily defeated. Vampires who were feasting on cheating tax collectors, who were keeping money for themselves and inflated the taxes, turn on the Resistance but get stabbed by stakes or destroyed by light-based attacks.

Everyone who has holy weapons makes short work of the vampires. Some feet away, Agamemnon, an ancient king gets whipped by succubi for cheating on his wife and complaining when she did the same, sacrificing his daughter, using the plight of his brother and starting a war just to make money. 

When he gets tortured enough, money come out of him. "I don't care about when you did it, at least Menelaus had some motivation and honor!"

Lilith appears completely naked, turned into Cassandra the oracle. Whom Agamamnon had captured to have as a sex slave. "Hey sweetie, I came to free you from this hellhole."

Agamemnon accepts and the two make love. The king is surprisingly good at that. So his orgasm comes quickly... and his soul leaves even faster. 

"You were too high, anyway. You deserved to be in Dis." Lilith scoffs.

Back to the Resistance, a Baron of Hell roars as he is about to attack the Resistance. But a man in an even scarier armor, purple and surrounded by darkness, tears the monster's head off. 

"Pan Hancock, do you remember me?" 

"No. Who are you?" 

"My name is Kevin. Kevin Shaw."

Pan draws his Sword of Truth. Kevin draws his greatsword. "Why did you came back, Kevin?" 

"To get revenge on you and the demons. To earn your place in the Resistance."

"The Resistance isn't for those who butcher baby monsters as a final solution for their species. We aren't cold-blooded killers, we are warriors of justice."

"Yes, we are. And justice means their children suffering for our enjoyment! Just like what they did to humans. Payback."

"We are no monsters, however. Leave, everyone else. This fight is mine." Pan gets into a battle stance.

"Bring it, Hancock. The one who stands in the end is righteous." Kevin's smile is hidden behind the demonic mask as he does the same.

"May the best fighter win."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember: Money isn't everything important in life. Other people are more important than money. And no matter the lifestyle of yours, don't hate everybody who disagrees with you.
> 
> In this story, you have seen and will see multiple strawmen acting like biased fanatics. From every single ideology. Because this is why they are mocked. Not for their beliefs, but because they are intolerant.
> 
> Kevin and Pan have a long story. They fought first each other and then together during the Battle of CWCville, where they wanted to overthrow the tyrannical Ian Brandon Anderson. Kevin managed to slaughter Ian when he lied that he would surrender. They were friends and fought for the Resistance until Kevin revealed he kills baby monsters for fun. Pan shot him dead.
> 
> Dis is the capital of the Underworld, where the Dragmire Gang reigns supreme.
> 
> Also, no more Cortex... but don't forget who the real enemy in this story is!
> 
> Updated for edits. Now, Graduon's offer is more tempting and it shows scenes of the Gorons putting up a fight against the demons.


	15. Ideals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith takes the role of the untrustworthy advisor again. And she will stop at nothing to mate Pan and have his soul.
> 
> Pan is busy solving his differences with the most evil warrior of the Resistance, Kevin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Finnrey Friday! Found time to finish this now! Oh, and... the holidays are starting! 
> 
> This chapter's feature is... Pan Hancock vs Kevin Shaw! A pure swordfight between two brave men and ideologies!
> 
> Plus Lilith takes a more active role this time.

Pan and Kevin walk in circles, staring at each other. 

Kevin opens with a quick attack, but Pan blocks with his Sword of Truth and retaliates with three strikes. Kevin parries all of them and does the same, with same results.

"We are Resistance members, Pan Hancock. Why did you kill me?" 

"Because you acted like the monsters we fight."

"We are both warriors! We both killed monsters!"

"Yes, but you are also a murderer. Who killed babies who couldn't tell the difference between right and wrong! You killed innocents, and that makes you an enemy!"

Pan lunges for another attack, but Kevin blocks and pushes back. The armored ex-Resistance member responds.

"Oh, Hancock... we are all murderers. Even heard of the phrase "Meat is murder"? Yeah, we kill innocent beings. And, even if we avoid the animals, we kill the even more innocent and helpless plants. They didn't hurt us, but we still killed them because we had to.

And not only we, the humans. All animals kill for food. And even some plants. Even heard of Venus Flytraps? In other words, all humans, all animals and some plants are forced to murder innocents. Everyone is a murderer. And if everyone is a murderer... nobody is a murderer." 

Pan responds with a powerful thunderbolt, which does nothing at all. "You fool... you confuse food with sport. I have killed for food, even indirectly. And I have killed to defend myself or other innocents. But I never killed just for the thrill of it. That's pointless violence."

"You are not cruel enough, Hancock. This armor was made for Electric Hedgehogs. These abominations are worse than the Hellspawn. You know that. We killed Sonichu together and saved each other's lives. That's why my armor is immune to every electric attack!" 

Pan tests this with a Thunderstorm. Not a single scratch. Kevin attacks three times with his sword, but Pan blocks all the strikes.

"And you are too cruel, Shaw. I know living under Ian's rule is what has driven you insane. That madman injured a man because he drew a hero with blue arms and tried to eliminate all homosexuals. But, even if you have an excuse why you are insane, you are still insane."

Pan leaps to strike Kevin's head, but he jumps to the side and attempts a stab, which would strike home if Pan didn't roll forward.

Kevin crosses his arms. "Enough. All these ideologies and philosophies bore me. As I said, the fight will show who is strong and righteous enough to be a Resistance Champion."

"Yeah, I agree. To the death!" 

The swords clash again and again. Five rounds pass and nobody can get past the ferocious defence of the other. Until Pan manages to parry an overhead strike and counter with three successful slashes. But the fourth one is blocked and Pan has to perform a backflip to avoid a devastating two-handed strike... which proves to be a combination of two-handed strikes. 

Hancock looks for an opening, but doesn't find it. His rival leaps high and performs a jump attack, but Pan barely avoids it and jumps behind him, landing two good hits. 

Then the swords keep clashing. After three rounds of attacking, deflecting and blocking, Kevin lands the next three hits with his sword.

Pan stands in one knee and parries the next flurry of slashes. He follows with a stab, which finds Kevin in the stomach. Then he hits him five more times. 

The sixth one is blocked. Kevin jumps three meters back, proving to be agile despite his heavy armor. Then he gestures at his opponent to come and face him.

Pan, who knows Lightning is useless against Kevin, takes the bait and approaches. His strikes are all blocked and Kevin retaliates with some two-handed attacks, which are all stopped by the Sword of Truth. The next strikes belong to Pan and are also two-handed, but Kevin blocks all of them.

They keep fighting for two rounds, unable to overcome each other. So Kevin decides to pretend to go for his rival's legs. Predictably, Pan lowers his sword to protect his lower half. Shaw goes for the neck, ready to end this with a single chop. 

But the Resistance Champion has used this trick before and knows how to counter it. He ducks under the slash and lands a jab at Kevin's knee, before giving him a headbutt. But it hurts him more than his target.

"I should have kept the helmet." 

Kevin kicks him and knocks him back before leaping for an attack. Pan rolls to the side, gets behind Kevin and stabs him in the back. 

The two exchange a death glare and charge at full speed. The swords clash and the two try to push each other with all their might. 

Kevin has been enhanced greatly by the armor. From a common mortal who had to outsmart Electric Hedgehogs to an one-man army who can crush a Baron with his bare hands. Pan sweats, his heart is beating rapidly. But even in his base form, he can lift twelve tons and beat a High General, albeit with a lot of effort.

He uses all his strength to push Kevin back and soon the two have their backs to each other. A slashing sound is heard. And Kevin kneels, blood dripping from his armor. 

"Ha ha ha! This is the Pan I know! You are a killer, just like me! No need to hold back any longer!"

As the duel rages, the rest of the crew is stranded. Liltih appears with some Arachnotrons, Hell Knights, Belphregors, Reapers and Executioners. 

The Doom Slayer draws first blood with his Rocket Launcher, blowing up a Hell Knight in one hit. Then he switches to the BFG-10000 and destroys five strong demons in each strike. 

A Resistance Trooper barely manages to kill a Reaper, but an Arachnotron fries him with its Plasma Gun. Poe takes it out with rockets. A Hell Knight wounds Connix with his arm blade. He is about to finish her, but a Resistance Sergeant kills him with a detonator. 

Lilith grabs him by the forehead, shoves him into her bosom and crushes him. Then she draws her trident and goes for Rey. Their skills right now are on par, counting the fact that Rey is pregnant. 

Lilith fires a Chaos Orb, but the Jedi avoids it and Force Pushes the succubus back. Finn rushes to help Rey, but an Executioner blocks his way. Finn uses the Heavy Blaster to kill him and advances, but gets surrounded by three bloodlusted Arachnotrons. 

Johnny gets hit by a Reaper. "The Undead always beats life, fool! Off with..." 

A lightsaber slash later, Johnny is the one laughing. "... your head." 

Anna uses her lightsaber to stab a Hell Knight, but sees Kare' in trouble as she struggles with a Belphregor. A Firestorm burns the demon to a crisp. 

Kare' saves Snap a bit later, when he gets shot in the leg by an Arachnotron. She fires with her blaster multiple times at the creature's brain until the beast has a malfunction and explodes. 

Rey Force Pushes Lilith again. But she attacks with a stream of fire from each hand, wounding Rey. Then she kicks her belly and draws her trident to block a strike. Finally she stabs her in the breasts. 

"After all, they don't attract men anyway. They are nonexistent." 

Rey's eyes turn yellow and she starts Force Choking the demoness. "I. HAVE. NO. FLAT. CHEST. And women are not defined only by their beauty. There is also personality. Skills. Even vulnerability is an advantage sometimes." 

Her rage is so intense that she actually manages to cast Force Lightning and torture Lilith while she keeps choking her. 

The Enforcer tries to summon the three Arachnotrons which were fighting Finn, but the two are dead and the last one is occupied. The Arachnotron pins Finn down with its plasma bolts, but it doesn't want to leave the slightest opening, otherwise Finn will turn the tables.

"Please! Please! Rey, STOP! I surrender!"

"No. You are lying. Plus, you deserve to suffer. A life for a life. Bring the trooper you molested and killed back to life and I will spare you." 

"I... can't do that... only... Ganon... can... besides... his body went to Heaven already... Please..." 

Rey lifts her high and throws her to the ground. "Pathetic. I expected something more from one of the Prince's enforcers... the Cyberdemon beat Chewbacca to near-death for crying out loud!"

"I am actually weaker than the Cyberdemon. I am just sapient, while he is only sentient. His sole purpose was destruction. Mine is far more than that. Allow me to lead you to our capital. Dis. There, the rest of our gang is waiting for you." 

The Resistance accepts. Accompanied by Lilith and her army, they pass through the sixth layer. The warmongers, who started atrocities to gain money and other valuable goods have petrol constantly shoved down their throats. 

"They wanted oil and oil they have. Forever." 

Propagandists who wanted people to join their extremist causes and spread hate, like the Roundhead and Goebbels, have bullshit shoved down their throats instead. Literal one.

Thieves who stole multiple people and even killed for money are drowned into a sea of gold coins.

Finally, those monsters who exploited beggars in their lives are forced to beg for mercy as they are boiled in fiery pits, wearing metal armor to get more heat.

"This is what happens to the wicked... so behave." 

They pass from the golddiggers, who try to literally search for gold pieces. If they find anything, the demons take it. 100 gold pieces are needed for one's freedom. But, mostly, they find...

"Argh! A nest of Chebubs! Help!"

"This is lava! Are you serious?" 

"Found gold! But it's liq..." 

Anna stares at Lilith. "Why are you laughing?" 

"Why not?"

Pan and Kevin keep fighting. Kevin has massively improved since the first round. He is more aggressive. Pan has to block and dodge with immense speed and skills. 

In the end, he parries a powerful overhead strike barely and performs a devastating riposte, piercing the heavy armor and drawing blood. Bad idea. 

Kevin's armor seems to have empty eyesockets. For the first time in the fight they glow purple. He does a backflip and roars. Then he charges at Pan with tremendous speed, grabs the back of his head and slams hin full force into the pavement.

Pan tries to get back up, but gets a jab in the ribs for his trouble. Kevin knows that gloating may cost his life and doesn't bother. But he charges his sword for a more powerful strike. Pan barely dodges by rolling and hits Kevin from the left three times.

Kevin lashes out wildly as he performs strong slash after strong slash, making Pan run away in circles. Kevin pauses for a moment, allowing Pan to go for a leap attack. The murderous Resistance warrior barely blocks the attack and finds an opening. 

Which results in Kevin's knee meeting Pan's belly. CRACK! Pan can feel his bones hurting. He grits his teeth and retaliates with a gut punch.

The wild warrior feels the powerful strike a bit, but not very much. Hancock follows with a quick jab and some rapid slashes. Kevin, surprised, gets all the hits.

Until he manages to block two in a row.

"Yes! This is a real fight! Show me what you've got!"

Pan dodges some strikes and does some steps back before throwing a bomb, but Kevin easily avoids it and slams his sword down, releasing an energy wave. Pan jumps to the right and retaliates with a Strike of Truth, but Kevin dodges to the left and does his rapid grab, slamming Pan's face to the ground again. 

Then he waits for his opponent to get back up. Pan decides to tackle Shaw and makes him struggle to retain balance. Then he knocks him down with a sword slash upwards and follows with a flying kick to the face. 

The rival gets up and does another flurry of two-handed sword strikes, but Pan blocks all of them and counters with some one-handed swings. 

Shaw stops all of them and the two attack at the same time. The weapons clash and Pan pushes Kevin back before slashing him three times. 

Kevin blocks some more incoming strikes and lands two powerful hits before getting a jab at his rival's shoulder. Pan deflects a lethal thrust and strikes the warrior right in the mask, cracking it.

The two stare at each other and charge at full speed again. Their swords clash again. 

"I am doing this for the Resistance. If we are not just as bad as the demons, we can never beat them!"

"I am doing this for the Resistance. If we are not just as bad as the demons, we can never turn into them!"

The swords come close to Pan's throat. If he fails, he gets slashed. "Kevin... you... are... not... a... hero."

"Why? Because my powers come from a suit?" 

"No... because... you... don't use... them... for... good!"

Pan uses Focus Spirit, which allows him to have full concentration in battle, more speed and enough strength to crush most guards. He manages to repel Kevin that way. 

Focus Spirit isn't intentional, is used only when a Dimensional Guardian is in grave danger and acts by pure instinct. Not nearly as strong as a Mighty Warrior. 

A slash is heard and the two pass through each other.

Kevin chuckles. "Ha ha ha... you finally unlocked your true potential! Your lust for blood... this is why true warriors fight." 

And then he kneels again. 

He gets up and charges again, but Pan is using his full power this time, out of rage and determination. He has also got serious. Kevin slashes at him five times, but they are all blocked. 

Pan parries an overhead swing and lands a riposte. Then he does about ten rapid slashes, but Kevin doesn't feel a thing. Then Pan, who is using an attack unique to this situation, strikes his forehead.

Kevin steps forward. "That's all? Your base form is pathetic. Even when you actually decide to fight to kill!" 

"Omae wa mu shindeiru."

"Nani?"

And Kevin gets a shock of five thousand Volts inside his body, getting turned to ash.

Pan stands victorious, panting and sweating. His heart pounds rapidly as he recovers. "That was tiring. If only I could use this before... but it drains my stamina too quickly." 

In the Death Mountain, Zelda and the two racers are joined by Tammy, Commander Saber's girlfriend. They decide to go to Hell to help their loved ones. 

And they take a hundred of the best Gorons with them, all of them volunteers. When everyone passes, the princess closes the gate with her magic. 

"Ok, guys... we've got this. They need some reinforcements." 

Rose Tico approaches them. "Are you Resistance?" 

"Yes." 

"May I guide you?" 

Sonic-Speed begs not to, but Zelda has other plans. "She might be useful. Even save our lives." 

"That's what I fear the most." 

Back to the sixth layer, Lilith guides the humans and other species to the grotesque excibits of the Underworld. "These are the abusive husbands. Succubi beat them up with bottles of powerful drinks and then rape them." 

"Drinks?" Finn asks.

"Oh, Demon-Eater, getting drunk is a common cause for violence. That's why. Remember, we are rage, brutal, without mercy." 

"I remember. And I remember something about me being worse." 

"I taught him that" the Doom Slayer brags. 

No demon dares tell him to shut up. 

Lilith pretends to be polite and cheerful. "And here are the Doom Raiders. The most notorious criminals in the Multiverse after Darth Vader and our gang. This is our last stop, Resistance warriors. You will stay here forever. This place will be your tomb!" 

She stabs the Doom Slayer in the back with her pitchfork and an army of robots attack the Resistance in unison. So do Lilith's men, while she escapes to find Pan and steal his life energy. 

"Coward. Now we are trapped because of her!"

"I should have killed her."

Anger has recovered because of a healing potion. She recognizes her best friend and former rival, captive of the powerful gang. 

"Selena! Don't worry, we will save you!" 

The Gulper snatches her away and two dreadful Scrap Shooters fire an endless amount of explosives at Anger. She slashes the wooden beasts with her sword.

Another robot is the Shield Shredder which has circular saws. Even those are no match for Chewbacca's bowcaster. Two hits do the Shield Shredders in. 

Poe fires rockets to destroy a Scrap Shooter, but an Arachnotron shoots him in the chest. Jessika shoots the Arachnotron several times to kill it. 

Then she crawls to avoid the rampage of a Hell Knight and lure him right into the hands of Commander Saber and his Shark Swords. 

Anger punches through a Shield Shredder but Chef Pepperjack hits her with his flamethrower. Then he throws some Pepper Bombs. 

Wolfgang plays his guitar and the music hurts all humans, staggering them. Reapers can use the Force and Force Push many Resistance Warriors towards walls or each other. One slashes Snap with his scythe.

Temmin kills the Reaper with his blaster. 

A Krankenstein, the heaviest of all robots, comes and fires missiles. Suralinda gets hit but she shoots it multiple times with her blaster. The Krankenstein approaches her, punches her and grabs her arms. 

Getting overpowered by the robot, Suralinda has no choice. She spits acid. When it only stuns the robot, she takes a deep breath and spits an entire stream, using her full power. 

This melts the giant robot quickly. 

Rey cuts a machine in half with her lightsaber and Force Pushes Wolfgang back. Then she uses her saberstaff to land a jab and a slash to Chef Pepperjack. 

The Golden Queen aims at Rey with her staff to turn her to gold. "Say goodbye, fat pig..." 

Finn jumps in front of the ray, shooting the Queen several times. He gets turned to gold and she gets injured. 

Rey's eyes turn yellow again. "You DO. NOT. FUCK. WITH. FINN."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like Finn isn't invincible, right? Well, considering he lost and had to turn Fierce against the Cyberdemon...
> 
> The Focus Spirit may seem like an ass pull, but it's nothing but Pan fully concentrating into the fight and acting clearly on instinct plus better reflexes and a powerful technique.
> 
> Omae ma wu shindeiru: You are already dead
> 
> Nani: What
> 
> Seems like the full team won't be together for long.
> 
> Rey deserved some time to shine. Your opinions about her performance? 
> 
> Ditto for Lilith. She is actually the weakest Enforcer, but even she can be a threat.
> 
> Next chapter: Pan vs Lilith, Resistance vs Doom Raiders!
> 
> Please leave feedback!


	16. Against the Doom Raiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Pan has to fight Lilith alone, the Doom Raiders confront the rest of the Resistance.
> 
> Meanwhile, Zelda and her army enter Hell trying to help their allies. 
> 
> Lilith will stop at nothing to have her most precious victim... only he can stop her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This has some NSFW scenes, gore, violent deaths and... basically if you can read this, you can read the entire story. Almost.
> 
> Basically, the closest chapter to smut so far.
> 
> Also it has the second big Enforcer fight.
> 
> Edit: some Reylo said that the Throne Room scene is full of sexual undertones and metaphors. Compare Rey and Kylo vs Praetorians to Pan vs Lilith. Do it. And THEN tell me how sexual the former is.

Rey, furious, lifts the Golden Queen and tries to Force Choke her. "Insolent pest... I am made of gold. So, I don't have a regular windpipe." the Queen gloats, not feeling much pressure.

Rey throws her at the ceiling and then uses her strongest Force Push to throw her through a wall. But the Golden Queen gets up and throws golden discs, which are circular saws. 

Two discs pierce Rey's shoulders and draw blood. Rey tries to get up, but the leader of the Doom Raiders hits her with her staff. 

Rey slashes her with her lightsaber and Force Pushes her away. Then she zaps her with lightning. "Gold is a great conductor!"

As she is furious about Finn, she doesn't stop firing Force Lightning. "Turn him back to normal! Or I will not stop zapping!" 

The Golden Queen doesn't want to give up. If she presents Finn as a golden statue to Ganondorf, tremendous bounty awaits her. And her freedom, which she will use to get more gold. Plus, she doesn't want to lose to a pregnant human.

She summons two golden birds which summon golden circular saws. And she creates a lot of scarabs. Rey gets hit by a saw and stops firing lightning, while the scarabs swarm her. 

To make matters worse, Chompy Mage aims a green beam at her. But Commander Saber shoots him in the back. He shoots some more, but the shaman uses a Force Field to block all of the blaster bolts.

Then he fires some dark orbs, but Saber dodges them.

He prepares to fire his sniper, but a shockwave knocks him off his feet. The Chompy Mage proceeds to shoot the injured Chef Pepperjack with a healing orb.

The rejuvenated Chef proceeds to shoot a fiery beam and hit Poe square in the chest. Kaydel shoots at him, but the Doom Raider dodges and throws a Pepper Bomb at her, wounding the Captain.

Wolfgang stuns some Resistance Troopers with his Symphony of Pain, but Bb-8 doesn't feel pain by the music and tazes the brown werewolf. As the beast winces in pain, he gets tazed again. His fur is burned.

Wolfgang leaves a loud howl and angrily strikes Bb-8 with his guitar. His strength is massive and the robot gets damaged. Poe gets angry and fires missiles at the werewolf, but he dodges all of them and knocks him down with his music.

Anna splits a Scrap Shooter in two with her bare hands and burns a Krankenstein. Seeing Rick struggling with three Shield Shredders, she casts Firestorm and burns all three of them. 

Dr. Krankcase uses his blob-thrower and shoots Anna twice. Then he commands a Krankenstein to finish her off. 

Jessika tries to crawl with her one leg, but she isn't very useful. Thankfully, Link keeps her safe from harm, slicing even a Belphregor with his Master Sword. His blade can even parry the laser blades of Hell Knights and his skills allow him to overpower them.

Suralinda shoots a Scrap Shooter dead. Then she confronts the Gulper, who still has Selena in his hand. She shoots him multiple times, but the giant blue creature doesn't feel a thing.

He retaliates with a stream of water which is so strong that it knocks Javos down. Then he equips a trident and tosses her into a wall. 

Anger zaps the beast with her lightning, but the attack hurts Selena as well. However, Gulper gets hurt tenfold. He proceeds to hit her with multiple orbs of water. Then he knocks her away with his trident. 

Suralinda attacks and wounds the Gulper with her acid. The monster just grabs her with his free hand. Then he opens his mouth to eat her, but she unleashes a lot of acid at the mouth. 

The Gulper is defeated. He screams in agony as he swallows the acid and drops down. His hands open and the two women he captured are free. But Selena is still weak without her staff. She rushes to take it, but Dreamcatcher blows her away and the Golden Queen grabs the staff herself. 

Rey defeats the swarm of the scarabs with her saberstaff and uses the Force to destroy the golden bird statues. But the Golden Queen creates some chains from solid gold and ties up all four of her limbs. 

"Pathetic creature. If I turn you to gold, maybe your kid will turn gold too. Two in the price of one. Now you shall pay, weakling!" 

First she tries to cast a small lightning bolt with Selena's staff, but she only has complete control of gold and nothing else. The lightning goes straight up and strikes the ceiling, burning it a little. 

Suralinda tries to take the staff from the Golden Queen, but she easily pushes her back and hits her with the stolen wand. Then she aims at her with her own staff and turns her to a golden statue. 

Rey tries to break her chains, but they are too strong. 

Chef Pepperjack aims at her belly to kill her child. "Mmm, you seem spicy! But the baby has no meat." 

Some vines wrap the Chef. It's Johnny, who has equiped his rocket launcher. Pepperjack uses his fire to free himself from the vines and throws cherry bombs. Johnny avoids them and hits him with his rocket launcher. 

The Chef fires a beam of lava, while Johnny does the same. The two lava beams clash. One has fire as primary element, one doesn't. And Johnny is the one who loses the struggle and gets hit. 

The Chompy Mage has turned into a giant Chompy, which has snail eyes, barks like a dog and has a big mouth with teeth. He jumps and creates shockwaves of green energy, similar to the Cyberdemon.

Saber dodges the waves and shoots the enormous Chompy several times. It proceeds to eat him alive after getting angry.

Dr. Krankcase trades blaster bolts with Snap. Snap manages to land the first hit, so the scientist uses his meachnical legs to do a spin attack and land multiple hits. Then he summons some droids to kill Snap, but he guns down all of them, only to get shot by a toxic blob.

Anna destroys the Krankenstein, but the Dreamcatcher summons a tornado and hits her. As the human painfully lands, the blue floating head pins her to a wall with a gust of wind and summons her worst nightmare. A giant spider. 

"You are, like, completely doomed, human!"

Speaking of spiders, an Arachnotron manages to knock Jessika unconscious, but Chewbacca kills it with his bowcaster and then rips its legs to attack a Scrap Shooter. 

Mecc Blackwing manages to destroy one of Lilith's monsters, but Wolfgang charges at him with his guitar and beats him with one heavy strike.

The Doom Slayer, despite getting stabbed in the back, can still fight. He uses his rocket launcher to destroy two Reapers, a Hell Knight and an Arachnotron, but a Krankenstein sends him flying with a single left hook. 

Rey is burning with anger. "If I get Lilith again, I won't spare her sorry skin a second time."

Lilith is looking for Pan. She finally finds him. With her most provocative walk, she walks in front of him shaking her hips and mammaries, completely naked.

Pan does some steps back. "NO!" 

"I haven't even asked you and you say no? Ok, I also say no to us not making love. Mmmm, you are the most handsome man I have ever seen!" 

"And I have the most beautiful girlfriend. And I believe she would kick your ass with her eyes closed." 

"She would, maybe, but she is busy fighting the Doom Raiders. You probably know them quite well. But... you are missing. You can't help them." 

"I will, after I chop you to pieces." 

Lilith strokes his face. "You mean, _if_ you chop me to pieces. Do you understand why I am doing this? You are a descendant of Adam. For that, you are going to suffer. For millenia, women were oppressed by men like you. You kept us at home, isolated from the world, to be bought, sold and used like livestock. Oh right, men didn't rape animals and then punish them for getting raped." 

"That's disgusting. And I never, ever treated a woman like that! You are a sexist, like abusive husbands. You believe all men are raping bastards who see women as inferior. Well, not all men are pigs!"

Lilith licks her lips. "For me, they are. Rude, filthy, tasty. You may not be sexist, but the last trait still applies. I adore men who respect women. Probably my kind and yours can become one again." 

"So what? You are not raping me for your selfish pleasure! I am not into demonesses." 

"Oh, I need sex to survive. And I heard your soul is extremely strong. You are GOING to make love to me!"

Lilith extends her arms to grab Pan, but he rolls back to avoid her. He draws his sword and points at her.

"I am not a toy or food! I am going to thrust this sword into your sorry ass!" 

"I will make you thrust your sword into my ass!"

Lilith equips her trident and charges at him, but he blocks the strike. The two trade blows, but fail to break each other's defences.

"Thrust harder! I am coming!"

"I will! Just not with the sword you expect!"

After three rounds the sword and the trident lock. 

"You are a monster, Lilith!" 

"Me? I was kicked out of Heaven because I wasn't totally submissive to Adam. Because I wanted equality. But no. Your flawless God defended oppression. I was banished for equality! For standing up to an injustice!"

Pan has a surprised look on his face. And Lilith seizes the opportunity by throwing milk from her nipples. Right into Pan's face. 

Then she kicks him into his stomach. "That's why I am what I am. I built a horde for revenge and your God offered me to go back. Back to slavery. Your buddy, Finn, ran away from the First Order because they were unfair, right? What would he do if he was asked to come back?" 

"Refuse. He hated the First Order. He hated being forced to do things he didn't want." 

"How am I different? Of course I did the same!" 

"And? Didn't you realise the mercy of Heaven then?" 

"Yes. I did. They had a hundred of my children executed each year. This is mercy. If you are not with them, you have to be destroyed!" 

Lilith jumps high and lands on Pan's head with her butt. He struggles to breathe as the big red cheeks press his face. 

She gets up and puts a bare foot on his chest. 

"What do you think?" 

"And how is this an excuse for me being a dildo?" 

"Do I need an excuse to make you a dildo?" 

Pan lifts her foot and throws her down.

"I am pretty sure you are lying. You must have done something evil to get kicked out." 

Then he zaps her with his lightning.

"What have you done?" 

"I told you the truth! My only crime is attacking the false Master Race. The humans. After I saw that they were built to opress. To kill. To destroy." 

"We two ARE humans! Would you destroy your own kind?" 

"Yes. What's your proof? Your maker makes mistakes. He made Ian Brandon Anderson, for Ganon's sake!"

Pan intensifies his lightning. "Funny. I thought he was one of you!" 

Lilith gets up and hits Pan with two streams of fire.

"We are NOTHING like Ian. We are monstrous, but at least we don't kill because of parody comics! Besides, we don't drink our own..." 

"And you won't drink mine, either!" Pan finishes with a Thunderstorm.

Lilith gets angry. "I can't beat you in a straight fight. So, I will minimize your threat!" And she shrinks him with a spell. Then she snatches him up with both hands.

Some layers above, Zelda, Sonic-Speed, Flashlight and Tammy find little to no resistance. They are in the second layer, where PB-0000 tries to pass a bridge which is half-broken and falls down again.

"BUT I JUMPED! I DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

Zelda turns to Solid Snake. "Is this the guy who tried to beat up Ganondorf with a wooden plank?" 

"Yes. And he said the plank was bugged."

Then Snake puts an electric fence. PB-0000 has to pass it. He touches it. "WHAAAAT? I GOT HIT BY NOTHING!"

He goes to the fence again and again. ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! 

"I don't understand, what hit me? This is fucking stupid! Snake put here a puzzle. I just want to get to the other side! Come on, dood!" ZAP!

He realizes there is a fence and tries to punch it. ZAP! Then he attempts to climb. ZAP! "WHAAAT? IT DOESN'T LET ME CLIMB!" 

He tries to find a protection. He fills his hands with water and attempts again. ZZZAAPPP!

Sonic-Speed looks about to kill himself, while Flashlight can't stop laughing at the stupidity before him. Snake gives PB-0000 a grenade. 

He keeps punching the fence. 

Until he gets burned to crisp. 

Snake restores him. "On to the next trial."

"WHAAAT? I NEVER FAILED THE MISSION!"

The four Resistance members continue their way. 

They only hear a "WHAT A CHEAP INSTANT DEATH!"

"Give me a break, it ate you. What do you expect?" 

They continue to see four Blue Demon Knights lifting a rock. "Finally, we found Sisyphus' rock!" 

"Hey, some Resistance scum!

"GET THEM!"

As they fight, one of them calls some Cacodemons as reinforcements. The main team hadn't defeated the entire demonic force. 

A more intense fight rages in the sixth layer. The Resistance starts turning the tables. Saber turns Mighty Warrior and breaks out of the mage's stomach. 

Chef Pepperjack has burned the ground and cornered Johnny with his beams. "Your fire is weaker than mine, your grass is useless against fire! What chance do you stand?" 

Johnny draws the BFG-9000 and vaporizes the Chef in two good hits. "I had the advantage." 

Wolfgang causes pain with his music. But the Doom Slayer has an Invulnerability Pack. He dances a bit to the music and then hits Wolfgang with the BFG-10000 square in the chest before picking him up by the throat.

"Doom Raider, say hello to the Doom Slayer." 

And he chokes him to death. 

Chewbacca manages to destroy a Reaper, but the Dreamcatcher knocks him down with a gust of wind. 

"You are, like, totally dead!"

Rey may be helpless to fight the Golden Queen, but she is still a Jedi. Seeing Anna cornered by the giant spider, she uses a Mind Trick. 

"Help my friends." 

The spider turns on the Dreamcatcher and wraps her in a web. Then Chewbacca uses her as a ball.

"Let me go!" 

Chewbacca uses her as a bowling ball to smash ten Hell Knights. Kare' congratulates him for the strike. 

Anna decides to repay the favor. The Golden Queen tries to turn Rey gold again, but Anna hits her with Overheat. "You are a great conductor for heat, Goldie!"

The Resistance Warrior uses her fire and martial arts to overpower the Golden Queen. "This is because you turned my friends to gold! This is for kidnapping Selena! This is because you have flirted with my boyfriend while you were alive! And this because you don't respect even pregnants!" 

Dr. Krankcase has defeated Snap and goes to help his Mistress, but Kare' plants an EMP on him and disables his legs. Then it takes a single headshot.

The Golden Queen uses a golden beam to turn Anna into a statue. Anna doesn't care about her stamina and uses Overheat. 

The giant fiery beam overpowers the golden ray and both are knocked down. Anna is weary, while the Queen is filled in pain. 

The human knocks the Golden Queen out cold in one right punch and uses her saber to free Rey. Then she gives Selena her staff. 

Selena uses all of her magic and everyone gets healed. Jessika gets her leg back, Rick his arm, Finn and Suralinda aren't golden statues anymore.

"Hold on" Poe says "if Selena is that powerful, how do we struggle with these guys?" 

"First of all," the healer replies "in the front lines I am useless, because my durability is pathetic. A punch from that werewolf and I would be knocked out. Second, I have potent summoning and healing abilities, and even some attack spells, but if I have to go physical, I can lose to a Lizalfos. Third, I have to use my staff." 

"I see." 

Meanwhile, Zelda and the other reinforcements have soundly defeated the demons, despite losing over ten Gorons to the monsters. 

They are now running away from Cerberus, who tries to eat them for dinner. The dog spits acid. Zelda draws her Rapier. "I will stop it. You keep running!"

And with a yellow beam of Light she manages to stun the three-headed demon hound and charges to slash its heads with her Rapier. 

The dog eventually recovers and spits acid with all of its mouths, but the princess blocks it with Nayuru's Love. She also deflects the following eye lasers.

The rest of the crew advances some layers. And right before the Tornado of Lust, they encounter a Fat Minister with an axe. He has help from Dinolfos and Hell Knights. 

The Minister laughs at the humans and sends his forces. Tammy smashes the first Hell Knight with the sledgehammer she has and shoots a Dinolfos with her blaster. The Fat Minister leaps and grazes the left arm of the redhead. She hits him with her sledgehammer, but he survives and casts Ignite, setting her on fire before he slashes her with his axe.

Flashlight blinds a Hell Knight with a beam and a Goron rolls straight at his belly. Flashlight finishes with a flying kick.

Sonic-Speed dodges fireballs from some Dinolfos and throws bombs. The serpents dodge them, but they fall to rapid punches, kicks and blaster bolts.

Tammy manages to kill the Fat Minister with her sledgehammer, but the fight is still not over. Some Hell Knights are still on the loose. She rushes to smash one who was stomping a Goron.

Some layers lower, Pan is in the doghouse. Lilith has grabbed him with both hands and starts crushing him. 

"Let me go! Please!" he begs.

"Why?" 

"Because how can we do the thing if I am dead? Besides, I am too small for you now." 

Lilith licks her pet's face. "Yeah, but you are quite cute now. Plus, I can eat you."

"You... will... still... earn... nothing." 

After Lilith squeezes him some more, she puts him to the floor and puts a foot on his body. Only his head is exposed so he can breathe. 

She presses as hard as before, inflicting a lot of pain. 

"Do you surrender? Do you want to be my partner?" 

Pan has no choice. And he says that he surrenders. 

Lilith grows him to normal size and pinches his nipple. "Yes. You finally took the wise decision." 

Pan draws his Sword of Truth and guts her. "I know." 

She places her hands to his cheeks, shoves him into her buxom and rubs his head. "You bastard! You hurt my feelings!" 

Pan is dizzy, which leads to him getting blasted with two streams of fire. He gets up and lunges with his sword. The succubus blocks with her trident and the weapons lock. 

Pan manages to repel the demoness and lands a Thunderpunch in her pretty face, drawing blood. But Lilith was one of the first humans, and is one of the most powerful demons. She surrounds herself with Hellfire, which explodes around her. 

As the Hellfire Blast throws Pan some feet back, Lilith draws a whip made of Hellfire and strikes him multiple times. Then she knocks him down again with her fiery breath. As Pan struggles to get up, she grabs his throat with one hand and watches as he has an involuntary erection. "See, Pan? Your mind says no, but your heart says yes! Why do you keep resisting me?"

Hancock is burning with anger. He is sick of female monsters trying to make him their mate. And he manages to grab her arm and electrocute her, forcing her to let him go. "BEGONE, THOT!" 

And he thrusts his giant sword into her mouth and it pierces her back. As she bleeds from both sides, he takes out the sword and shoves the blade into her butt.

"I found this extremely satisfying. You?" 

If it was his first near-death experience or the first assault at him, he would have been scarred for life. Even though he did manage to kill his attacker, it was still quite close. 

"Come on, Pan... you still can do this... it's the battle of all battles. If we win, Ganondorf is gone!" he tells to himself.

However, said person is still a threat and speaks with the Spider Mastermind. "They killed two Enforcers. You are the last one left, Spider Mastermind. Any ideas?" 

"I won't fight them alone, Master. I suggest we fight together and bring an entire army with us. And surround them." 

Ganondorf chuckles. "Yeah, interesting, but they will be cautious. We have to use some bait to lure them. And they already rescued Selena, plus Pan killed Lilith. We have to use one of our men." 

The Spider Mastermind manages a grin, exposing her multiple sharp teeth. "Don't worry, Master. We always have reserves." 

The Resistance advances, passing the sixth layer. They stand before the colossal walls of Dis, the capital of the Underworld. There are words on the walls, written in blood. "HELP US" "PLEASE, SHOW US MERCY" "TURN BACK" "NO HOPE" 

Revenants patrol the skies, looking for meat. Laser cannons repel any intuder. And minor guards are everywhere.

The Resistance has trouble with the laser cannons. Poe and the rejuvenated Jessika manage to destroy all of them, one by one, using Revenant jetpacks.

They have then to climb the walls. Easier said than done, because the Stormfront, also known as the Fortress of Dis, has hard-to-reach walls. Heavily guarded, with a lot of rain. 

And the Stormy Ascent begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Dis. The heart of all evil. The capital of the Underworld. 
> 
> Did you like the battle with the Doom Raiders? It's my take on teamfights.
> 
> The Stormy Ascent is known as a brutal Crash level. Now the Resistance has to face it. With one life. 
> 
> Edited because I felt I didn't use Lilith's full roster of abilities and she fell too easily. Her powers aren't limited to killing through sex, she just prefers that way to survive, just like we eat meat and veggies.
> 
> Another Enforcer bites the dust! Please leave me some feedback!


	17. Dis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance tries to make the Stormy Ascent, and enter Dis. But in Dis a death trap awaits...
> 
> Meanwhile, the backup team faces a terrifying challenge. Count Graduon.
> 
> And, even worse, they have to face Revan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY EASTER!!! Yeah, most of you had easter a week ago, but I have now and want to share it with you!
> 
> Especially you, Starwarsgirl, because you did wish me happy Easter when you had and because you give the most reviews (over half of them) and you are just plain awesome.
> 
> Edited for some more details and fixed typos. Had no time for update but had time for editing.

Do the Stormy Ascent.

Reach the top.

_Do not die._

Easier said than done. Dis has the best of the best as guards. The Revenants fire at will with their jetpacks, showing no mercy to the Resistance warriors. The sniper who is Saber's bodyguard does manage to take a Revenant out, however. 

The other species of guards are vultures, who are overweight simply because of their diet and not some mutation, Flying Imps and Bokoblins which fire grenades. 

The constant storm means the ground is slippery, and the Resistance members need to hold each other for support. The multiple platforms which either crack or move do not help. And if they are neither, they are small or have some guards. 

Kare' shoots many incoming vultures but a Revenant grazes her with his missiles. Snap shoots him, but the monster retaliates with a homing missile and would blow him up had he not shot it mid-air. Then Snap aims for the head and shoots over five times before bringing the monster down. It explodes, damaging a nearby Flying Imp. 

The Resistance members, sans Poe and Jess who have jetpacks, jump from wooden box to wooden box and barely dodge a falling thunder. The lightning doesn't aim at them, making it random. Unpredictable.

The Stormy Ascent becomes harder and harder. A Resistance Trooper shoots a Bomb Bokoblin dead with his blaster, but gets shot in the leg by a Moblin Sniper.

If Selena wasn't able to heal him he would be able to move with only one leg, which would make him useless in this place. 

The Resistance sniper returns fire and the Moblin drops dead. Commander Saber shoots a Flying Imp dead, but a second one spits a fireball at him. He dodges and retaliates with some more blaster bolts, killing the monster.

The Doom Slayer takes care of three Revenants at once with his rocket launcher. He struggles a bit but successfully kills all of them. A fourth Revenant comes close and punches him. The Slayer uses his chainsaw to weaken the monstrosity and then sets his jetpack on fire, before sending him to a Bokoblin as a projectile.

The messages continue. "NO HOPE. NO RELEASE. NO END." "HERE LIES A CARELESS FOOL" "WATCH YOUR STEP" "OVER FIFTY DEATHS AWAIT THE WEAK"

"Seriously, how many people have died climbing this wall?" Jessika asks as she trades missiles with a Revenant.

"Over two thousand. And soon, it will be some more"

The Revenant's reply is truthful and the threat obvious. He hits Jess with a homing missile. But she responds with a barrage of her missiles and wins the duel.

Crash has forced PB-0000 to climb the Stormy Ascent with fifty lives. He is not as successful as the Resistance team, despite being given a slightly easier path, which has basically all hazards except less frequent and the complete absence of Revenants. 

"THE STAIRS TURNED INTO A RAMP AND SENT ME TO THE SPIKES! THIS IS SO STUPID!"

"MY FEET GO BY THEMSELVES AND MADE ME SLIDE OFF THE PLATFORM!" 

"WHY IS THE GRENADE INSTANT DEATH?" 

Back to the Resistance, who work harder, fight more and don't whine at all, they encounter skeletal hands which try to grab and kill the intruders and emerge from small caged windows. 

Johnny is picked up by one, but Suralinda destroys it with her acid. Then she spits again to corrode a barricade. 

Snap is shot by a Moblin Sniper and falls to the floor, his armor penetrated and a wound in his chest. Kare' shoots the sniper dead. 

Reapers float in the highest level. They are the best possible soldiers, as they are hard to hit, teleport, have strong scythes and the Force at their side. 

Anger zaps a skeletal hand and slashes a vulture with her sword. But a Reaper Force Pushes her two floors lower. She has to wait for a moving platform to avoid some spiked ones and return to the team. 

Rey is extremely lucky. If she didn't have the Force, this climb would have been impossible for her. She even manages to kill a Revenant with her blaster. 

When Finn sees a giant chasm, he decides to jump on the vultures to go to the other side and activate the bridge. He successfully jumps on the first three, but misses the jump on the final one and falls to his... 

Destination. Rey manages to keep him afloat with the Force for a short while and bring him to safety. Finn is about to press the switch, but gets rid of an attacking Flying Imp first. Then he gets the job done.

Snap guns down two Bomb Bokoblins and goes to climb some stairs, but they turn into a ramp and he slips to the start. Then he manages to reach the top. Kare' is the second, with some help from her boyfriend. 

Snap spot a Reaper and shoots him. "Goodbye, bonehead!" But the Reaper survives the hit and Force Pushes Snap. He is left hanging and the Reaper is about to cut his hands off with his scythe. 

Kare' lands two solid headshots and the Reaper is no more. Snap climbs the ledge and stands on his feet again. 

Elsewhere, Sonic-Speed, Flashlight, Tammy and the Gorons have defeated the forces of the Fat Minister. They have advanced in the Circle of Lust, where they see cheaters getting chased by reindeers and abusers getting whipped.

They continue to the Circle of Wrath where Darth Revan awaits. "Who are you? What do you want in this pathetic, wretched hive of scum and villainy?" 

"Resistance warriors looking for our friends." 

Revan reads their minds. "Ha ha ha... if you three land a hit on me, I will let you pass. Prove me how strong and ruthless you are!" 

He draws his lightsaber and charges. Nobody of the three have lightsabers, so they have to resort to the less typical weapons and firearms. But Revan deflects any projectile with the Force and his lightsaber. His slashes are aggressive and make the three run away from him. 

"Weak... weak!" He brings all of them closer with the Force and beats them down. Then he attempts to invade their minds and control them.

_"You are my slaves and will carry out my will forever."_

But he doesn't know the willpower of the Resistance. Nobody obeys. "Impossible. You don't have the Force. How dare you... keep you will intact? _Very well."_

He tosses all of them into walls and drops them to the floor repeatedly. "This is the Light Side now? By the Darknezs, if this is all you've got, both sides are doomed! Ganondorf will conquer everything!"

This enrages all three members. "We will stop him!" 

They escape the Force Grip and think of a quick plan. If they want to even wound Revan, they have to work as a team. The two racers fire Lightning, but Revan uses his own, one-handed, and starts overpowering both.

Tammy runs behind him and attempts to smash him with her hammer. He senses it and dodges it at the last second before slashing her with his lightsaber. 

"You came close. Too close, in fact. But Ganondorf's legions are too much for you! You are not worthy!" 

With the speed of light, both Sonic-Speed and Flashlight charge at him. Tammy manages to distract him with a taunt and the combined attack strikes home. Revan is impressed. 

"Well done. Anger, teamwork... the ways of Dark and Light respectively. Which will help you succeed in your quest. And I really hope you do. I hate Ganondorf. As much as I don't like your peaceful, useless, bureaucratic Republic, I hate him more. I have encountered a monster like that." 

Flashlight has a limited knowledge about Revan. "But Malak was but your traitorous apprentice, ruthless, but not at the Prince's level!" 

"I am speaking about Vitiate. A Sith Emperor worse than Palpatine. Imagine Ganondorf as a Sith and not as a demon. Yeah..." 

All three and their Goron army are about to scream in terror. "So, only slightly less terrifying." 

"I consider them equals. Vitiate wanted to consume all life in the Galaxy. He was immortal and potent enough to stomp me and a legendary Jedi. Let's say I am not making the same mistake twice. Ganondorf is too powerful for me to go and stop his madness. He can control our Dark. My Dark Side. And if he does, I am deader than dead. That's why I trust you. If this attack fails, we are all doomed!"

"Can you fight at least his army?" 

"Yes. I can split a Baron in two with the Force. I can lift a Rancor with one hand. And I can drive cohorts away alone. But I am still a mortal. And the Prince is not. I am not avoiding him because I haven't fought something like this before. I am avoiding him because I have fought something like this before." 

Back to Stormy Ascent, the Resistance has reached the top and struggles with the Moblin Snipers and Archers, the Reapers and the Revenants. 

The heroes feel happy that they saved Selena since she uses her healing abilities, skeletal minions and homing lightning to full extent.

At a point, the skeletons create a bridge while a Hulk Knight holds off two Revenants. Poe bombards the snipers and trades fire with another Revenant. 

A Reaper slashes at Saber's back. But Rick manages to charge at him, knock him down and beat him up. The Reaper teleports behind him and raises his scythe, but the gun butt strikes his head and Rick shoots him some more, killing him. 

Rey is very grateful for Selena's healing, because she healed her uterus from a shot. Now she discovers her Force Push is stronger than a Reaper's.

The Resistance manages to pass the Stormy Ascent. Without any casualties. And they reach Dis. 

Unlike PB-0000, who managed to lose all his lives. 

He starts insulting the creators of the wall. 

The Resistance observes Dis.

Obi-Wan Kenobi said there isn't a more wretched hive of scum and villainy than Mos Esley. He was wrong. Dead wrong. This city is much worse. 

Sinners are hanged by their guts as decoration. The vultures here are all obese for a reason. The buildings seem to have walls of flesh. Sadistic killers are in pots with pitch while upside down, while demons give them brutal beatings. 

"This is your purified world, Ganondorf?" Rey asks in anger without him being there. He doesn't even make one of his taunting announcements.

Oath breakers are forced to do what they say or they get thousand years of whippings and no food. 

Anarchists are tied up to their bombs and sent to the Resistance. But Rey and Finn use the Force, while Saber uses his energy shield.

The only demon who seems to be hostile is an Imp. A lone, regular Imp. In a way too open place. 

Rey knows this can't be good. "I have a bad feeling about this." 

And rightly so. Suralinda easily kills the Imp, but a giant army of fiends surround the Resistance. And they have some extremely powerful members. The Barons are over twenty. There are new enemy types.

The Hinoxes, giant Cyclops which are dumb but strong. They have clubs and throw rocks.

The Apollyons, evolution of the Archviles. They are purple and have magic stronger than Selena's. They also have durability and strength.

The Cultists, the fodder of Dis. At least these sinners put up a fight against the Resistance. 

The Red Darknuts are just tougher Darknuts.

Ganondorf and the Spider Mastermind need no introduction. They are the most dangerous enemies.

The Prince steps forward. "You are outmatched, Resistance scum. Surrender, and not a drop of blood will be shed. Resist, and you are all going to die horribly." 

Suralinda isn't scared. She goes up to him and spits acid to his face.

Bad idea.

"So... the journalist wants a final interview with a god? How epic of a conclusion. At least you will go down with a bang." 

"How aren't you hurt?" Suralinda starts shooting him. Naturally, it does nothing.

But soon she tries to avoid his punches. She doesn't manage to keep up for long. One hook knocks her down, nearly breaking her jaw. 

"You are not a warrior. You just wanted fame and fortune. Time to see if you got more selfless." 

He raises his hand and she has a heart attack. Then he draws the Sword of Dark Think. A single sword swing and she drops dead, her soul going to Heaven. 

"You will be famous for dying to a god!" 

Then he turns to his army, where Kylo and Ocelot are also present. "Kill'em all. If you take prisoners, good. If you can't, no mercy. Understood?" 

"BLOOD! HONOR! SOULS FOR THE PRINCE!" 

The Hulk Knight Selena summoned goes down first, losing a fight to a Baron. Kare' shoots dead at least five cultists and destroys an Arachnotron. 

But the "mom" is angry. The Spider Mastermind uses her super chaingun she has under her belly as a turret and fires multiple shotgun shells per second. In ten seconds, Kare' gets at least two hundred powerful shots in every part of her body. She ascends to Heaven, too. 

Snap is pissed and tries to reach the Spider, but two cultists get in the way. They die, but an Apollyon revives both of them at once and then beats Snap with his fire.

Ocelot shoots dead a former Stormtrooper, while Rey Force Chokes a Hinox which was going for her. Kylo makes her have a stomach ache.

"Resist, and I rip the baby from you. Understood?" 

She concedes.

Finn tries to get Fierce. "Please turn Fierce, please turn Fierce..." Three Barons attack him at once. Finn turns Slightly Fierce, but still has trouble with the three.

The Doom Slayer saws an Arachnotron in half and uses his BFG-10000 to kill two Barons, while he tanks a fireball. The three Imps he also got were by accident. 

Commander Saber gets the beating of his life in the hands of a Red Darknut. He can only put up a fight against regular ones. 

Two Praetorians prove their superiority against two former Stormtroopers. Johnny traps the two with his vines and blows them up with his BFG-9000. But a third Praetorian lands a flying kick at his face and slashes him with his axe. Then he stabs him with its pointy end. Johnny punches his chest, but a right hook in his cheek knocks him out.

Poe trades rockets with Wretched and Revenants. He manages to put down at least three enemies. "I am invincible!" And a homing missile from a Revenant strikes his jetpack. 

Link manages to kill an Apollyon with his Master Sword and slaughters some Hell Knights and Dinolfos. Ganondorf charges a big electric orb and throws it at him. Link has no problem reflecting it with his sword. 

Ganondorf reflects it back, and the two have Dead Man's Volley. As the winner is hard to decide, Ocelot draws his revolver and shoots Link in his sword arm. 

Link feels pain, but it's not the shot that takes him out. It's the electric orb. Ganondorf's feet are surrounded by shadow and he lands a powerful dropkick to his enemy's face. That knocks him out.

The Prince looks for Pan, but he is nowhere to be found. He only finds his girlfriend getting grabbed by a Hinox. But she heats her body, forcing him to let her go, and then kills him with her Bow of Love and some arrows to his eye. 

She fries two Arachnotrons with a Firestorm and chops ten Cultists to pieces with her Sais. But she gets blasted by the Spider Mastermind and shot by Ocelot. She manages to knock Ocelot down with a fireball and slash the Spider Mastermind with her pink lightsaber, but the spider slashes her with her robotic legs. 

Ganondorf punches through a Resistance Trooper's chest and spots Finn slashing and punching in every direction, trying to repel the three Barons. The black former Stormtrooper slashes a Baron with his lightsaber but gets clawed by another Baron. The third one grazes him with a fireball. 

"Just one clear shot. Hold still, Eighty-Seven..." 

He charges his Sword of Dark Think and it shines red. 

And he unleashes a red disc, a Strike of Dark Think. The Strike strikes home, severely damages Finn and knocks him down. The Barons proceed to dogpile on him. He struggles to lift them.

Chewbacca fires his bowcaster and sends two Cultists flying with one shot. The next one pierces three. The third one wounds the Baron. The Baron retaliates with his green fireball. The two engage in heavy shots and punches. Chewbacca barely wins. 

A second Baron knocks him unconscious with a single fireball. Then he gets surrounded by Selena's skeletons. He cuts though them like butter. But Selena uses her strongest offensive ability. Her fearsome Disintegrate. The Baron dies in one hit. 

But an Apollyon revives the Baron killed by Chewbacca and hits Selena with a Hellfire Beam. The Baron proceeds to claw her, snatch her up and throw her in the hands of a Hinox. 

While the Resistance gets slaughtered, Pan has no idea. He tries to relax, because Lilith and Kevin tired him out. He would not win another tough fight in a row.

He consumes a big health potion to fully heal himself and then rests. Of course he keeps an eye open for succubi, who would prey on him in his sleep. 

The backup team is about to board the Circle of Wrath. They defeat a Hell Knight with ease. But encounter a giant dark purple spirit which has purple crystal swords strapped to his arms and purple glowing eyes. 

He summons Wendigos, which are skeletal humanoid abominations with power beyond normal humans and skeletons. 

"I am Count Graduon, enemy of the Cherokee tribe. And soon I will rule this place!"

"You?" Flashlight asks. "Wanting the throne of this place is a death wish. I would advise you not to kill yourself! Ganondorf would blow your heart up!" 

"Hmmm... I am more than three thousand years old. He is only fifty years! I am superior to him. As for you, you aren't even worthy to fight me. If you can beat the Wendigo forces, I will wait for you in the next layer!" 

The Resistance Forces attack the Wendigos. Two Gorons fire rocks at a Wendigo and two more roll at him by the sides and strike him. The Wendigo slashes all of them with his sword. But another Goron rolls at it and he smashes its scull. 

Sonic-Speed dashes through Wendigos and drops Cluster Bombs to the ground, which explode and their little chunks explode too. Some Wendigos are destroyed and some just get wounded. One freezes him with telekinesis and a second one strikes him with its tomahawk.

Flashlight dashes to save his friend. Despite being slower, he is still fast and can fire beams of light, blinding the monsters. 

Tammy plays Whack-a-Monster with her sledgehammer. She smashes three Wendigos with three hits for an enemy. But a Shadow Ball knocks her down. 

Suddenly, a Rain of Light turns the Wendigos into dust. "Flashlight?" Sonic-Speed asks.

"Not me." 

Princess Zelda appears. "Cerberus was tough. Had to turn him into stone." 

Graduon decides to interfere himself. He restrains all heroes and the Goron infantry with dark energy chains and is about to fire a Lightning Bolt to hit all of them at once. "You cheated! I will eliminate all of you!" 

But another Lightning Bolt, blue, knocks him down. "A deal is a deal, Graduon. When you were threatening a primitive planet, I was conquering multiple, and then I even saved the Galaxy. You will never rule this place." 

Graduon tries to get up, but gets frozen in place. 

"Revan? The fight isn't yours! Go away." 

"Say "please" first. I have encountered worse enemies than you, like HK, a robotic killer. And he at least had manners." 

"Please!" 

"This is why you will never rule this place. I can make you beg for mercy, Count. Do you know what is the only being in this dimension that scares me? The current ruler. And the Resistance must succeed in their mission. Understood?" 

Graduon teleports in the sixth layer. "I will destroy all of you. And then... the world is mine. After all, the alternative is purification. Why destroy when you can enslave? It's more practical." 

Back to Dis, ten more minutes have passed. The brutal fight is over. 

And the Resistance fighters are the losers. They didn't even kill an important member of the enemies, except for ten Barons. Even the Doom Slayer lost by getting shot in the back multiple times by the Spider Mastermind and then hit by a laser beam. 

The demon higher-ups discuss how to punish the Resistance captives. 

Kylo proposes. "Let's make them drink acid. They all deserve to suffer and die. Especially that scavenger who can't appreciate a complete monster." 

Ocelot has plenty of ideas. "Hot rods up their butts and mouths? Drawn and quartered? Gassed to death? Electric chairs? Drilled to death? Trash compactor?" 

"The possibilities are endless... I vote for Pinkies to eat them alive. Or just shoot them. It always works." 

Ganondorf decides after hearing all the options. "No, no, no. All these are too good for them. I will force them to watch Sonichu, which I made a movie." 

Kylo has flashbacks of that punishment. "Are you NUTS??? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND? This is just mean. This is just insane! Even they don't deserve that!" 

Ocelot, despite getting off to cold-blooded torture, is also horrified and disgusted. "Kylo Ren is right. This is horrible! Nobody deserves something THAT bad! I mean, the person who made this is worse than you! Have them raped to death, set their guts on fire or something! Just don't do this!" 

The Spider Mastermind isn't so vocal. "Too cruel." 

Ganondorf smiles. "Flattery will do you no good. And then I plan to have Finn kissed by Ian. He will think Rose is the woman of his dreams after that. But, before I do that, I want to beat him down with my own hands." 

Kylo interrupts. "Seriously? I had two minutes with Ian. I might be a murdering manchild with victim mentality, but I am not Ian. At least I don't have gross habits and don't crap myself. Please, don't do it." 

"Where is your evil, Kylo Ren? You want to go Dark, right? I may detest something evil if it's a liability, but I am still Dark incarnate. If you protest, I will remind you that you belong in the ninth layer for lust, cold-blooded murder of your family, genocide, playing the victim and especially treason. The big traitors go to the ninth layer. My sanctuary, which even you can't access.

You have three options. Obey me, and you will become a true demon, get new powers and rule the eighth layer. Oh, and you will be more Dark and ruthless, having more respect from my underlings. I shall even revive and buff your personal army.

Otherwise, you get thrown into the ninth layer, where few monsters belong. Most fear it."

"And the third option?" 

"Being thrown to an army of your fangirls." 

"Extremely easy. The first option." 

Ganondorf casts a spell at Kylo Ren and turns him into a hideous beast. His upper half is mostly the same, but his eyes are a soulless yellow and have smaller pupils, while his muscles are much more developed. His right hand is replaced by his crossguard saber, which emerges from three places of his arm. 

His lower half is replaced by a giant snake tail. Dark green and over three meters long. 

His Force potential is also upgraded, along with his Dark Side abilities. At the cost of the little Light he had in order to successfully act like the victim.

"Enjoy your new powers, Kylo Ren! Soon, you will also have a new name!" 

"Hopefully it doesn't have 'Ben' inside." 

"It doesn't."

Ganondorf takes two Praetorians by his sides and goes to the execution room, leaving Kylo to examine his new body.

He goes to the room and without any warning punches the restrained Finn in the face. The former Stormtrooper barely manages to not cry. 

"FN-2187. You have become an annoyance. If not for you, the Galaxy would be purified. The people of the Galaxy would kill each other for petty reasons. And in other galaxies. You are responsible for poverty!" 

WHACK!

"Discriminations!"

SMACK!

"BUREAUCRACY!"

WHAM!

"SPECIESISM!"

TWACK!

"SEXISM!" 

WHACK!

"NEPOTISM!"

**POW!**

"No... you didn't do all of these yourself. It's just the Multiverse you defend that does all of these. And you have got the short end of the stick until you saved their worthless skins from the only true solution. 

No... your actual crime is blasphemy." He prepares a purple lightning bolt. "You tried to humiliate a god. A god who doesn't give mercy to those who oppose him. You know, I wrote a prophecy about how Rey and Kylo have to be together so the Galaxy can be saved. It's true. Because with the Skywalkers being a cold-blooded killer and his advocate, Darkness will reign supreme. And the Dark Side is the only way." 

ZZZAAAPPP! "But you had to stick your nose to things beyond you! You don't belong to my world!" 

Finn's mouth is full of blood. He spits some to Ganondorf out of spite. "Your world? All I see is pain and suffering! And Dark. You have no soul, have you?" 

"I sold it to become a God. Most people who do so lose in the end. But I won the jackpot." ZZZAAPP! "And give me a break!!! The suffering ones are all sinners! They deserve all of it! This will stay the jail of the impure. I shall create a perfect realm! There... nothing will be corrupt. Might shall make right!" ZZZAAAP!

Finn is still conscious, but hurts a lot and is severely bleeding. He even screams at the last hit. 

A Praetorian puts a video tape and the three demons leave. Ganondorf leaves a last warning. "This is what happens to those who defy me. Watch the world you are trying to defend!" 

Commander Saber sees the introduction to the movie.

He has defeated Ian. He knows him.

"This thing... is Ganondorf's last war crime."

And the inhumane torture starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depressing, huh? The Resistance is in mortal peril and Ganondorf is not going to be merciful. If I had the demons constantly getting beat up, they will look too sympathetic and not much of a threat. 
> 
> There is a reason why even Revan, who can and does humiliate a high-level demon, is scared of the Prince. 
> 
> Why did Kylo not choose the fangirls? 1. POWER. His new, horrendous form amplified his abilities. 2. Even though he could kill them with his saber and the Force, they could swarm him and Ganondorf doesn't like people who break his rules. 3. I don't think he really appreciates his soul in canon. He tries to be Dark on purpose. Even his victim mentality makes him MORE dark.
> 
> No, it's not the end. Imagine all this buildup just to have all the Resistance killed. Especially after they pass the Stormy Ascent with no casualties because of teamwork.
> 
> PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK!


	18. The cruel Count and the painful punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Resistance suffers from the cold-blooded torture, the backup team has to find a way to save them before it's too late. 
> 
> Count Graduon makes his final stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P. Peter Matthew. You will become one with the Force. I promise I will treat your character with respect. And send my regards to Carrie Fisher.
> 
> The movie the Resistance is forced to watch is real, but not as a movie. As a comic. And, if the comments don't persuade you, don't read it. For your own good.
> 
> Warning: If you are a feminist, you will probably have the same reactions as Rey. Me too.
> 
> _Anything written like this is an actual Sonichu quote._

"Woah!" Finn comments "this blue hedgehog does a good job fighting the giant beast of water. The animation may suck, but at least it has potential!" 

"Yeah..." Anna replies. "This is before the real protagonist takes over. Remember how we refused to speak about an Ian, right? He is the star."

"So... how bad is he?" Rey asks.

"Especially you are lucky you never met him. You would prefer to marry Kylo Ren than spend twenty minutes with Ian." 

"Impossible." 

Poe interrupts. "How can the hedgehog collide with that mouse, the mouse become a hybrid, and the hedgehog still be his original self? I saw some bizzare things here, including three-headed canines and parallel dimensions, but this is bullshit!" 

"Electrocuting a monster made of water? Makes sense." Johnny answers a minute later.

Only Commander Saber and Anna know what will happen next. "Don't expect to use this phrase much." 

Outside, the Spider Mastermind watches. "They don't seem to suffer much, do they? I heard this is forbidden for being too cruel, but..." 

Kylo sneers. "... it's only the beginning, which still makes a bit of sense and is bearable. It's until the third chapter, called Episode 2, that it becomes pure evil. Oh, and the Sub-Episodes. Basically the author tried and failed to do what I successfully did for a while. 

He tried to whitewash his crimes."

Rey's voice is heard "I hate girls who fall so easily for guys. I allowed only one man to love me, and that because he is always here for me!" 

Kylo turns to the Spider. "She certainly means me." 

The spider chuckles. "This is why she has your baby, right? And you being always there is for more power." 

Kylo whacks her with his tail. "Grrr! Rey and the child will be mine. We two shall rule the Mult..." 

He has a brief heart attack. Recovers after six minutes. "Under Ganondorf and his High Generals, of course."

Meanwhile, Pan is almost ready to sleep when he spots a succubus groping him. "Aw, not again..." 

A Thunderbolt later, he gets up and tries to find a way to reach the others. But the capital of Hell is protected by the walls and the Stormy Ascent doesn't seem like an easy task. The others had teamwork, but Pan is alone. 

So he tries to find help, since the horrors of Dis are way beyond even him. 

In the entrance of the sixth layer, the backup team fights a two-headed water dragon. The dragon creates waterfalls above the heads of his enemies. The water has enough pressure to damage the targets and is also quite cold. Zelda fires a Light Arrow at the dragon, wounding him. But he retaliates with a giant ball of water, which splits in multiple harmful balls. 

Zelda gets hit by one and then struck by a powerful stream of water. But Sonic-Speed fires a Mega Bomb and blows up the belly of the beast. The dragon is still alive and hits Sonic-Speed with a waterfall. 

But Flashlight uses his light beams to blind the dragon, who attacks at random to bite him and Sonic-Speed. But their super speed lets them dodge all the attacks. The Gorons throw rocks and bring the heads down, allowing Tammy to smash them with a hammer. 

The team procceeds to advance beating some Moblins, but Graduon hasn't said his last words. He summons even more Wendigos. 

"This time, Revan will not save you." 

Zelda hits the Count with an enormous beam of light, knocking him down. Then she fires a storm of Light Arrows and pierces some Wendigos. 

A Wendigo is smashed by a Goron Captain's roll, but another Wendigo guts him with its spear. 

Sonic-Speed uses his super velocity and lands devastating blows without the monsters realizing what hit them. "Come on, Stalfos are harder!" 

Tammy smashes a Wendigo with her hammer, but three more attack at once and overwhelm her. Flashlight saves her by landing a quick punch through the skull of a monster, allowing her to defeat the other two. 

Graduon sends a stronger monster. An enormous stone golem. "Stomp them!" 

Tammy readies her hammer. "Wes told me about that. It was his first victory... even though he had help." 

Graduon gloats. "No. This one is tougher..." 

And it fires multiple sharp rocks from its hands. Sonic-Speed has trained with the ghost of Face of Destiny while he had a break from the Dimensional War. 

He proved not having the Force, but he improved his strength and defence even further. He dodges and blocks the stones and manages to punch the golem. The giant picks him up and throws him down. Then it raises a foot to stomp him.

Sonic-Speed quickly runs out of harm's way, while Tammy distracts with her blaster and laser rifle. 

Flashlight charges and shoves a sticky bomb behind the Golem, doing severe damage. 

Zelda is busy obliterating the Wendigo army. One manages to wound her left arm, but she gets even more angry. 

The Golem is finally knocked out by Tammy's thrown hammer and Sonic-Speed's bombs, but it prepares to get up and fire eye lasers. The Gorons, however, eat rocks as their primary meal. And are armed with Bomb flowers. Which means they can easily tear the golem apart and do so by ganging up on it.

Sonic-Speed charges at Graduon, easily avoiding his pillars from above and his Shadow Balls from his hands. He proceeds to land multiple rapid punches, half as fast as the speed of light, putting the Electric Hedgehogs who have fought Graduon before and were known for their speed to shame.

The Count endures all of them. But the last one involves brass knuckles and is much stronger than the others. The demon flinches and gets hit by another flurry of punches, this time quick jabs with brass knuckles. 

He tanks more than two hundred hits and gets a little damage from each one. Then he gets angry and repels the human with a psychic wave. He proceeds to teleport behind him and stab him in the back with his swords. 

"Ha ha ha... you are more skilled and fast than me, but you are much weaker!"

Flashlight gets furious. He equips a blaster from his prosthetic arm and hits the beast's eyes with his beams of light. Meanwhile, he strikes the monster in the heart with multiple blaster bolts.

It's effective because Graduon is a being of darkness. He is again getting multiple hits that could be devastating to a mortal, but deal only some damage to him. In the end, he counters with his eye beams. 

"Your light is weak. Weaker than my Darkness." 

The beams clash. Despite hurting by the blaster bolts, the Count is immensely stronger than the racer and wins the clash, knocking him down.

Tammy leaps and strikes Graduon with her sledgehammer, but he disarms her with his swords. "I am Count Graduon. And I am not losing to a girl." 

"You lost to chus. This hammer was what knocked Ian out. And I have another melee weapon." 

She draws a staff similar to Rey's, with two pointy ends which are made of solid light. And it's strong enough to parry the purple swords of the Count. 

After three inconclusive rounds, Sonic-Speed struggles to get up and releases a missile from his prosthetic leg. It hits the demon in the back.

"No, you don't, human!" He retaliates with a Lightning bolt and Sonic-Speed loses consciousness. 

Tammy seizes the opportunity and lands a jab with her staff, followed by five strong bashes. And a kick. 

But Graduon blocks the next strike and cuts her right arm with his second blade. As she winces in pain, he cuts her left one too. And then he stabs her gut. 

A Goron Captain throws a Bomb Flower at him. The pissed demon wounds him with his eye lasers and then cuts him in half with his swords. 

"Weaklings! Is there anyone who can fight me?" 

Zelda finishes off the last Wendigo. "Yes. Me!"

The torment continues. Rey, being a feminist, is pissed. "For Force's sake, Rosechu, you are as strong as your boyfriend, even stronger to be fair. Why are you just constantly getting kidnapped? It's like me being useless and having to always be saved by Finn. Which isn't true, since I beat an Enforcer while pregnant with his child!" 

"And you killed an extremely buffed Kylo without me." her lover adds. "By the way, what's wrong with being black, mr. Author?" 

"You imply he deserves respect" Saber replies.

But Finn has to say more. "Of course, I did save you, Rey, from the Prince..." 

"Who is basically a deity and you are probably one too, only he has full control of his power and he underestimated you while you didn't..." 

"At least I beat him in a fair duel!" 

"Good point." 

"Metal Sonichu? Really? A second clone? After that black hybrid where everyone comments the color as an accident? Come on! I am in an awful condition because I lost my wife to a spider and we all got captured, but I can still think of something more original!" 

"It requires being able to create more than one species of monsters and those not being hybrids of existing ones, Snap. Which is easy."

"Not for this guy, Jess." 

After a fight scene...

"That was a bit decent. I like this teamwork and the heroes actually struggling." Saber remarks. 

And then Sonic, the original hedgehog, says something about his archenemy being licked again. Much to the disgust of Link.

The protagonist saves his girlfriend, who gives such a strong punch to her kidnapper that she breaks his teeth. 

"See?" Rey almost yells. "You could do that all the time, and yet you didn't! What the... this place is wrong with you?" 

Finn doesn't try to calm her down because he agrees.

He only does try to calm his lady down when she is mean to Rose. Not that he tolerates Rose being mean to Rey.

The next Sub-Episode involves Ian going to a date with a waitress at her job, who only did so out of pity for him. Snap, Jessika, Blackwing, Anger and Longshot, the sniper who assists Saber, are sleeping because of boredom. But cans of cold water from the ceiling wake them up.

"No sleeping!" 

The Spider Mastermind turns to Kylo. "You are right. This IS unbearable." 

"Told you so." 

A Praetorian emerges. "Kylo Ren, Ganondorf needs you and all the Kylotroopers. You are going to be renamed and become Top Enforcer." 

"Great." And he leaves the Spider Mastermind to watch the seventh layer of Hell by herself.

Next episode focuses about how Ian got his powers. 

"Yeah..." Link comments. "Using a hero to get your power by a secret place. This is how that Ganon filth got his hands at the Triforce of Power." 

"That's probably a coincidence." 

"What bugs me is how this hybrid accepts a human as his father. While said human is a virgin and tries to change that with childish means. Seriously? An attraction sign?" 

"Saber, I think you were too close to him for a long time. We all feel sorry for you." 

Ian fights another hybrid, an orange one, called Wes. 

"Go, Wes! You have him!" 

"You did destroy multiple Wendigos. A manchild who is dumber than a million Jar Jars shouldn't be a problem!" 

Wes wins, but a girl saves the monster by pinning him to a tree and breaks up with him because she found sweet Ian being jealous for her. 

Finn laughs uncontrollably. "I am losing brain cells right now. This is so fucking stupid! Even PB-0000 can make something better!"

"... really?" Rick and Blackwing ask in unison.

"YES!"

The three hedgehogs have to team-up and fight a golem.

Wes complains about the twisted morality of the series, and Ian tries to confort him.

_"My heart was shattered before, but I am not complaining."_

"BULLSHIT!" everyone yells.

"You did so in two whole Sub-Episodes!" Rey says.

"And cursed a cop to lose his family because of it. And expected people to see you as a victim, just like Kylo!" Finn adds.

"And when I met you, you were still bitching about it!" Anna concludes. "Yeah, this is why we never talk about the bastard." 

The three fight a giant golem made of stone. They somehow beat it with only fire and electricity, easily.

"And physics are thrown out of the window." Jessika comments, who would facepalm if she wasn't restrained. Her brain is about to pop.

And they see a small staff, badly drawn, talking. 

_"We shall meet again, for I am Count Graduon!"_

"An ice cream? How dangerous can a guy be while he is an ice cream?"

Quite harmful, actually.

Because he isn't sealed anymore. Ian freed him by accident, hoping to destroy him by breaking the staff that contained him. 

He is now in his fully-powered spirit form and attacks Zelda with his eye lasers. But she blocks with Nayuru's Love and creates a big yellow triangle below him. It causes a giant beam to hit Graduon from below and send him flying. Then she hits him with a massive Light Arrow, piercing his chest. 

Graduon immediately wraps her with his tentacles and attempts to crush her, but the princess is strong enough to survive. Flashlight throws an explosive Shuriken and forces Graduon to throw Zelda into a wall before hitting him with a tentacle. 

Ten Gorons bring a Giant Bomb Flower and push it towards Graduon. It hits him like a truck and knocks him down. He retaliates with lightning and fries all of them while laughing. 

Then he tries to possess Zelda, but she has the Triforce of Wisdom and he has no part, plus she learned how to resist it. "Nice try, spirit. Ganondorf did it first. But I have learned. I have my consciousness now. And you are no Ganondorf." 

Graduon, furious, fires an enormous beam of darkness from his mouth, smashing Nayuru's Love. Then he teleports to avoid a storm of Light Arrows. He snatches her up with a tentacle and drops her into his hands. He tries to crush her again. 

"You princesses are always so fragile. Too soft. Too... weak. I have fought heroes before. They were brave. But some of them were incredibly naive. And some enemies of mine... weren't even heroes." 

As he presses harder, the princess yells for help. 

And Pan, who is still looking for one, hears her plea.

"I am coming!" 

Back to our heroes, they are laughing at the movie. "Seriously? Try to make another hybrid! Something original! Anything but recolors! It's just lazy and will make the audience sick of seeing the same design over and over!" Johnny half-shouts.

"Hey, I remember the green guy! He defected to us!" Anger remarks.

"Time to learn what he did when he was still evil." Selena responds. 

"Selena, we will really need your healing after this." 

"If I can still remember how to heal you..." 

"By the way" Rey interrupts, still angry about the portrayal of the protagonist's girlfriend, "you are extremely competent. How did they manage to capture you?" 

"I had lost consciousness because of Twinrova. And they took my staff. You? How did you get captured so easily after you had learned the Force and before you got pregnant?" 

"I tried to stab a god." 

Ganondorf watches. "Finally, my Redeemer treats me with respect. You, continue the ritual. It will make you more powerful than ever!" he commands Kylo and his Elites, who are starting to deform.

Anna tries to uses her heat to melt the chains, but they are made from Volframium, which resists even five thousand degrees. Three hundred are nothing.

Poe is baffled by the stupidity. "Finn, I might have given you a simple name, but at least I can come up with something more original than this guy. Seriously, Punchy? Oh, and if I controlled water, I would not name myself Bubbles. But the other names are fine."

"Did anyone observe that three backstories are the same? That's also unoriginal."

Episode 3, When Hedgehogs Meet.

Rey is about to be driven insane. "Seriously, you want the stone just to have bigger mooks? You can do so much more! Like creating a giant three-headed monster out of nowhere, turn yourself a demigod, completely control all the plants in the world, which means you control oxygen..." 

"To be honest, Rey, I would love to see an enormous version of you." Finn responds.

"Yeah, but... you will be too small for me!"

"I have my ways."

Rey blushes as she thinks of a small Finn crawling inside her. Finn has an erection as he thinks of a giant naked Rey.

Poe interrupts them. "You are the only ones having fun with this movie! You look about to have an orgasm!"

"We are actually thinking about each other."

"Oh, I thought you lost it." 

Selena is waiting. "I expect the black hedgehog beating Sonichu. Then the hedgehogs have to work as a team to fight the enlarged monsters! This is going to be awesome!"

"Yeah... you forgot this is the ultimate torture." 

The black chu accidentally annoys the hedgehogs way too conveniently. Four reactions of their make sense. But... 

"What do you mean, "I didn't want a bath"? Your element is water and you are made of it more than most creatures." Anna comments. "It's like when they put Pan at an electric chair. He absorbed all the energy. Oh, and when I was about to be executed with fire, everyone was burned but me. Oh wait, we actually had training."

Later, Sonichu corners his black clone and calls reinforcements after a short conversation.

"Wait... Calvary doesn't mean reinforcements!" 

"Eight on one? This is unfair." Jessika complains. "We, the heroes, are supposed to fight against all odds, not to have everything handed to us!" 

"True" Commander Saber replies, "but nobody is a hero, except for the phoenix who is drawn like a chicken!" 

And the fight begins. The phoenix gets hit and thrown into the bushes. _"I fell into the bushes."_

"No shit."

"You are supposed to be a Phoenix."

"One down, seven to go!"

The rest gang up on the black hedgehog. Finn is about to throw up. "I hate this. Basically, a team of clones gangs up on the black person. That's stupid!"

And the battle is anticlimatic. 

"Finn, I believe your first fights with Kylo and Ganondorf were much more even than this." 

"True. I even slashed Kylo's sword arm. Even though Ganondorf humiliated me. And the second time."

"Until you got Fierce." 

"Yep. Payback!"

Sub-Episode 3: Witch Confront!

The description leaves Finn and Poe puzzled. "How did she shatter his heart, exactly? Did she reject his advances? And how is threatening to expose a stalker evil?" 

Anger turns red and her strength increases out of her rage. She still fails to break the bonds. So, she has to explain. "She is not a witch. She is actually a dean who expelled Ian for using an attraction sign to flirt with girls and told him his ways are ineffective. Of course, the girl had to be white, his age and not smoke. He also wrote that all men with girlfriends should kill themselves. Oh, and he hates black people. He really does." 

Rey is also mad. "So, if Ian learns that I have a black boyfriend..." 

"If he learns that you exist, he will try to harass you. And when Finn kicks his ass, Ian will call him a jerk." Saber replies. "That said, his response was to curse her with a spell... but he had no magic then. When he finally became powerful, he fought her and mall security and captured her after a long struggle. She is dead. He burned her alive, charged of witchcraft."

Every inhabitant of the Galaxy looks at him bug-eyed. Chewbacca is no exception. Bb-8 looks about to have a short circuit. 

"The monster!" Rey says through her teeth.

Anger is fully enraged. "Selena, I feel my mind burning. When we escape, can you heal our brains?" 

"If I still remember how to heal by then..."

Finn is concerned. "Ian is dead, right? This means we may encounter him." 

Saber sighs. "Yes. He can only be here. But who knows, maybe even the Prince despises him. Graduon, another demon, preferred to join the benevolent Jerkops than to be with the manchild." 

That said, Graduon is now an enemy. He cruelly shakes the Princess until she is dizzy. "Stop! Stop it! Let me go! Please!" 

"No. You almost beat me. You will be punished for opposing me. I finally found someone to help me. Kevin Shaw. And we will lead the world to a new era of peace and prosperity. Cherok, the Indian who sealed me, had no idea what he was doing. I would rule the world as a just monarch. While that other crazy demon king, Lucy or something like that, would create only destruction. And the current one is even worse." 

"If you stop squishing me, I might help you!"

"I trusted mortals before. Never again." 

A yellow thunderbolt strikes the Count. "The Princess asked you to let her go. Obey her!" Pan commands. 

"You? Where is Kevin?" 

"Kevin? Oh, we settled our differences. I won." 

Graduon wraps Zelda in a tentacle and draws his swords again. "I am not as easy. I only gave him a fraction of my power!" 

Pan draws the Sword of Truth and the two duel. After five rounds, Pan manages a jab at the Count's shoulder. He hisses in pain and summons Wendigos. 

Pan does his Exploding Sun technique, destroying the army and wounding the Count. The blinded Count can't react for a bit. Hancock performs a Strike of Truth and the golden disc cuts the tentacle holding Zelda. 

But Graduon summons a meteor storm and injures Pan badly before striking him with his eye beams. And, just to be sure, he uses Doom Skulls.

"That's all? That's the mighty Pan Hancock? I beat the Chosen One of his galaxy!" 

"That's only without the suit made for powerful threats." Pan puts his helmet and becomes a Mighty Warrior. He easily deflects the eye beams with the Shield of Hope. And the powerful mouth beam. And a lightning bolt.

Graduon starts feeling anxious. He manages to block the incoming Lightning Spears with a dark shield and send a psychic blast, but Pan barely avoids it and uses Thunderstorm. The shield withstands and Graduon creates solid walls to protect him. 

Pan breaks them with his fists and punches the Count in the face. Then he lands about twenty strong rapid jabs. All of them hurt a lot. He follows with a knee kick and a Thundergod Punch in his face. 

The Count winces in pain, roars and tries to brainwash Pan, but the warrior shrugs it off. "Stop it. My helmet is designed to nullify such tricks." As he taunts, tentacles wrap all four of his limbs and the Count zaps him with his eye lasers. 

But Hancock's powers are greatly enhanced as a Mighty Warrior. He manages to break all four tentacles, block the beam and retaliate with Lightning Explosion. It sends the monster back flying.

Graduon creates multiple dark tomahawks and sends them flying to Pan, but he dodges all of them and fires his poweful Golden Thunder. The Count retaliates with his mouth beam and the energy blasts collide.

The three-thousand year-old demon is powerful, but he can't beat the Golden Thunder. Gravely injured, he still tries to fight, but Zelda summons Holy Light to weaken him and finishes him off with a Light Arrow.

Or so it seems. Graduon, weakened, flees and vows revenge. He enters the ninth layer, where he visits a frozen lake. Here an Archdemon can be completely healed. 

Speaking of healing, Zelda sees Tammy has been completely incapacitated by losing both hands. "We have no time for loads. It costs me plenty of magic, but I still can do it." She casts a spell and restores both of Tammy's hands before giving Sonic-Speed and Flashlight their consciousness back and also healing an injured but still alive Goron Captain.

Meanwhile, the Resistance watches as Ian and his son, who is Sonichu, atomize the innocent old lady that expelled the former. 

"How does she survive that?" 

"I don't know anything." 

Then they are forced to see the first three Sub-Episodes again! Snap makes a discovery. "Woah! Didn't see that the first time, but the fat cop's badge is changing shape every second. Also, I agree with him. Ian should stop whining."

_"YES! MY LOVE QUEST IS FINALLY OVER!"_

"We all saw it. And seriously, why did you have to yell 'NOOOOOO' like Darth Vader when the girl said she wasn't interested in you?" Snap asks.

Rey chuckles. "More like my father when he discovered Vader is his."

After it finishes, Sub-Episode 4 comes and is ridiculous. "Seriously, he bought anime wings for his head! Even Selena, the most feminine of the team, isn't that girly!" 

"True that, Johnny!"

"These two bad guys are the managers who didn't want Ian to break the law. I am pretty sure."

"Yes, Link, they are even called Manajerks."

"Is B-Manajerk a rank?" 

"Nope. It stands for black." 

"So you are commander B-Saber? And I suppose I am W-Link. And the other guy has to say that he has bionic legs. Because we can't see for ourselves."

"We can't. It's badly drawn."

"What's his name?" Poe interrupts.

"Merried Seinor Comic."

"Anybody who figures out why becomes the leader of both Resistance organizations."

And another hybrid, a ripoff of Link, appears. 

"Oh yeah, the poser. I cut off his hand and told him to use his powers and skills for good, not to help a tyrant. At least Ian made the Ganondorf ripoff look like a dick by accident."

"He is just like the original then!" 

"Finn, I am starting to believe you hate him more than I do. And he hates you more than me."

"Yeah, surprising. Maybe you have some use to him. For your Triforce part. While I am just a pain in his neck. And a very severe one."

Anna breathes a sigh of relief when the fight starts. "I am glad Pan isn't here to see one of the best Monty Python gags getting butchered."

"Who are they?" 

"Forgot you are from another galaxy. They are the best comedians of our planet. This guy's humor, on the other hand, consists of hippos falling on heads."

"This is sadistic. Unless you are into splatter comedy, you won't find it funny." 

"Surprisingly, he is not." 

"Except for certain executions..." 

"Shut up, Anna. We might be free before we reach the worst chapter." 

"Shut up, Saber, I try to see how an uppercut in the back works. There is no way he should do that."

The fight, as usual, is a victory for the supposed good guys. And the Link ripoff leaves, while Ian lectures how soliciting sex is fair and righteous. "Oh Force, his speech takes too long!"

"Finn, your speech at the Troopers wasn't short either."

"There IS a difference between telling the truth to the Stormtroopers and telling managers why you can do whatever you want to their property. Also he says he hates all men except for him and his dad because they take the girls. Only Phasma was THAT selfish and she didn't hate men for being men."

Anger interrupts. "Because when he sees women as nothing more than sex objects it's better." 

The feminist Rey is really pissed off. Her face is red, her eyes are yellow, she grits her teeth. "HE DOES WHAT? WE ARE NOT SEX OBJECTS!" 

"Don't worry, Rey, he has lost to a disabled person. And yes, he tried to attack him. And yes, he played the victim. At least Kylo has some charm."

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Poe comments. "The torment is already working." 

Said disabled person is portrayed as a giant cyborg, making Saber smirk. "Oh, I remember him. He is a badass. He ate Moblins for breakfast!"

 _"Have some fistful fries!"_ W-M-Manajerk, the machine who opposes Ian taunts.

The cyborg punches Ian, making him fall into some drinks, lose his nearly pointless anime wings and get dirty. He does a shower of three seconds before charging and failing again. 

"Three seconds? Not even Jabba and Rotta are that filthy!" Poe comments. 

"Well, he did smell like rotten watermelons." Saber responds.

A soldier has already fell into a coma because of what he is seeing. Snap does too when he sees the _male_ protagonist having a heart-shaped necklace as an adult. And summoning an attractive twin sister out of nowhere. Using advice from his ancestor, who is supposed to be an Indian but looks like an ancient Greek.

Said ancestor is Cherok, the tribe leader who had sealed Graduon with a spell in the distant past.

Meanwhile, said demon decides to go inside the Throne Room. The Prince is waiting inside. **"What do you want?"**

"I want your throne. I managed to beat Pan and a Hylian princess. I believe I am more worthy. Plus, this place needs a real demon, not a poser." 

**"And I am a real one! In fact, I am a _god._ " **

"You? You are just a mortal who abuses too much power. You are only fifty years old. Me? I have great experience. I live for three milleniums."

**"You are not stronger, just older. Do you really want to challenge me to an Evil-Off?"**

"No. I honor only other demons." 

**"Let's do this demon to demon then."**

Graduon is only slightly impressed by what the Prince has become. Despite the Prince having his mysterious final form, which especially the Dimensional Guardians fear. 

"Is that all?" the Count asks with a smirk. 

A red tentacle passes through his cold heart and kills him instantly. **"Yes. That is all."**

And two Praetorians dispose of the carcass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is always a bigger fish, Graduon. 
> 
> Rey always gave me the vibe of a fanatic of women's rights and a feminist icon. Even though the only story where this is a plot point is "it doesn't matter what you are" which contrasts her with a corrupt feminist, don't put an actual sexist near her except if you hate him.
> 
> If you think this part of the torture is bad, wait until the next chapter. It becomes much, much worse. Except if the backup team manages to save the Resistance. 
> 
> You may complain about Pan winning three times in a row. Well, his base form lost to Graduon and he had the help of Zelda, while the others weakened Graduon. He is strong, but not invincible.
> 
> Seriously, Kylo is what Ian wished he was. And if you are a Kylo wannabe... maybe you should rethink your life choices.
> 
> I had the idea of maybe making this a separate story (basically the heroes against bad writing) but hey, the demons know all about unnecessary cruelty. 
> 
> And remember, NOTHING in the bad story is my idea. Absolutely nothing! And yes, Anna, Anger and Saber have gone to CWCville, the city where the bad story takes place. And Pan too, who teamed up with Kevin to destroy Ian and successfully killed his top enforcer.
> 
> Edited but not updated. May the Fourth be with all of you! Second edit because I missed some things the first time, this time with update. 
> 
> Please leave me feedback!


	19. The city of horrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance struggles to survive as the sanity of its members starts decaying. As the infernal movie hurts their souls, the backup team, now with Pan, enters Dis and discovers that the horrors of the first six layers were nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is growing WAY too big! But it covers a large part of the bad movie, plus the horrors of the seventh layer. At least the other ones. 
> 
> I wanted to include more so I wouldn't dedicate too many chapters in a comic I hate, but the chapter became as large as Kylo's victim complex.
> 
> I dedicate this to my best friend John, because he endured most bullshit of Sonichu along with me and because there is mention of a character made by him and a good moment of a second of his OCs. We made parts of the scenario together, even though we had small creative differences. 
> 
> That said, the project wasn't the same as this story (Finn wasn't there in the fall of Canto Bight for example). So, thank you, John, for giving me ideas and acting as a beta reader early in the story.

Pan and his friends, after their close victory over the Count, fight through a wave of Stalfos, Green Demon Knights, Moblins and Belphregors. 

"Remember, a Stalfos needs two blaster bolts to the head to die." Pan advices.

Zelda destroys a pair of them with her rapier. "Technically, they are already dead. But we should kill them again." 

Pan uses the mighty Sword of Truth to stab a Belphregor in the forehead and then decapitates it before decapitating it. "Sorry, it was either you or me." 

Sonic-Speed effortlessly avoids attacks and tricks two Moblins into striking each other. Then he lures five Stalfos to attack a Belphregor while he smashes the jaw of a Green Demon Knight, who would lose teeth if he had no helmet.

Flashlight shoots three Moblins and uses a beam of light to blind a Belphregor, making it charge onto a Stalfos. Tammy uses the staff to beat two Green Demon Knights simultaneously and then flattens a Stalfos with her sledgehammer. 

The Gorons, despite their casualties, are still plenty, and they can handle anything but the Belphregors who can tank a ridiculous amount of punishment and deal high damage to intruders. The Goron Captains use their Bomb Flowers to pass through the shields of the Stalfos, while the soldiers deal with the Moblins. The Green Demon Knights require a Captain or many simple Gorons to fall. A Green Demon Knight manages to kill six Gorons before being put down by rocks.

"This is Sheol." Pan comments. "I have been here before. Heaven challenged me to pass through here to come back to life. I had my first encounter with what would become Ganondorf's final form later. Remember, Princess, the buff I had and you, along with Link, helping me kill him? Well, he also killed me, but the demons had plans for him. I thought that would stop the small rivalry we already had. Alas, it only grew extremely strong and he added me to his list of archenemies." 

As he talks, a Stalfos stabs him in the back. But Pan has survived backstabs from stronger enemies and he turns around to successfully chop the head of the skeleton. Then he asks a Goron to remove the sword. He does so and throws it straight into the gut of a Moblin who was about to axe another Goron.

The fight is soon over and the heroes are before the fearsome walls of Dis. "The Stormy Ascent... how do we do this? The Revenants will kill us all!" 

Flashlight has an idea. "I read a bit of Divine Comedy. The walls have a gap from when God went here to absolve the righteous and send them to Heaven. That's also how Dante and Virgil managed to pass in the past." 

As the backup team is looking for the gap, the main squad is suffering more and more. "Oh goody, another self-righteous speech! Exactly what we wanted!"

"It's finally over. And... are they throwing a talking head like a ball? After destroying the robotic body? Look at me," mocks Anna "I am abusing a disabled person and have fun doing so! What a hero am I! To be honest, those who did so would also have a free pass here." 

Johnny chuckles. "And they should be turned to plants and get run over by wheelchairs. Constantly." 

"Oh, and get eaten by animals. Sorry, those are the animal abusers." 

"Already encountered them, getting whipped and hunted for sport." 

The head strikes the dean who expelled Ian in the head and a Cuccoo appears. 

_"Cuccoo! Cuccoo! If she doesn't think Chris can't get a girl by his ways, Slaweel is cuccoo! Cuccoo!"_

"Is Slaweel the dean?" 

"Yes..."

"I declare everyone who has common sense a cuccoo!"

"Bah, it's not common sense to have a clock insulting you and praising your enemy. Do you see any clock here praising Finn?"

A "documentary" follows, which basically consists of Ian demonizing mall security, showing them as beings who have fake badges and suits, their legs are always tied together, they only think about evil, their fingers fall off, they can't attract women because they are always frowining... oh, and their chief is one ton of fat, despite clearly being a human able to fight and slimmer than Jabba and Rotta. 

Oh, and they are "brainwashed" like everyone who opposes a fascist madman according to the madman.

"Yeah, I am pretty sure this description is harsh and inaccurate even for the guards outside. Imagine for mall security." 

A Hell Knight comes inside. "Are you trying to escape with flattery?" 

"No. You are disgusting, but this is way worse than you." Saber replies. 

"Good. I hate flattery. And I love being disgusting." 

The Knight leaves. The others still watch Sonichu. Finn notices the sexism. "Yeah, because women are good only for seduction and men always fall for a pair of breasts. Lilith would have killed us all if so." 

"How can a clone of a manchild who shits his pants be remotely attractive, no idea." 

Everyone turns to Link. He doesn't swear that often. And all adults know how to use the toilet. "... he does?" 

"Yes, Jess. He has always a pair of DIRTY, CRAPPED BRIEFS, and isn't emparrassed to say so in public." 

"Oh."

"He just got 301 in bowling. I thought 300 was the ultimate score and..."

"Gotta give him credit, he did so on purpose and it was a bit funny. I would believe the 3-second shower would also be a joke if he didn't stink."

Next Sub-Episode starts with Ian loitering, abusing the free refill of a new shopping center and planning to solicit sex and draw comics. Two unarmed managers try to tell him to stop but he doesn't listen. Instead, he attacks them with a tornado and blows them away.

"I suppose Ian is the victim, right? Because he certainly looks like Kylo Ren. 'Look at me, I am a victim! Pity me while I slit an unarmed man's throat! I was abused by Luke, who would never do that because he was always a good person, but needs derailment for that prophecy of Ganon to work!' Yeah, and he believes we could ever be a healthy couple." 

Ian proceeds to drink some juice. With a giant drinking straw, as wide as his mouth, making him suck wide open. The entire audience laughs. 

Snap points out the obvious. "He looks like he is sucking a big, red phallus!" 

"Well, he does drink his own cum..." Anna points out calmly, like it's nothing insane.

Boom! Jessika loses a thousand brain cells at once, Kaydel's mouth is so open that she gulps a whole Chebub, Finn is shocked, far more than he was when he saw Ganon as a terrifying boar, Johnny is glad he wasn't in CWCville with the others and Rey pukes. 

"What? How? Why?" Poe asks.

"He believes he would recycle his sperm so his semen would never run out..." 

The author _himself_ feels like this sentence made him dumber. It was the only thing that ever made him lose his appetite while he was eating.

And he wants to point out that this is not something he thought by himself, because even he can't simply think of something that disgusting.

The story continues, with Ian confronting the strongest, most evil villain ever. Even worse than Graduon. He is vicious. He is...

...but a regular honest cop with some control of wind. He is Marcus Bagget. 

Commander Saber laughs. "HE is the strongest, most evil villain ever? This guy... he.. he got killed in a duel with that bastard, Zant!"

"Wanted to take his place?" 

"No. He was defending our main base. He is a hero."

"Really?" 

"Yeah. He saved two people from a fire. He raised money for a charity. He gunned down a terrorist. And he stopped Ian from soliciting sex."

"That doesn't sound bad."

"Oh, and he beat a Red Darknut. Alone." 

_"...I am going to bring you down, Chandler!"_ Bagget shouts, while the big black Jerkop who was cursed to lose his family calls for backup.

_"Down to where? Down is only the floor."_

Poe groans. "Snap had better one-liners." 

The two transform and Ian draws a Sword of Lightning. Which sizzles. Saber isn't impressed. "Yeah, it failed to beat my lightsaber. And he also showed me his fangs to scare me. I didn't survive Chernobyl, a brutal tournament and Ganondorf just to be scared by the fangs of a child that still craps himself."

Of course, realism shines for once and the Sword of Lightning cuts in half the sword of Bagget. It would paralyze him, but his armor has resistance to electricity. He calls forth Crackder, a Change-Bot...

"Thankfully, we don't have the Autobots with us. Or Face of Destiny. This is the worst ripoff of Transformers ever, and not even Starscream would appreciate the plagiarizing." 

"But why Face?" Finn asks.

"He is a fan of them. And had also ideas for Autobots. But of course his weren't retarded guards of a dictator."

"And Face had some badass ones." 

"I miss him. But he saved my life and let me blow up the Mustafar base." Jessika comments. 

Crackder captures Ian and Bagget taunts in a fucked up version of old English. Ian starts talking about how he only wanted to have true love and trust and how is stupid for true love to be illegal.

"Yes, Ian, it is stupid, but soliciting sex with a sign is not true love."

The Jerkops dogpile on Ian and pull down his pants, while Bagget tortures him. _"Here is a tattoo on the house!"_

"For some reason this is more cruel than cursing someone to lose his house, wife and children in this movie." Finn dryly remarks.

_"Hog-time him, tighten up his dominant hand and toss him in the back of the truck!"_ Bagget commands.

"Hog-tie..." 

And then Crystal, the sister, arrives. "Stop! You are hurting my brother! Let him go! I am coming, Christopher!" 

Saber groans. "She is a genuine heroine. I wonder how she would ally with that disgusting Ian. She even stopped a nuke, sacrificing herself in the process." 

"A matter of family." Johnny responds.

"Didn't stop me from killing that traitor, Kylo." Rey interrupts. 

"He left his family. And then used a victim facade which worked until the Prison Camp incident and the Blaster Wedding. You never killed a family member. You killed a talking animal."

The fat Jerkop chief punches her in the face. 

_"How dares the jerk hit a lady like that?"_

"Because fuck gender equality." Finn snarks.

Rey grits her teeth. "I hope you are sarcastic."

"I am." 

"I thought this abomination turned you sexist." 

"I think this abomination is killing your critical thinking." 

Speaking of abominations, the backup team finally finds the gap of the Stormfront and gets inside Dis... where Attila and his Huns immediately attack with their swords. 

"Get the princess!" 

Said princess tears them apart with Light Arrows, while Tammy deals with Attila and the two racers manage to run faster than the horses and put down plenty of Huns. 

After five rounds, Attila manages to disarm and wound Tammy. But she draws her blaster and shoots him in point-blank range. 

The heroes, victorious, see the colossal statues and bulidings built by vandals, who are forced to build as karma for wrecking property. There is a sign leading to the Room of Absolute Zero. The room is guarded by a Baron and an Apollyon. "Strangers, welcome to Dis. This is the place of the worst of the worst. Cultists are used as our cannon fodder. In this layer lie some murderous bastards." 

"How can we check this room?" 

"Oh, this is an illusion... for those who must suffer in the Desert of Fiery Rain. The Hypocrites. The real one is on the other side." 

The backup team passes through the desert. They see the damned yelling and constantly running amok, while the flames are buring their skins. 

Pan notices a sign. "Anyone who stops for a minute, suffers for a millenium." 

"Shit. Run as fast as you can, we can't rest here!" 

The Hypocrites are forced to run because in life they forced other people to run towards a goal, while they didn't move a muscle and felt morally superior. The Pharisees and the more greedy Popes are here. They thoughy they were flawless just because of their authority and abused it to no end. 

"Somebody explain the rain of fire" a Goron asks.

Pan remembers the rain. "It's rain, right? It's usually harmless water, and this looks like water, too... except is very very dangerous fire. Like these sinners. They showed a good facade in public, but they were all rotten to the core!" 

The desert, combined with the rain, raises the temperature sky high. Another reason for the Resistance not to rest. Even worse, there are guards. The Sand Worms want to eat them. But the Resistance repels them. The Flying Imps throw fireballs to everyone, but are beaten quickly.

Meanwhile, Caiafas the High Priest, who acted submissive to the Roman authorities but was an oppressor to his subordinates, decides to rest for a minute. And here goes the punishment. The Sarlaccs are plenty here and need exactly one minute to sense a soul underground. And if an idiot rests more than a minute, the Sarlacc eats them. And digests them for a millenium.

"Fuck my life." 

"Keep running!" Zelda orders. "We have to get out if we want to rest!" 

They escape with some burnings, and they proceed to rest in the Chamber of Absolute Zero. Where one of the worst murderers, Joseph Stalin, lies. He had twenty million people killed in the name of a cause he believed it was righteous. Of course, he silenced any voice that opposed him, sent them to prison camps in extremely cold places and his cult believes anyone who opposes him must be brainwashed by the enemy. 

Ironically, the First Order did so for the Troopers, but then blamed the Resistance for supposedly brainwashing people into believing that Kylo was a villain and not a victim.

This is a common practice of liars.

Back to Stalin, the demons didn't show any warm feelings to him. The chamber is like a freezer, only even colder. Molecules just stop here. Stalin is naked, forced to work hard, because not following Ganon's will here means that you are an agent of Heaven. Or at least they told so to Stalin, before sending him here. Of course he can't speak against it, or he will be called brainwashed by the system and the Light Side again. In fact, he can't speak at all.

Nobody shows pity to him. He did he exact same thing to anyone who opposed him. Pan tests something. 

"Yes, helium can grow solid here. Let's go." 

They escape before they get frozen themselves. But Apollyons, Barons, Butchers, Cultists, Wretched who are blue, stronger Cacodemons, Stalmasters and Revenants surround them. "In the name of the Prince, you all have to die!"

Zelda fires a Light Arrow into a Wretched's eye and it yells in pain, allowing Sonic-Speed to finish it off with a Sticky Bomb. A Goron rolls into a cultist and kills him before punching another in the gut. But a Butcher splits him in two. 

Pan destroys a Revenant with his rockets, making him explode. Then he kills a Cultist with one punch. But an Apollyon just revives the Cultist and raises his hands. Fire ignites inside Pan, burning his insides. Thankfully for him, his durability is superhuman. Otherwise he would be dead. He decides to strike the Apollyon with a merciless Thunderstorm, but the monster survives despite taking damage. 

"This would kill an Infernis and an Archvile. But I am the high-level healer, not them." And the monster retaliates with a stream of fire. 

Sonic-Speed uses his brass knuckles to power through cultists and kicks a Baron in the chin, before punching him about fifty times. The Baron is knocked down and shot, but he gets up and claws Sonic-Speed thrice.

A Goron Captain punches a Cultist, but a Baron splits him in two and then eats him. As Flashlight and Tammy take out three Revenants, they spot reinforcements. 

It's Arachnotrons, but also two new types of enemies. A Lynel, a fearsome centaur who has a powerful spear and extreme durability. And a Vanguard, a giant who hits hard and is vulnerable only from behind.

"Shit."

But they are the lucky ones. The others are watching the worst wedding in the planet. After that one that Kylo wanted to have with Rey and failed. Basically, boring stuff happens, Ian doesn't get invited in his only friend's wedding because he is a lustful monster, he watches as a ghost from outside and doesn't even know the groom. 

Wes kidnaps the girl and Ian rips off Yu-Gi-Oh for no reason. Since he has lost in a fair fight twice against Wes, he tries to settle this with cards. But Wes refuses and decides to fight properly again. 

He is stopped by a Sailor Soldier and her tomboy skunk, who basically block his attacks and stun him, allowing Ian to finish him off with his cards. 

_"That's duel!"_ he says in triumph.

"A 3-on-1 is not a duel..." Poe says. He has already lost too much energy. 

Selena is sleeping again and gets wet with more cold water. "Damn it! Damn this movie to this place! I want to sleep, understand?" 

Ocelot's voice is heard. "Of course. But you are not supposed to have fun in torture." 

Link snorts. "I am pretty sure that if Ian was in the wedding, the abductor would be him and only him, not Wes who donates money to charities and didn't go jealous at all about the wedding." 

Episode 5: "Smashed hearts and Entrapment" 

Rey snorts. "This title is the pinnacle of imagination." 

It starts with Jerkops harassing young couples, claiming that true love is illegal in the region. 

"That's the only time we see Jerkops actually acting like jerks. Kevin told me that this is only a lie and that they only targeted mercs and chus." Anna comments.

It's also the only time the full team of chus springs to action. In response, Slaweel, the dean, sends a giant robotic chef against them. 

_"Hello, chickos! Your mall design is shit. I have an F-grade destruction for you!"_

"Yeah, this guy was a teacher who didn't like these horrible graphics and graded Ian an F. The lowest score. Of course, Ian bitched about it. The fact that the teacher is black doesn't help. No idea why he is a chef."

Ian and Crystal do their best, but can't even scratch the machine. Slaweel hits both with Shadow Balls. "I love this. The supposed good guys actually struggle!"

They are all cheering as the machine unleashes a punch that looks like a bone or something, but it gets destroyed by a small tossed crown. Yeah, seriously. Then Slaweel attempts to snare Ian to the Dark Mirror hole, which basically leads to the fourth layer of Hell.

But Crystal, being selfless unlike her brother, sacrifices herself for him and the Sailor Soldier. 

"Did they use the same scene for the Sailor Soldier duo as before? Copy-paste?" 

"Slaweel said something about two girlfriends. The sailor, ok, but his sister-clone??? Oh god..." 

"And for the sailor, he drew and published a picture with him raping her and giving a thumbs up." 

"Feminist Reyge in three... two..." 

Rey gets angry again. "Incest is one thing and I have a bad experience of that, but did he SERIOUSLY publish a picture where he rapes a girl? **RAPES??????** "

"Finn, no need for countdown. She rages instantly." 

"Got it, Poe."

And, after a badly-written prophecy, there is the next chapter, Evil is Afoot! Where Ian hunts down the black chu and another green chu, not because they have got a Dragon Ball ripoff that is powerful enough to help release his sister, not for the stereotypical crime of bank robbery, but for disturbing him while he was relaxing. How selfless.

He takes Sonichu and a psychic purple chu with him and goes to stop them. The green chu traps him in a pocket dimension.

Finn is ready to puke. "Can you create something OTHER than fucking chus, Ian? Please!!!!"

"Finn, he has no creativity. A four-headed Rancor with three eyes per head which breathes ice and has a tail from chromium requires more imagination than a hybrid of two existing beings which is recolored, recolored and recolored. Seriously, all the characters are but recolors!" 

"No shit, Poe! Imagine if all the demons were the same. The Mancubi, the Chebubs, the Hellhounds, the Imps, Ghirahim, Cerberus. All of these as simple recolors." 

"Yeah. Then the Prince would have no imagination." 

Meanwhile the green chu introduces himself. _"I am the exact opposite of you, Chris."_

"This means you have good hygiene, are selfless, fight for equality and against racism and oppression." Saber comments. 

_"I am... mean! I am... evil! I am... open!"_

"You are the opposite of Ian. You can't be evil. In fact, you would have the altruism of a saint!"

"And how does sexuality matter?" 

"Poe" Jessika interrupts "I didn't know you were closet gay. We are even married. I heard that you love Finn secretly. Is it true?" 

"No. Just because we are best friends it doesn't mean we are in love. By that logic, Pan, Johnny, Saber and Face used to do foursomes. Or Sonic-Speed and Flashlight. Or Kylo and Hux..." 

"I don't disqualify the last one" Rey remarks.

Finn smirks. "I ship Kylose. The stalkers are made for each other. Even though I feel pity for Tico." 

"If they become a couple, can I blow up both?" 

"No, Rey. It's too cruel for Rose and too quick for Kylo."

Anna has the most ridiculous idea. "Ganlo." 

"If Kylo is dominant, I will laugh my ass off."

The movie goes on and on and the black chu decides to suddenly become a "hero" because he fell for Bubbles, the water chu. 

"Yeah, it's THAT easy. Kylo totally got redeemed because he fell for me. This is the quickest turn in history." Rey remarks.

"Mine?" Finn asks.

"You were never evil in the first place, Finn. Your empathy was forbidden. You were always a victim, never a traitor and a coward." 

"Thanks, Poe. Somebody tells the truth."

Then Sonichu is forbidden from aiding in Ian's fight with his supposed mirror self because "the intensity of the battle is too much for him".

"But isn't he supposed to be the protagonist..."

"Supposed to." 

Because Naitsirhc, the mirror counterpart, is openly gay, he somehow shrugs off a kick in the nuts by Ian while they trade blows. Even though the battle isn't really clear. 

"Oh Finn, make love to me!"

"I know, Poe. I don't want demons kicking me in the balls either." 

In the end the two land to a gym. Ian is knocked out and Naitsirhc prepares to finish him with the Dragon Ball ripoff, called Sonichu Ball.

"For the last fucking time, if you want to make something original, DON'T STRAP CWC OR SONICHU ALL THE FUCKING TIME, ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU PLAGIARIZE AND WANT TO COVER IT!"

"Saber, I think you didn't lose it even against Thrawn. What happened?" 

"Ian is the exact opposite of Thrawn. A simpleton, dumber than a million Jar Jars, who is handed too much power. Now, I beat him by himself. But if a mastermind like Thrawn had that power, he would be invincible." 

"So... whom do you consider harder?" Anna asks.

"Ian was much much stronger than me... but I am used to be the brains against the brawn. Thrawn was harder. Because I had to fight a much smarter opponent for once. Thankfully I had enough brains to be able to use my brawn against the Grand Admiral. Oh, plus Thrawn doesn't drink his sem..." 

"Oh shut up!" Poe shouts. 

"I am the leader of the Guardians..."

"And I the head of the Resistance. And yes, now I do realize WHY we don't talk about Ian." 

Back in the movie, the "evil" chu gets knocked out by a basketball and falls in a coma for two weeks. Despite the basketball only causing pain if it smacks a normal person. Despite Naitsirhc being able to completely shrug off a groin attack, which isn't much less painful than a basketball in the head. 

The one who threw it is called Bionic. He is called such because of B-asketball and Sonic. Yeah, and he is surprisingly no robot or cyborg despite being called Bionic. 

"This is completely stupid! Why have a name which doesn't correspond to what you are?" 

"The first ruler of this place had a name that meant "he who brings light". And I would be Commander Blaster, despite knowing how to use a lightsaber. 

And Ian gets his enemy to the hospital so he can be fine and dandy. And, of course, free. 

"There should be a hospital in prison for criminals."

"You have a brain. Ian does NOT." 

A time travel episode happens. Which could be interesting, but it's the most boring issue. Of all. No plot, no nothing. The entire Resistance goes to sleep and cold water sometimes forces them to wake up.

"I think Anger, Blackwing and Longshot fainted. And Kaydel is probably going to have the deepest sleep in her life." 

"Yeah, do you really explain how you made your first character in the main story arc? Create a special episode, a footnote, a mini-encyclopedia for fuck's sake!" 

But what wakes up those who are sleeping but haven't fainted is a cluster of cheers. "Yesss! Ian fell into the time void!"

"And stay there, bitch!"

"He did escape... we fought him." Link sighs.

"At least we had one less sexist monster temporarily. Which is awesome!!!!!"

As the Resistance breathes a sigh of relief collectively, the backup team is still fighting. Pan is smacked by the blue Lynel's spear and the Lynel breathes fire. Pan barely blocks it with the Shield of Hope and fires beams of light from the Sword of Truth rapidly. 

The Lynel recieves some wounds, but it roars and charges. Pan rolls sideways and then jumps to the side to avoid a second charge. He finds an opening, jumps at the Lynel and stabs its back five times before it throws him down and stabs him with its spear.

"You are in Hell. We are the authority. We make the rules. Rule 1: Resistance scum have to be exterminated." 

Pan strikes the Lynel with a Thunderstorm and then with a Golden Wave. "Rule 2: Don't gloat!"

The Lynel has ridiculous stamina and survives. It tosses a big, exploding fireball from its mouth. Pan dodges it, making it hit a Butcher who was about to decapitate Tammy. The Butcher dies in a single hit. 

Pan throws a Lightning Bomb. That does the beast in. Hancock proceeds to throw three more at a Baron and kill him.

Meanwhile, the Vanguard has managed to kill two Goron Captains with a single sword swing, but he can't fight Flashlight's super-speed, who always dodges the relatively slow attacks and manages to land rapid hits from behind. 

A Goron Captain is fighting a Stalmaster. He hits him with a Bomb Flower, but gets a Morningstar to the face. Flashlight avoids another strike of the Vanguard, who cleaves both combatants with one swipe.

Flashlight blinds the Vanguard with his beams of light and then puts many sticky bombs in his anus. They all explode, but the Vanguard is still standing. He is about to hit Flashlight, but a Goron jumps and takes the hit. Flashlight repeats the strategy and avenges the Goron deaths.

After a little longer the Resistance wins the fight, albeit with only fifteen from the hundred Gorons remaining.

They have one more stop. This is the Forest of Suicide. The fauna is entirely consisted of Demon Wolves, Death Deers and Blood Bears. Basically evil versions of Earth animals. The flora consists of giant carnivorous plants and normal trees. The trees are the suiciders. As they hated their life and killed themselves, or wanted to die just to go to Heaven without earning it, they have an even worse life as trees. Plants who can't move and don't even have organ systems, just organs. 

Sonic-Speed doesn't know this. When a Demon Wolf charges at him, he easily rips a branch and beats the fiend to death. "That was easy."

"Ouch! Why did you cut my branch?" 

"Funny. I thought plants can't feel pain!"

"We are not simple plants. We do feel pain when someone cuts us. This is the fate of suiciders. Except those who sacrificed themselves for the greater good. And I don't mean the fundamentalists, who are also in this disgusting realm. I only mean the real martyrs."

Pan reads the aura of the tree. And it's very familiar to him.

"Hey, you are Queen Cleopatra! So... the snake killed you on purpose?" 

"Yes. And Antony is the tree next to me. The demons felt pity for our love and let us be next to each other. Or is it cruelty, since we are only plants and just out of reach? Anyway, if somebody needs wood, they cut off one of the trees. We become desks and chairs for their horrible spawn, who have women who aborted as nannies. There is even a school, which teaches the kids things like laughing like madmen, fighting and stealing. Oh, and raping or torturing the damned gives you extra grades. Or breaking your desk and chair." 

"Purified world, everyone! Ganondorf and his awesome utopia!" Everyone slowly claps. 

"And there is also a hospital for those who skip classes at this school. If you say you have to do something to skip a day, they make sure you do it."

"Ok, they go too far with the punishments."

"Not far enough for them. I am planning to join their ranks. Maybe they will treat me better."

"Don't do it. The high-level demons are all abusive and now we can peacefully talk, Your Majesty. Otherwise we would have to fight." 

"You may have a point." 

After Sonic-Speed gently puts the branch down, the Resistance members all dash outside of the forest. Where they see hanged murderers who have their not-so-vital organs removed and fed to the fat vultures.

"Ok, just as I thought. The vultures aren't mutant, they are just obese by eating too much food."

Others are crucified upside down. "These are the Emperors who hunted down anyone who didn't share their religion. But... since the Jedi and the Sith are like religions, where is Palpatine?" 

"Probably lower." 

As they continue, they spot a horse running amok with a man tied to his tail. "Pan, any idea of who he is?" 

"This must be Caligula. The Emperor who made his horse a Senator and demanded everyone to worship him as a god. He killed hundreds of people because they disagreed with him. He also thought that shells ruined the sea and executed anyone who said the word "goat" near him. I wouldn't be surprised if goatmen spit on him if he passes by them." 

And he is exactly right. 

An enemy encounter follows. Robo-pirates and Magnaguards, along with Cyber-Mancubi ambush the Resistance and two Gorons die.

Sonic-Speed destroys many of them with EMP bombs. Tammy shoots a Magnaguard with her blaster, while Flashlight punches through a Robo-Pirate. Zelda fires magic beams of light and smashes through the robots before piercing a Cyber-Mancubus with a giant Light Arrows. Pan uses Angelic Storm to get rid of two Cyber-Mancubi simultaneously.

After the fight, which is easy only because of the EMP bombs, the might of the Sword of Truth and the magic attacks of Zelda, they are in front of a giant ship.

"Oh no." Pan gulps. "It's the fucking Prison Ship!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Prison Ship is my most hated game level. The hardest by far I ever played, but hey, I had an IMMENSE satisfaction when I finally beat that level, which belongs in Dis!
> 
> Oh, and minor spoiler alert, the prison ship IS the place where the majority of the Resistance is held and forced to watch Sonichu. This means that if the backup team succeeds at passing the demon ship (not THAT demon ship), the Resistance will have a reunion. And that's a big if, because what you do in the stage is die, die and DIE! Oh, and perish and get killed by every obstacle possible. But somehow it's still fair. PB-0000 won't attempt this, he will just chicken out, so don't expect to see him there.
> 
> I am exaggerating slightly. Emphasis on "slightly".
> 
> I plan to make a gag that Rey rages every time she sees anything sexist. And in the next chapter, she is GOING to rage. 
> 
> For Stalin fans, I do not apologize. A murderer who agrees with what you say is a murderer and a good person who disagrees with what you say is a good person. 
> 
> Also, if any reader wants to commit suicide, this goes without saying, but DON'T DO THIS.
> 
> If you think you can't do better than Ian at writing, you are wrong. You all can do better. You can even do well! 
> 
> And I repeat, if you think the info about Ian is false, I dare you to look at it yourself. Hate me later.
> 
> JessKo, the Pan winning streak continues... even though there's no boss enemy for him to beat. No problem.
> 
> I made a spin-off based on the misadventures of the Knights of Ren in Hell. Check it out if you like.
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE ME FEEDBACK!


	20. The Prison Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pan faces his most difficult challenge that isn't a duel. The Prison Ship has plenty of defences. Meanwhile, the Resistance has enough of the disgusting movie and some members snap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you might get fed up with the torture, after all most readers are rooting for the Resistance. Well, this is the last chapter which features something like this. Either they all die, or they escape.
> 
> This and the previous chapter are edited for many minor mistakes.

Pan gets inside the Prison Ship and gets a special announcement by Ganondorf who shuts the gate behind him so he won't have backup.

"Oh, Pan Hancock! How I've missed you! I saw you were missing and so put your friends in the place where you are the least likely to save them." 

"What have you done to them?" 

"Oh, nothing. I just forced them to watch Ian Brandon Anderson and his adventures." 

"YOU BASTARD!"

"Yes, yes, I have no empathy at all. Don't think your flattery will help you be given an easier challenge." 

The hologram closes.

Pan traverses the deck and fights a Darknut. The Darknut is skilled with the sword and shield. Pan has to rely in his superior agility to deal with him. And his bombs. He also blocks sometimes with his shield and lands jabs with his sword. 

After four rounds Pan breaks the knight's armor and avoids the thrown sword. The Darknut draws a longsword and unleashes a flurry of attacks, but Pan blocks all of them and hits him with his shield. He follows with a kick to the nuts and a gut stab. He parries one more slash and kills the monster with a riposte. "Ok, I finally beat a Darknut without getting hit. I can also do this." 

He spots a Great Fairy tied up with steel chains, guarded by Arachnotrons. Pan unleashes a mighty Thunderstorm and slashes the survivors, but he gets shot by two plasma bolts. Then he smashes the chains and the fairy is free. 

"Thank you, young man! I will give you some presents. This Emerald Watermelon will give you twenty more lives. You will need all of them. Oh, and this Golden Apple gives one more. Don't use it unless you REALLY need it." 

"No, thank you for your help!" And Pan eats the emerald watermelon. "Delicious!" 

And he proceeds to slide on the deck. Cannonballs fall and destroy ramps and parts of the floor. Pan times his jumps well, but sometimes he also has to shoot switches. He does so with ease... but the ramp which should have been activated delays way too much and Pan gets shredded by some brutal buzzsaws. 

"Crap, one down, twenty to go!" 

But the switch remains activated and Pan passes the second time... only to mess up a jump and end up in a bottomless chasm. 

"Ok, it's the Prison Ship..." 

He does even better in the third attempt, but there is another switch with a delayed reaction. Guess who falls into more buzzsaws.

"Fuck this! I am turning into PB-0000!"

He is the lucky one though... if you consider furries making love worse than death while you respawn. 

"Insert rod A into slot B? This is the least erotic line I have ever seen." 

"Who jacks off to panty shots of chus?" 

"Other chus, of course..."

"Yes, but this is intended for humans!" 

Chewbacca is about to vomit.

And of course, this is constantly interrupted by Ian explaining the chu anatomy. 

"The nipples are hidden until sex? How the fuck do they raise their young?" 

"The dick is protected by a BONE? How do they have an erection and how do they urinate?" 

"These can't be creations of the Goddesses. The Goddesses don't do any mistakes." 

"Our God doesn't do either, Link."

"The demons must be responsible for this!" 

As Johnny says that, an explosion is heard inside him. He has a heart attack and faints. 

**"WE ARE NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS! AND WE CAN ALL HEAR YOU!!"**

"Ok, we just learned that Ganondorf _does_ draw a line somewhere." 

Selena is trying to break the chains in futility. 

In the movie, Sonichu is shocked because he saw too many dicks and pickles on the Internet and gets a severe case of allergy. 

Rosechu, meanwhile, feels her glorious womanhood threatened while being depicted nude. 

"Yes, finally you get you are not a sex object! I believe in you, girl!" Rey cheers.

"How dare they depict me with a penis? I am a biological woman! And I will show them I have TRUE and HONEST genitalia!"

"Well, so much for that." 

Multiple nude drawings of Rosechu follow. They are all badly drawn and have her show her private parts. 

"Why should we see this?" 

"To show that she is a strong, independent woman." 

Rey's eyes turn yellow. "What? WHAT? I AM A STRONG WOMAN, NOT THE SLUT! SHE ALWAYS SHOPS, COOKS, FUCKS AND GETS KIDNAPPED! I BEAT KYLO WITH NO TRAINING BY MYSELF!"

Finn winks to Chewbacca.

Then he tries to piss her off further. "You might be a strong woman, but taking all the credit for something you didn't do alone is weakness. Isn't that right? Who is supposed to have killed Snoke? Kylo said you were strong enough to do it. But we know the truth." 

Rey's blood is boiling. Foam is about to come from her mouth. 

"I suppose you would try to claim the title of the Demon-Eater for yourself, right? After all, you did stab the Prince in the stomach. I only got myself beat up." 

Rey becomes so angry she manages to crack her bonds a little. But even Finn undermining her and claiming that she undermines him doesn't work. And Finn wasn't really lying either, except for the Demon-Eater part because there is no way anyone could undermine the Battle of Naboo. 

"Shit. We need to make her rage more. Eureka! I fucked Rose Tico once and never told you!" 

Rey gets even more furious, but not enough. "You wouldn't even touch her apart from a hug or a handshake! And you tell me you two had sex? Either you shield your mind and actions extremely well, or you are lying!"

Finn sighs. He is actually lying, but tries to think of a Plan C. 

Commander Saber stops him. "I know what are you trying to do. Wait. Wait until the greatest display of misogyny ever shows up!"

In the movie, Sonichu and Rosechu go to a building called 4cent.garbage.com to complain about the horrible dickgirl pictures, while Wild tries to collect a Dragon Ball ripoff while invisible. 

"Seriously, did anyone think that posting yourself naked would stop people from making porn of you? Anna, have you ever tried to put out fire with gasoline?" 

"Of course not! I have combined the two though... destroyed a zombie horde and a Scout Walker doing so." 

"The name of the building is 4cent.garbage.com ? So this is why it's called Rage against the garbage." 

"No, that's Rey's emotions right now. She looks about to chop somebody to pieces and feed them to that three-headed dog!"

"Cerberus. And hey, trash used to have some value!" 

The lovehogs confront the receptionist, a demon. _"The boss is in the 66+6 floor."_

_"Isn't it floor 72?"_

_"Yes. Now go away! I have work to do!!!"_

Sonichu goes to the elevator and complains. _"Did you see how rude the receptionist was? He didn't turn for simple eye contact!" ___

____

"For a demon and troll he was pretty polite." Anna replies. "A rude troll would insult you for fun and to provoke rage. A rude demon would just try to kill you."

Finn remembers his encounter with the Cyberdemon. 

"Yeah. I expected the demon roaring and firing rockets at the chus. I believe Cybie would destroy them with ease." 

"I bet that too. I destroyed Rosechu without much effort. And the duo of Pan and Kevin took good care of her sweet bolt." 

As the "heroic" duo is stopping the elevator at every single floor, Pan has managed to enter the inside of the horrible ship with only one more death, to lethal red lasers. He has to activate a switch to activate a flying shell, but it's guarded by an elite Robo-Pirate with black armor, flamethrower and a fatal hook, who just hops and hops and hops before attacking. 

Pan keeps his distance and fires thunderbolts at the machine after his rocket launcher fails to hit him even once. 

The robot jumps and nearly stomps Pan, but he dodges and fires more thunderbolts and blaster bolts. But he gets hit by the flamethrower.

After six grueling rounds, both fighters are badly injured. They charge to strike with their heavy melee weapons. The elite Robo-Pirate goes for Pan's neck and strikes with his hook, but Pan dodges and stabs the pirate in the chest. Then he swings upwards and the machine gets destroyed. 

With his blaster he activates the switch. "And now for the extremely frustrating part." 

His friends are surrounded by Robo-Pirates, but they are no match for the Resistance. And the Cultists aren't tough either. Only the Baphomets pose a challenge. They are goatmen who have scythes and can teleport. Unlike the Reapers, they don't have flight or the Force, but they have a strong headbutt and more durability.

After a little, the captives see the head of the company, who has his sweetheart with him. "Jason Howell? The cultist?" 

"What's the deal?" Poe asks.

"Jason used to be an Internet troll, who hated the corrupt humanity." 

"What's Internet?" 

"The god of Earth's masses, along with the money." 

"Back to Howell, what happened then?" 

"He found a cause when Ian tried to get him killed for his trolling. To liberate the fascist CWCville. He nearly succeeded. He is known to have defeated Sonichu in a duel. After he failed, he wanted to clean all humanity from the trash. And so he joined Ganondorf." 

"THE Ganondorf? The Prince of Darkness? Why would anyone do thay without a lust for power?" 

"Because he doesn't merely seek power. He wants to purify the Multiverse. He has an army of cultists who want to bring forth the Apocalypse and destroy the flawed Multiverse... and then create a perfect one. Remember the bullshit charges he pressed against Finn while punching him?" 

"This story affects my memory in a negative way."

"I know. Back to Jason, he almost nuked our planet and spread the undead plague in multiple regions. He even beat Pan and Anger in their first confrontation. But we stopped the nukes from getting launched. Wes, our saboteur Sabine and Crystal gave their lives to stop this madness. Jason himself killed Wes, but lost to Pan. He gave his life to become fuel for the Omnicide. Yes, the Omnicide had no nuclear reactor because it was fueled by Jason's very soul."

"And I thought Kylo was way too loyal to him."

Sonichu demands a page mocking him being removed from the Internet for good. The Resistance laughs. 

"I would request Jason to square the circle." 

"I would request Jason to turn away from Ganondorism." 

"The former two are easier. Also, Jason looks like Big Boss. That one-eyed commando with the slugthrower."

"The one who helped you beat Boba Fett, right?" 

"What about me? I used the Force to repel Boba's first ambush!" 

"Should I tell the truth or piss her further?" 

"No need to piss her further."

Sonichu makes a self-righteous speech and Jason responds by his ideology and says the page will stay up forever. Enraged, the yellow hedgehog charges at Jason, his eyes blood red.

Kathleen watches in suspence as Jason effortlessly blocks with his energy shield. Howell retaliates with Force Lightning, zaps the Electric Hedgehog, lifts him with the bolt and tosses him several feet away. 

Rosechu catches him. 

_"Thank you for catching my homerun."_

"Ummm... he didn't hit you with a bat or send you out of the window. And she caught you. Nice try but bad comparison." 

The two leave hugging each other, while Rosechu teaches forgiveness. Ian explains how the two freaks can hug each other with the spikes.

"Go on, who cares." 

The Doom Slayer yawns, while Poe tries to sleep and the cold water wakes him up. Link also tries to have a nap.

Jason is a troll, though, and doesn't want to be ignored. He throws a pickle at Rosechu. _"Go and play with your pickle!"_

And Rosechu finally snaps. She crushes the pickle in her hand, strips naked and turns into a hairy beast.

"I think Fierce Finn is still cooler." 

"Didn't save her from my flames. She would have a chance to win if she had any training and didn't stay in the kitchen all the time." Anna comments. 

Rosechu chants a lot of feminist quotes, which border on feminazism. Rey snorts. "Yeah, feminism is totally misandry. And represented by women who always show their private parts, cook or shop like stereotypes. And women's rights are totally not being depicted by a male organ instead of not being sex objects. Hypocrite."

Rosechu has turned into the Incredible Lioness and throws her clothes at her mate, who is unsurprisingly ogling her naked body. Then, to the horror of Jason and the audience, she jumps at his head and claws it, shoving her vagina to his face. Then she bites at the wound and unleashes a very powerful stream of electricity. 

"Did he... just had one of the heroes committing rape?"

The butchered grammar doesn't bother anyone. Because everyone is shocked by the scene. "You don't portray rape in a positive light. You DO NOT PORTRAY RAPE IN A POSITIVE LIGHT!!!"

Snap wakes up, despite being in a coma. "Who did such an atrocity???" 

_"I should be dead, but dark forces keep me alive. What a show!"_ Jason comments.

"So, this is a fatal sexual assault. And the troll enjoyed it? How?"

"I don't know, maybe he is a mazochist..." 

"This explains working for the Prince too." 

In the meantime, Wild loses his invisibility because he gets the magic ball. "Funny, I thought magical items don't nullify powers unless cursed."

"He should have focused on Wild. At least his part is not that bad. Even the art is fair."

Meanwhile, Pan is cursing everyone and everything. "Fuck the designers of this stupid place! Why so many columns? There is no reason for them!" 

He manages to steer his flying shell up and avoid the floor and carefully avoids every horizontal structure before dodging some columns. He enters a red room where lasers shoot at him. They make him temporarily lose control and crash.

"Attempt 9. Go!" 

He loses to the rows this time. He starts losing his cool. "This is fucking STUPID!"

Attempt 10. He crashes because he tried to dodge the lasers and rammed the ceiling.

Attempt 11. He passes the lasers and reaches the final tunnel. Which is dark, with columns way too close to each other. He avoids some while ascending, but crashes between two which are too close to each other.

The next three attempts are crashes into a wall because Pan can't find the final path. "I hate this, hate this, HATE THIS!"

Bascially Rey's reaction as she sees Rosechus ready to strip naked. One of them is a plagiarized troll character and another is called Lolisa for obvious reasons. She is an assistant of a DJ who plays the only station of CWCville, named after its Mayor. There is also only one drink, CWCola. 

Finn commented that Snoke and Kylo didn't have half the ego of Ian. "I am pretty sure Ganondorf is behind this guy." 

And of course said demon didn't lose the chance to start calling Finn names, since even he is disgusted.

Back to the present, Rey sees that Ian has banned votes for women. "Way to make your self-insert perfect. Imagine if I wrote a book, had the main character based upon my horrible cousin and whitewash every single atrocity of his." 

"Basically many stories that ship you and him." Poe comments.

"Yeah... even Snoke and Ganon wanted us together. One wanted information, the other was the Prince of Darkness. Oh, and Kylo himself, but he is an asshole. I prefer decent people like Finn." 

"Thanks, sweetheart. Not even Rose, despite her loyalty and benevolence, is half as awesome as you." 

"Maybe because I never sabotaged you in a mission."

"Good point."

Commander Saber loses it when he also sees a teenager wanting to strip naked too. 

_"Sorry, you can't because of the dumb laws." Rosechu responds._

And Saber wished he actually killed Ian that day and not just be given credit by Kevin Shaw, the actual killer. 

"How are the laws against minors stripping in public dumb? How is being against child porn stupid? HOW?" 

And the female chus strip naked, parodying women's rights. Basically they want the right to have sex and be depicted with a vagina. And they turn on Jason, whom Rosechu has raped, not their husbands who have them constantly in the kitchen and treat them like bags of semen. 

Rey has enough. She rages so badly that she breaks her chains screaming. "DO YOU FIGHT FOR THE RIGHT TO BE MORE SEXUALIZED? ARE YOU REALLY THAT SUBMISSIVE? FIGHT FOR EQUALITY! I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SEXISM!" 

She approaches the screen and punches it multiple times, still screaming with rage. 

"THIS!"

CRASH! 

"IS!" 

SMASH!

"NOT!"

CRASH!

**"FEMINISM!"**

BOOM!

"I am going to grab our weapons. I had enough of seeing girls being objectified. Enough of seeing rape portrayed as justified and power fantasy! Enough of seeing everyone having the same transformation. Enough bad art. Enough plagiarizing. Enough racism. That's it, we are escaping." 

She pulls the door open with the Force. Two Hell Knights charge at her, but she effortlessly Force Chokes them. Then she Force Pushes Cultists to their doom. 

A Robo-Pirate fires his blaster at her, but she takes cover and brings a large desk on his head. Then a Green Demon Knight and some strong Black Moblins charge, but they are defeated by Force Lightning. 

Even an Arachnotron is totally obliterated by Rey's Force Lightning. The Spider Mastermind and Revolver Ocelot are watching.

"Our men are getting trashed by a pregnant girl? A scavenger? Unarmed and alone? Ocelot, deal with the little rebel." 

Ocelot spins his revolver. "I will." 

Meanwhile, Pan has two more lives without the apple. He finally finds the exit, but accidentally crashes into a wall. SPLAT! 

"My luck has probably run out. I won't eat the apple, there is someone who will need it more." 

But all the trial and error works in the end. Pan manages to pass the exit and park the flying shell. Now to find the cell or the armory... he only finds a Baron of Hell instead. 

The Baron hits him with a fireball. "You did breach the ship once, so we have a bonus round." 

Pan hits the monster with Thunderstorm. "I haven't died and died and died just to lose to a Baron!" 

As the two fight, Rey tears through the enemy forces unarmed. She even uses a mind trick to cause infighting between five cultists and a Hell Knight. But mind tricks don't work on Arachnotrons, so she just hypnotizes a Revenant instead. A Robo-Pirate comes at her, but she uses the Force to crush him into scrap.

And then Ocelot, along with some poison-spitting Bloaters, surrounds her. "Pretty good. But a single move and your child dies. If you kill me, you die by poison. If you kill them, your uterus eats lead."

"A slugthrower? Uncivilized."

"But effective."

Rey is stranded. Can she take on all of them simultaneously? Probably yes. But what if Ocelot recovers and shoots the baby? At this condition, if she wasn't pregnant, she would demolish all of them, but she risks losing the child.

They are standing still for three minutes. And a golden sword stabs Ocelot in the back. Before the Bloaters can react, yellow thunderbolts zap them all.

"Pan! You came back!"

"Yes. I am back." He was sick of the humiliating Prison Ship and its obstacles. "Quickly, let's find your weapons!" 

They reach a corridor where they do find their weapons. Two demons try to shoot them with stolen blasters, but die quickly.

Pan, able to lift twelve tons, carries all the weapons but Rey's saber in a bag, but he can't fight. So Rey has to escort him back to the others. And repel every single incoming enemy. 

After they all break free, they are about to launch a final attack. "Ok. A backup team is outside. Rise. Resist." Pan tells the others.

"REVOLUTION!" everyone yells.

Pan speaks to Rey. "You could probably mind trick the bloaters into attacking the gunman."

"First, I don't know if it works on zombies. Second, I wasn't calm. I didn't want to get a single hit by the enemy squad." 

"Good points, girl." 

Poe asks Selena if she still knows how to heal, after she gets her staff back. She has forgotten some spells, including summoning, but healing is the only one remaining. And she restores the brain cells of everyone.

Pan has questions. "Where are Kare' and Suralinda? And half of our troops?" 

"We got ambushed and defeated. Kare' got gunned down by the Spider Mastermind, a colossal metal spider. As for Suralinda, she had an ill-fated duel with Ganondorf himself." 

Pan gives the golden apple to Finn. "Eat this. It might save your life. Now, we escape from this ship, find our reinforcements and kicks daemonic ass!" 

Like one determined man, they all charge. Cultists and pirates get quickly destroyed. Even Hell Knights, Bloaters and Arachnotrons are no match for the Resistance.

But Ocelot has some improvements since becoming a demon. He survives the backstab, but is very badly injured. He limps towards the Resistance, revolver at hand. "Spider Mastermind! I want a Metal Gear! The prisoners escaped!" 

"Coming. I have to prepare the next layer of defence." 

It's a towering Metal Gear RAY. And yet, it still can fit inside the Prison Ship. This model has rapid-fire slugthrowers, blasters in its eyes and rocket launchers.

Ocelot, his powerful vechile and his guards await for a bit. Then the enemy comes. 

Johnny decides to go Mighty Warrior. "I don't have time for an epic fight." 

Ocelot puts an auto-pilot and fires his revolver at Rey, but she stops the bullets with the Force. A Life Spell Punk heals Ocelot, but only partially. 

Saber shoots the spell punk and trades fire with Ocelot. 

Ocelot shoots six times with excitement, but Saber had training from elite Imperials and Anna herself. He takes cover and waits. Ocelot does the colossal mistake of reloading in the open. 

The Commander manages to shoot him four times with his blaster and then dodges four more shots. "You need to try harder than that, skinhead!" Ocelot taunts.

Saber hates being reminded of when anarchists killed his family and led to an alliance between him and the nazi group of Redbusters. He gets mad and jumps out of his cover to shoot the demon. He wounds him in the shoulder, but Ocelot had the advantage and his shot hits the liver.

The Gaurdian jumps back to his cover to avoid the sixth shot. Then he shoots Ocelot some more. 

"Coward. Covers are for wimps!" Ocelot has now a very limited skill with Hellfire and usually doesn't use it. But now he buffs his next round and penetrates Saber's cover. He even hits his leg. 

But Saber still has his rolling. He shoots at Ocelot, but some shots miss by themselves and others are dodged. Eventually the demon reloads and proceeds to do so while moving so he wouldn't get shot again.

Saber knows that a Resistance warrior has to adapt. His chances to win are 50-50, since Ocelot is a skilled gunman. But is he strong in close quarters?

Finn is way too happy to gun down demons with his blaster and stab them with his lightsaber. Seeing Poe struggling with a Revenant he shoots the demon's jetpack, making him lose control. 

As the Revenant explodes, an Apollyon revives a Hell Knight. Longshot and Rick shoot at the Apollyon, but a fiery blast knocks both of them down. "Don't mess with a high-level wizard." 

A deadly red beam, the Disintegrate, turns him to dust. "And do what you preach to others, bitch." Selena says as she heals the two soldiers. She proceeds to zap a Cultist who was about to stab a Resistance Trooper.

Johnny weakens the RAY with his rockets and lava. It fires multiple missiles, but Johnny, as a Mighty Warrior, blocks them with his bare hands and wraps it in very thick vines with powerful spikes.

Then he creates a big rock, surrounds it with some lava and sends it at the machine's chest. The RAY roars and fires its hot eye lasers, but Johnny blocks them with a shield from inflammable wood and retaliates with homing explosive seeds. Despite all the damage, the RAY is still standing and fires all its weapons at once. A missile manages to break Johnny's guard and wound him. 

He turns a fist into solid lava and it grows poisonous throrns. He charges with incredible speed and punches through the killing machine, finally putting it down.

Rey uses the Force and her lightsaber to slaughter many fiends, including an Apollyon. But she gets badly injured against a Baron.

The Baron is about to choke her... in front of Finn. Who is slightly fierce, about in the level of a single Baron. He charges and chops the Baron's right arm before punching him in the face and stabbing his testicles.

"Don't touch Rey!"

A team of cultists charge at Finn. He kills all of them in rage. He proceeds to slaughter some vicious Hell Knights. And his final victim is an Apollyon, who came close to beat the former Stormtrooper.

Mecc Blackwing finds a TIE Fighter and starts blasting the air support of the demons. Jessika finds one, too, while Poe sticks to his jetpack and blows up some cultists and Spell Punks. 

Ocelot has a problem. Despite his competence, his training and his heritage, since he is a son of an extremely skilled female warrior, he still can't outfight the best student of White Jim, a man who destroyed anarchist and jihadist squads single-handedly. His squad, the Redbusters, were the best of the Terran Empire.

Commander Saber manages to tackle the demon and knock him down. Then he kicks him in the ribs. But Ocelot trips him and gets up. He smacks Saber's arms and then puts him into a chokehold.

"Try harder, Saber. I have faced more skilled soldiers than you while I was still a mere human!" 

Saber lifts him and throws him over his shoulders. Ocelot gets up and goes for a left jab, but Saber grabs his arm and twists it before striking it with his knee. Then he throws him to the floor. 

Ocelot charges and goes for a kick, but Saber blocks and punches his face. Then he catches the next incoming leg and throws him down again. Ocelot has enough and draws his revolver again, but Saber catches his right arm and twists it, knocking the gun down. Then he draws his lightsaber and stabs Ocelot in the gut, exactly where Pan's strike was. 

To his surprise, Ocelot isn't defeated yet. "Finally you fight well. Bring it!" He hits Saber with a flying kick. He proceeds to land a spin kick and catches his arms. The result is a kick to the stomach and a hook in the face. And then a throw.

Ocelot finds his revolver again. "No more ninja techniques. Only our guns." And he shoots Saber's right arm. Too bad he can also shoot with the left and manages to hit Ocelot's head. 

"Hmm... you were pretty good."

"I... I know... you were pretty good too..."

Even Ocelot's death doesn't stop the horde. Snap confronts some Arachnotrons. He feeds them detonators or throws them at their big, exposed brains. "Your queen murdered my wife! You are all going to pay dearly!" He avoids some plasma bolts and shoots enemies with his blaster when he isn't throwing detonators. 

In the end, he kills ten Arachnotrons. 

Selena summons a scull to destroy a Robo-Pirate and heals a Resistance Trooper before zapping a Demon Wolf. But a Hinox grabs her waist by one hand and is about to eat her. 

Link remembers her being in that place to save his life. He shoots a Fire Arrow right into the Hinox's eye and then a Bomb Arrow. Finally he stabs the cyclops with his Master Sword.

And the Doom Slayer shows the might of the BFG-10000 by killing a Hinox in one hit and then a Baron just as easily. An Apollyon tries to revive them, gets the third shot. 

Anger zaps a cultist and destroys an Arachnotron with her bare hands before helping Pan with her sword against some monsters. 

A Robo-Pirate has cornered a former Stormtrooper and forces him to take cover. But Chewbacca comes and rips the robot's arms off. Two more robo-pirates come to get him, but the bowcaster destroys each one in one blow. 

It even makes a hole in a metal door. 

Even BB-8 joins the fun by zapping Zombie Captains and luring enemies to the traps of both Poe and Anna. The former bombards enemies with missiles, the latter fries them with her flames.

As Selena heals Commander Saber, a Cultist destroys the flying scull helping her and charges at them. But Longshot shoots him in the head. 

The Resistance frees all prisoners from the Prison Ship and they all rezedvous with the backup team, who managed to eliminate all robo-pirates without any losses. The place is just outside of the ship.

They all hug and make handshakes. "We lost great warriors and people. Today, we will all avenge their deaths! Time to show the demons how mortals fight and die!"

Saber and Tammy kiss. They really missed each other.

Link and Zelda hug each other tightly. 

"Oh, Link, I really missed you! Did they hurt you badly?"

"Yes, a couple of times. They captured me after a cheap shot and I nearly got eaten once."

"That's horrible! You should have asked me to come with you! I am capable of stopping demons and fighting Ganondorf for a short while!"

"Well, excuuuse me, Princess!"

They all reach a river of blood, where murderers are drowned. Director Orson Krennic, the one who supervised the Death Star, suffers here along with other killers like Benito Mussolini, Armitage Hux, Emperor Commodus, Ahrinda Pryce and Colonel Volgin. The blood is hot and Centaurs aim at the damned with their bows. Four of them are black Lynels. They are considered more fearsome than Darknuts and are stronger than an average Jedi. The rest are normal Centaurs, weaker, but still lustful, powerful and harmful.

But in the other side of the river something that makes even the Lynels bow down appears. The Spider Mastermind. 

"Oh, mighty Aranea Imperatrix, what's your will?" 

"Keep torturing the Damned. I have a challenge for some intruders. Fight only if they win." 

Then she presents brutal clones of the rebels. The clones are perfect copies of the Resistance members, but only from the special individuals, not the few remaining rank-and-files. "This is your punishment. You are all killers. Violent, bloodthirsty, killers. It doesn't matter if it's food, self-defence or cold-blooded murder. You still killed thousands. Especially your victims in the battlefield. And since you kill, here will be your tomb. Except if you can defeat..." 

The clones look at each individual. They take fighting stances and so do the original ones. "... _yourselves!"_

And the Spider Mastermind leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And no more Sonichu! Probably. Now you see the Resistance in action! 
> 
> Shoutout to Starwarsgirl, AKA the best fan anyone could have. She wished me happy easter, reads my updates even if they are incomplete, and is willing to open a big convo about anything she likes. I feel like I make this story mostly for you. 
> 
> To everyone else, I appreciate your feedback too! Don't be shy to even point out the flaws! (Except for a certain typo, it's intentional and lampshaded. Oh, and ANYTHING disturbing and not Hell-related is not my idea. I just took the worst piece of fiction and made it a torture.) 
> 
> Since I didn't want to make Pan invincible, I put him in the game stage I struggled the most. You can die, respawn, complain and then die again and still be a badass there. 
> 
> But despite the challenge I never felt cheated, no matter the rage. 
> 
> And yes, the Spider managed to create perfect clones of literally every important Resistance member. Don't forget she is almost as smart as Thrawn.


	21. Mirror Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spider Mastermind has forced the Resistance to fight perfect copies of themselves. Who know their every move. Does the Resistance stand a chance of winning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. Everything outside Dis was a warm-up. Then the Resistance lost the first battle and most got captured or killed. Now they have to fight through the real challenges. The real battle begins!

The Resistance Warriors clash with their clones and no team seems able to overcome the other. Pan and False Pan trade thunderbolts and then punches. After they kick and knock back each other, they unleash yellow thunderbolts which clash. Predictably, the streams are equally powerful and explode in the middle. 

The two Annas dance and throw large waves of fire. Eventually False Anna dodges a fireball with a backflip and unleashes two waves of lava, hitting the real Anna. But she retaliates with Firestorm, engulfing the clone with ferocious flames. 

Commander Saber and Longshot take cover to avoid the shots of their clones. Saber shoots the Longshot clone dead with his Devastator, then uses his Force Field to block a Devastator rocket with his force field... 

But the enemy knows the field is weak to powerful weapons, so he breaks it and injures Saber. 

Link and his copy trade arrows and sword slashes. But Link is used to Dark Link and fights the copy the same way. 

After he lands a few good hits, his attacks are starting to get less effective, until the clone gains the upper hand. "I learn from my mistakes. You, Hero?" 

Link is surprised. The clone is turning all black, even his weapons, with the exception of his eyes, which have a lovely color of blood red. He would expect Dark Link to return... only he saw him dying twice.

"But first me, then Jenna..."

"Oh, the time where me throwing away the fight was part of the Great One's plan? I was even sneering! He is wise, and with the Spider's magic and technology I am back, stronger! Besides, we are in the afterlife for the wicked." 

Of course, having Link's mindset, Dark Link doesn't stop attacking and blocking. He doesn't want to leave an opening. 

False Finn tries to shoot his original counterpart dead. But the original takes cover and periodically fires with his own blaster. 

False Finn draws his saber and cuts the cover in half. This leaves him open for a shot in point-blank range straight in the head, followed by a gut stab. 

Then the real one sees the two Reys fighting. The original is losing badly, but it's also easy to distinguish them... the fake is not pregnant. And she also draws power from the Darkness. Basically it's Rey at her strongest, which is not now. 

Finn charges at the fake and tackles her, but she Force Pushes Finn away and zaps him with Force Lightning. Then she traps him under some debris. But the real Rey sees an opening and lifts her copy with the Force, then she smashes her around like a ragdoll. 

Finn turns Slightly Fierce and punches through the debris. Then he aims at False Rey with his blaster. But a mild Force Push knocks him down... it's his own clone, who is overprotective of his own Rey and programmed to power himself up until his irises are blue if she is damaged.

So far, none of them has full glowing blue eyes. 

The two use their sabers, trying to overcome each other. But they are equals.

Poe is chased by his counterpart, who has a copy of an X-Wing and fires with the laser cannons at him. Poe fires missiles and the deflector shields block all of them. 

Mecc Blackwing and his clone chase each other with their TIE Fighters. Mecc tries to do a manuevre to get rid of his fake, it doesn't take.

The clone Rick shoots the original and creates a hole in his armor, while the fake Snap punches the real one repeatedly and breaks one tooth. 

Johnny tries to trap his clone with vines. The clone burns the vines and makes an earthquake. As the original is losing his balance, the clone knocks him down with a fireball. When Johnny responds with some lava bolts, they meet the inflammable wooden shield. 

Jessika's ship is shot down by the clone. When the fake Selena heals the fake Rey and sends an army of Stalfos, it looks like the Resistance is overwhelmed again. 

Anger is the one who forms a strategy, after she gets punched, turns red, stabs her clone and then chokes her to death. "Switch opponents!" 

Zelda is the first to consider another strategy. She uses Nayuru's Love to block the magic arrows coming at her, creates a Triforce underneath the clone and a colossal beam strikes her. Then Zelda hits with some pillars of light before firing a huge Light Arrow, empowered by the Triforce of Wisdom. "Also, use weapons they can't copy!"

The false Selena has trapped the real one with magical chains and is about to fire Disintegrate at her. But Chewbacca rips her arms off and crushes her with a hug before freeing the real Selena.

"How did you know she was a fake?" 

"Growl!" 

"Ummm... okay?" 

Rey hears it. "Chewie said he saw her summoning Stalfos, which are always loyal to the Prince. And having a grin you never had." 

But she needs help more than anyone, because her clone is stronger than her. "Please help! Anyone! Or it's game over!" 

Ten seconds before, False Finn disarmed the real one and was about to cut off his head. Now Finn hears Rey pleading for help and the words "Game Over". He and his clone could use up to 20% of their power at will. But Finn is angry enough to use 70% of his Light Force for a moment. His pupils are dark blue, his irises blue, his muscles start growing and he starts losing it but otherwise he is normal. He punches through the clone and then tears him apart.

Then he charges at the fake Rey. She lifts a giant boulder made of solid lava and tosses it straight at him, but he breaks it with a flying kick and knocks "Rey" into some rocks. Then he embraces the real one and turns back to normal. "Rey? Are you fine?" 

"Yes. Pissing you off worked." 

The fake Rey gets up and zaps Finn with Force Lightning. "You killed my friend! Prepare to die!" 

Rey throws her lightsaber and splits her clone in two. "Wow, you really were like me!" 

Dark Link stabs his good counterpart in the chest. "I have everything you have. Your weapons and skills. Our only difference is that I am more cruel and, as a result, more effective! Why do you believe you are superior?" 

"No. You haven't." And a Triforce appears behind the dark clone. Link unleashes a flurry of slashes, called Triforce Slashes. "I have a part of the Triforce."

Anna can't penetrate the wall of fire made by her clone. Her fireballs only make it stronger. She throws a Firebomb at False Anna, but since both are mistresses of fire the fake just picks the bomb up and sends it back to the real one, wounding her badly.

The False Anna shoots her with her plasma pistol and conjures a giant fire dragon which twirls, breathes fire and attempts to devour Anna. 

But the real one has a legendary weapon which is unique and can't be copied. The Bow of Love. The black girl aims carefully and fires an amethyst arrow through the dragon's mouth, disintegrating him and striking the clone in the breasts. 

Rick and Snap switch opponents. The clones aren't programmed for adapting to that and soon lose the gunfight. 

Poe's jetpack is destroyed by a stray blast of the enemy X-Wing. He is knocked down, but spots Johnny losing a saberlock against his mirror counterpart. He tries to recognize who is who. "Johnny! How do chus protest for women's rights?" 

The fake answers quickly. "By using signs!"

Poe shoots the fake. "They strip naked." 

Johnny seizes the opportunity and finishes the copy off with a Barracuda Strike, chopping him in a hundred pieces. Then he spots the X-Wing coming at him and atomizes it with the BFG-9000. 

Pan has fought his clone with his lightsaber. But he gets disarmed and slashed in the right leg. 

"There can be only one Pan Hancock!" the clone taunts before raising his saber to split Pan in two.

Pan uses his trump card. "And there is only one Sword of Truth!" Said sword stabs the clone in the heart and kills him.

Selena heals her friend and master completely.

The fake Chewbacca is about to choke the real one, but Kaydel sets the fake ablaze. Then her own fake shoots her in the back, but Chewbacca draws his bowcaster and opens a hole in the gut of the clone. 

Anger saves Jessika from her copy and the two help Commander Saber fend off his clone, while both have become more muscular and stronger. It's now three against one, and Saber can no longer lose the fight. As the two Sabers trade Ki Barrages, Anger smacks the clone with a Scullbreaker and Jessika shoots him in the legs, allowing the original Saber to land a devastating punch.

Sonic-Speed, Flashlight and their mirror counterparts fight at high speeds, trading blow for blow. But what required a lot of training for the racers is downloaded by the copies who know everything about the fighting styles of the originals. 

The mirror counterparts are overpowering the humans. "Flashlight, we have a problem. They can counter our every move!"

"Did you hear Anger? We have a different advantage over each other... they will be confused if we switch opponents!" 

The starategy works very well. Both Sonic-Speed and Flashlight have supernatural speed. The former is much faster, however. And the clones know only how to counter their original counterparts, so the Flashlight clone just can't catch up with Sonic-Speed.

But the real Flashlight knows that if he blinds a fast opponent, the target will lose control. Especially someone faster than himself. He also knows about timing. That's how he outsmarts the clone of Sonic-Speed, who was faster than him.

The Tammies use their staves, blasters and sledgehammers very well. But the original is cornered, since the clone knows to counter every attack. However, Longshot blows the clone's head off when the real one starts dancing to avoid a few smashes and indicate who is the real deal.

BB-8 has to fight BB-9E, who exposed the ill-fated undercover mission in the Supermacy. Said mission was pretty pathetic to be honest. BB-8 had a bad cover, Finn had a huge bounty and everyone could recognize him, Rose had little to no contribution and DJ was a traitor. If the squad invading this place was like that undercover mission and Finn couldn't get Fierce, the team would never get past Cerberus, the first formidable opponent.

Basically they are like two balls ramming and tazing each other. At a point, the two try to push each other after colliding with all their strength. They put all their effort, but BB-9E proves to be stronger. It pushes the small round droid back and then rams it again. BB-8 knows it has the disadvantage in the clash, so it rolls aside and confuses the First Order droid. Then it rams the black ball and tazes it before getting tazed back. 

BB-9E pushes the orange droid close to the river of blood, but BB-8 uses the candle it has for protection. It makes the black droid go back and charge again to push the Resistance droid in the river. But Poe's best friend and pet dodges just in time and gives its strongest ram to the still charging BB-9E, sending it into the river of blood.

"That was messed up!" Poe remarks. 

"Bleep! Bleeeep!"

"Yeah, I figured he tried to do so first." 

The final mirror counterpart is that of the Doom Slayer. The two trade plasma bolts and rockets. They dodge most shots and draw chainsaws. The saws clash and the copy manages to overpower the original before splitting his helmet in two. Then he knocks him down with a right hook and shoots him with his Plasma Gun.

He draws his BFG-10000. He fires, and the Doom Slayer barely rolls away. He still gets wounded by part of the massive explosion. He appears to be immoblie. The clone retains the original's sadism and charges to murder him with his chainsaw... but the original draws his own BFG-10000 and lands a direct hit at the clone. 

As the false Doom Slayer struggles to get up and is paralyzed, the real one approaches him, tears his right arm off and batters him with it. "The real Slayer does not work for the demons!" 

The mirror match is over. The Resistance attempts to cross the river... only for hundreds of Arachotrons, Gohmas and giant spiders to appear. 

"By the orders of the Spider Mastermind, we are about to kill all of you!"

The Centaurs turn on the Resistance and open fire. Even the Lynels. But the Great Fairy from earlier appears. She giggles as she creates a rain of bombs and destroys some Arachnotrons, but a War Gohma fires a blue laser beam from her only eye and wounds the fairy. 

Johnny destroys three giant spiders at once with his BFG-9000, but when he turns on a Black Lynel it tanks two direct hits and retaliates with exploding fireballs from its mouth, plus deadly arrows. 

Longshot spots the War Gohma from early zapping the Great Fairy. But her eye is now blue. Longshot snipes the eye and stuns the spider, allowing the Great Fairy to kick the beast and unleash a powerful Thunderstorm at it. She finishes with bombs from the red sky.

Then she crushes a Centaur aiming at Longshot with her back. Link stuns another Gohma with his bow and fires multiple Bomb Arrows at the monster, while Zelda uses her Light Arrows instead. 

Snap manages to shoot a Centaur dead, but an Arachnotron strikes him with its plasma gun. The Gorons create a bridge with rocks, but get shot by the Arachnotrons or wrapped by the webs of the giant spiders. 

Tammy realizes her weapons aren't any good for the Arachnotrons... except for the Molotov Cocktails. She throws one and burns two Arachnotrons at once.

A Lynel kills a Resistance Trooper and charges at Anna, but she turns into Mighty Warrior to put up a fight. She creates a purple Phoenix which spits purple fire and divebombs at the Lynel. The attack is devastating but the beast survives and hits the girl with his bow.

Mussolini tries to climb the bridge, but gets shot in the back by a Centaur. "You stay down!"

The Great Fairy sees Link getting shot by a Lynel Arrow and wounded. She charges, picks him up and protects him with her bosom. Then she creates a very powerful stream of water and strikes the Lynel. The centaur barely manages not to fall into the river.

A normal Centaur gets Force Pushed by Rey into the river. Commodus mauls him with his club. "Finally, I beat someone legitimate! Even I was sick of the lack of challenge!" 

A giant spider throws fireballs from its mouth and kills a Resistance Trooper. Longshot aims at the mouth and with a few good hits stuns it, allowing Saber to kill it with the Devastator. 

Then a Lynel charges at Saber with a poleaxe, but the Commander dodges the attack and draws the Shark Swords. He attempts to charge at the Lynel, but gets easily repelled. So he unites the swords and charges again. It works better. 

Anna fires three arrows at once with the Bow of Love. The Black Lynel dodges them and fires some arrows, but the woman blocks every single one and creates a storm of blazing arrows. 

Four arrows hit the Lynel and it roars, breathing ferocious fire. Anna gets hit by the flames and winces in pain, but smirks. "You call this "fire"? That's not fire."

She creates a whip made of purple flames and casts Fire Tempest, the upgraded Firestorm. "Now THIS is fire!" 

As the Lynel is engulfed by the powerful attack, Anna whips it several times until it falls dead. 

Johnny gets struck by a big, exploding fireball. The Black Lynel he is fighting shoots arrows and hits both of his legs. Then he runs him over. Johnny struggles to get up, but a stream of fire knocks him out.

Selena rushes to heal him, but she gets shot by an Arachnotron. Pan raises the Sword of Truth and fires a golden disc, enough to cut the cyborg in half.

The Great Fairy uses a shockwave and knocks the Black Lynel she is fighting down. Then she hits him with a powerful stream of water. But two Armorgohmas fire laser beams and strike the fairy, while the Lynel recovers and hits her with an exploding fireball. Link wears the Fierce Deity Mask and draws his double helix sword. 

He immediately fires his lethal discs and destroys all three monsters. Ten Arachnotrons fire with their plasma guns, but Link blocks all the shots with an energy shield and with a white thunderbolt he zaps all of them. Then he fires some more discs. 

Saber manages to get on the back of the Lynel he is fighting and slash it about ten times, but the monster knocks him off his back and stabs him with the poleaxe. Then he is about to chop him in half. 

But Longshot hits him in the back with his sniper, distracting him. Then he fires two whole rounds at the Lynel. The beast retaliates with an exploding fireball and hits Longshot directly. The sniper is gravely injured, but he keeps shooting. The Lynel, wincing in pain, roars and charges, in spite of getting pelted with bullets. 

The monster impales the sniper and then cuts him in half with his axe. Then he roars in triumph, like he doesn't have at least twenty wounds by his victim.

Commander Saber turns Mighty Warrior and is truly pissed. He fires energy torpedoes, having the power of ten destructive Y-Wings. Since the Lynel is already weakened by Longshot, he is quickly defeated and killed. Then Saber uses his laser beams to destroy three giant spiders. A Centaur aims at him and fires an arrow, but Saber catches it mid-air and retaliates with some missiles, destroying the centaur.

Another Centaur tries to molest Anger, but she draws her Angelic Sword and stabs him. "Are there any demons who won't try to rape or eat us?" 

"Few and far between" one of Saber's best troops responds as he guns a Centaur down.

An ex-Heavy Trooper uses his Miniblaster and mows down two Arachnotrons, but their plasma guns can hurt him and his armor. He covers Pan, who tries to get to the other side. 

A Goron Captain rolls and avoids a laser beam. The Gohma thay fired is slaughtered by Fierce Deity Link.

The Lynel that beat Johnny kills a Goron with his bow and charges at Saber, but Flashlight quickly catches up, blinds him with a beam of light and starts landing rapid punches, finishing with a strong uppercut. Tammy leaps and strikes the Lynel in the head with her sledgehammer before striking the beast's face again and again. 

The Lynel breathes fire and the two humans jump back, while Sonic-Speed ambushes the beast with a Smoke Bomb and then equips his brass knuckles. He lands about one hundred punches. 

Since Johnny's BFG already injured the monster, the Lynel drops dead. But the Arachnotrons force all three heroes to take cover. 

Kaydel manages to cross the bridge thanks to the cover fire of the Heavy and tosses multiple detonators to crush the Arachnotrons. But then a stronger Arachnotron appears. It's called Arachnomonger and has a flamethrower apart from the plasma gun. 

It easily defeats Kaydel and tanks a rocket from Pan, but he draws the Sword of Truth and slashes the machine twice. The flamethrower singes the Resistance warrior, who leaves a battlecry and throws a Lightning Bomb. It obliterates the strong Arachnomonger. 

With all Lynels dead the tables are turning.

But the Spider Mastermind watches. "Your army is getting weak, Resistance scum. Time for me to engage." 

Meanwhile, in the eighth layer of Hell, the terrifying Malebolge, Palpatine is tortured in a room which involves only water. He can't use his extremely powerful Force Lightning because he will only zap himself. 

But two demons decide to free him. They are red with small horns like a bull's. They have dark green armor and sickly yellow eyes, plus teeth as sharp as a Rancor's. Apart from their sharp claws in their hands, they have some more, longer, in their wrists, strong enough to cut through Chromium. They also have no tails and are moderately muscular. 

"Who are you?" 

"Greetings, oh mighty Emperor Palpatine. Our king wants to free you from your prison." 

"Again, who are you? Some worthless mortals?" 

"No, we are the Malebranche! We have a small problem with Skywalkers... and would ask you to help us." 

"Hmm... Skywalkers? Good, Malebranche, good. In one condition. I am in charge. If so, I will crush all of them." 

"It's done. Our king, Malacoda, wants to see your Highness. He would love to have you as an ally!"

Back to the seventh layer of Hell, the Resistance destroys some more Arachnotrons. As the last monster, a Gohma, falls dead, the mortal forces pass through the river of blood and go near the border leading to the eighth layer. 

A Goron Captain offers to scout ahead. Suddenly, he is shot four hundred times in the span of seconds. And all shots come from the Spider Mastermind. She makes a scary "CLANK CLANK" noise as she walks. 

The Doom Slayer draws his chainsaw. "Stay back, everyone. This fight is mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, the next chapter is an Enforcer boss fight. The Spider Mastermind is the one behind the capture of the Resistance, the murder of Kare' and the mirror match. 
> 
> Who are the Malebranche? Stay tuned to find out. Any clue about them is in the story itself. 
> 
> By the way, do you like the inclusion of Palpatine? I have put Thrawn (a direct threat in the prequel), Anakin (Force Ghost, more than once), Luke (he even got revived briefly)... now some more fanservice isn't bad. 
> 
> With the exceptions of Link and BB-8, all their clones were programmed to read every move of the originals and had copies. But they weren't programmed to read moves of other heroes, couldn't copy legendary gear and couldn't use power that the originals couldn't control. Apart from that, their A.I. helped them have the originals on the ropes.
> 
> Also, don't mess with Lynels. Especially when you are tired from fighting yourself.


	22. The last Enforcer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance finally confronts the one behind their capture and their clones. The last Enforcer. The Spider Mastermind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter I will pause for a bit since I have exams. Btw, this is the final battle of the seventh layer. If the Resistance succeeds, the eighth and penultimate layer, the Malebolge, awaits!

The Spider Mastermind smiles, exposing her two rows of sharp teeth. She is as big as the Cyberdemon or a Rancor. "Your trip ends here, Resistance scum! I will do to all of you what I did to that girl. What was her name?" 

"Her name was Kare' Kun!" Snap responds and starts shooting the giant exposed brain. The Spider gets some damage and retaliates with her big Gatling Gun. 

Before Snap gets turned into swiss cheese, the Doom Slayer pushes him out of the way and draws his chainsaw. "You fight him over my dead body, insect."

"You! Only a simpleton like you would call a spider an insect. The last time I had no lasers, Doom Slayer. Now you won't be so lucky!" 

The sounds that follow are ear-piercing. 

"BUZZZZ!"

"CLANK! CLANK!"

The Spider Mastermind fires big slugs rapidly and forces the Slayer to take cover. The demoness goes from the side and gets a better angle to fire more slugs. But she gets hit by some Plasma bolts. She still gets close and raises a leg to smash the Marine. 

"Fear the wrath of the Dark Side!"

The Doom Slayer dodges the leg and slashes her ugly face with his chainsaw twice. But a leg swipe knocks him down and the Marine gets shot thrice. 

The Spider Mastermind fires her lasers. "Burn, baby, BURN!" But the Doom Slayer jumps, ducks and rolls to avoid all the lasers. Then he fires with his Plasma Gun again. 

The Spider Mastermind growls in pain. "Don't you tangle with me!" And she fires streams of web. The Slayer avoids all of them and fires more Plasma bolts. 

Then he flips the bird at her. "Go fuck yourself!" 

Enraged, the Spider Mastermind smashes the ground very hard and pillars come from below. The human dodges all of them. But it isn't the end of the attack. She electrocutes the floor and zaps the Slayer. Then she hits him with a strong laser beam. "Time to die." 

She approaches to eat him, but she only eats some rockets. Her armor, just like the Cyberdemon's skin, can only be damaged by direct hits, not the blast damage. She still gets hurt, but not as the Doom Slayer hoped. 

Even her brain has this resistance. She tries to slash the Doom Slayer again. "The Great One wants you dead, Doom Slayer!" 

He dodges and fires some more rockets. The Spider Mastermind fires with her Gatling Gun, but the Doom Slayer hides behind a pillar. The pillar is totally shattered because it's made of flesh and it even bleeds to the horror of everyone but the Slayer. 

Finn goes to help him, but Rey and Poe hold him back. "This is his fight. We need you for the other two layers. You are too valuable to get hurt." 

Snap interrupts. "I am not so valuable. Let me help him." 

"No. He is fighting to protect you." Poe responds.

"Oh Force, you are becoming Rose Tico!"

"She wasn't always wrong, you know! If not for her, who would stop the demons? Finn's corpse? Even Leia slapped me for thinking my sacrifice was pointless. The only reason I did take the risk is that we would all die anyway if I didn't!"

The Doom Slayer does fight quite well, actually, landing a couple more shots at the colossal arachnoid. She attempts to electrocute the floor again, but he climbs on a pillar and prepares to fire his BFG. The Spider Mastermind has more attack speed and fires her Gatling Gun at the pillar. 

The Slayer changes strategy immediately and jumps off the pillar, right on the Spider's exposed brain. He plunges the chainsaw deep inside and draws a lot of blood. Then he jumps off the monster with his saw.

The Spider gets mad. "I see you also improved since the last time. But you are still a stupid marine who gets overly praised by the weak humans you protect!" She spits powerful bombs at the marine and one hits him, injuring him very badly. Then a laser beam zaps him. 

The Spider approaches menacingly, her legs making a horrifying noise as she walks. It's so loud, however, that Snap manages to sneak up on her and place ten detonators at the bloodthirsty beast. Then he shoots the brain and all ten explode at once. Healing herbs are thrown from the big brain. 

Snap keeps shooting at the giant Enforcer, who glares at him. "How dare you attack me? I am an Enforcer!" 

"I am avenging Kare's death. I have nothing to lose." 

"Good, because you are going to meet her soon. I bet you two will be happy in Heaven!" 

The two trade lasers. But it's no contest. Even though Snap lands many good hits and avoids most incoming laser beams, he gets wrapped by a web and hit by two blue laser beams. 

He breaks free and tosses a detonator, but it does little damage to the legs, while one more beam knocks him down.

"I am impressed. You fight well for a normal human. But I am way beyond you. I am the Aranea Imperatrix!"

And the all-powerful BFG-10000 takes action. It damages the Spider a lot and stuns her. 

"And I am the Doom Slayer!" The Slayer fires a lot of Plasma bolts.

"How did you heal?" 

"Some herbs dropped from the Spider. Besides, I had a medikit!" He fires some more at the monster until it gets up and keeps firing lasers. 

Snap, being too injured, goes to the others. 

"Snap! You are in horrible pain!"

"It was all worth it."

Selena is about to heal him.

"Not yet. He will get himself killed!"

"He is dying. I must help him." 

And she does so. But then two Red Darknuts approach the heroes, courtesy of some Cultists. The Resistance charges at them. 

As the battle rages, Coruscant is completely peaceful. The Resistance and New Republic manage to rebuild the damage Cortex and his mutants have caused. 

Ashoka, having recovered, awards all the Padawans with a lot of presents. "You are all worthy of the New Jedi Order. One that doesn't forbid attachments. One based on love. For being emotionless makes us hollow shells, unable to feel empathy. That's the true reason Luke wanted the Jedi to end. That and the fact that we are all people. We all want to feel for someone else. And if the Order forbids us to love others... malicious creatures will use our emotions to drive us away from the order and make us puppets." 

And then Ashoka starts crying. 

"Ashoka? Are you fine?" Kaz, who is also there, asks. 

"No. I remembered my master. Anakin. He was a good, brave man. Until Palpatine used his emotions and exploited the flaws of the Jedi. Good thing Luke saved his father." 

"So, you were trained by Darth Vader?" 

"Yes. But I never got as Dark as him."

Kaz has a shiny medal for his bravery. Courtesy of Lyra, who is thinking of her brother. "Finn... please come back safe. I can't stand it! He is risking his life against beings fouler than Emperor Palpatine, while I am stuck here."

"No, Lyra. You did your job. It's ruling and protecting the Galaxy. If we were all in Hell, Cortex would have won without a fight. Besides" Ashoka points out "Finn, Rey and the rest of the team can do it. We would all probably get killed." 

"I wonder how well they are doing..."

Finn does pretty well, actually. He uses his marksman skills and lands ten headshots in a row. A Cultist throws an axe at him, but Finn shoots it in mid-air and then scores another headshot. 

Rick shoots a Cultist in the crotch. "Hey, does this count as a headshot?" 

"It does" Poe responds as he boards a stolen X-Wing. But two Cacodemons go after him. 

Link is fighting a Red Darknut and the two seem to be equal. The Red Darknut manages to break the tie of the first round with a flurry of rapid slashes, badly damaging Link. Then he charges only to get three bombs at his feet. He attempts the flurry again... but Link draws his boomerang and hits him in the helmet, distracting him and making him smash his sword everywhere, accidentally killing three Cultists who had blasters. 

Then the knight pauses to catch his breath. Link goes closer and slashes him three times before landing a very powerful stab to the heart. But the Red Darknut recovers and bashes Link with his shield before slashing him. 

Rey is surrounded by twenty cultists with blasters. But she uses her saberstaff to take all of them out. Anger is fighting the other Red Darknut, avoids a stab and strikes his helmet with the Angelic Sword. 

The next slash is at the shoulder of the beast. But the Darknut manages to slash her across the stomach. Poe, however, destroys the Cacodemons chasing him with his blasters and then fires proton torpedoes to hit the Red Darknut. He breaks his armor, but the knight survives the explosion.

The Doom Slayer has a little problem. He manages to dodge some energy bombs, but the Gatling Gun hits him. Then the Spider raises two legs to smash him. 

"Dis will be your tomb, Marine!"

The Doom Slayer dodges the smash and hits the Spider with his plasma gun multiple times. Then he switches to rockets and lands some more hits while dodging the lethal lasers of the Spider.

But the Mastermind has more tricks up her sleeve. When the Doom Slayer climbs a pillar to use his rockets, the demoness creates spikes to hurt the warrior. As he is hurt by the spikes, he gets shot by twin small blasters in the beast's underbelly, followed by multiple slugs to the chest. Then the Spider Mastermind jumps near him and strikes him with her legs. 

The Doom Slayer responds by slashing her six times with his chainsaw before switching to the plasma gun and firing as he walks back. Then he even uses his Super Shotgun, a double-barrel slugthrower that is dangerous in close-quarter combat. 

The Spider Mastermind is about to electrocute the floor. The Doom Slayer jumps on a pillar and quickly jumps again, right on the giant monster. He puts the chainsaw deep inside the Spider Mastermind's brain and draws an immense amount of blood and brain parts.

The Spider Mastermind screeches in unbearable pain as the Doom Slayer jumps away from her. She uses telekinesis as he charges, throwing boulders of solid magma at him using only her mind. He cuts many of them with his chainsaw, but not all of them. And then the Spider uses telekinesis to lift him and throw him at a wall, before firing some more slugs at his body.

"I will crush you like a pathetic bug!"

The Doom Slayer stuns her with the almighty BFG-10000 and then uses his last medikit before shooting multiple Plasma bolts. The BFG has done a lot of damage and the Plasma bolts only increase the harm at the giant arachnoid. But it has one more bolt only, and the Doom Slayer doesn't want to waste it. He gets cover behind a pillar and manages to switch to a rocket launcher. As the pillar gets shredded by the Gatling Gun, he finds an opening and fires. 

The Spider winces in pain slightly and spits more spiked energy bombs. The Doom Slayer barely avoids them and fires some rockets. But the Spider Mastermind has enough. She electrocutes the floor and stuns the Slayer. Who proceeds to get shot ten times and get hit by thrown spiked rocks. 

Finally he gets hit by a bomb and some lasers. 

The Spider Mastermind finishes with her web. 

"Foolish human. This is the Doom Slayer most demons fear? Even I used to be afraid of you because you killed me the first time. But I was still weaker then. Now? Now I am a demigodess. While you? Still a mortal! Your power is just a myth!"

The Doom Slayer breaks free. "All legends are based on facts. Including mine. I got stronger too, you know. And you are still but a big, ugly spider!"

The Slayer uses a mod he put in his rocket launcher, which fires three homing rockets at a single target. He fires plenty of rockets at the exposed brain and inflicts severe damage. 

But the Spider turns upside down to be a harder target and shoots small Plasma bolts along with laser beams. She surprises the Marine and injures him.

He has to use his Siphon Grenades to absorb some vital energy and damage the Spider. He spends all of them. But the Spider manages to wound him with her telekinesis, since she throws rocks at him. 

Then she turns her body to normal and fires some more slugs and laser beams. The Doom Slayer avoids all the attacks and fires some more Plasma cells. 

The Spider Mastermind uses her strongest technique. She shatters all the pillars and releases spikes everywhere. Four spikes impale the mighty Doom Slayer and the Spider aims to finish him off.

But Snap helps again. There is a Wretched, the greatest evolution of a Cacodemon, close to him. "Hey, giant floating head! Your teeth have a horrible state!" 

The angry demon chases him with its spheres of electricity, which explode on contact. Snap doesn't fire a single shot, he wants the Wretched to be healthy. Plus, he would struggle a lot to beat it in a straight fight, even with detonators. 

He gets close to the two champions and barely dodges a ball of electricity, causing it to strike the Spider Mastermind. The Enforcer gets pissed and fires her Gatling Gun at the Wretched. The monster is fairly powerful and can take on an X-Wing, but it gets filled with lead way too quickly and manages to land only one more hit. 

But the Doom Slayer has enough time to recover and fire some more rockets. The Aranea Imperatrix fires more laser beams. "Why don't you JUST! STAY! DOWN! for a moment?" 

"I am too angry to stay down. Give me back my old, happy days, the life of my rabbit, the lives of all innocents your men have killed! And stop killing innocent beings for your selfish pleasure. Only then will I give up!" 

The Spider Mastermind tosses bombs at the Slayer, but he dodges them. The next rocks and flesh parts thrown at him face the wrath of the chainshaw. 

The fight isn't going well for the demoness. Two of her legs start malfunctioning. She now has trouble with her mobility and her mighty Gatling Gun starts malfunctioning too.

Desperately, she throws everything she has got at the bloodthirsty Demon Hunter. Laser beams, rocks, masses of flesh, more laser beams, blaster bolts... most of them miss completely, but some require the Marine to dodge them. 

The Doom Slayer empties his supply of rockets at the brain of the Spider. Their blood is spilled all over the arena. The Slayer is about to fire once more... but he has no rockets left. 

"Damn it!"

The Spider regains her courage and composure and releases an explosive slug, knocking him down. "Finally, I beat you! You are going out with a bang, Doom Slayer!" 

She raises a metal leg to stab the hunter, but he blocks with his chainsaw and, after a brief struggle, he cuts the leg off. "This is why Hell fears me! That was for ruining Snap and killing his friend!"

The Spider attacks again, but the Doom Slayer cuts the second leg off. "This is for having all my former comrades killed and capturing my new ones!" 

His voice, filled with the fury of a thousand suffering men, scares the weakened Enforcer. She is now helpless, at the nonexistent mercy of the terrifying Doom Slayer.

As the two Red Darknuts fall dead, the Resistance is about to watch an execution. Only Link, Poe and Finn look a bit scared.

Finn tries to look away. But the Doom Slayer spots him. "You are the Demon-Eater! They ruined your life, just like mine. Your job is to rip and tear. You killed the Cyberdemon with your own hands. That's the Finn I respect. Don't be afraid, WATCH!"

Finn watches. The Doom Slayer forces the Spider Mastermind's mouth open and shoves the BFG-10000 inside. Then, feeling nothing but rage, he pulls the trigger. 

"This is for Daisy, BITCH!"

And the once mighty Aranea Imperatrix, who caused so much pain and suffering to innocents, including the Doom Slayer himself, explodes to multiple pieces of metal, flesh, gore and brain issue.

But the Slayer doesn't feel satisfied enough. Since he wanted to kill her even more brutally. But he is at least happy he could punish an Enforcer by himself. Under his helmet he forms a smile.

But it's not over yet. The seventh layer is a huge part of Dis and its demons can destroy a planet, while its torments are horrifying. But the eighth layer is so deep and scary that even most demons fear it. It's the Malebolge, the place where the most serious sins are punished. Its demons are cold-blooded torturers who can make a man cry tears of blood with a single look. Its sinners are abominations who had to die for the good of the Multiverse. 

The team descends to this layer, while screams of terror and ominous chanting are heard. Colossal guilottines try to chop the intruders off while spears are hurled to impale the heroes. A spear stabs Anger in the leg. But Chewbacca is strong enough to carry her. 

The first zombies to emerge are the Hollows. They are very durable, can turn invisible and know martial arts. Their name comes from their facial features. No emotion in their eyes and mouth. They are completely empty and soulless. As Rey discovers, it takes ten lightsaber slashes to kill the Hollows. 

Or even seven strikes from the Master Sword. The Sword of Truth can kill them in one hit, but barely. So can the Bow of Love and the BFG.

Chewbacca sees a Hollow taunting him with martial arts. He draws his bowcaster and shoots him before ripping an arm off a second one. The Hollow doesn't feel pain, at all. Not even when Chewbacca clobbers him with his severed arm. 

The Doom Slayer shoots a Hollow twice with his Plasma gun, punches him and breaks his neck. Then he sweeps the leg of another before smashing his head on the pavement. 

Finn uses his blaster, but twenty shots aren't enough to kill a single Hollow. So he draws his saber, ducks a punch and goes for the head. He manages to chop it clean off. 

Tammy breaks the scull of a Hollow with her sledgehammer. To her surprise, no blood comes out. "What are they?" 

Pan remembers encountering Hollows working for Jason Howell and Ganondorf himself. "The worst kind of former humans. Their souls have been completely destroyed, along with their facial features. They are literally empty shells, indentical to each other. They are trained in the Dark Arts and don't have any real organs. Heck, droids have more free will than these guys."

After a little while, the Resistance members put the last Hollow out of his misery. And they finally get to the eighth layer. The first damned souls here are the dangerous mafiosos like Al Capone and Jabba the Hutt. Yes, that Jabba the Hutt. He, along with his son, are trapped in a pot of molten gold. Valuable, but it burns more than the Doom Slayer's fury for the demons. 

Rotta is suffering a bit more because he attacked, killed and ate a lesser demon who tried to put him to the pot. At least the demons were kind enough to put dad and son close to each other... or maybe they did so because they were equally bad and to watch each other get tortured.

Meanwhile, Unkar Plutt has been turned into a Hollow for his failure to kill Rey. A Malebranche is whipping him when he spots the Resistance.

The Doom Slayer is shocked. "The Malebranche? But... but I killed'em all! How did they come back?" 

The demon sneers at him. "Who are you?" 

"The Doom Slayer."

"Oh, the gullible one. I heard you encountered our kind long ago... while you were still a poet."

The Doom Slayer is cracking his knuckles, remembering his conflict with the Malebranche. 

"So... you do remember, Doom Slayer. You and your friend were so gullible to trust us the first time. Virtuous men of literature, reincarnated into men of war. Who knew a man of peace would be so great at ripping and tearing? I am almost surprised." 

The Doom Slayer stays silent.

"Is this all true?" Finn asks.

The Slayer nods. 

"Tell them!" the Malebranche asks. "Tell them what your real name is!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The star of this chapter is the Doom Slayer. And yes, this chapter has a lot of meat to it! And metal. The Malebolge will be the biggest chapter in the story and maybe have the most horrors. The Hollows and the Hutts are just warnings for what is going to follow.
> 
> I dedicate this chapter to anyone who has arachnophobia. Plus to anyone who has played Doom and thinks the Slayer didn't shine enough so far. And finally Starwarsgirl, who gives me feedback in every single chapter and encourages me to continue.
> 
> Yes, I am updating rapidly. Hopefully you don't get tired of this... but even if you do, I will take a large break!
> 
> Did you like the duel between the Doom Slayer and the Spider Mastermind? Please give me your feedback!
> 
> Edit: Does anyone know how to show drawn pictures in a work? Since there is a mid-story break, I drew a trailer just in case. Not well-drawn, but still. And... fun fact, the story would originally be MUCH shorter, basically the final boss with a small build-up. And I plan to write a last quiz, the Infernal Tower.
> 
> Plus, I did some small editing because of some typos. The Slayer's real name will be revealed in the next chapter.


	23. Malebolge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doom Slayer reveals what he used to be. A civil war emerges in Malebolge. The Malebranche show themselves. Old enemies appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK! Anyone missed me? Even a tiny bit? Btw, mad props to Starwarsgirl, I knew you wouldn't do a single mistake on Infernal Tower! I love fans like you!
> 
> So... this is the official introduction to the Malebolge. The eighth layer, which will have the most challenges!

The Doom Slayer does a step forward. "You really think I am embarrassed by my name, demon? Or that you can threaten me? My name is Virgil. The most virtuous of all the citizens of Hell. I chose to stay in this realm to keep you vile kind at bay. The only reason I don't call myself with the real name is because I prefer to be known with my feats!" 

The Malebranche chuckles. "You are a fraud, Virgil. I challenge you to a duel to the death." And he charges with his claws.

The Doom Slayer fires his Plasma Gun at the monster, but the demon is too quick even for that. He retaliates with a Chaos Orb, but the Slayer dodges and lands a hit with the Plasma Gun. Then he charges with his chainsaw and almost cuts the fiend in half, but the Malebranche draws a Riot Baton. For three rounds baton and chainsaw clash until the Slayer disarms the demon and punches him in the face. 

But the Malebranche stabs him in the stomach with his long claws and then hits him with a Chaos Orb. 

Virgil flinches, but only gets angrier. "I ripped and tore Barons. I won't lose to you!" He throws him to a wall and fires a rocket. The Malebranche dodges the direct hit but the explosion gibs him. 

Finn smiles. "Virgil, you are one hell of a fighter!"

"I have nothing to do with Hell. And call me Doom Slayer. But since you killed Cybie for me, I forgive you."

The team advances and spots the loansharks getting eaten by... well, sharks, while those who kidnapped people and exploited them for money, making them miserable beggars, suffer the same fate as their victims, with the Malebranche as their abusive employees.

Saber is horrified. "Really? These guys are forced to beg with broken limbs or else they get beatings?" 

A Malebranche explains. "Yes. That's what they did to innocents in life. Those innocents go to Heaven, safe from our punishments. But their abusers do this forever, without any release. Serves the fuckers right." 

The enemies are quite unique. The infantry is composed of the Ghost Troopers, damned souls who got in the services of the demons so they won't be tortured any longer. The other common enemy are the Hollows, who had ambushed the Resistance in the entrance. Apollyons are also quite common here. 

The place is full of big, seemingly bottomless pits. Fire and brimstone are taken up to eleven. There is even a waterfall of tar for those who profit from products which only cause suffering.

Especially cigars, for obvious reasons. The Ghost Troopers use the damned as bridges. 

The Resistance advances. Rey hears an alert. "ATTENTION! IAN BRANDON ANDERSON TRIES TO STAGE A COUP! TIME FOR HIS IMMINENT DESTRUCTION!" 

"Who is this guy?" she asks.

"Remember the torture? Or how we never talk about him? Let's hope the demons kick his sorry ass." Saber replies. 

The Doom Slayer snorts. He wouldn't root for the demons ever. They deserve only to get ripped and torn. 

Elsewhere, some Electric Hedgehogs ambush a horde of Ghost Troopers. The Ghost Troopers have invisibility cloaks and blasters. They manage to sneak around the dimwitted monsters, who struggle to notice them even from the noises. And they gun several down. 

But the chus are far from helpless. They attack with Dash Punches, Spin Dashes and small Thunderbolts. They manage some lucky hits and zap a few Ghost Troopers. One gets shot dead while Spin Dashing and his corpse amputates his killer. 

Then the Hollows come. They sense their allies and don't attack them. They use their martial arts and smack some chus. A chu lands a Dash Punch but gets struck in the chin by an uppercut, followed by a kick in the gut. 

Another Hollow rips the ears off a Sonichu without feeling any emotion. Just the same blank face as always. The undead gets struck by lightning. He keeps the same emotionless face, advances at his attacker and knocks him out cold with a kick.

The first Hollow falls to a Spin Dash. However, the chu that killed it gets shot dead by three Ghost Troopers. "We needed some training for the Resistance." 

The Electric Hedgehogs could have been a serious threat. They are very strong and agile for basic soldiers. But they have no intelligence or training. And they are no match for the even stronger troops guarding the Malebolge.

The attack is repelled without a single Malebranche interfering. Meanwhile, a wave is sent to fight the Resistance. The Ghost Troopers plan an ambush while cloaked, but Rey senses all of them with the Force.

Which results in the rebels not getting caught by surprise. Anna initiates the fight with a Firebomb and Poe follows with his missiles. Johnny fires the BFG 9000 and disintegrates several enemies, while Snap blows three up with a detonator. 

However, Hollows emerge out of nowhere and charge. The Sword of Truth makes quick work of them, and the BFG 10000 is too much for the monsters. But a Hollow manages to punch Pan's ear before getting sliced in half. Another one tackles Link before getting stabbed by the Master Sword.

Victory seems close for the Resistance. Commander Saber stabs a Hollow with his Shark Swords. But the Hollow gets revived. And Saber feels his insides catching fire. As he is staggered, the Hollow kicks him in the face. 

Next one catching fire is Flashlight, who had just punched a Ghost Trooper. Even a decapitated Ghost Trooper is revived with his head in its place. 

"Seriously?" Finn asks as he shoots four Ghost Troopers dead. Then a beam of Hellfire knocks him down. The fiends responsible for turning the tables are the terrifying Apollyons. 

Selena vaporizes one with her Disintegrate beam. Thankfully, Apollyons can't revive each other or the weaker Archviles, only the lowest level which are the Infernis.

Another Apollyon fires a Hellfire Stream at her, but she blocks it with a Force Field, allowing Pan to weaken him with a Thunder Drop and the Doom Slayer to finish him with a rocket. Meanwhile Rey manages to take out three Hollows at once, but an Apollyon sets her on fire. As she hurts a lot and tries to protect her child, Finn shoots the Apollyon a hundred times while Jessika defends him with her blaster.

The Ghost Troopers aren't the only enemies with invisibility. There are also the Spectres. Who charge wildly. But they aren't the only variety of Pinkies here, for Armored Pinkies emerge. They are invulnerable from the front and can only be shot in the back. 

Ther thick hide protects even from lasers and lightsabers, as Finn finds out the hard way. But he dodges the next charge and shoots the softer back. This monster is just as durable as the regular Pinky and after three missed charges drops dead by shots. 

Kaydel is losing a fistfight with a Hollow and it attempts to strangle her. But she uses a dagger to free herself and shoves the Hollow into a ditch. To be sure, she throws a detonator before tossing another one to a second Hollow and shooting a Ghost Trooper in the leg. She barely dodges a charging Spectre which rams a Hollow by accident. 

While the battle is raging, in Dathomir rituals are performed by the Nightsisters. But then a dark portal opens. A Baron emerges with a small army. 

"Who is your leader?" 

Talia draws her twin blades. "I am the leader. Who are you?" 

"A Baron of the Underworld. I came here to ask for your cooperation. The First Order is gone. If we destroy the Republic now, the only power left in the world will be our black magic." 

"Are you a messenger of our gods?" 

"Yes. Your religion doesn't condradict the teachings of Ganondorf Dragmire. Bow to him and he will give you more power than you can possibly imagine!" 

"Are you sure? Because if he tricks us like Palpatine, he and his army will be destroyed!" 

"Don't worry my dear... he ALWAYS keeps his word."

A hour later the Resistance stands victorious. But then they reach two golden pots. Which are for the same person, a very deformed tyrant who got cut in half. Now his halves are in different pots of yellow magma and he feels the pain of both parts. It's also radioacive because of his toxic influence. Three Malebranche guard him. 

"Look at him. He is such a fraud!"

"Yeah. He was all high and mighty and yet he was so easily killed. Malacoda did such a short work of him." 

"Soon the Malacoda will come to torture him by himself. He specifically asked for that because he was abused by this guy while he was younger." 

"You are actually uglier than us, you know. And I love you name. It's fitting for a Snack." 

The Malebranche spot the Resistance. "Malacoda said he wants their heads." 

"Except for the pregnant girl. He needs her alive." 

"Who cares? Let's just say it's an accident." The Malebranche fires a rocket, but Rey sends it back with the Force. All three demons avoid it and one throws a ball of Hellfire. But Link's Hylian Shield blocks it while Pan strikes a demon with a Thunder Drop. 

The bolt hurts the monster but doesn't kill him. Suddenly, something lifts all three demons very high. Force Lightning tortures them for a little and then their necks break. 

"The Force Lightning... it came from the golden pot!" 

"Yes, child. Come closer... I will explain everything." 

Rey approaches and looks at their savior with disgust.

"You... you horrible creature... if I knew I was saving your skin I would let the Malebranche torture you much more! You made Ben what he is!" 

"No. At least not completely. Yes, I was an influence. But he became worse after my death. In the end, it was all his choice. He chose me over Luke, the throne over me, Ganondorf over the throne. He believed his true enemy was me. His true enemy is himself." 

Finn approaches the pots. When he sees the monster inside, he spits on his face. "We are in charge now, Snoke. Do you know how many families you destroyed? Don't you think you are a savior!" 

"I am. The Jedi and the Sith disturbed the Balance. The Sith abused the Force while the Jedi were drowning in their blissful ignorance. I wanted to destroy both of them for a world of only grey. Where no side will be dominant. That's the real reason I bridged Rey's mind with Kylo's. That, and to find the location of Luke. You, Traitor, destroyed all of this by mating with Rey. Along with Kylo's ego. Oh, I heard the Prince did try to do the same because he thinks such a bond will only bring Darkness. If I could leave these pots, I would actually help you destroy him. His demons are a disease. The Knights of Ren were trained to fight everyone. Sith, Jedi and even the demons."

"Should we release him?" Anger asks.

"No. I am sure he will turn on us later." Finn responds.

"Just because the demons are worse doesn't mean Snoke isn't evil!" 

"We can rip and tear their guts by ourselves. We don't need any criminals. I don't trust him." 

"The Doom Slayer spoke for everyone." Rey concludes. "No, Snoke. We do not need your help. And we are sure you are doing this because you want an Universe to oppress. Your idea of Balance is sick. A final solution never brings true peace." 

"But think about it, child. If there aren't people who disagree with you, there will be no disagreements and so there won't be any conflict. It is so simple. Even a toddler understands. But I have to explain it to grown adults. The edges collide. The Jedi and the Sith were the same emotionless husks. Besides, you WILL gain from our deal." 

"What?" 

"Power beyond your wildest dreams, Rey. See how easily I beat the Malebranche in my weakened state? If you refuse, I will frame you. But if you accept, apart from a powerful ally, you will amplify your Dark Side powers tenfold! You will manage to easily destroy the king of the realm, the repulsive Malacoda! I will allow you to strike your true enemy!" 

Rey thinks about it. But Finn doesn't. "No, Rey. Don't. You are a strong, independent woman. You don't need anyone. You have the freedom to choose. To reject people who fake their empathy towards you and accept those who are sincere. The only reason you ever needed me was that I was always there for you, even when you faced deities beyond your level!"

Rey thinks even harder. "Yes, but all that power will help me destroy that so-called Malacoda easily!" 

"Only for Ganondorf you give you a heart attack. He can control the Dark of others." 

"Yes, but I also know Light. After all, Light and Dark are two sides of the same coin. Many rumors surround me. I love the one where I am Darth Plagueis. No. He was Palpatine's master and used his power to create life and revive people. I would just revive an old Sith then. He abused the Force. I would hunt down and execute anyone who broke the rules of the Force. Rey, do you know why I wanted to kill you? The spirit of the true Jedi exists and is a reason. But it's not the whole truth. I had two more reasons." Snoke interferes.

"Tell me." 

"You had a lot of anger. You were fighting with the fury of a bloodthirsty warrior who was raised in the desert and was ruthless to everyone, including their own allies. And the most compassion was shown to the worst of scum. You were well in your way to become a new Ganondorf Dragmire. And I would be glad to see anyone like him destroyed. Compared to him, I am Yoda! Besides, you absorbed too much power. No training, no nothing. And not with the side effects the Traitor got either. You leeched it from my apprentice, right? Copied it, got it without earning anything. You would abuse it so, SO easily. But you also had the courage of a true Jedi. All three reasons are enough for me to kill anyone." 

"I know what I am. Tell me. Who are YOU?" 

"One of the best Grey Jedi. I know both the ways of Light and Dark. They sent me to the Outer Rim, because I was 'too extreme' and 'contradicted the meaning of the Grey'. Nonsense. They wanted to coexist with all those abusers. As long as Jedi and Sith exist, the Force will never, ever be balanced. Their tolerance inhibited our cause. That's why they never came on top. But I did. Ditch the Jedi Code. Bring Balance to the Force." 

As Rey is about to refuse, another wave of monsters attacks. This time, it's a wave of Electric Hedgehogs. Because Ian can't think of anything else to save his life.

Pan winks at the others. "Think you are getting revenge for the horrible torture you got in the seventh layer. You are welcome."

Ten Electric Hedgehogs fire Lightning Bolts, but Pan yawns and blocks with a wall of electricity. "Are you serious? This is an embarrassment to Lightning wielders. Now THIS is a real thunder!" 

With a Thunderstorm he turns all the attackers to crisp. As Commander Saber blows four more up with one rocket of the Devastator, Anna jumps above him and unleashes a colossal fireball.

Snap manages to shoot six Chus dead, but an armored one appears. Its suit blocks regular blaster bolts. Not Chewbacca's Bowcaster though. Another chu is about to zap Rey's child, but Chewie has nothing of that and rips his arms off. The chu leaves a high-pitched scream. 

Anger cuts an Electric Hedgehog in half with her Angelic Sword and zaps three more with her lightning. Even Rey's lightning overpowers an enemy bolt.

A Resistance Trooper shoots an Electric Hedgehog dead, but another one fires a Thunderbolt. Finn dashes and blocks the bolt before killing the monster with his blaster. Elsewhere, Tammy shoots a chu but another one comes with a Spin Dash. Tammy smacks it with her Sledgehammer. "Home Run!" 

Johnny traps two chus with his vines and Saber grows them larger with his water before shooting another enemy with his blaster. The Doom Slayer remembers while he was still Virgil. He was running from the demons who had tricked him. Now the rules have changed. He charges, they run. The Electric Hedgehogs charge at him with Spin Dashes... right into the BFG-10000, which destroys fifteen chus at once. Another Chu feels the wrath of his chainsaw, while Snap shoots one more in the back.

Snoke summons Force Lightning from the ceiling to fry everyone. Zelda protects her forces with barriers, while the chus use their agility. 

Sonic-Speed declares how much he hates chus as he punches one with his brass knuckles and breaks his neck. Flashlight blinds another one forcing him to crash into a wall.

Kaydel gets zapped by Snoke's Force Lightning, but she still blows up three chus with a detonator, while Link hits a hedgehog between the eyes with his bow.

Poe gets hit by a Thunderbolt and is knocked down. The chu charges to land a Dash Punch. But Rey stands under Snoke's Lightning Rain and catches a bolt with her hands. Then she redirects it at the chu.

As the last Electric Hedgehog falls dead, Rey turns to Snoke. "No, Snoke. I will never free you." 

And the team leaves.

But Snoke doesn't accept it. He tries to pull Rey close to him with the Force. Even though she has improved a lot, puts all the resistance she can and is heavier because of the child, he still manages to pull her slightly. Finn and Poe hold her with all their normal strength and pull, but both struggle a lot. 

Anna decides to end it. She throws a stream of fire in both golden pots, causing Snoke to wince in pain and allowing everyone to leave.

Elsewhere, a blonde girl dressed in all black bows down to a naga with a human upper torso and face. Her gloves have claws of steel and she is here for genocide and presenting herself and other criminals as heroes. She has a weakness to monsters who are handsome but vicious. 

And Kylo is no exception. 

"Master, the Resistance invaded the Malebolge. What should we do?" 

"Kill all of them. Except the white pregnant girl. I want her alive and well." 

The woman, Julia Nakahamou, bows down. "As you wish, Ben Solo." 

The demon's green tail wraps her neck. "Listen, either you call me Kylo or Supreme Leader. Julia, if I don't stop both the Resistance scum and the living bag of semen with his hedgehogs, I am not Kylo Ren." 

The blonde leaves and Kylo watches. "You poor idiot" he thinks. "You are skilled enough to slash some chus, but Rey would destroy you with one hand. But I wonder... is she a match for Malacoda?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the return of a certain Supreme Leader? What about the Slayer's name? How about Ian's escape? I believe you learned who is Malacoda by now because the hints aren't subtle at all. 
> 
> Julia is a Mary Sue who has a crush on very evil criminals just because she sees them as hot. She also whitewashes them and sees them as angels. AKA the perfect consort for Kylo Ren. 
> 
> Snoke just had not enough screentime.
> 
> Btw, Happy Finnrey Friday!
> 
> Please give me feedback!


	24. The Good, the Very Bad and the Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance advances deeper in the Malebolge. The demons are cruel, the damned are wicked, the punishments are brutal. Can the Resistance wipe out the elite of the Underworld? 
> 
> Meanwhile the demons use the Nightsisters to launch an attack on the New Republic. But they will try to settle on Jakku first. 
> 
> A creature as disgusting as the Hellspawn rebels against them. Three sides fight for their own goals. One shall stand, two shall fall. 
> 
> Snap discovers the secret of the Malebranche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice summer! Just finished my exams and decided to update quickly. 
> 
> This is what you expect from the Malebolge. May the Force be with you and don't read this at night.
> 
> Also, happy Finnrey Friday. Edited for some confusing writing and more details in the fight scenes. For some reason, I always find plenty of flaws in some chapters. Thankfully editing exists.

The Resistance encounters more of the horrors of the Malebolge. Darkness engulfs their surroundings, while the screams of the wicked break the silence. 

But the damned here are abominations. They shouldn't have done their atrocities in life. They shouldn't have tortured innocents for their selfish pleasure. 

The drug dealers are a prime example. They are forced to use the same drugs they sold to poor victims at themselves for an enternity. They are all a mess, addicted to their own drugs, forced to beg like worms for their dose. 

But the demons are cruel. They refuse to give them their dose. Up until some time passes and the drug dealers literally scream and plead for the next dose. But then they keep injecting them with the drugs because they want to prolong their suffering. 

No Resistance member feels pity for them. They even leave the guards alone. They advance to the next grotesque excibit. The Seducers, who attracted innocent youth only to harm them for no reason, are seduced by succubi and incubi and get molested until their souls are stolen. 

"Wow" Pan observes "they are still strong and numerous even with their queen dead!" 

"Queen?"

"Yes, Lilith. The Queen of the Cubi. In the end, I did shove something long and narrow up her anus..." 

Anna, burning with rage, tries to say something. But Pan interrupts her. "Of course I mean the Sword of Truth, sweetheart. Otherwise, she would be alive and I would be dead." 

In the next corridor await two big dragons, one red, one blue. As they spot the Resistance, they breathe fire. Everyone takes cover, but a Resistance Trooper is too slow and gets burned.

The red dragon, who was the killer, gets shot by one of Zelda's arrows. He tries to smack her with his tail, but Link slashes him with the Master Sword. The blue dragon corners Selena. The cleric summons a big flying scull which shoots a fireball, but the dragon shrugs it off and easily destroys the scull with his fire. Anger electrocutes him. 

Elsewhere, on Jakku, scavengers are giving the fight of their lives. Nightsisters have come to conquer the planet and are doing a pretty good job. But the scavengers fight back and manage some good kills. 

A Nightsister turns a scavenger into a Bantha, but gets hit by a piece of junk. She turns to her attacker and kills him with her bow. 

Another Nightsister uses her swords to fight a scavenger and his staff. It takes a minute, but she manages to win the duel. Then she gets shot by a blaster. 

A stout, black scavenger who had encountered Finn and Rey uses a stolen Slugthrower and guns down three Nightsisters. 

He senses an arrow coming at him from behind and dodges it. Then he shoots the Nightsister aiming at him with her bow. With telekinesis he chunks a rock at a fifth one. 

Talia sees he is a bit dangerous and draws her swords. After she sacrifices some life force to heal some injured sisters, she leaps high and draws her swords. She stabs and then slashes the stout Scavenger with her blades. Then she drains his remaining life force.

"Finally. I beat someone who had the Force." With her morale at the peak, she charges forward.

And so do her Nightsisters. 

Even though the fight is going in their favor, the scavengers still fight back. They don't care the odds are completely against them. They lose five to one, but still kill a lot.

Talia slashes two scavengers simultaneously with her spin attack and kicks one more in the belly. "If they keep fighting, I will call the demons. Even though we can win this alone."

A hour later, the Resistance has finished fighting the two dragons. "Looks like they are going all out." Poe comments. 

"Just because we weakened Ganondorf's army, it doesn't mean they can't fight back. As long as he is still alive, the war is not over." 

They advance and find the blackmailers. They used to force people to do what they say with numerous threats. Now they are made fools of themselves in fear of being thrown into one of the monsters, such as the wandering Wretched.

A Malebranche forces a blackmailer to walk naked with only his arms in the mud. The damned has no choice. Because otherwise the Malebrance will sic Hollows on him. 

Another blackmailer had to jack off in front of a pot of tar. He refused and now a Hangman, a powerful zombie with a rope and an axe, which is tall and wears a hood, chokes him inside the pot with his rope. 

A Malebranche who has a day off feels bored. He decides to confront the Resistance with his troops. The Nightmares look like Lost Souls, but are actual demons and much stronger. They are also blue. The Ghost Troopers, Spectres and Wretched return. 

The Malebranche himself draws a Stun Shuriken and hits Rey. "The Great Malacoda needs you alive!" 

Finn draws his saber. "You want her? Get past me!" 

A Wretched hits him with a ball of electricity and three Nightmares charge at the same time. Finn slashes one, but another sinks its teeth at his shoulder. 

Pan and Anna remember the Siege of Takodana. They combine their Storm moves for devastating effects again.

"We should use the Shockfire Obliteration more often."

Commander Saber sees an opening and with his Shark Swords powers through the enemies. He cuts three Ghost Troopers in half and stabs a Wretched in the eye before slashing it twice more. Then he switches to his lightsaber and fights off more Ghost Troopers. 

Poe uses his jetpack again and with some missiles destroys a Nightmare easily. But one more charges at him. Jessika takes it out. 

Snap shoots the Malebranche and wounds him. The monster retaliates with Stun Shurikens and Chaos Orbs. Snap dodges them and pulls his tonque.

"That's all you've got? We are in Malebolge and still face some losers?" 

The Malebranche creates his strongest beam of Hellfire and strikes Snap. Then he charges to stab him with his claws. It takes five blaster bolts to stop his attack. Then Snap throws a stone at the fiend. The monster chops it with his claws and gets shot several more times. 

"I wonder... you Malebranche use Stun Shurikens, rockets, flamethrowers and Riot Batons... isn't that the gear of the Kylotroopers?" 

The Malebranche opens his mouth in surprise, but regains his composure and throws a Stun Shuriken. 

Snap barely avoids it and blows his brains out with a well-aimed headshot.

As the Malebranche falls deceased, Rey can move again and decapitates a Ghost Trooper before repelling a Nightmare with the Force and slashing it twice with her lightsaber. 

Finn also defeats the monsters surrounding him, but is full of wounds. Selena zaps a Ghost Trooper and heals the former Stormtrooper. 

Sonic-Speed guns down several monsters and smacks two more with his brass knuckles, but a Nightmare is quick enough to bite him. Flashlight destroys the monster with a beam of light and then shoots a Spectre ten times. 

Tammy, Chewbacca and Anger are together and deal the most damage to the Dragmire Gang, but are getting slowly overwhelmed. Commander Saber turns into a Mighty Warrior. And he fires multiple energy rockets, which destroy most of the enemy forces. 

A Ghost Trooper actually manages to hit him with his blaster, but that betrays his position to Rick who shoots him dead. 

After the last enemy drops dead, the Resistance continues to the next monsters. The Slavers. Their name says everything, they treated innocent people worse than animals. Now they are all chained together in mock auction houses, wrapped in barbed wires which show the freedom that they took from others. As they scream, they get whipped by the Malebranche who want to shut them up. The Slavers also do hard, pointless labour, still with the barbed wires. 

One slaver is forced to scoop the butt of a demon. 

"So... here are truly the worst of the worst, huh?" 

Then a horde of Malebranche, Apollyons and Iron Knuckles appears. They are led by a colossal demon, Cacus. "No" a Malebranche responds "Here are just the worst. The worst of the worst are in Cocytus, which even the mighty Malacoda fears." 

Cacus points at Finn. "He is the one the Prince wants dead. Kill him!" 

And a massive fight starts. Virgil charges first, firing his BFG-10000 which kills an Iron Knuckle in one hit. Then he fires again, destroying two Apollyons at once. Cacus throws a boulder at him, but the Doom Slayer uses his chainsaw to cut it in half. 

The morale of the others skyrockets and they also charge. Link attacks with a Skyward Strike and cuts a Malebranche in half, while Zelda fires Light Arrows and wounds some Apollyons. Then a Malebranche throws a Stun Shuriken at her and she tries to cut it in half with her rapier. She misses by milimeters and gets paralyzed. The Malebranche throws a stream of Hellfire, but Link jumps in and takes the hit, while Tammy beats the Malebranche up with her staff. 

But when Tammy charges with her rod at an Iron Knuckle he wacks her with his heavy axe and draws blood. Selena summons many ghosts and skeletons and rushes to heal Tammy. But she feels magma bursting inside her and gets knocked down. 

The culprit is an Apollyon who prepares a stream of fire, but gets destroyed by four Firebombs. As Anna advances to an Iron Knuckle with her lightsaber, Finn draws his heavy blaster, which he used against the Cyberdemon. "Eat laser, motherfuckers!" 

He shoots like crazy and his irises become slightly more blue. Five Malebranche and two Apollyons fall dead. But a Malebranche gets revived by a third Apollyon and fires two Stun Shurikens. Rey uses the Force to knock them away and stabs the Apollyon, allowing Finn to kill the Malebranche again and finish his accomplice off.

As they fight, the battle of Jakku reaches its end. The Nightsisters won and are building a base for themselves and the demons. Soon, the Galaxy will be ruled by black magic! Or that's what Talia and the Barons hope. 

The victory wasn't too easy, but not too hard either. In fact, the Nightsisters asked for reinforcements late, when one of their witches was shot dead. The demons lost only four Moblins and an Imp.

Talia herself has a bodycount of thirty people, but she sacrificed some lifeforce to heal her women and got one hit by a staff. She is now conversing with the Barons, who didn't have to join the fight.

They plan to attack the New Republic the next day. After Cortex attacked, he weakened the Republic forces and now they are open for further attacks. 

Back to the Malebolge, the Chus have their very first victory against the fiends. Their basic army was decimated and Rosechu was kidnapped again because she didn't use her powers well, but Sonichu took two of his captains, Punchy and Angelica, to help him. 

Punchy announces himself at two Malebranche. "I am Punchy, and I will kick everyone's behinds. HIIIIYAAAA!"

The Malebranche are busy laughing at the intimidation attempt and Punchy shows his bite is much worse than his bark by landing two strong uppercuts at the fiends. He finishes the first one off with a flying kick, dodges a claw swipe and with a Mach Punch takes out the second one. 

Angelica makes a prayer and grabs her scythe. She slashes a Ghost Trooper and blows away ten more with a gust of wind. A Malebranche scorches her with his flamethrower. 

"Argh! Fear the wrath of the Lord!" And she creates an energy cross, which weakens the demon. Then she smacks him with her Steel Wings before finishing him off with her feathers. 

Sonichu saves Rosechu from her captors with his lightning, but confronts a Druji. The fat fiend fires with his drill blasters, but the chu has super speed and dodges the blast. 

Rosechu watches doing absolutely nothing, but she doesn't need to do anything. Because her Sweet Bolt dashes rapidly and Thunderpunches the Druji before striking him with his Iron Tail and finishing with a powerful stream of lightning.

The four chus return to their disgusting leader. Ian Brandon Anderson is drinking his soda with his gigantic straw, leaving his lips wide open.

"Father!"

Ian doesn't notice, he is still drinking his soda. 

"Father" Sonichu says again "I am victorious! Those homo trolls didn't stand a chance against our zapping powers!"

Ian finally turns to his... uhm, son. "I was recycling right now. You stressed me a lot, Sonichu. But I knew you would win. Heroes always win." 

"Almost. That homo troll, Pan Hancock, cut me in half while his niggo girl burned my sweetheart. And then the other niggo beat you up, while that JERK, Kevin, killed you. Am I right?" 

"No no no... we went to Heaven by ourselves." 

"Sorry, Father, even I do mistakes. Only you are flawless and omniscient." 

Magi-Chan, the psychic purple chu, notices his yellow friend not being sarcastic at all. But he decides to add a more sarcastic comment. "Of course, fellow chu. Only our Father knows things others don't, just like how to recycle properly." 

Ian calls both Sonichu and Magi-Chan. "I can sense the Resistance being here. And fighting demons. Zap them all to the extreme!" 

"We will. Thanks, Father!"

As the two chus approach the battlefield, the Resistance is losing badly. Rick tries to shoot an Iron Knuckle in futility and gets blasted by an Archvile, losing consciousness. 

Snap manages to shoot dead two Malebranche, but they are revived by an Apollyon. Snap throws some detonators and kills not only the three of them, but also an Iron Knuckle. 

Finn uses his lightsaber and barely defeats an Iron Knuckle. A Malebranche charges at him with his baton, but Finn blocks the first three strikes and disarms the demon before stabbing him in the chest.

The Malebranche slashes him with his claws, but a kick finishes him off. 

Kaydel breaks the neck of an Apollyon but gets slashed by a Malebranche. Then the demon pushes her with the Force at an Iron Knuckle, who chops her right leg off. 

Saber is still a Mighty Warrior and casts Arcane Torrent. It destroys multiple demons. Then he throws bombs at the Iron Knuckles, weakening them. 

But Cacus himself breathes a giant stream of Hellfire and knocks Saber down. Then he summons meteors and throws lava from his hands. Even a Goron dies by the fire. Meanwhile, the meteors corner everyone.

Except the Doom Slayer, who charges like a hundred hungry Rancors. He rips and tears multiple enemies, and even shoots some with his Plasma Gun. An Iron Knuckle, who gained speed because he lost his armor, cuts a Resistance Trooper in half before charging at the Doom Slayer, but he fires thirty bolts from his Plasma Gun and burns the knight to cinder. 

Cacus roars as he stomps the ground, releasing plenty of magma and molten iron from underneath. The Doom Slayer uses a Speed Boost pack and dodges the powerful attacks. He even avoids the fiery breath of his enemy and fires some rockets to his face. 

Cacus stomps again and knocks the Slayer down. "You are about to be one with the floor!"

"You are huge. This means you have huge guts. I will rip and tear your guts!" The Doom Slayer charges again. He has defeated two bigger fiends. The Titan, a Frost Giant who was as big as a village, and the colossal Icon of Sin, whose face could have passed as a giant wall by itself. So he isn't afraid of Cacus.

He fires rockets to make the monster flinch and not attack all the time and keeps charging. Snap covers him with his blaster and even saves him from cheap shots twice. So the Doom Slayer reaches the ugly fiery beast. Which tries to punch him.

The Slayer barely dodges and climbs the colossal arm. He eventually reaches his neck, resisting the heat of the brute's body. He avoids a stream of fire, opens a hole with his hands, puts his chainsaw inside and starts sliding down his back. While using his chainsaw to leave a very long cut. 

He eventually reaches the bottom and jumps down with his chainsaw. Cacus roars in pain and uses a Lava Cannon attack from his hands. But Saber as a Mighty Warrior uses his diamond shield to block the stream, allowing the Slayer to charge his BFG and stike the throat of the beast, blowing it up. 

The monster drops dead right on top of many demons. 

"And to think I used to be a gullible poet and then a lowly Marine. You shouldn't have killed my rabbit." 

A Malebranche charges at him with her flamethrower, but Snap takes her out with three good shots in the back of the head. "Need a hand?" 

The Doom Slayer says nothing. He just smiles at Snap.

An Apollyon comes at both of them, but Finn cuts him in half with his lightsaber. "Sorry for being late." 

"No problem, Finn!" Snap responds.

Meanwhile, Pan has slain two Iron Knuckles and one Steel Knuckle. He spots some words in a language not widely known to the Galaxy. 

"Όσοι εισέρχεστε εγκαταλείψτε κάθε ελπίδα. Εδώ είναι οι βαριά αμαρτωλοί. Η καρδιά τους είναι βουτηγμένη στο μίσος." 

These words are written in blood. And he sees some more above an arrow. "Προς τα εκεί είναι οι πιο φοβεροί απατεώνες. Βιαστές, πλαστογράφοι και άλλα αποβράσματα. Προχωρήστε με δική σας ευθύνη." 

And some more. "Ο Πρίγκιπας θα μας οδηγήσει στο θρίαμβο αφού ο προφήτης του τον ξυπνήσει. Ο Κάτω Κόσμος θα κυβερνήσει τις διαστάσεις. Μόνο κάτι ιερό μπορεί να καταστρέψει τον Υπέρτατο." 

Pan rubs his chin. "Hmmm... only something holy..." 

Poe spots the words. "These are all Greek to me!"

"Because it IS Greek, Poe Dameron! This language doesn't exist in your Galaxy. These messages tell us about the sinners, try to scare people who think it's something mystical and with their true meanings, and one also kisses the Prince's ass." 

"I have to give them credit, they are crafty!" 

"Yep. But not as crafty as we are." 

Poe spots the two chus coming. "Pan! Two Electric Hedgehogs are coming fast!"

Hancock spots them. "Oh no... I am surprised. Ian sent his two best men immediately. That is way too smart for him... oh yeah, they have no army. But they are the two who need it the least!" He draws the Sword of Truth and charges at the chus, cleaving an Apollyon with a Strike of Truth in the proccess.

Sonichu is much faster than Pan and charges too. He lands the first Thunderpunch but gets struck by the second. 

The two trade equal blows until Pan slashes the chu with the Sword of Truth. 

Sonichu immediatley evolves into a Metonic. He also draws a greatsword. "Pan Hancock, you were lucky the last time. But Kevin isn't here to save you. Because you killed him. Seems like you are not that much of a jerk."

"Of course I am not. I didn't enjoy killing babies. It's cruel. Of course he tried to say that killing for fun is the same as killing for food. Any idiot who says that deserves to starve to death." 

"So? Do you eat chus?" 

"No. You are all toxic. Besides, you are sapient. Barely, but yes, sapient." 

"Barely? We are the Master Race, Pan Hancock. A race to rule above all others. Blessed by God and the Bear."

"Created by a mad human who believes he can never be wrong. A human who committed atrocities to get laid. A human who executed four innocents because they wrote a parody comic. Not only is your species created by a human, but also by a bad person. And you call yourselves Master Race? There is no such thing as a Master Race. Finally, God and the Bear?"

Sonichu, burning in tard rage because Pan called out his father, zaps him with lightning. Pan gets struck, but manages to redirect the second strike right back at him and fires the third, which is his own bolt, to the staggered monster. Then the swordfight begins. 

Anna tries to help Pan, but three Malebranche block her way. She fries them with a Firestorm, but gets stunned by a Shuriken. Snap realizes what's happening. "Hey, Malebranche! I heard you used to be the Kylotroopers! Is that right?" 

A Malebranche steps forward. "Yes. We used to be. Until we had a ritual. We are upgraded this time. For example, we can now do THIS!" And he strikes Snap with a stream of fire. 

"Wait. If the Malebranche were the Elites, Malacoda is..."

Kylo Ren is still sitting on his throne, drinking some wine. "I hope that dimwit, Julia, finds those idiots. Soon, Rey, her child and the Galaxy will be mine again. But first, I have to get rid of Ian. Crushing him will make the Multiverse better." 

He summons Slick, who has turned into a mixture of human and crocodile. Slick's new form has a curly beard and his color is dark green. He has kept his lightsaber and sadism. "As you know, snakes eat hedgehogs. We shall eliminate the chus first with our strongest troops. Then, with the idiots out of the way, we can focus on the harder enemy. The Resistance." 

The Resistance has some problems. Even though Cacus is dead, Magi-Chan deals damage to both armies. He even mind-controls two Iron Knuckles to fight each other. 

But when he rips a giant boulder with his psychic powers and sends it right into the Resistance, Rey uses the Force and sends it back at him. He blows it up with his psychic blasts, but a chunk still hits him. 

"Nice to see an equal of mine. You seem like the perfect girl for our father, Chris."

Rey strikes him with Force Lightning. Then she Force Pushes him into a wall. "I am not! For starters, I have an A-Cup! He won't like me!" 

Magi-Chan Force Pushes her back. "For someone who has a baby inside, you fight very well. I will enjoy this."

He tries to mind contol her, but her mind and Force are way too strong for that. He chucks some rocks, she cuts them with her saberstaff and does the same. He dodges all of them with his natural speed.

As the two fight, Pan and Sonichu continue their duel. Some demon occasionally tries to interfere, but gets zapped by either combatant. Pan is significantly better than the last time the two fought. Stronger, with more tactics and techniques. He also became faster, but still not as fast as the Electric Hedgehog. 

After four rounds with swords, where skill confronts speed and they can't destroy each other, they use their strongest Thunderbolts, both of yellow color. 

Both are masters of thunder and the bolts are equal. After a minute, Pan has enough. He stops using Lightning and moves out of the way. As the thunder blows up a rock, Pan fires his blaster and shoots Sonichu. The Metonic's armor absorbs most of the damage. But he still flinches a bit. 

Pan thinks quickly and fires a rocket. Sonichu barely avoids the projectile and fires a thunderbolt. Pan dodges and fires two, but Sonichu avoids and fires three. Pan changes tactics. He goes towards the third thunderbolt and redirects it. 

Sonichu is surprised and gets zapped. He dashes gallantly and uppercuts Pan before attempting a kick. But Pan catches his leg and smacks him down to the floor. Then he stabs him with the Sword of Truth. 

Sonichu tries to choke the human, but gets stabbed again and again by him. Pan finally kicks the Electric Hedgehog away. 

The alpha chu gets angry and throws some more lightning bolts. Pan gets hit by one but remembers something. While his rivalry with Kevin was still friendly, Shaw gave him a Pickle Ray. As strong as a regular blaster, but does double damage to chus. He manages to shoot Sonichu and penetrate his armor.

The Metonic charges with his greatsword, while the human draws his lightsaber. They run towards each other and land devastating hits. Pan has a deep wound in his belly, while Sonichu has a bad cut in the chest.

Both get up and transform. Pan puts his helmet and becomes a Mighty Warrior, while Sonichu turns dark orange and becomes Ultra Sonichu. 

"Let's do this."

Meanwhile, Julia Nakahamou finally comes with reinforcements. A lot of reinforcements. Many Malebranche, some on top of Armored Pinkies, some inside TIE Fighters and Crawlers, others on foot. There are also some Dodongos, Hollows, Ghost Troopers, Apollyons, Assasin Zombies, Reapers, Demon Lions and Revenants. 

A hundred Malebranche isolate the Doom Slayer and Snap. A Resistance Officer tries to break the isolation, but gets killed by a Malebranche's flamethrower. Chewbacca shoots a Malebranche dead, but that doesn't slow down the army.

Julia draws her sword. "Blood! Honor! SOULS FOR THE PRINCE!" And she leads the charge against the Resistance. 

Meanwhile, Kylo spots Ian's base. It was his former place, where the demons who broke deals were punished by being forced to guard him. 

"Slick, sometimes I think the Prince is way too cruel. I mean, he used this freak for punishments!"

"He is. But we are also cruel enough ourselves. But... since you are on a mission and think Julia is incompetent, who will lead your forces against the Resistance until you deal with the manchild?" 

"My best ally, of course. Emperor Palpatine. He is smart, sly, strong and sinister. So he is a spectacular choice." 

"I think he will try to be in complete control." 

"Maybe he can overthrow me. But that will alert the Great One. And even Palpatine, despite his massive power, can't destroy a god."

"Good point." 

A Chu thug approaches with an electric spear. "Stop! You are not in the Master Race! Who are you?" 

Kylo cuts the spear in half with his lightsaber and chokes the guard to death with his green tail. 

"I am the Malacoda. King of the Malebolge, leader of the Malebranche. And you are history."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the pseudo-ancient language is my natural one. Did you like the trick? 
> 
> What's your opinion about the Nightsisters? 
> 
> Do you believe the punishments are deserved? Or too cruel? Or even too light?
> 
> Ok, the Malacoda twist was way too predictable! The original Malacoda was the most direct demonic threat to Dante and Virgil, and also the biggest threat of the penultimate layer, so I decided to make him Kylo Ren. 
> 
> Also, you see the most vile creature of the story in the flesh. Don't ask what he means with recycling, you don't want to know.
> 
> How evil is Sonichu? Remember Kevin? The guy in the scary armor who wanted to fight Pan all by himself? Kevin and Pan fought Sonichu together. That's all you need.
> 
> Next chapter, much more Finnrey. I feel like it went in the background for too long and all my fans are Star Wars fans and Finnrey shippers. Don't worry, you WILL see a lot of it!
> 
> Please give me feedback!


	25. The heat of the battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyra hears about the demonic invasion and sends every Jedi available to Jakku. 
> 
> As Pan fights Sonichu, Finn and Rey are willing to do anything for each other, and no chu or demon will stand in their way. 
> 
> Will the Resistance survive the hardest fight of their lives?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your attention please, I decided to finally give you some Finnrey! Among with a large-scale battle. Or more than one.
> 
> Apart from the Finnrey, there will be deaths on all sides, some messy kills, guest stars, confessions, teamwork, and a lot of action!
> 
> Have a nice July!

As Julia's forces charge, Chewbacca leaves a very loud roar and fires his bowcaster. A TIE Fighter explodes and a second one comes crashing on some Armored Pinkies. Then a Demon Lion drops dead and two Ghost Troopers at once follow. 

Resistance Troopers help with their blasters hold the line and even manage to kill a Malebranche riding an Armored Pinky. 

Anger enters the middle of the battle and casts Thunderbolts. Sometimes she shoots lesser enemies. But when they come close, she draws her Angelic Sword and slashes many foes. She even throws many punches. Rick finds a high ground with cover and shoots at the demons surrounding her. 

Selena summons as many monsters as she can, but only her Hulk Knight manages to do significant damage. She sends him to the surrounded Temmin and Virgil. Snap dodges a sphere of Hellfire and throws a detonator, which kills three Malebranche, while the Doom Slayer rips another one's head open with his bare hands before sawing another one in half. 

An Assasin zombie starts shooting at Finn, who dodges the shots and finds cover. But another assasin draws a hidden blade and tries to stab him in the back. He gets decapitated by a lightsaber for his trouble. Then Finn shoots the first enemy with his blaster.

A Revenant kills a Resistance Trooper with his homing missiles, but Rick shoots his jetpack and sends him flying into a TIE Crawler. The explosion kills everyone in the tank and the Revenant. 

Johnny wraps two Malebranche with his vines and uses some Razor Leaves and rocks against some Ghost Troopers. Then he aims high with the BFG-9000 and blows five TIE Fighters up at once. He proceeds to cover himself with a wall of rocks, which stops shots from the Ghost Troopers but not from the TIE Fighters.

As Chewbacca shoots a hole through a Hollow with his bowcaster, a Demon Lion lunges at him and bites him. But the Wookie has nothing of that, rips the monster off him and punches it to death. 

Commander Saber uses his Arcane Rockets to fight off TIE Fighters and Revenants, but a Revenant missile hits him from the side. But Poe uses his jetpack to great effect. "I am the master of aerial combat!" And he backs it up by blowing up a TIE Fighter with his missiles. Jess hijacks a turret and helps them from the ground with cover fire. 

Sonic-Speed throws some bombs and destroys an Armored Pinky. Then he charges with his super speed, dodging multiple types of shots and punching enemies with his brass knuckles. He also uses some kicks. 

Tammy smacks an Iron Knuckle with her sledgehammer, breaking his armor. Then she lands multiple hits with her staff until he dies. Flashlight charges and defeats many Ghost Troopers with kicks.

Then a Demon Lion charges at him for a bite. He blinds it with a bolt of light and it gets confused. Then he beats it up with some quick jabs.

Finn shoots a Reaper with his blaster but a Dodongo is about to breathe fire at him. Then Link feeds it a bomb and blows it up before doing the same to three more Dodongos. He proceeds to block some blaster bolts with his Hylian Shield and slice Ghost Troopers and even an Apollyon to multiple bits and pieces. 

Kaydel loses two scouts, but she retaliates by throwing a detonator at a Malebranche riding an Armored Pinky. She blows up the beast and shoots the rider in the head before taking out a Ghost Trooper.  
A Resistance Heavy manages to kill a Hollow. But a Revenant fires three homing missiles at him. Jessika shoots the missiles and Poe destroys the Revenant.

Anna lifts a TIE Crawler and throws it at some Dodongos and Demon Lions. But a Malebranche fires a rocket at her. She dodges and kills him with a Firebomb. Then she uses Overheat to destroy three Apollyons at once. 

Pan dodges multiple thunderbolts coming at him from various angles and fires his own, but the champion of chus isn't so easy to deal with. He uses an Electric Boost to close the distance and lands a hit, knocking Pan to the ground. Then he zaps him with a thunderbolt. "You were never a match for my zapping powers, Pan Hancock! DIE, TROLL!"

Pan retaliates with a colossal stream of lightning that barely misses its target and a TIE. Then he flies back up, dodges some blasts and lands a Thundergod Smash at Sonichu's chin, making him flinch. He proceeds to follow with a kick in the shins and a backhand before throwing Sonichu to the ground.

Ultra Sonichu observes Pan's improvement as a Mighty Warrior. Pan wasn't able to create spears of lightning the last time. But now he does so and has managed to corner the chu. 

If not for Sonichu's super speed, he would have been dead on the spot. He decides to hit Pan with multiple Electric Boosts from various angles. As he weakens him, he finishes with Bronze Thunderstorm and then uses his most powerful bronze thunderbolt. 

"This is your end, pitful human. You were lucky the first time. But this time, your trolling attempt has failed."

Meanwhile, another big duel is about to start. Julia uses her sword to chop a Resistance Trooper in half with glee. "Death to those who defile the poor Malacoda! We shall send a message to Ganondorf!"

Finn comes before her. "That's my job. And it says that after I kill you and Malacoda, he is next!" 

Julia has nothing to say. Instead, she creates a giant Shadow Ball that Finn barely dodges. Then she fires Shadow Wheels. One of them nicks Finn's arm. 

He has enough playing around and shoots Julia with his blaster. She is nimble enough to dodge his first three shots but gets hit by the next two. 

Since Finn is too tough in a ranged fight, Julia charges at him with her sword, but he Force Pushes her back and shoots her in the knees. Then he draws and ignites his lightsaber and has time to position himself. 

Unlike the Riot Batons and the Sword of Dark Think, Julia's sword is just an iron blade. Finn barely dodges the first strike, but when he retaliates she attempts to parry the blow. The saber cuts the sword in half and even wounds Julia heavily. 

Enraged, the liutenant claws Finn and knocks him down with a kick. "You bastard! You... you broke my sword! For that, I will kill you slowly and make your friends watch. And then I will kill your entire family. It doesn't matter. If anyone hurts my angel, Kylo, or me, he deserves anything bad that happens to him." 

She starts scratching his skin open and burning the wounds with her Hellfire. 

This was the biggest mistake of her afterlife. 

Because Rey senses it and immediately pushes Magi-Chan head first to a boulder with the Force. Then, before he recovers, she rushes at Finn and Julia. Every demon in her way drops dead. 

Her eyes are yellow, her face is a bit closer to red. 

Julia is about to break Finn's legs. He starts sweating. He remembers what the First Order did to prisoners. 

But then Julia feels her windpipe getting crushed. She is tossed into some brimstone repeatedly and then has her limbs twisted. Rey comes here and keeps Force Choking the blonde. 

"Stay away from my boyfriend, you worthless piece of shit. Touch him again. I dare you. And I will kill you twice more. Begging will do you no good at all, fiend. I won't forgive you for what you've done." 

Julia tries to respond, but her mouth is dry. She can't even think of anything, only to breathe. And then Rey stabs her between the breasts with her saberstaff and slashes upwards as she keeps choking. 

So passes Julia Nakahamou, who defended genocidal murderers in her entire life and also did a genocide herself and called herself a heroine. 

Rey rushes to the injured Finn. "Peanut! Peanut! Are you fine? Did the bitch hurt you badly?" 

"No. Not much. Just a few minor cuts, burns and bruises. But you came right before she escalated her sick sense of revenge. All of that because I broke her sword during our duel." 

Rey strokes Finn's face before examining the wounds. "Oh, these look pretty bad to me. I believe some kisses will make you feel better." 

She kisses the wounds one by one while gently touching his body. Finn points at his lips. "Rey... she also scratched my lips very very badly." 

Rey does see through it, but decides to play along. She kisses him in the lips and they refuse to pause for a long time. And Finn also says he got kicked in the nuts. 

Yes, Rey kisses him there too.

But she did the mistake of focusing only on Finn and forgot the chus have no honor at all. Finn only manages to open his mouth to warn her when Magi-Chan prepares his strongest psychic blast. Rey only manages to turn around when the beam strikes her and knocks her unconscious. 

"REY!" Finn gets in a defensive stance, despite his injuries. He draws his lightsaber again. He charges without a word.

Magi-Chan tries to mind control him. "You will calm down and leave the fight, niggo. It's for Father's Love Quest. You know what's right and what's wrong." 

Finn smiles brightly. He goes closer to the purple chu. 

"Oh, Magi-Chan... since I like you, I would give you an advice." He keeps smiling and suddenly punches the Electric Hedgehog in the jaw before stabbing him with his lightsaber in the stomach. 

"Why... you..." 

"Don't try mind control. I laugh at that trick." 

Magi-Chan's smug grin seems to crack. In CWCville, he thought he was omnipotent. He could read minds easily, bring down ships with telekinesis, mind control, launch pshychic blasts and basically had the abilities of a powerful Force user. When a common human finally managed to injure him, he killed her. But Wes sent him here. 

He now feels just like the first time he was wounded by a common person. "Wow, you and your girlfriend are good enough for lesser beings. I am not holding back!"

And he uses his psychic powers to throw Finn into a wall. Then he creates five spheres of energy and hits him with all five of them before lifting him and smashing him into the floor. 

Then he takes Rey and rushes to Ian's base. Finn knows what the purple hedgehog wants to do and is royally pissed. If Ian even touches her, what Julia tried to do to him will be nothing. 

Even though he is slower than an Electric Hedgehog, he manages not to lose them because of his determination. Demons try to kill him, but his eyes go slightly blue again and he rips and tears all of them.

Even five Malebranche at once aren't enough to stop the walking death. Magi-Chan starts losing his cool. 

He uses telekinesis to lift a big rock and throw it at Finn. Who just cuts it in half with his lightsaber. The former Stormtrooper uses the Force to lift a much smaller rock, but he uses it much more precisely.

Magi-Chan crushes it with his mind. "Really? A pebble? That's all you've got?" 

And he uses his full speed to escape. But Finn still doesn't completely lose them. He tries to hijack a ship. In the end he finds a TIE and thanks the Force he learned to pilot right before he fought Ganondorf the second time, when he turned Fierce the first time.

As the chase continues, Snap blows up some Malebranche with ten detonators. Then he shoots ten more demons dead. He even manages to rip a small horn of a fiend and stab him with it.

But he gets hit by a bolt of Hellfire. And a rocket. He kills his attackers and sees fifteen Malebranche dogpiling on the Doom Slayer. He manages to shoot three of them dead, even though one stabs the Slayer with his claws. 

Snap gets stabbed himself in the back by claws. Desperate, he throws all his detonators at the monsters and kills plenty of them. Then he fires his blaster like crazy and shoots demons dead until he gets paralyzed by a Stun Shuriken. 

The Malebranche who stunned him fires a Chaos Orb, wounding the Resistance pilot further, and finishes him off with his Riot Baton. 

The Doom Slayer feels Snap dying. "Snap? SNAP!" 

He already lost so much to the demons. First his home, then his pacifism, then his squad, then Daisy, and now his friend. He throws all demons off him and injects himself with three Berserk Packs at once. 

A single Berserk Pack can temporarily give someone the powers of a Demon-Eater in a lower level. Anyone who uses it can't use weapons, can only see the world in red and is constantly mad. But the punch power is amplified at least tenfold and can kill demons instantly. 

To someone like the Slayer, it would mean swift death even for a Baron. Now, three packs at once, compared with his own unstoppable rage...

His bellow alone knocks all demons down. They can't even see him well. They only know where he is from the corpses he leaves. And sometimes he even gibs the Malebranche with a single punch. 

The demons try to shoot him in vain. Chaos Orbs, Hellfire Streams, rockets, Stun Shurikens, flamethrowers... they basically tickle the monstrosity that used to be Virgil. He approaches one of them and rips his head off with the spine. Then he splits another fiend in two and proceeds to punch a third one through the face. He doesn't speak, only roars. 

He manages to tear all the limbs of the Malebranche who killed Snap and use them as ammuntion. Snap himself smiles before ascending to Heaven.

The Doom Slayer doesn't stop. He punches a demon's head off and uses another Malebranche as a club. One of the Kylotroopers charges with his Armored Pinky, but the Slayer opens the beast's mouth so much that he splits it in two. Then he uses its fang to kill the rider. 

The demons, with Julia dead, struggle to find someone who could even stand up to him. In the end, all vechiles leave the rest of the Resistance alone and focus on the Doom Slayer. 

Who cracks a murderous grin. He tanks a shot from a TIE Crawler directly in the chest. Since he took a triple dose and not just a single pack, not even that can slow him down. He simply approaches the tank and rips it in half with his hands. Then he kills the driver with his teeth. Another demon tries to stab him, but the Doom Slayer rips his arm off and beats him up with it. 

Revenants pelt the Doom Slayer with missiles, homing and non-homing. TIE Fighters use their blasters. So the Slayer jumps on a Revenant, sabotages his jetpack and sends him right into a TIE. Then he rips a Revenant scull open. 

He even lifts a TIE Crawler and throws it right at a TIE Fighter. As both vechiles explode, the Slayer punches through a Spectre and rips a Hollow in half by pulling its arms. A Malebranche is about to decapitate a soldier, but the Doom Slayer breaks his arm and stomps on his head, reducing it to a pulp.

The other Resistance members are also very angry for Snap's death. Selena tried to reach him, but a Hollow tripped her and held her down. Now her Hulk Knight chops the Hollow's head off. 

Anger turns red and kills five Hollows with her bare hands. A Demon Lion tries to jump at her, but she rips it apart with her hands.

Pan is still fighting Sonichu. The superpowered chu fires a big orb of Lightning, but Pan reflects it with his Sword of Truth. Ultra Sonichu sends it back with his Iron Tail, but Pan sends it back again and hits the target. Then Pan casts a Golden Thunder and sends Ultra Sonichu flying. 

"Do you know why you are losing, chu? Because you only used your form to brainwash Jerkops and the Asperchus. You hadn't fought a worthy opponent in this form until you encountered me. In fact, if you had no pickle immunity now and Kevin had his armor, he could beat you too. Me? I have faced bigger and badder things than you. I killed the Dragon God, a being so big and strong that he ate the Titan Queen. And believe me, I was small enough to be carried in her underwear. She had me like a doll. I also faced the true form of the Creature M, a giant carnivore dinosaur who could cause bad luck to anyone by existing." 

Sonichu creates spikes of electricity and sends them at Pan, who easily blocks with an electric wall and retaliates with Lightning Rockets. 

Sonichu dodges all of them with his speed and tries to "un-brainwash" Pan. But he doesn't take. "Oh, I forgot. While you were fighting oh-so-terrible Internet Trolls, I was dueling the legendary empress Sarya de Venegar. While she was in charge of the Nazis, she accompliced much more than Ian. But I beat her. She can cause no harm now. Oh, and she had the best hypnotism I have ever seen. And I am sure Ian faps to her." 

"He calls it MASS DEBATING!" Sonichu charges for a Thundergod Smash, but Pan dodges and spams Lightning Spears. Sonichu avoids them, but not the following Lightning Explosion or the Angelic Storm. 

"Oh... did I mention that I am one of the three mortals who can beat Ganondorf himself? At least in this form." 

"You smug JERK! How dare you say that I am not even your strongest enemy? Am I that easy? You are only trying to troll me, just like that Jason Kendrick Howell!"

"...whom I beat in base form. He became ship fuel."

"Yes, but I am faster, stronger, smarter than you! I have a bigger percentage of winning. I can beat Jerkops with little to no effort! I beat their leader without getting hit! I am much better than you!"

Pan uses his strongest move, the Golden Thunderstorm. It manages to severely weaken Sonichu. "You are not challenged enough." 

But Ultra Sonichu uses his own ability, Bronze Thunderstorm, and wounds Pan heavily. Then, with a smug grin, he prepares his finishing move. 

"I learned this from my father. Shin-ye..."

Pan raises the Shield of Hope. 

"Hame..."

Pan charges the Sword of Truth.

"HAAAAAA!"

The spell, which causes devastating damage, goes for Pan, who is completely ready. The Shield of Hope stops the attack completely and only cracks a little. 

The Sword of Truth charges completely and a Strike of Truth is released, which cuts the chu in half. 

But Pan has used too much energy. His helmet will take plenty of time to recharge.

Elsewhere, in the headquarters of Coruscant, Lyra calls Ashoka Tano who has completely recovered. 

"We have a problem. The demons recruited the Nightsisters and have taken over Jakku. Take the entire New Jedi Order and stop them. Our fleet will back you up. I wish I could help, but... they might try to conquer the capital and I won't allow that." 

"Very well. I am sorry I couldn't help in the main Cortex fight. But I do believe I can redeem myself. One last fight. May the Force be with all of us, Lyra."

"Hope so, Ashoka." 

Half an hour later, the fleet reaches Jakku. Where they see that the monsters did bring a powerful army. A Rancor charges to eat a Nightsister, because it's hungry. But a creature grabs the Rancor with one hand and easily devours it. 

Everyone looks with their mouths open. They are all speechless except Ashoka Tano. Whose worries are increased tenfold as she sees the beast not attacking the enemies. "Gorog. They have a Gorog. I have a bad feeling about this." 

She has seen only one such beast in her life. It was the natural predator of the Rancors. But it's not the only threat. Talia is also there and three big, bad Barons. 

Ashoka is sure she can take on everyone else. As the Jedi land, accompanied by the military of the New Republic, Talia makes a step forward. 

"Seems like they want to use their pathetic technology against our magic. Ha ha ha... we have technology too! I had enough of being hunted down for having a religion other than the Force! Sisters, ready to destroy some self-righteous pricks?"

As the Jedi land, the Nightsisters charge at them. Ashoka casually Force Pushes the first ten, while the former Stormtroopers land and start shooting. 

But Talia wasn't full of hot air when she talked about technology. She presses a button and a hundred B2 Super Battle Droids appear. Along with plenty of B1. 

They advance along with the Nightsisters. 

Then the Padawans spring into action, quickly slicing some B1 Battle Droids. Kiara Force Pushes three B1 back before dodging some blaster fire and splitting a B2 in two.

Temiri deflects an arrow with the Force and slashes a Nightsister, but another one tries to stab him. A former Stormtrooper shoots her before she hurts the child.

Kaz leads the Green Squadron and attacks from the air. The basic ground attack is led by Saile Minnau, Salaka Kuchimba and Koo Milham.

They fight with the bravery of a thousand men. Their blasters nearly always find their mark and many droids are taken out, as well as Nightsisters. 

Talia charges herself into the battle, as well as the Gorog and some minor demons. The Gorog performs a single swipe and three X-Wings are completely destroyed. Kaz spots a chunk of metal attached to the Gorog's head. "This might be its weak point! FIRE!"

He fires his blasters from his X-Wing, but that only makes the beast angry. Only Proton Torpedoes can deal some damage.

Talia slides under some blaster bolts and cuts two Resistance Troopers in half before kicking a third one. Then she spots Saile destroying three B1. She sends an Imp to deal with him, so he shoots the monster.

But Talia easily disarms him and knocks him down. Then she puts a foot on his chest. "Don't struggle, human. You can't win!" 

But then she is pushed away with the Force. Ashoka glares at her, both sabers ignited. "Leave my allies alone, Talia. Or else..." 

"Or else what? You are just a Padawan who never completed her training. I grew to be a leader, while you were exiled from the Jedi unfairly!" 

Ashoka chuckles. "At least not even my former master decieved me when he got corrupt. While you were just tricked by these things into letting them kill and destroy innocent souls!" 

"Things? They give us our magic. It's about time we stopped hiding!" 

Without any more words, they charge at each other.

Back to the Malebolge, Ian can't feel Sonichu's presence anymore. He has sent Angelica and Punchy to deal with the problem, but they have to fight Kylo and his ruthless troops. 

Kylo Ren chuckles. "Angels don't look like furries. They actually look pretty handsome." He has the memories of the original Malacoda. Now Kylo and Malacoda are one and the same. 

"And... seriously, Punchy? Your parents couldn't have chosen a better name? Try Hardfist. Tigerpunch. Scullcracker. But PUNCHY?" 

Angelica creates a storm of feathers. "Begone, fiend! I serve the Lord, and he shall help me!" 

But the Malacoda dodges the feathers and uses a stream of Hellfire. It strikes Angelica and knocks her down. Punchy charges and attempts to dash punch Malacoda, but he dodges effortlessly all the swings and whacks the red chu with his green tail. 

"Try harder, both of you! This isn't even a warm-up!" 

Angelica uses a powerful gust of wind and knocks Kylo back, while Punchy charges and lands a flying kick at him. But Kylo Ren uses the Force to freeze both of them at once. 

"You are too pathetic to fight me. Slick, Malebranche, kill both of them and their feeble army. I am going for the dumbass of a leader they have!" 

Three chus try to stop him. Kylo's right hand is now a lightsaber, though, his own crossguard one, and he easily slices all three of them. "Ian! Where are you?"

Ian is waiting in his room when Magi-Chan comes with Rey. "She was very dangerous. But I believe I found the best girl for you." 

"Her? Let me... check her." He starts groping her until she opens her eyes. As she sees that the creature touching her is Ian, she draws her lightsaber and wounds him in the hands. 

"Ouch. Why did you do that? I would tell you your duties as a woman. You will cook, clean and shop. And of course bear our children. Are you ready to do that?" 

Rey smashes him with the Force. "No. Not with you. And I can take care of myself. Not you, not anyone can make me your slave!" 

"You still need a man. A man who will love you, who will care about you!"

"Who said I don't have him?"

As Ian approaches for a kiss, Magi-Chan interrupts. "Um, Father... she means a guy called Finn. He is a black guy and I can feel him coming at us."

"Ha! I am Christian Chandler, the God of Chus! That niggo is no match for me! I will zap him to the..."

KA-BOOM! Ian gets shot by a TIE Fighter and tossed through two walls, almost burned to ash. 

"Anyone else who wants to comment on my race?" 

Finn lands safely and steps outside. Two Electric Hedgehogs rush him. "You killed our Father!"

The blaster makes short work of them. Finn and Rey embrace tightly. "Rey! Did he do anything to you?" 

"He tried." 

Magi-Chan uses telekinesis and tries to bury both of them with a boulder, but Rey tosses it away with the Force. "Finn, kick his ass. I take the rest." 

Electric Hedgehogs try to zap Rey, but she blocks the bolts easily with her lightsaber and kills them one by one. She spots Rosechu sitting and doing nothing. 

She approaches her. "Will you do anything? We are currently massacring the attacking chus, who are abusive towards their women. Will you take a side? Either for your species or your rights as a woman?" 

As she spoke, she casually killed three attacking chus.

Rosechu gets offended. "Are you implying that I am not a strong, independent woman? I mean, I dominated Jason Kendric Howell!" 

"Yeah, rape is such a sign of strength. You do nothing but cooking, shopping, fucking and getting kidnapped. I mean, even pregnant I can kick ass! You? You are weak. You are self-righteous. You are submissive!"

"I AM WOMAN! HEAR ME ROAR!" Rosechu draws a Sword of Lightning and charges. But using a sword against a trained fighter with no training is a bad idea.

Except if you are Rey, who is the trained fighter in this case. This fight is predictably one-sided. 

One block and a single slash later, Rey took revenge for her suffering at the Prison Ship. 

Finn has a much harder time, since Magi-Chan is the strongest chu save from Sonichu himself. Ian is actually third. Plus, Magi-Chan's abilities are similar to the Force.

He doesn't try mind control or other mind games, since Finn just shrugs those attempts off. Instead, he uses telekinesis to throw Finn around like a ragdoll, throw boulders and stop blaster bolts. 

He has some more abilities. His natural speed, weak lightning bolts and athletic build, which come from his species and aren't something special. But his psychic blasts are extremely poweful. Luckily, Finn dodges all of them with rolling and just shoots more blaster bolts.

After four rounds, where Finn was in the defence, he finally lands a hit with his blaster. Magi-Chan freezes him with his telekinesis and prepares his strongest psychic blast. "You are persistent. Even more than my father, who broke the law lots of times and murdered innocents to get laid. Between us, he is a selfish asshole. But what's your motive?" 

"I am here to save my Galaxy from the Prince of Darkness. And right now, to save my girl from you."

The psychic blast is fully charged and strikes Finn square in the chest, sending him flying. Then Magi-Chan buries him under a colossal boulder of brimstone. 

Rey is about to help, but she has bigger problems. Ian himself has recovered by using his Sonichu Medallion of Crayola Model Magic and transformed into a dark blue chu. "Lady, I was not asking you to be my bride. I was telling."

"No way! Kylo is much better than you!" 

"I thought Finn was your boyfriend..."

"Yes, and he is much better than Kylo, which says a lot about you. Kylo is a murdering manchild with victim mentality. You? A murdering manchild with victim mentality who has gross habits and is fucking ugly!"

Ian gets pissed. He lands a Mach Punch in Rey's face and draws a Sword of Lightning. Rey uses the Force to push Ian back and draws her lightsaber. 

As the two charge at each other, Magi-Chan checks if Finn is still alive. He is very surprised when this proves to be the case. And Finn's irises are completely blue this time. But not his entire eyes. 

"You have done enough, purple rat! You think throwing pebbles is true power? Ha ha ha... at full power I killed things that could eat your entire kind or have your powers and training. Easily." 

Magi-Chan still is chill. "Is this... a part of the power of the legendary Demon-Eater? Good of me not to hold back on you. But you get between Father and his quest. Die." He surrounds himself with six hot boulders.

The boulders block blaster bolts and the chu throws all of them at once. Normally that would kill Finn, but he manages to deflect one with the Force and dodge the others. He proceeds to dodge some psychic blasts, reach the purple Electric Hedgehog and land five strong punches. He follows with a swift kick in the chest and throws him at a wall.

So Magi-Chan creates clones of himself. But Finn just shoots everyone and rapidly. Of course, that gave time to the real one to hide and create a giant energy sphere. He throws it and hits Finn. Then he cuts off a colossal boulder. The biggest he ever used.

"This is worthy of a Demon-Eater. Don't let me down!"

Finn doesn't have an exceptional amount of Midichlorians, so he can't use the Force to send the boulder back or even slow it down. 

If he was fully Fierce he could just punch through the boulder once and once more through Magi-Chan's head. But now he isn't. Which also means he has his mind in very good condition and isn't just a killing machine. His option is to just dodge the boulder, use the Force to rip a sharp piece of metal from the ground and shoot once with his blaster. 

Magi-Chan has his mind at the boulder and the blaster bolt. Good. The piece of metal comes from behind. 

As Magi-Chan stops the blaster bolt and tries to correct the direction of the boulder, the metal chunk pierces his scull. It's harder than even the thorns of the Electric Hedgehog. 

Another basic chu tries to fire a Thunderbolt at Finn. He barely dodges and the bolt strikes the metal chunk. As Magi-Chan gets electrocuted, Finn stabs the other chu. "Thanks, dummy!" 

Then he approaches the nearly dead Magi-Chan. "You shouldn't have kidnapped Rey. Do you know where will your brains go in two seconds?" 

BANG! "Literally everywhere!"

With Magi-Chan dead, Finn decides to fight off the other chus until Rey beats Ian. The blue chu and the Jedi scavenger seem equally powerful, but Finn is absolutely sure Rey can beat a complete nincompoop like Ian, even if said enemy has great power. 

Elsewhere, Punchy and Angelica are the only remaining members of their army. This happens when they use only one type of trooper. The Malebranche and their fodder were too much for them. 

But Punchy uses his Megaton Punch to send a Hollow flying, dodges a ball of Hellfire and with a Sky Uppercut knocks a Malebranche down. 

Angelica slashes a Ghost Trooper with her scythe and another one with her wings. Then she throws feathers and wounds two Malebranche. She sends them flying with a gust of wind. 

"I am chosen by the Lord to smite evil!"

Slick approaches her. "You? You have jacked off in a church, slept with a furry inside said church and also slept with one of our kind! And I don't mean humans, which I used to be! The only thing you ever use the Bible for is homophobia! That's why you are here. Kevin did a very good job of offing you! And when Ian brought you back? Your evil ex killed you in a duel!"

Angelica's mouth is wide open, as all accusations are true. Slick sees an opening and hits her with a fireball from his mouth. But Punchy draws a katana, slashes through a Hollow and decks Slick. 

The former Knight of Ren chuckles. "Both of you were too insignificant for Malacoda. I will personally dispose of you with glee."

Elsewhere, the Doom Slayer has easily killed the last one of the fiends. Only then does the triple Berserk Pack wear off. 

The Resistance has five minutes of silence to mourn Snap. In the end, Selena finally speaks up. 

"I was too slow... I could have saved him before..."

"You tried. But they didn't let you. Don't worry, Selena. It's not your fault. You have brought us so far here with your healing and summoning. After all, he wasn't the only casualty in this battle. Did you at least save someone?" 

"Yes, two dying soldiers."

"Good job" Pan says as he hugs her for comfort. 

Selena cries. "R...really? I did a good job?" 

"Yes. And Snap had a meaningful sacrifice. After all, he did save the Slayer's life. Now he is with his beloved in Heaven, watching us. Listen, if we win, no death was for naught. If not, the Galaxy is history."

"With his beloved? I am with mine, too..." 

Pan blushes so much that he looks as red as his surroundings. Anna has a very jealous look. 

"Sorry, Pan, but how you stood up to that false hero, how he was so powerful and yet you killed him and said he was no big deal... you know what, I had feelings for you before Anna entered your life. I did help you many times, even against that fascist leader who wanted to revive an evil deity. But you only saw me as a friend, a healer, an ally, a comrade. What did I do wrong?" 

"Nothing, Selena. You did nothing wrong. After all, I do care about you a lot. It's just that... I love Anna more." 

Anger turns to Jessika. "I knew it!" 

"How?" 

"The way she was around him when we three were travelling together to escort a monk and destroy demons. It was one of the two reasons we had a rivalry. The other was that she was an antagonist."

"And how did she turned ally?" 

"As she said, she knew him long ago." 

Anna approaches Pan, snatches him from Selena and hugs him tightly.

"Sorry, but plenty of female monsters squeeze you and your own girlfriend doesn't. And it feels as good as I thought. You know, what you did to Sonichu was awesome. You really are Pan the Man." 

Pan blushes even harder. 

Poe takes charge again. "Ok, Resistance. We just destroyed Ian's champion and Malacoda's army. We are close to ending this. When Malacoda bites the dust, the way to Ganondorf himself is completely open. Let's do this. For all our fallen comrades. For Snap." 

As they advance towards the Ditch of Rapists, they see the Simoniacs, who are turned upside down in baptismal fonts. Their feet are burned in bonfires from the ceiling.

As for the schismatics, whose purpose in life was to fan wars and promote hate, they are ripped to shreds by hooks in every side of their body or big buzzsaws. 

Poe frowns. "Remember, if we fail, this will happen to the Galaxy." 

Meanwhile, in the Galaxy itself, the Resistance has plenty of casualties. An Imp kills two former Stormtroopers with its fireballs, while a Resistance Trooper is shot dead by an arrow. The Gorog eats an entire X-Wing. 

Talia has her one sword cut in half, but stabs Ashoka with the other. "You put up quite a good fight. But your Force is nothing compared to my magic." 

But Heaven has enough of the demons disturbing the balance and constantly interfering. 

So the angels send an old Jedi Master, with even more experience than Luke, to help in the big fight against the Dark Forces. Temporarily, but they still revive him.

And they even send two Heavenly Soldiers to escort the Jedi. 

The Jedi Master approaches the battlefield. Nothing sans the Barons and Gorog seems to upset him even a little. He talks to drive enemy attention to him.

"Hello there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Gorog appeared first time in The Force Unleashed series. I love the beast because it eats the badass Rancors. 
> 
> I wanted to make Ashoka kick ash one last time. Also, guess who the Jedi Knight is. Only hint is the introduction speech.
> 
> Sonichu is half the chu he used to be. Was it a good death? What about Julia or Magi-Chan? And the sacrifice of a certain hero?
> 
> Finn and Rey are the main focus of this chapter, because they are the main characters and I think they didn't shine enough. Did I write their love well? 
> 
> And as we talk about couples, Pan is better with Anna or Selena? 
> 
> Shoutout to The_Readers_Writer, she always calls me Pan the Man. Since Pan and Anna's relationship is a minor reason Writer and I are friends (we support interracial couples) and for some more reasons, I figured Anna would call Pan such.
> 
> Also to Starwarsgirl because she would enjoy Rey taking revenge for Rosechu embarrassing women.
> 
> The moral of this chapter: Don't mess with the Doom Slayer. Just don't do it!
> 
> Everything Pan said was true. But for the colossal dragon he had help from a giantess and had to use four giant Ion Cannons. And the other enemies he mentioned REALLY came close to beat him even with the suit. In fact, Ganondorf's most powerful form trashed Pan as a Mighty Warrior in the backstory.
> 
> Please leave feedback!


	26. Unlimited Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ian have their final battle. Meanwhile, the rest of the Resistance reach the most repulsive of the damned: The rapists. Who disgust even the demons themselves. 
> 
> Jakku is turned into a battleground. But Ashoka is not going to give up. Not when a powerful Jedi Master comes to her aid, revived just for this cause. 
> 
> Malacoda's most powerful ally confronts the Resistance. Can the heroes stand up to such unlimited power?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE BRUTAL SCENES. IF YOU HAVE ANY SYMPATHY FOR RAPISTS, DO NOT READ THIS. IT'S WAY TOO CRUEL.
> 
> Also, prequel characters come to shine here. Not just Ashoka (who wasn't even in the movies...) 
> 
> And I will spoil for the first and only time: Ian dies here. You have to find out how. Please tell me if you liked it.

Finn performs a total carnage. Since he still has his power increased from the fight with Magi-Chan, the Electric Hedgehogs surrounding him are no match for his power. He manages to punch through a chu's face and blocks some Thunderbolts with his lightsaber. Then he uses the Force to smash two enemies into a rock wall and slashes another with his lightsaber. 

A chu performs a Spin Dash, but Finn avoids just in time and the attack strikes another Electric Hedgehog. Then the former Stormtrooper draws his blaster and fires ten times. He manages not to miss once. 

As he stabs another chu and shoots two more, he gets zapped in the back. The stream of electricity hurts him, but he manages a grin. 

"Is that the best you've got? I have survived much worse than that!" He throws a rock at the chu's head and then shoots its testicles. 

He even uses the blaster butt to smack a chu going for a Dash Punch. Then he kills two more with a Spin Attack. "Chus, chus, only chus... come on, the First Order had much more variety!" 

Of course, no chu attacks him while he was talking.

Meanwhile, Rey and Ian are still fighting.

"Stop fighting! I fight for Women's Rights. The rights to cook, shop, have sex, not being depicted with a pickle and strip naked everywhere! Aren't those the rights of every woman?" 

"That's like portraying bullying in a positive light, saying that black people are like cattle and then play the pacifist. A load of bullshit!" 

Ian attempts to stab Rey's child, so she will be free of Finn's seed again. But she easily parries and slashes his sword arm. 

Ian makes clones of himself to confuse Rey. She uses the Force and the shadows to figure out the real one. And she strikes him. 

Ian tries to drown her with a tidal wave, but she uses the Force to split the water in two and fires Force Lightning. Ian uses a Mirror Coat to send it back, but Rey avoids it for miliseconds. 

Then she throws some rocks with the Force and Ian blocks them with a barrier, but Rey starts Force Choking him and figures out that the white spot in his chest is a weak point. In fact, she remembers his fight with that demonized principal. 

But first, she tries to mind control him. "You will stop harrassing innocent women, not all men in the planet are evil because they steal your girls, the world doesn't revolve around you and your Love Quest and sometimes, something is actually your fault." 

But she forgot to read some pages from the Jedi texts. She could figure out she couldn't mind trick a more skilled Force User than her, certain species and the very smart, even the strong-willed, which is why Finn could never be mind controlled. 

But she didn't know that the tricks don't work to people who are too stupid to even understand what the Jedi is saying. These guys have to be over twice as stupid as Jar Jar Binks. 

That, coupled with Ian's strong will, makes the Mind Trick fail. "Rey, are you brainwashed by that stupid Dean? Only someone brainwashed would try to stop my righteous quest for love." 

Ian performs a Curse-ye-hame-ha, but it's so slow that Rey manages to get behind him and slash him. 

The blue chu turns and attacks with a Hyper Beam, but Rey dodges. Then she goes for the chest and the saberstaff meets the Sword of Lightning. 

They have a saberlock. "Hey, Chris? A girl is asking to have sex with you!"

"Where? Where?" 

And Rey stabs him in the chest. "You fell for the oldest trick in the book! You are a dummy!" 

Ian can helplessly watch as he reverts to his base form, which still hasn't completely recovered from the TIE Fighter's blast, and Rey raises her saberstaff. 

Then a loud hiss is heard. 

Rey has a bad feeling about this. A monster, half-human and half-snake, kills every single chu standing in his way. But he is no hero. At all. 

Rey leaves Ian and grabs Finn's hand. "We have to run."

"Because of the snake guy?" 

"Yes. It's Kylo Ren. Ganondorf turned him into this!"

As the duo is running, the battle on Jakku escalates. The Jedi Master Mind Tricks some Nightsisters to leave the fight and they do so with pleasure. 

Mancubi fire at him, but he stops the fireballs with the Force and slashes all of them with his lightsaber. 

A Baron recognizes the Jedi. "So, Heaven finally sent someone to stop us. They don't interfere very much, to be honest. But look at you, General Kenobi. This is a field. No high grounds, no nothing. You almost came alone, with two of the most basic soldiers for escorts. Do you really think you can take all of us?" 

"Do I think? No, no... I am absolutely sure!" 

The Baron of Hell tosses green fireballs of doom, but Kenobi easily dodges them. He charges with his lightsaber, but the Baron leaps high and slams both hands on the ground, which unleash green energy. 

Kenobi gets slammed and thrown some feet away. The Baron closes the distance and claws the Jedi, but the monster gets severely hurt by his lightsaber. 

The Jedi keeps slashing the monster several times, until a punch knocks him down. The Baron leaps for another slam, but Kenobi rolls safely out of the way and Force Pushes the Baron away. 

Then he lifts some barren rocks and throws them, but the pink minotaur breaks them with his bare hands and shoots many green fireballs. 

Obi-Wan deflects them, but has to swing his lightsaber precisely. He manages to deflect all of them thanks to the Soresu style, but the Baron throws a rock at him.

Obi-Wan stops it with the Force and sends it back, striking the fiend in the head, but he just throws another fireball and strikes home this time. 

"Ha ha ha... you are dead, General Kenobi!" 

Kenobi punches the beast, but the muscular monster punches him back and knocks him down. Having enough, Obi-Wan creates a platform with rocks using the Force. Then he jumps on them. 

"See, I can always find the High Ground!" 

The Baron charges his strongest fireball and makes the rocks explode, so Kenobi jumps. But his plan still works, because he manages to reach the monster's head and stab him with the lightsaber in the face.

"One down, two to go."

Meanwhile, Ashoka Force Pushes Talia back and lands a flying kick to her face. Talia charges her sword and casts a green energy blade, but Tano dodges and attacks with her lightsabers. 

With a swift strike she cuts Talia's right arm off. 

"Surrender! I just want to talk. Stop this!" 

"No. Because I am tired of hiding. I am tired of being shunned for using magic other than the Force. Our own deities came to lead us to freedom. I would love to stop this... but I can't. Both the Republic and the Empire did way too much." 

"Your 'deities' blew up Rotta the Hutt. Using another giant space station. I though you had an alliance to destroy both the First Order and the Resistance, right? If only you knew who took control of the First Order in its last days..." 

"Kylo Ren. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren."

"He released your god. Who is leading the supernatural forces. He made Kylo a figurehead and he had no idea how it happened, because he grew much tougher and got more respect and fear from his inferiors. He was the leader of the First Order." 

"You... you must be lying! The Great One thinks of humanity and other advanced, cocky species as sinful. They need to be purified!" 

"He mostly cares about himself. For him, you are just a worthless puppet. Fail, and he will steal your soul or something like that." 

"Well... at least I will die free. At my own terms!" 

Talia drains all her own life energy rapidly and heals every single alive Nightsister in the battlefield. As she finishes, she proceeds to stab herself. 

Ashoka is genuinely shocked. But she has to snap out of it, because a Cacodemon is about to attack Temiri, who is standing on a destroyed B2 Super Battle Droid.

Kiara manages to stab the monster in its only eye with her pink lightsaber. Then she slashes again and again the demon until it dies. A Lizalfos charges at her, but Temiri stops him with the Force and lands a stab in the stomach. Then he finishes with a second stab there.

The air support of the monsters consists of giant moths which spit acid at the X-Wings. Even though the Republic ships are more powerful and numerous, the moths still manage to melt some ships.

Plus, the Gorog manages to lift a huge chunk of the ground and throw it right at the fleet. It destroys two Y-Wings at once. But an A-Wing injures the Gorog with its blasters.

Kaz manages to shoot down two moths, but a third one manages to cripple one of his four wings. He barely dodges the next swipe of the Gorog. 

Down to Jakku, Kenobi tears through the Battle Droids, Nightsisters and lesser demons with remarkable ease. He decides to fight the Gorog by himself. But as he advances, a fireball hits him. 

And the two remaining Barons charge simultaneously.

The two angels who are escorts fight quite well. One manages to put a Nightsister in a deep sleep, while the other uses his holy blade to stab an Imp and slash a Moblin. They only have trouble with a Mancubus, whom they beat using teamwork.

Ashoka recovers from the sight of Talia committing suicide and rushes to help her old master's old master.

At the Malebolge, Ian has a big problem. Malacoda destroyed his Sonichu medallion and weakened him even further. But his amethyst ring still gives him some power. 

Kylo dodges an incoming Hyper Beam and starts choking Ian with his tail. "You are worthless. You always called yourself a hero, but you are a cutthroat worse than me. I have killed my father for sure, but not because he wrote a parody comic about me." 

He keeps choking the monster. "I can't forget the people who believed killing Han was deserved. Yeah, if I don't go back to the Resistance, Han's death was for nothing... isn't it funny? I suppose you deserve sympathy too. For torturing and killing innocents who didn't do anything bad to you. Really? Did you think the homosexuals would be in Hell for having a different sexual orientation, while you would go to Heaven for your atrocities? Just because you beat Beel with a cheap shot, it doesn't mean you can beat a true demon!" Kylo's expression shows a fake remorse.

Ian is still defiant. "You may have cornered me, but you won't steal my heart and soul, monster! I will find my sweetheart and have kids with her! God and the Bear have blessed me to destroy all of you homos!"

Malacoda can only sigh. "Even though I can steal souls, yours is too worthless to me. Pathetic, disgusting worm, I don't care about your heart and soul. Also, I am not a homo. Yes, I do plan to do some things to my cousin, whom you tried to rape, but just because someone hates you, they aren't homos!" 

Ian starts running out of breath. "Help me! P... please..."

"Finally, as I slowly kill you, I would love to call you out once more. Your goal is to get laid. Seriously, to get laid. That's why you kill all those people. Not to rule, not to save an innocent, to get laid. And then play the victim so much that even I am disgusted. And you call yourself a _hero?_ Come on, even the Great One isn't so selfish. In fact, he knows why he wants to use the power he wants. To get rid of parasites like you. And I am doing him a favor. Besides, no girl would like a sexist manchild who drinks his... eugh, it's more disgusting than watching a Baron taking a shit. 

I can tell you, that is disgusting. Oh, and you made a comic which the Great One uses as a torture device. When he wants to be extra cruel. I am doing myself, Rey and the Multiverse a favor." 

CRACK! And Ian's body falls. Then, without Malacoda doing anything, a black Lightning Bolt falls on Ian's body and erases his very existence. 

Two glowing pink eyes and a crystal appear in front of Kylo. **"Well done, Malacoda. Don't forget, your tail will heal from anything. Including contact with Ian. Your minion, Slick, killed his officers. The terror of chus is no more. Destroy the Resistance and don't spare anybody. I will make some landscape changes to Jakku."**

"Yes, oh Great One. I will kill every last one." 

The eyes and crystal vanish and Malacoda waits to heal himself.

As Rey and Finn try to find the others, they collide with Slick's battered army. Who are also after the rest of the team. As everyone is weary, the fight isn't one-sided, but not something worth telling either. 

The rest reach the most vicious circle of the Malebolge. The Rapists. Along with the Forgers and the Falsifiers, they are the most heavily punished here.

The Forgers are forged, basically squashed flat by presses constantly falling on them. The Falsifiers, who always twisted the truth, were turned into the opposite of themselves at everything. They still struggle to get used to it.

They also undergo other painful mutations. Two of them turn into mutant monsters with tentacles for arms and are quickly put down by Commander Saber. 

Then the Resistance sees a normal-sized statue of Kylo Ren, made of silver. It has subtitles similar to those texts. "Ο Μέγας Προφήτης"

Poe leaves a hateful stare at the statue. Almost like it can think, despite being nothing but silver. 

As they advance, they see rapists having metal rods shoved up their anuses and mouths. Their penises have been drilled and metal rods are shoved there too. If the rapist is female, it's shoved in the vagina instead. 

The metal rods are burning red-hot to increase the torture and pain. And are shoved faster and faster. 

There are four more statues made from silver.

Zant's says "Ο βασιλιάς του Λυκόφωτος".

Ghirahim's says "Το ξίφος του θανάτου".

Veran's says "Η μάγισσα της σκιάς".

Onox's says "Ο φονικός αρχιστράτηγος".

Pan sighs. "The High Generals. Good thing we took those guys out on the Great Siege of Artorias." 

And in a big platform there is a giant statue of Ganondorf, made of solid gold. It's ten times the size of all other statues. It writes "Ο ΥΠΕΡΤΑΤΟΣ". 

"This says a lot about who is in charge" Poe comments.

"You don't say" Zelda responds. "Not even your Galaxy could contain his ego." 

But there's no time for jokes. The Resistance already lost precious members. Suralinda, Kare' and Snap himself are only some examples. 

Mecc Blackwing spots more rapists getting punished for their crimes. "I wonder. Why is it OK for demons to rape and for humans not to?" 

Anna scoffs. "Maybe because we are supposed to be moral and they are all made of evil? Also, one species, the Cubi, rapes to survive. Yeah, it's not OK for us, but for them it's like eating meat and veggies. A living being dies so another living being can live."

"The circle of Life" Link adds. "But it includes the prey being able to fight back. Spikes and thorns, bad smells, weapons for sapient beings, big size, horns... That's why they have every right to try to eat us from their point of view and we have every right to defend ourselves from them from our point of view." 

"Some things are simply too repulsive, no matter the cause." Pan comments. Yes, Lilith wanted equality and all, yes, she attacked him to survive, but no, he would NOT allow her to rape him. 

Speaking of rapists, he sees the most brutal ones, who have then killed their victims, having the torture increased. Not only are the metal rods twice as hot as before, but they are whipped constantly as well. The whips have three tails each and are electrocuted. 

He approaches one of the Malebranche. "Can I whip too?" 

"Sure, why not?" And they keep whipping the rapist. 

Among the rapists they see a madman called Gary, who condoned the rape of women who wear anything he doesn't like and has physically assaulted women for that. The demons torturing him wear these clothes.

Two special cases of rape get extra punishment. 

First are the guilty of bestiality. The metal rod treatment seems to be the same for every rapist. But they are also constantly eaten and regenearting by Belphregors, Alpha Demon Wolves, Demon Lions and Nightmare Snakes. 

"Why these kinds of demons?" 

"They are not sapient! They are this damned world's equivalent of animals. So only they are allowed to torture these guys, who do the worst of animal cruelty." 

"And to think both the lustful and the hunters for sport were five layers higher. The Prince must really hate rape." 

"I am going with him in this one."

"He is still an asshole, but at least not like these disgusting pieces of shit." 

The final punishmet for these sinners are the rooms for the pedophiles. Apart for the obvious metal rods, they are the source of food for the demon spawn. Their kids literally feast on pedophiles to survive.

Nobody, not even Selena, finds those things cute. 

Especially after they start constantly burping and being rude at each other. 

"My god" Johnny comments "are they TAUGHT to have bad manners?" 

And Pan comes back. "Sorry, it felt cathartic." 

Jess rolls her eyes. "Are you a sadist?" 

"Hey, it wasn't an innocent!" 

"Still too cruel for a hero."

"Agree to disagree!" 

Then an old man with black robes and a hideous, deformed face appears. "You must be Pan Hancock, right? Good, Pan, good. You made the right choice. I would love to give you an offer. If you abandon your quest and become one of the guards here, you will have anything you like. You will still be able to punish evildoers. Not one of us will bother you anymore."

"But my friends? I am not going to sit there and let them all be killed!" 

"Leave them, join these guards, and you will make new friends. Plus, I am not going to attack your group if you accept my offer." 

Now Pan starts getting tempted. But the old man's face seems awfully familiar. And these robes and...

"Are you a demon?" 

"No, boy. I am one of those prisoners. Did the best coup in any galaxy among other things. But they released me and asked me to join because of my unlimited power. I heard things about you. Interesting things. You might not be as powerful as me, but you have experience. They will respect you if you choose wisely. If you refuse, I will just end all of you."

Mecc Blackwing, the former Squadron Leader of the First Order, recognizes the man first. "Don't do it, Pan! He's someone we had to worship at the First Order. He is Darth..." 

ZAP! "DEW IT!"

Then everyone else figures out. "Palpatine? Oh no."

Pan steps forward. "No, Darth Sidious. You broke our deal before it started. So, I am not going to join you." 

"So be it... hero." 

Pan and Sidious fire two powerful streams of Lightning. The blue and the yellow thunder collide, struggling to overpower each other. But in the end, Pan's bolt is no match for the Emperor's.

Palpatine Force Pushes Pan back and then throws a giant boluder with the Force, but Hancock cuts it in half with his lightsaber and throws another lightning bolt. 

Palpatine effortlessly redirects it to the ceiling above Pan. He avoids the pieces falling at his head and shoots Palpatine with his blaster, but he stops all shots in mid-air. 

Sidious fires a stream of Force Lightning, but Pan dodges and a wall is fried. Then Hancock throws five fireballs, but the Sith Master stops them in mid-air and unleashes a blue stream of fire. 

Pan uses a wall of electricity, but the attack breaks it and wounds him. "Can Sith do that?" 

"Only I can do this using the Force. Ezra, that foolish padawan, was lucky to escape with his life." Palpatine fires another stream of Force Lightning and strikes Pan in the chest. Hancock can stand a lot of electricity and pain, but this is insufferable. 

The others rush to help their friend, but Palpatine summons his Royal Guards and the army Malacoda gave him for an ambush. Then he makes blue lightning rain from the ceiling, right on top of the Resistance warriors. "Fear the Emperor's wrath, rebel scum!"

Pan, despite his wounds, manages to stand up and draw his lightsaber. Palpatine smirks. "You remind me of Luke Skywalker, Pan Hancock. A stubborn young man with your appearance and attitude. Always to save his friends, always springing into action without thinking, ready to face the consequences. You are also not afraid of me... despite being much weaker. I will let you entertain me for a while." He draws his lightsabers.

The yellow and the red sabers clash. Pan uses his best techniques and fights for his life. While Sidious uses minimal effort and even manages to keep up a smile. "This is it! Strike me down with all your might! Use your anger! Use your Dark! I know you have it in you!" 

Pan would like to refuse, but this time he has no choice. His Mighty Warrior helmet needs recharging and Palpatine outclasses him in every single way. So he has to block some attacks and evade some more. 

In the end Pan aims for the legs. As Palpatine raises a saber to block, Pan changes at the last second and goes for the neck. Most enemies fall for this trick. But Palpatine isn't most enemies. He uses his other saber to block the strike with his fast reflexes and stabs Pan in the stomach with the first saber. 

"This is why Sith use dual wielding. Those who don't and don't have my reflexes either would be dead right now."

As Pan and Sidious keep dueling, Poe and Blackwing fight back-to-back, shooting every demon coming at them dead without batting an eye. Jessika keeps them covered. Chewbacca is in the front line and beats a Hollow down with his bare hands before using his bowcaster on three more. 

A Royal Guard stabs Anger with his spear and stuns her, but Johnny makes his fists hard as rocks and lands several punches, while dodging the spear. It takes ten punches to kill the guard.

Anna blocks a stream of Hellfire with a fierly wall and then casts her biggest fireball, toasting a Malebranche. She proceeds to dodge some Stun Shurikens and kill two more with her Plasma Pistol. 

She attempts to help her lover, but a thunder strikes her from the ceiling. Jessika is also struck as she is aiming at a Ghost Trooper. 

The next bolt goes for Poe, but Mecc pushes him out of the way and takes the hit. He survives and plans to attack the Emperor. 

As the fight continues in the Underworld, the Resistance has problems in Jakku. Obi-Wan has landed some hits, but is cornered by the Barons. Ashoka arrives and stabs one in the back, but the monster survives and fights her. 

Obi-Wan has a much easier time now, dealing with a single-injured Baron. The Republic fleet dominates the air, the Padawans destroy most droids, the Nightsisters have lost their will to fight after Talia's suicide and their decimating. 

What could possibly turn the tables on the New Republic? Ganondorf. He summons red clouds which cover the always sunny sky of Jakku. A terrible storm starts. However, its only purpose isn't to destroy the Resistance, but recruit the natives as well. Because the heavy rain is the first the planet ever had, at least its desert. 

Purple Lightning comes from the red clouds and destroys plenty of the Republic's fighters. Kaz destroys the last giant moth but has to dodge three thunderbolts. "It's like the weather is against us." 

"This isn't the normal color of the clouds. Only the Prince of Darkness can summon something like that." 

Just then a wave of meteors bombards the Republic forces and flattens even some Walkers. The Republic and the former Stormtroopers have to hide in their trenches to escape the wrath of the demon king. 

Obi-Wan has knocked down the Baron and prepares to finish him off, but the Baron's morale raises a lot and he dodges the strike before striking Obi-Wan with a fireball at point-blank range. 

Kenobi pushes him under the Gorog's foot and splatters him, but a lightning bolt strikes him from above. He decides to go for the Gorog. It's the greatest threat, along with the weather. 

The trenches withstand the assault of meteors, thunders and fireballs from the monsters. And arrows. But then an Earthquake happens. 

"Is the Universe trying to kill us?" Temiri asks. 

"No." Koo responds. "It's the Prince. The man who nearly destroyed our army by himself. Seems like he is now at his peak of power." 

Beams of darkness rise from the underground. They manage to lethally hit many former Stormtroopers and Resistance Pilots. Even Kaz, who was about to strike the Gorog, gets shot down. 

Then enemy reinforcements appear. It's zombies. Basic undead. But they are many. Too many. Their leader, a zombiefied Nute Gunray, has still his sanity and controls an AAT Tank. Alongside him, General Grievous. 

Grievous' lungs have been cured by Ganondorf's magic. With his organs healthy again, Grievous does no longer cough and is back to his old, Jedi-killing self.

Of course, no quakes, no meteors, no lightning falls on them. But the Resistance is used to fighting against all odds. And they are going to do that again. One last time.

"This is the end. I know we just angered the embodiment of the Dark Side." a former Stormtrooper Commander says. 

"But remember, despite being a deity, he still lost to a former Stormtrooper. One of us. Who had just quite a strong will and spirit. We are more than numbers. We are soldiers, fighting for what is right. Don't bow down to them. We will fight until the last one!" 

"Rise! Resist! REVOLUTION!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like Malacoda doing... what he did? 
> 
> Were you inpressed by Obi-Wan, Palpatine or Ganondorf? 
> 
> As you see, Ganondorf erased Ian's existence. Why doesn't he do it to Finn or anyone else? It's simple. Both he and his victim need to be in Hell. The victim must be already dead and his heart must be at least 95% shrouded in darkness. 
> 
> What do you think about Talia? 
> 
> If anyone makes a Ganlo fic out of my verse, I will laugh. What's the most stupid pairing you can find here? 
> 
> And yes, more Greek. Hey, someone likes the gimmik and nobody hates it so I kept it.
> 
> Happy 4th of July to Americans, may the Force be with you to everybody else.
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE ME FEEDBACK!


	27. The Emperor and the Slayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight of Jakku escalates as Gunray and Grievous step in. 
> 
> Ganondorf attempts to blow up a planet. 
> 
> The Resistance faces Palpatine. The Doom Slayer stands up to Malacoda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might not be one of my best chapters and had the bad luck to be released along with a masterpiece, "The Best of Intentions". Nevertheless, I would ask for a chance. 
> 
> To nicky_writes: I am glad you came back, you are an amazing writer. 
> 
> This may have some brutal fights and deaths. Do you feel **bold enough**?

Rey dodges a fireball and stabs Slick with her saberstaff. He strikes her with his tail, but Finn cuts off his head. 

Then he turns to the others. "Stay away from me or Rey. Or else I turn Fierce." 

It works. The remaining demons run away. So Finn and Rey have to go back to the others. 

Meanwhile, Pan struggles to fight the Emperor or the Galactic Empire. He is powerful and skilled with a lightsaber, but not as much as Palpatine. Even though Pan's Lightning is one of the best, Palpatine's is even stronger because of the Dark Side. 

Darth Sidious pushes Pan back with the Force and attacks with Lightning. Pan tries to redirect it. Since it's Lightning made by the Force and stronger than his own, he struggles a lot and gets hurt. But he still manages to redirect most of the attack. 

He charges with his lightsaber again, but his next attacks are all casually blocked. In the end he parries some quick blows and one grazes his arm. Pan is outclassed in every way, and he knows it.

Every way... but one. 

He manages to block a double strike with his saber and land a Thunderpunch right in Palpatine's face. He did much more damage to the Emperor than he expected. He is sent flying. 

Even a regular punch would send Palpatine back, but this is too strong for him. He crashes into a wall and gets up with a scowl. 

"It's treason, then... you hurt your Emperor!"

"I am not even from your Galaxy! However, the struggle of the Rebels against you has become a legend. That's how I know you. And even though I am no match for you in every technique, if I land a single hit, you will barely take it!" 

Palpatine uses all his anger in response to the literal insult to injury. "You are no match for the Dark Side indeed. DIIIIEEEEE!!!!" 

And he fires his Force Lightning everywhere. Pan can't dodge forever, so he uses an Electric Wall to block it. Then he uses Thunderstorm and multiple yellow thunderbolts are about to strike Palpatine. But the Emperor barely dodges using the Force to amplify his mobility and does a Thunderstorm himself. 

Pan also barely dodges, because he has trained to avoid this very attack he uses. He throws a red stream of fire, but Sheev blocks with his own blue flames and sends them straight at Pan. 

He rolls to the side and evades the fire before firing his blaster. Palpatine casually deflects all blaster bolts with his lightsaber. Then he Force Pushes Pan at a wall and buries him under a ten-ton rock. 

"You fought way better than I expected. But you are still a weakling. Such a wasted potential by using the Light Side. Pathetic." 

Meanwhile, the Doom Slayer is ripping and tearing demons. "Come get some, Hellspawn!" He splits a Malebranche in half with his chainsaw and punches through a Ghost Trooper.

By now, the Resistance isn't afraid of the regular Malebranche anymore. They are but improved Kylotroopers. Mecc in particular gets inside a TIE Bomber, kills both Malebranche inside and starts blasting the demons. "For the Galaxy!" 

Malebranche, Hollows, Demon Lions, Belphregors, Royal Guards, Ghost Troopers, Nagas and other demons are soundly destroyed by the TIE Bomber. 

After killing about a hundred fiends, Mecc goes for the Emperor himself, who is gloating over the boulder trapping Pan. Sheev stops the bombs of the TIE with the Force and shoots the ship down with his Force Lightning. 

"Fool! I can scorch planets! I can bring down Star Destroyers with one hand! And you attack me with a measly TIE Bomber?" 

Mecc Blackwing is furious. He finally sees the Emperor face to face. This man is the reason for it all. The reason Mecc himself and other innocents were kidnapped by Snoke. The First Order was to this man's honor. "What honor?" Mecc asked himself. He plays dead as the Emperor approaches. 

"Really? Playing dead? That would be clever, but you forgot you are facing one of the strongest Force Users in the world! I can feel you are still alive and well! Surrender, traitor, and I might spare you." 

Mecc pretends to surrender. He bows down to the Emperor while altering his true feelings. He fears Palpatine being able to read minds. 

Palpatine smirks. "See? You might be useful after all. Rise, soldier, and kill the other rebel scum." 

Mecc raises his blaster, pulls the trigger and strikes his true enemy. The blaster bolt knocks the Emperor down. But he deflects a second one with the Force.

Palpatine gets extremely angry and hits Mecc with his strongest Lightning bolt. Mecc only manages to flip off his killer before ascending to Heaven.

Poe gets angry and guns down multiple undead. However, a Malebranche paralyzes him with a Stun Shuriken and hits him with a Chaos Orb. Then he stabs him with his claws multiple times. 

Poe manages to move again and punches the Malebranche, only to be clawed twice more. The Malebranche leaves Poe to bleed to death. 

But Selena sends five homing fireballs at the Malebranche before zapping him twice. Then she manages to completely heal Poe's wounds at the last second. Three Malebranche do some dance moves and create an impressive stream of fire, but Selena blocks it with an energy shield and raises her staff to summon meteors. The meteors defeat the three demons. Poe manages to kill three Ghost Troopers attacking from behind with his blaster.

Meanwhile, on Jakku, the last Baron has grabbed Ashoka by the throat and tries to strangle her. She uses her lightsabers to free herself. "I didn't beat Ghirahim to lose to you!" 

"You didn't beat Ghirahim. You had the help of two competent soldiers and a vechile-squashing cannon, which could even wound the Great One. And then you were knocked out, only winning because you recovered, while Ghirahim didn't!" 

Ashoka just pushes him back with the Force and strikes him with a flying kick. "Yeah, I did have help. And yes, it was a very very close fight. But do you know how I killed him?" 

The Baron doesn't ask like a dummy and attacks with a claw swipe instead. It hurts the Torguta and a second one is coming. Ashoka ducks and uses both of her swords at a scissors motion to decapitate the beast.

"Just like this."

Meanwhile, Kenobi tries to fight the Gorog. He manages to climb on its head and stab its face several times, causing it to hit itself in order to crush him. 

In the end, it manages to swat the General. Kenobi is in the sights of the AAT Tank. He has only one choice. He uses the Force to control the Gorog. "Help my friends." 

The monster obeys and goes for the AAT Tank. Gunray realizes this and aims for the colossal beast. The main cannon blast creates a big hole at the Gorog, but the beast manages to rip the cannon to shreds.

General Grievous steps out to deal with the injured Jedi Master. But Kenobi isn't alone this time. Ashoka stands right next to him and points her sabers. 

"Seems like I will have three more sabers to my collection. Ashoka, I am glad to say you are not the first or last Torguta Jedi I will kill." 

"Maybe because you won't kill me at all?"

The three use their sabers, which clash again and again. Grievous is amused. "White lightsabers? I like it. Never got one in my life." 

"Well, you get NOW!" Ashoka lands a jab at the upper right arm before being slashed in the left shoulder. But Kenobi Force Pushes Grievous back. 

The seven lightsabers clash again, with more ferocity. Obi-Wan gets kicked in the stomach and Grievous advances quickly to stab and slash the Jedi Master. 

But Ashoka protects him bravely. Until he manages to disarm her of both her weapons. He raises his lightsabers to execute her, but Obi-Wan throws his lightsaber like a boomerang and cuts two of the cruel General's arms. "You might be in your prime this time, but I am also more powerful than in our last time. And it will end with your death again." 

Enraged, Grievous performs some circular moves and manages to wound Kenobi. Ashoka charges from behind and stabs him in the back, but Grievous turns and knocks her down. 

"I am General Grievous! With my lungs healthy again, I can destroy all the Jedi!" 

"Even Mace Windu? He did reduce you to a coughing decent fighter who flees sometimes. While you were killing Jedi teams by yourself before." 

Grievous remembers his most humiliating defeat. He puts a foot to Kenobi's chest and prepares to finish him off. But a pebble strikes his head with the Force. Then another. And another. Before a bigger rock finally does some damage. 

Grievous turns. It's Temiri Blagg, who is still a Padawan, but not afraid of Grievous. 

"Stay away from my friends." 

"You know, I am not conflicted about killing children."

Grievous charges at Temiri and after a few saber clashes he stabs him, knocking him unconscious. 

"Really? A Youngling? I am not a joke!"

And then he is lifted very high with the Force.

The one who is doing it is a very angry Kenobi.

The AAT Tank has overpowered the already injured Gorog and is abouy to finish it. But Grievous is thrown at the blast and gets blown up. 

The Gorog gets the chance to maul the tank, destroying most of its systems. But the vechile manages a final shot, making the Gorog collapse on the AAT Tank. 

Zombies try to eat Temiri, but Ashoka charges head first and slashes every single undead she finds. "Want to eat? Taste my blades, freaks!" 

She does extremely well until a meteor hits her head. 

The entire battle is a distraction. Because a colossal meteor, made of obsidian, is going directly at Coruscant. However, Lyra Calrissian and Stockles Ackbar had a plan. They were sick of enemy superweapons and decided to make their own, which was aiming to destroy superweapons. 

"Quickly, prepare the Life Moon! This meteor must not reach our beautiful planet!" 

They try to launch the weapon quickly. Lyra and Stockles get inside, board the bridge along with plenty of others and are about to fire the cannon.

But Ganondorf doesn't want to make it easy. He summons Rusters, who will cripple the systems of the ship if left alone. Lyra decides to deal with them herself while Stockles charges the blast. 

Deep in the fires of Hell, Finn and Rey finally reach the others and help defeat many demons. Selena rejuvenates them and zaps a Ghost Trooper, while a Resistance Trooper and a Ghost Trooper shoot each other dead. 

Pan has managed to lift the giant boulder and throws it at Palpatine, but he sends it with the Force away. Then he gets struck by a Thunder Drop. Close to dying, the Emperor lifts a 15-ton boulder and buries Pan inside. Which is a problem, since Pan can lift up to twelve tons. 

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You think you are all-powerful, but you are worthless! I outclass you in every way! I have the Force, better lightning, superior lightsaber skills, everything! You should have joined me!"

Finn and Rey charge at him, but he easily pushes them with the Force away. Princess Zelda slashes three Hollows with her rapier and creates a Sunlight Rain which kills many monsters. Then she fires a Light Arrow at the Emperor. He stops it with the Force.

Link charges with his shield up. But even the Hylian Shield can't block all Lightning. So, the Hylian gets fried easily. But he drinks a healing potion and charges again, this time reaching the tyrant. He pushes him back with the Golden Gauntlets. 

Palpatine uses his Force Lightning again to defend himself, throwing some rocks with the Force when he can. The Master Sword can cut through rocks and Link summons a disc of blue electricity. 

The Skyward Strike cuts through the wall of Force Lightning Palpatine made and also destroys one of his lightsabers. If it struck home, the Emperor would have been defeated. 

Rey warns the others. "Finish them off quickly. Malacoda is coming. It's Kylo Ren, only stronger and meaner." 

The Doom Slayer asks where and heads off. Alone. He does a gesture so nobody will follow him. He wants to make the bastard pay by himself. 

Anger, fully enraged for the death of Pan, charges with as much power as possible and shoulder tackles the Emperor. They are near a river of yellow magma, half as hot as the Sun's surface. 

Palpatine strikes her with Lightning. She barely manages to fire her own, but it's much weaker than the Emperor's. But she no longer feels much pain. So she dodges and pushes Palpatine into the magma, taking him out. 

But the Emperor pulls her with the Force. She only manages to grab from a ledge thanks to her Angelic Sword. 

Johnny uses his power over Earth to lift the boulder over his friend. He still finds a body. Pan is dying, but not dead yet. Selena instructs Johnny to go save Anger and does her strongest ability, fully healing the team.

Including Pan. 

Johnny saves Anger by using a vine. His most heavy and strong vine. She manages to climb out, but loses her sword in the proccess because she has to throw it at a monster made of the magma.

The Doom Slayer has reached his target. He remembers the original Malacoda. He didn't have a lightsaber for a hand or a human face. He also saw Kylo Ren in Dis. He was a regular human. At least in appearance, not powers or personality. 

This looks like a grotesque mixture between the two. 

"Welcome, Virgil. After killing that fugly Ian Brandon Something, I needed a real challenge. I will finish what I started with your purge." 

The Doom Slayer dodges some lightsaber strikes and chainsaws the monster in the chest, before cutting off his tail. But the tail grows again immediately and whacks the Doom Slayer. 

"People always said my advances on Rey are toxic." And Malacoda spits poison. But the Doom Slayer dodges it and fires multiple Plasma bolts. Malacoda stops all of them with the Force and then Force Pushes the Marine through a column before burying him under a pile of rocks. 

The Doom Slayer easily pushes the rocks away and barely avoids some Hellfire pillars and Chaos Torrents. Then he fires some rockets, but Malacoda stops all rockets easily and fires purple Force Lightning. 

The marine avoids the bolts, but a wave of Hellfire, larger than the Cyberdemon's, hits him. He tries to duck, but a vertical wave hits him too. 

The human has enough. He rapidly fires his Plasma Gun. Kylo stops some blots and slithers quickly to avoid plenty more before striking him with his crossguard lightsaber. 

But the Doom Slayer is a crack shot and it shows. The Plasma Gun finally finds its mark and hits Kylo about ten times. The former Knight of Ren flinches and attacks with his crossguard saber, but the Doom Slayer avoids the devastating strike. 

He takes cover at a rock, which manages to stop a Great Chaos Fireball, and fires a rocket, but Malacoda dodges and cuts the rock in half with his saber. 

Then he uses the Force to bring giant pillars and send them flying at Virgil. The Doom Slayer chuckles and destroys all pillars with his chainsaw. 

But Malacoda freezes him with the Force, approaches quickly and smacks him with his green tail. The Doom Slayer punches him in the face and slashes him twice with his chainsaw. But Kylo parries the third blow and they clash. Surprisingly, the saw doesn't immediately get cut in half. 

But Kylo uses his saber's edges and wounds the marine's shoulders. Then he pushes him back and lands a heavy strike. However, Virgil manages to block with his chainsaw. Which is cut in half this time, weakened by the clash. 

The Archdemon stabs the Doom Slayer in the chest. 

"I was waiting an eternity for this, Doom Slayer. You destroyed my kind twice. You are hailed as a hero for genocide. This is disgusting."

"Give me a break, you are all torturers. Plus, you are a fucking hypocrite. You have killed plenty of innocents. And then act like it's not your fault because Luke made you like this. Rey told me everything. Oh, and you also enjoyed torturing people here."

"They were Grafters. They were criminals. And my victims as Kylo? Rebel scum. You killed many of us because of a fucking rabbit. It was but a mindless animal. And, even if one of us did kill your worthless animal, did we all deserve your wrath?" 

Malacoda gets blasted by a rocket as the Doom Slayer cracks his knuckles. "Do you have ANY empathy for animals? They are living beings! Sentient, even!" 

"No. Lesser beings do not deserve empathy." 

The Doom Slayer snaps, tackles Malacoda and starts beating him up. "Daisy was my only friend! You killed her for fun and showed off! You always hated humanity! You massacred my squad! Twice! You pretend your victims don't matter! Your kind always lived in hatred for others. The only one who doesn't deserve empathy is YOU!"

The leader of the Malebranche is filled in pain. But he still has the powers of a Greater Demon and a Knight of Ren. He trips the Slayer with his tail, Force Pushes him back and strikes him with Force Lightning. 

Then he tries mind control. "You will reconsider your actions, forget your rabbit and revenge and work for the Great One." 

The Doom Slayer bows down to the serpent demon. 

He drops his BFG-10000. 

He also drops his helmet. Revealing the true face of Virgil. He smiles for the first time. 

And crouches very low. 

"Good, Slayer, good. Stand up." 

Virgil stands.

"Put the helmet on." 

Virgil puts it back.

"Grab your weapon."

Virgil takes his BFG. 

"Kill your enemies." 

The Doom Slayer blasts Malacoda with the BFG. "Yes."

The wound is very big and Malacoda struggles to get up. "No more fucking around, Virgil. You are going DOWN." 

On Jakku, the weather has forced the Resistance to flee. Even though the enemy forces have retreated, the Resistance is no match for Ganondorf's dark magic.

Most ships manage to escape, as well as all the Jedi. However, not all of them. 

Lyra manages to destroy the last Ruster as the meteor comes close to the atmosphere. Stockles Ackbar takes aim... and fires! 

The colossal meteor is blown up. But some of its pieces are still too big. The city's cannons and Life Moon's minor blasters destroy most of them, but one manages to land on the street, without killing anyone.

The smallest pieces are destroyed by A-Wings or the atmosphere itself. There are injured, but thankfully no dead. Lyra and Ackbar high-five. They did it. They defied the Prince of Darkness. 

In Hell, the Resistance manages to get the upper hand. Selena summons meteors while Commander Saber fires rockets with his Devastator. Sonic-Speed and Flashlight rapidly kill multiple Ghost Troopers and other monsters, while Chewbacca weakens the heavier enemies with his punches and bowcaster. 

Zelda protects the Resistance with her energy shield and retaliates with a storm of Light Arrows. Link blocks some Stun Shurikens with his Hylian Shield and whacks a Ghost Trooper with his boomerang. Then he throws bombs at some Hollows. One manages to dodge them and Link has to use a Bombchu. 

A Malebranche manages to come close, but gets stabbed by the Master Sword. He drops dead on the spot. "Holy magic. Anathema for these beasts." 

An Armored Pinky charges at Poe, but he rolls sideways and shoots the beast from behind. The monster drops dead after a few charges and many shots.

Ten minutes pass. The Doom Slayer charges to punch the Malacoda, but the monster dodges and knocks him back with a powerful Hellfire Blast. Then he uses his eye lasers to stagger the Slayer. He follows with a tail whack and creates a Poison Cloud. 

The Doom Slayer avoids the cloud and some more eye beams. He retaliates with his BFG-10000 and narrowly misses. Then he gets a Super-Speed Pack to keep up with his enemy. He manages to land a rocket and dodge some lightsaber strikes. He even evades a lightning strike before landing another rocket. 

Kylo uses all of his Hellfire. Chaos Pillars, Hellfire Blast, Chaos Orbs, Chaos Waves and other techniques. The Doom Slayer avoids most of the attacks. Some, however, wound him heavily. 

The Slayer's Pack wears off. He uses invincibility. He powers through the poison cloud and locks Malacoda with his rockets. Three rockets strike the demon, wounding him heavily. 

Malacoda zaps him with his Force Lightning and then pelts him with Chaos Pillars. They don't work and the serpent flees quickly. 

The Doom Slayer chases him and even lands another hit with his rockets. But the snake manages to hide. He uses the Force to throw rocks from sides where he isn't so he can distract the Slayer. They bounce harmlessly off him. 

The Doom Slayer is confused. The pack wears off. The Malacoda unleashes his most powerful attack. The Seething Chaos, which takes the form of a fiery serpent, crawls fast and smashes the Doom Slayer. Then it explodes. 

Smirking, the Malacoda slithers carefully behind the Doom Slayer and stabs him in the back. "Just because I am a coward, doesn't mean I am not smart or strong." 

The marine falls unconscious. The Malacoda keeps gloating. "But I wouldn't call it cowardice. Hmmm... I am not actually a coward. I am insidious. Sneaky. A coward doesn't fight at all, especially someone like you. A coward refuses to even hurt a civilian." 

Meanwhile, Rey kisses Finn and goes to find the Malacoda. "The Doom Slayer might need help. And this is also my fight. May the Force be with all of you!" 

Finn stabs a Ghost Trooper. "And with you, too! If you don't come back quickly, I am coming for backup!" He barely manages to block a blaster bolt by a Ghost Trooper.

Pan manages to axe a Hollow to a second death, while Anna stabs a Malebranche with her lightsaber. 

Zelda uses her Triforce of Wisdom to create a giant Triforce mark in the ground. She makes a giant beam come from it and destroys many demons. Then she uses pillars of light to destroy some more. 

A Malebranche tries to stab her in the back, but she decapitates him with her rapier. 

Link uses Triforce Slashes to take out some Malebranche and then a Hyperspin to chop twenty Ghost Troopers. 

After the last monster falls, the two embrace each other. "I love you, Zelda." 

"I know." 

They kiss each other with passion. But a rocket comes for them. A former Stormtrooper manages to shoot the rocket in mid-air. "So it was all the fault of the helmets."

Rey manages to power through all the Malebranche until she meets Malacoda. Kylo hisses before speaking in his most distorted voice. 

" **YOU ARE NOTHING, BUT NOT TO ME!** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anybody tell me how I put bold? Oh wait, found it. It is ****just like HTML if anyone is interested.
> 
>  Edited for using bold and italics at various parts of the story.
> 
> Next time: Rey confronts the demonic Malacoda. Will she manage to save her cousin from himself, will she have to end him for good, or will she fall for his tricks?
> 
> Who was your favorite character in this?
> 
> Also, did I portray General Grievous well? I need to know!
> 
> Sorry, but will only the villains have superweapons? Now that the New Republic is completely restored, it can afford one. Cortex attacked before it was finished.
> 
> Pan discovered that there is always a bigger fish. And there is something even worse waiting. 
> 
> The meteor was created by Ganondorf himself. He wanted to completely destroy Coruscant with his powers.
> 
> Please leave me feedback!


	28. Her true soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finally confronts her cousin, turned into a giant snake demon. Will Ben be saved or will Rey have to put him down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The theme for this fight is Eclipse from Cirque de Soleli. It's appropriate for this fight.
> 
> Eclipse is also another title I plan to make for this. Tell me which one you want. 
> 
> This is only a fight between ST characters. And the decisive fight of the Malebolge. It has some things which the original last duel in Dimensional Chaos was lacking, but it's shorter because Kylo isn't the main focus of this story as an antagonist.
> 
> Hopefully the rapid updates don't annoy you. Two days ago, I added multiple bolds and italics, last day this chapter, now I somehow fix it because it had typos.
> 
> I would like to thank the reader who subbed to the prequel. You are awesome. But it's already finished.

Kylo's POV

At last. Kira Skywalker is here. Ganondorf's prophecy is about to be fulfilled. I am actually sick of all of this. There is no need to pity me for everything I have done. I should stop lying to myself. To everyone. I am not the victim in all of this. Never was. 

Ganondorf thinks I may be a pawn of his. I believe I made clear I serve him in my own free will. The only reason he is above me is that he is just more competent. Otherwise, I would be in charge and continue his agenda by myself. 

I was never going to betray him because I gain from our deal. He allowed me to have Rey, he gave me as much power as I wanted, he even made me one of them by giving me a choice. And he can back up his arrogance. I remember Supreme Leader Snoke well. 

He made me do similar tasks. But he tortured me for failure even when I succeeded. He purposely kept me weak because he was a fraud. Now I get to torture him every single day. 

Snoke and Ganondorf were not the same. One held me back, on purpose, the other let me grow stronger for his own gain. I also win in the latter option. So, I have almost no reason to turn on the Great One.

But there is _one_ case where I MIGHT betray the Prince. If Rey joins me and gives me her child, we shall rule the Galaxy together. And if Ganondorf disagrees, only then will I stand up to him. 

But here she stands, ready to end my reign. 

So naive. She is the key to my victory. The key to rule the Galaxy. Apart from that, she is a nobody.

Third person POV 

"I killed you once, I am going to kill you again, Malacoda. You are going to pay for what you've done!" Rey announces in anger.

"For what? I might have defeated the Doom Slayer, but I am not absolutely sure he is dead. And, by the way, you aren't tougher than him." 

"Not only for him. You killed Ben Solo. Whatever good you had, gone. And you also killed all Skywalkers. But _me._ "

"If you won't turn and instead get killed, I still win. Because the Skywalker line will be exterminated and the only successor will be Kylo Ren." 

He charges with his red crossguard lightsaber, but Rey blocks every single strike with her saberstaff. She manages to counter with her lightsaber and slashes Kylo thrice, but his tail whacks her across the room. 

Both lift boulders of solidified lava with the Force and throw them at each other. They use sabers and the Force to deflect them. Then Malacoda uses his purple Lightning. Rey blocks it with her saberstaff and dodges the next three streams. But Kylo fires one more. 

Rey tries to redirect it. She struggles a lot with the bolt and in the end she manages to send it to the ceiling. Part of it collapses, but Malacoda dodges with his agility and fires Chaos Pillars. 

Rey dodges them and hides behind a rock, which saves her life from a stream of Hellfire. But Kylo lifts the rock with the Force and hits Rey with his eye lasers.

She gets up and fires a small Lightning bolt, but Kylo effortlessly blocks it and lifts big pillars with the Force. Rey cuts all of them to pieces with her saberstaff and charges. She parries a saber slash and deals a riposte.

Then she lands multiple lightsaber strikes to her cousin's body, finishing with her strongest Force Push, smashing him through a wall. Then she throws a rock at him. Which finds its mark. 

Malacoda has enough. "You are really going to pay!" 

He freezes Rey with the Force and wraps her with his tail. She strikes it, but it's extremely durable. The tail starts squeezing the girl. 

"Let me go, monster!"

"You are going to serve the Prince and give the child to me." Kylo tries his Mind Trick, but her mind is much stronger than his. 

"Nice try. But no." 

Rey invades his own mind. "You will regret your crimes and start a new life helping people." 

Kylo barely forces her out of his mind. 

He tries to crush her, but she slashes his tail until she manages to cut it off and hit his stomach. 

Then she evades a poweful Hellfire Blast and rolls away. Kylo watches his tail growing again. "You can't get rid of the tail, Kira! That's why I am called Evil Tail!"

And he unleashes as much Hellfire as possible at the scavenger. She switches columns frequently to avoid getting hit. She has one option now. 

And starts Force Choking her adversary. He struggles for air and desperately fires two more beams from his eyes. He injures Rey's shoulder and breaks free. Then he lifts her with the Force and throws her around like a ragdoll. 

"Ouch! Ow! Stop! Stop it!" 

He freezes her and fires a powerful stream of Chaos right at her. It strikes her in the chest, making her clutch it helplessly. He slithers to deliver the final blow, but she pushes him back with the Force. 

The two use their sabers again. After three rounds they prove to be equal. Until Malacoda uses his tail for a swipe and strikes his cousin, launching her at a rock.

Then he makes ten Chaos Pillars and fires them, but Rey is too nimble for the beast. She even avoids some Force Lightning and a Poison Cloud. 

She Force Pulls Kylo closer and slashes him multiple times before pushing him at his own cloud. 

Malacoda is very angry and spits Hellfire at Rey, hitting her feet. "Ha ha ha... I was always the superior one. This time, nobody is going to help you. Does it matter though? You take all the credit!"

"You said to let the past die, yet you criticize me for things I got over easily. And once you just framed me to save your worthless skin from justice. Hypocrite."

"Hypocrite?" Kylo chuckles. "No. Not at all. I do as I preach. I killed my past. I killed all my links to the Light, plus the abusive leech that made me a monster. And from that, the weak Ben Solo was gone. For good. Then, only Kylo Ren remained. Until I managed to earn my rightful place. As one of the Dark Ones. I ascended way beyond the limits of the mortals. I finally have all the power I wanted and more!" 

"Congratulations. You turned from a cold-blooded killer to a fucking ugly demon. Are you proud of yourself, Ben Solo?" 

One Force Push later, Rey is thrown across the corridor. She lifts a column and throws it at Kylo Ren, but he just cuts it in half with the Force and fires some Force Lightning. Rey manages to take cover and avoid getting fried by the attack. 

"And the little Kira Skywalker goes hippity hop, all the way to the Girl Griller! Burn, baby, BURN!" Malacoda launches stream of fire after stream of fire.

Rey is sure that Kylo has completely lost it. He is a psychopath, for sure, but now he is more insane than ever before. She never remembered him laughing like a maniac. 

Maybe she pushed him a little too far off the edge by calling him "Ben". But, even pregnant, she is still quite fast and knows how to avoid him. 

"Ashes to ashes, scavenger!" Kylo uses his strongest stream of Hellfire and smashes plenty of rocks. But Rey manages to fire at him with her blaster. 

Kylo stops the blaster bolts with the Force and smirks.

Until Rey pushes him to another room. 

She lunges to cut his head, but misses and he wraps her with his tail again. "You will serve the Prince and give me the child." 

Rey laughs at the feeble attempt. "For the last time, my mind is stronger than yours." 

Kylo makes her look directly into his eyes. Which start glowing a bright green, a very light shade of it.

" **Foolish child! Your mind might be stronger, but my eyes increase my mind control tenfold! As I said, you will serve the Prince and the child will be MINE!** "

Because of the power of the eyes, Rey has no choice but to obey. "I will serve the Prince and the child will be yours, Master."

This brings some sanity back to Kylo Ren, who realizes he has just won. He beat Rey at her own game, she is now under his control and soon Ganondorf's forces will be unstoppable!

Half an hour later, Finn hears no news from Rey. He rushes to help her. Plenty of Malebranche try to stop him, but it's no use. 

The lucky ones get stabbed, Force Pushed or shot. The unlucky ones have more messy deaths. His determination is such that he gets hit by a Stun Shuriken and manages to move after three seconds. 

As he decapitates two Malebranche, one more burns him with the full force of his flamethrower. 

For some seconds, it seems the Malebranche killed him. But the former Stormtrooper emerges and breaks both of his arms. 

Another Malebranche waits for Finn outside of a door. He twirls his Riot Baton menacingly, ready to fight him in a melee duel. 

Three blaster bolts to the head ruin his plans.

The Malebranche and their forces are very weakened. Finn doesn't encounter too many guards. However, the few remaining ones fight to stop Finn with their lives. 

But they are no match for him. Not now. 

He uses the Force for the first time for something more than a mild push or pull. By turning two laser turrets against each other so they wouldn't fire at him.

A Druji aims at him, but Pan takes it out with two Electric Rockets. 

Selena finds the Doom Slayer. He is still alive, just unconscious. And guarded by three Green Demon Knights. 

Robotic snipers aim at Finn, but Zelda and Link use their bows to destroy them. Then they fight some Dark Stalfos and Alpha Demon Wolves.

With the Resistance clearing all enemies, Finn is able to reach his destination. 

Malacoda is somehow sitting on his throne, drinking using his tail, the symbol of what he has become. 

"Where is Rey?" 

"Welcome, Traitor. You didn't have the spine to kill a single civilian. You lost to a wounded me despite your training. And you demand me to answer?" 

"Even heard of improving? I killed Kreia Ren with my bare hands. And even without being Fierce, I killed Phasma. With much less help than what I offered to Rey in your first fight."

"You improved, but so did I. So, you are still beneath me, cowardly traitor. But I am generous and will show you what you came for. My new concubine, Kira Skywalker." 

Rey walks in, wearing a blacker robe and having more yellow eyes than ever. But her Kyber... it's still blue. Maybe there is still hope. 

Kylo points a finger at Finn. 

"Kill him!"

Rey is suprisingly happy to oblige. She draws her saberstaff and lunges at Finn. "My master's wish is a command!" 

Finn has a very big problem. He can't turn Fierce and mop the floor with Kylo Ren. Because Fierce Finn can only see good and evil. He can't figure out hypontized allies. If he sees Rey as good, he won't try to defend himself and die. If he sees her as evil, he will kill not only the person he loves the most, but their unborn child as well. 

So he does his best to defend himself and be himself.

He is basically on the defensive, never attacking. His defence is quite strong. After all, he sparred with Rey herself to improve his lightsaber skills. 

But alas, she was always better. However, Finn only has to focus on defence, which requires a little less skill than a straight fight. It takes four rounds, but Rey manages to kick him and land a jab at his right shoulder. 

Finn rolls away from her and tries to attack Kylo, but he fires a Chaos Orb. Finn gets hit and attempts to charge again, but Rey freezes him with the Force and throws him away. 

"Rey! I know you are in there! Fight it! You are stronger than Kylo Ren! You are independent! Don't allow any abuser to control you!" 

Malacoda hisses. "Abuser? I was there when Snoke tortured her. Where were you?" 

"In the Supermacy. I would be with you two if Rose didn't interfere." 

"You sound like you consider her a load." 

"Hey, she did save me from acting too rash and blow myself up with your Ram Cannon." 

"So... it was you who carried that girl on foot until the base. See? Your Light has made you a weakling! From a proud Stormtrooper to a coward and a slave to assholes! Kira, dispose of him. He is beyond any enlightenment!" 

The scavenger leaps very high with her saberstaff and attacks Finn, who parries the blow just in time. He has the chance for a lethal riposte, but doesn't take it. 

Instead, he deals a mild Force Push to knock his beloved back and tries to think of a way to save Rey. 

Kylo is amused. "It's kill or be killed, FN-2187. I am pretty sure it will end in one way. Rey and I will be married in the day I get crowned as the Emperor of the Galaxy. And we will use your carcass for a rug. Otherwise, you can kill my wife and child, knowing who is their true lover and father. And, as the Dark consumes you, you will become one of us again. You have lost, Eighty-Seven!"

Finn shoots him with his blaster, but Kylo stops the bolts in mid-air. "Oh, and there is no third option."

Rey recovers and does her strongest Force Push, sending Finn flying. He tries to get up, only for blue Force Lightning to pin him down. 

Kylo has a smug grin. "Good, Rey, good. Kill him. Kill him now. Do it!" 

Rey raises her lightsaber, but Finn blocks the blow and starts running in circles. 

Until Rey pulls him close with the Force. "Malacoda was right. You are a coward. But you aren't going anywhere, handsome. This is going to be your end." 

She strokes Finn's face and then starts Force Choking him. But suddenly, she remembers his worried face. She sees him very desperate, gasping for air, having feelings not only of agony, but of betrayal as well. 

The hypnosis is weakened for a moment and she stops choking him. "Finn..."

"Rey..."

Kylo uses his eyes to regain control of Rey. 

Finn figures out what's wrong. 

_The eyes..._

Then Kylo uses a stream of Hellfire to personally kill Finn. But he dodges. He doesn't dodge Rey's Force Push, however.

Rey lifts him with the Force and throws him around like a ragdoll. But she refuses to deal a killing blow.

Kylo starts losing it again. "Kira, stop playing with your food and JUST FINISH HIM ALREADY!" 

Finn gets curled into a ball, badly injured. Rey drags him closer with the Force. Even though she starts looking at him with something between lust and empathy, she still has to obey Kylo Ren. 

And she raises her saberstaff again. 

This is Finn's chance. He gets up and pulls Rey in a tight hug. She is genuinely shocked by his affection. Especially when he leans for a kiss. She tries to slap him, but he caught her hands as well. And he proceeds to give a very very deep kiss in her lips. 

Rey gets confused and also blushes. 

Finn, having distracted her, does his highest leap and goes directly for Kylo Ren! Kylo prepares to blast him with his eye beams, but he is two seconds too late. 

Finn's blue lightsaber strikes the monster directly in both of his eyes. 

And for the first time Kylo doesn't feel only fear and pain, but despair as well. But mostly surprise, because Finn managed to finally do significant damage to him.

"My eyes! MY BEAUTIFUL EYES! AAARGH! MY EYES!"

Finn lands a very strong punch to Kylo's gut. Since Kylo's eyes still hurt badly, he swings blindly and violently. "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!"

Finn manages to get behind him and slash his spine with his blue lightsaber. Then he slashes him twice more, grabs him by the tail and spins him around until he sends him head first into his throne, smashing it to pieces and injuring Kylo's head.

But Kylo Ren is still a Skywalker, very strong in the Force and has now Archdemon powers. Even though he gets shot once by Finn, as the former Stormtrooper leaps to attack again, Malacoda senses his presence with the Force and smacks him with his tail. 

Then he uses the Force to pin Finn into a wall and uses his left hand to torture him with Force Lightning. Since time passes and Malacoda can heal some parts of his body, he manages to get his sight back.

Then he gestures to Rey. 

"Obey me, scavenger. You were nothing and I made you something. From a scavenger to a queen. The Darkness will make you powerful. Finish what I started. 

Ignite your lightsaber, throw it and _strike your true enemy!"_

But Finn's suspicions were right. Hitting the eyes didn't just give Finn a temporary advantage to wail on Kylo. It also completely nullified his enhanced hypnosis.

Kylo fails to notice the irony in his words. He still believes Rey is his puppet. He forgot what Snoke said when Kylo himself gave him the boot. 

And so, he fails to block the saberstaff coming at him in time. It causes a deep wound on his stomach.

Finn and Rey run at each other and embrace tightly. Then they exchange a look, which means "Let's do this." And they surround Malacoda. They can't beat him alone, but teamwork might be a solution.

Rey starts by firing Force Lightning from both hands, straight at the savage beast. Kylo has only one free hand, but his Force Lightning is much stronger and even has an ominous purple color. 

The purple and blue bolts clash. Even though the purple is more powerful, the blue stream has more intensity because it has twice as much Lightning.

However the attacks aren't equal. Kylo's Darkness is evidently far more than Rey's and he starts overpowering her slowly. 

" **YOU ARE NOTHING!** "

Rey has to kneel. Soon she will be fried if nobody intevenes. But Finn isn't nobody. And he lunges with his blue lightsaber, cutting the Malacoda's entire left arm off. Kylo Ren roars in pain.

He quickly turns to Finn with his other hand, the crossguard lightsaber that's now part of his body. Finn raises his own saber and they clash. 

Without the Demon-Eater power, Finn is much weaker than the giant serpent which used to be Kylo. Even when said serpent used to be a human.

Plus, Kylo knows how to use his lightsaber's small edges. He gets the edge in the saberlock by scorching Finn's left shoulder, just like in the Starkiller Base.

" **AND YOU ARE A NUMBER!** "

But Rey leaps with her saberstaff and cuts his other arm off. 

Kylo has been completely disarmed. But he is still too dangerous to be kept alive. His arms may heal in some hours and he still has his other parts of the body. 

" **I WILL DO ANYTHING! ANYTHING!** "

Rey doesn't believe him. "I should show you the mercy you showed for your family and other innocents. You are beyond any help I can give. But I still want to spare you. Tell me, what's my place to all of this?" 

"It's with me. We two shall rule the Galaxy. I give you purpose. Without me, nobody cares about you." 

Finn points at Malacoda and laughs. "Am I a joke to you, you self-centered asshole? I would give my life for her. While you would sell her soul for more power. Just like you did with your family." 

Rey grabs Finn's hand and squeezes it gently. "Wrong answer. I already know my place in all of this. The Galaxy needs me protecting it, not ruling it with an iron fist. My purpose is protecting the weak. I am strong and independent enough to stand on my own two feet. I have friends who care about me. 

But, above all else, _my soulmate is Finn. Not you._ " 

Kylo starts being completely nervous. Not only did he fail to turn Rey, Finn finally got his revenge on him. 

But Rey isn't finished. 

"Kylo Ren, formerly Ben Solo, I am a Jedi. And I am not going to kill you. You will be annihilated by your own evil which you let consume you so you can fulfill your dark ambitions!" 

And she doesn't Force Choke him. Instead, she uses the Force to wrap his own tail around his neck and starts strangling him. The tail. The symbol of what Kylo has become. What made Kylo Malacoda.

Kylo killed any Light he had in him. Now he is a being of pure evil. He got plenty of benefits, including his powerful tail and hypnotic eyes.

But right now, he sees his own Dark being used against him. And he would have easily stopped it if he had any hands. Now he can only squirm for help.

But it never comes.

Rey hears a demonic voice in her head. **"Don't do it. Stop. Stop it now."**

But she refuses to listen to it. "I will do as I please! I am not your puppet! I am _free_!"

The two minutes of Force Choking with his own tail look like a century. He remembers how he played with his parents, how he trained with the Padawans, how he met Snoke, how Luke almost killed him, how he met Rey, how he killed his parents... 

At last, Kylo Ren, the Scourge of the Skywalkers, falls dead. As Malacoda, the King of the Malebolge.

Rey folds her arms. "And you are history."

Finn is shocked Rey can be that cruel. 

"Rey... that was brutal."

"Enslaving an innocent and trying to kill her soulmate isn't, I suppose. Oh yeah, he forced _me_ to do it."

"That's true. Hey, for once I got the drop on him!" 

"You mean we did. Together. Ah, Peanut, I can't believe it's finally over!" 

Finn stares down. "No, Rey. It's not over. We beat Kylo, but not our real enemy."

"What are you telling me about? Kylo was my enemy."

"Ok. MY real enemy. The reason for all of this." 

_Ganondorf._

For the Dimensional War to end... for the Multiverse to know peace and prosperity again... for innocents to stop being enslaved and killed... Ganondorf has to be put down.

And this isn't going to be easy. 

The rest of the Resistance comes. The Doom Slayer is among them, alive and well. The final attack resulted in no casualties for the Resistance side.

After Kylo's death, Poe and Jessika officially marry Finn and Rey in a quick wedding. Before, they were a couple of lovers, but it was never official. 

Everyone watches in complete silence. Except Poe, Jessika and Selena, who talk about the bond of the couple. "Rey, do you accept Finn as your husband?" 

"I do."

"Finn, do you accept Rey as your wife?" 

"I do."

"You are officially a couple. Finn, you can kiss the bride."

As they kiss each other in the lips, they stare at each other. Because this might be the last time they kiss. 

This is why they act as if there is already a happy ending. Because they know there may not be one. 

There is only one layer left. A layer which scares almost everyone. Even lesser demons. Even the Doom Slayer. Even Malacoda and some archdemons. 

Cocytus. The Cold Heart of Hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I finished the Malebolge arc! 
> 
> Find the Indiana Jones reference.
> 
> Did you like the Finn, Rey and Kylo battle? 
> 
> This might be one of my best chapters. Maybe because it was the penultimate boss. 
> 
> Maybe because it isn't jumpy and only focuses in a certain big fight. 
> 
> Did you like Kylo's POV? 
> 
> The Girl Griller part is a bit cringey, but it shows how insane Malacoda is. Rey just called him Ben and his transformation already made him unstable. He regains some of his sanity after the duel. So forgive me for my "kwality righting" at Malacoda's dialogue in that part.
> 
> Also, apology to those who wanted to see Bendemption. Kylo DID try to stand for the Resistance. Once. And he got turned into a giant snake demon. Also, Ganondorf never tricked Kylo. Kylo knew what he was doing the whole time. 
> 
> Here comes the second round of the Infernal Tower. Yes, the final quiz. Did you like the Malebolge? Did you find it scary? Then, Cocytus is going to be terrifying, for it's the final climax!
> 
> Please leave me feedback!


	29. Cocytus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance enters the final layer, where Ganondorf reigns supreme. The Lake of the Traitors. The Cold Heart of Hate. 
> 
> Finn remembers his life before he committed his biggest crime. Treason. Or was it an escape?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Flashback alert! Also, this chapter is short. 
> 
> This time, the star is finally Finn, the man himself. Also starring: Captain Phasma, the supposed badass, her squad of FN Corps and Ganondorf Dragmire, the demon king!

When they say "the darkest depths of Hell", you expect fires hotter than Earth's core. Or being so pitch black that you can't see past your nose.

You don't expect the final layer to be _cold._

The temperature is close to absolute zero. Your breath turns to ice cubes. The ground is slippery. Here many Barons revolted against Ganondorf. 

He fought all of them by himself and chained all of them to the walls. They make a sentence. 

"You do not fuck with a god." And yes, each letter was carved in a different Baron with the Sword of Dark Think. 

Finn is scared for a moment. "Are you SURE I can slit his throat?" 

Link nods. 

The fiends here have no basic troops. The very first guard here is a black Lynel with a Savage Spear. Link draws his Master Sword and Hylian Shield. He manages to fight it on equal grounds. 

After he lands three good hits, he gestures to the others to go, but gets jabbed by the spear. 

The others spot the Frozen Lake of Cocytus. The Den of Traitors. 

Finn starts trembling. But no, not because of the cold. 

It all started years ago. When Captain Phasma killed his mother and took him to be a child soldier.

Once upon a time, there were some cadets. 

Their Captain always talked tough, but she was secretly a spineless chicken. "You four, I have seen how well you work as a team. I want to test your individual abilities. Fight to see who is better." 

FN-2000 and FN-2199 have the first round. They use their Z6 Control Batons very well. "This is it!" the Captain in the shining armor cheers. "Show no mercy! Crush each other! As if you are enemies!" 

Seven rounds pass. And finally FN-2199 shows his talent at melee weapons by striking FN-2000 twice and knocking him down. "Do you surrender, Zeroes?" 

"No, Nines. I don't." 

He tackles Nines, but immediately gets disarmed and has to surrender.

Next are FN-2003 and FN-2187.

They don't fight as well as the other two. In fact, they don't even try to hit each other.

Phasma's almost mechanical voice is heard.

"Fight or I will have you shot!"

"But I might injure him!"

"If you injure him, serves him right, Eighty-Seven. It means he isn't competent enough to not get injured. And weak links are garbage." 

"T... they are humans, Captain! They have lives!"

"You are as expendable as a sensor in a droid! I can always gather more soldiers! Who can do the job better. Now fight!" 

Eighty-Seven and FN-2003 fight. In the second round, FN-2187 disarms his opponent and pushes him down.

"See?" Phasma reports. "You didn't have to worry. But I would ask to see you, FN-2003, in my office. Your ability is extremely disappointing." 

Then the winners spar. Nines attacks Eighty-Seven. "No time for pleasantries, fight me like a man!"

The two use their batons very well. 

Nines lands the first hit and knocks his opponent down. "Empathy for us has made you weak. And Phasma is absolutely right. Weak links have to die." 

This pisses off his opponent, who punches the man's helmet so hard it cracks. With the visor damaged, Nines has the disadvantage and only manages to last three more rounds before losing. 

"No, Nines. Empathy is strength."

"Wrong. It was your fury that gave you the victory. And luck. I can't remove the helmet and you cracked my visor." 

Phasma claps her hands. "Nines, superb skill, but do not taunt your opponent. It will allow you to fight much better. And you, Eighty-Seven, are also very skilled, but we should talk about your weakness. If you have to fight your friend, will you hold back at that moment? Will you be afraid to hurt him?" 

"Yes, Captain. He is my friend after all." 

Phasma slaps the Stormtrooper. "Idiot! Do you know what will happen? He will beat you up! You will get injured and humiliated, and people will see you as incompetent even if you are not!"

Then she slaps him again. "While your 'friend'? They will get a free victory. Hollow? Perhaps, but they still get all the glory and live to tell the tale. While you? You will probably be too dead to tell the truth. And people will not believe you because they don't want to. 

You are going to mop the floors of the Supermacy. Taking out the trash will make you realize your duty to the First Order. The garbage stand in your way to do the job. Clear the area of them. And, if you ever have to fight former friends or civilians, do the same. They are but garbage to you." 

FN-2187 doesn't want to be punished more. He has to obey. He bows his head. 

"Yes, Captain."

"Good. Disobey me again and someone will have a blaster to their cowardly head. Then we will know who is in charge."

As FN-2187 mops the floors, he feels something. Something he has felt before, but now more than ever. The need to think for himself. The need to be free. 

He hates being another cog in the machine. He hates seeing his comrades being treated as nothing more than pawns. In fact, farm animals had more luxuries than these people. Being killed for food, sold and all.

He wants to be a hero for them. To learn more about the truth. To inform the others.

But now? He is but a janitor, taking out the trash.

The ruthless Captain passes through the corridors of the Supermacy. In her tough armor, made of chrome, she does her most imposing walk, looking intimidating.

But Cardinal, her rival Captain, knows her true colors. 

He wears an uniform not much different than the regular officers. He doesn't need a fancy suit to inspire his men. His actions speak for themselves. 

"Hello, Chrome Dome. How did the training go? Did someone disobey you again? Because you feel the need to look tough again."

"What need? I am tough, Captain Fraud. I even earned a special armor as the chieftess of the Stormtroopers. You never got past the suit of the common officers."

"I don't need a suit. I have no cowardice to hide."

"My suit can deflect blaster bolts. If you don't shut up, I will do to you what I did to Ava, only much much slower. And being sneaky is no cowardice. Now I have to go. Snoke needs me."

"It's Supreme Leader Snoke."

"I don't bother with types, Cardinal."

Phasma gets inside Snoke's Throne Room. Where Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux are already bowing down to him.

She bows down too. 

"What's your bidding, my Master?" 

"I sensed Light. Too much Light. In this very ship. And all Light has to be exterminated, as you know. It ruins the true Balance of the Force."

"Something like... a traitor?" 

"Yes. As you know, the Light Side has disturbed the Balance. Since the fall of the Emperor, the Jedi were rebuilt again. Thankfully, my Knights of Ren destroyed the order. But Luke Skywalker, the last Jedi, is still hiding. I heard something about a map showing his location. Kylo will look for the map." 

Snoke turns to Hux. "Is the Starkiller Base ready?" 

"Almost." 

"Good. Soon we shall show the New Republic how powerful we are. Phasma, you have one mission. Find who has this much Light and kill him. Their very presence disturbs the Force."

"As you wish."

As the three leave, Snoke is alone. "Finally. With the Master Jedi in exile and the Evil One dead, I am close to my goal. After I purge the Galaxy from all Light and Dark, the Force will be finally in peace.

Back to FN-2187, he sees PB-0000 trying to enter a room through a wall. "Hey, the door is some meters in the right."

"I've got an idea."

And he opens the unlocked door with a lot of effort, because he didn't know how. 

FN-2187 sees FN-2003 being bullied by a member of the 501st. "Watch out, Slip! You will stumble and fall!"

Slip gets tripped and knocked down on the cold floor. Eighty-Seven taps the member of the 501st lightly in the shoulder. And then he punches him in the face.

"Leave Slip alone. Or else..."

"Or else what?" 

The elite trooper draws his blaster to kill the interfering Stormtrooper. But the trooper draws and shoot first, disarming the man. Then the two fight hand-to-hand and the bully has his helmet broken.

He removes it and glares at his attacker, but an Officer spots them. "Alpha 253! Why do you have no helmet?" 

"He attacked me!"

"He bullied my friend and tried to shoot me. I just stood up to him!"

"Friend? Attachments are a fatal flaw, soldier! If anyone falls behind, he gets left behind. Got it? Besides, he is in the 501st, so he is superior to you.

You owe him an apology."

FN-2187 apologizes to the bully. Alpha 253 slaps him.

"This was none of your business. Right, officer?" 

"Absolutely. Dismissed."

Later, Eighty-Seven is chastised by Nines.

"You shouldn't have assaulted a superior. He is now angry at you. And he is right. You acted like a traitor."

_Traitor._

The words stang him then. They still sting him now. He eventually became a real traitor. Alpha 253 was in the Supermacy and survived the Hyperspace Ramming. He tried to stop Finn from fighting Phasma but got killed instantly by his Riot Baton.

Finn was called a traitor multiple times. The second time was also by Nines. Finn forgot Phasma's warning and did the opposite. If he hadn't earned Han's friendship, it would bite him hard.

Then by Kylo Ren. The traitor of all traitors. 

The traitors fought and Finn lost. But he managed to injure his sword arm. Unsurprisingly, he got no credit.

Then by Phasma. The selfish, cowardly Captain. This time, Finn managed to win the fight. But she survived and called him such again. He called her out in front of her men. She shot them, but Finn did her in for good.

Then by Kylo again. He fared much better this time, actually saving Rey, but she had to save him again.

Finally, he confronted the Prince of Darkness himself. 

He told him he was not a traitor. Because he was never one of them. During a savage beatdown.

Finn isn't hurt at all by this. He now feels pride. He realizes he is not a traitor. Not by a long shot. He just wants to do the right thing. And managed to piss off plenty of monsters. Even their deity.

Speaking of the devil. The final announcement. 

Ganondorf appears in a screen again. But this time, no smug grin. This time, he is pissed.

"Welcome, FN-2187. This is the Circle of Treachery. Feel familiar with this place. Here are scumbags like you and your friends. Do you know how harsh it is? Kylo wanted to lose his humanity, if only to escape this. Of course, thanks to your _hoe,_ he died and I had to go through with the punishment. He failed me way too many times and thought he had complete control. He had, but because _I allowed him to._ "

Finn starts getting angry. "Rey. Is. No. Hoe."

"She almost married a cold-blooded killer. She fell for his charms while he didn't care about her. While she had YOU. Big chest mattered more than what you had inside! You... you know what? I am impressed. I didn't even expect you to reach Dis. Was the Demon-Eater so powerful? After you struggled against Kreia, I expected the Cyberdemon to last some rounds against you."

"We already weakened him before. A lot. And I did train the Demon-Eater somewhat."

"Even that thing has limits. You are still a mortal, while I am way beyond your worthless kind. Here, you are but just another traitor. While I? I reign supreme here. All demons fear and obey me. I control all the Dark in the Multiverse. That's why I came so close. Everything almost went as I had foreseen.

That idiot, Snoke, thought he would bring Balance. His actions only contributed to the Darkness rising. I can't believe a rival did part of my job. He even made a Force Bond between the Skywalkers, in a desperate attempt to create Balance. 

The Balance is a _joke._ The only salvation is the Dark. The Light is only ignorance. I was so close to total victory. The Skywalkers would bond, the First Order would triumph, the Jedi would fall! 

But you, Finn. YOU RUINED IT ALL! You had to betray our men, you had to crash the wedding, you had to refuse my offer to leave you alone. 

You got lucky in your world. I had to play by your rules. But now, you are not. You are in my world, you have to play with MY rules. There, you were a hero. Here, you are a traitor, a coward, a disgrace. 

I am a bit sad, you know. Your father didn't scream when I stabbed him in the heart. Luke didn't scream when I turned him to dust. Suralinda didn't scream when I cut off her head. 

Don't worry, FN-2187. I won't kill you quickly. I want to hear you beg me for mercy. You will PLEAD to die, but death won't come for you. But before that, I want you to feel how it is to lose whom you treasure the most.

I will only give you a final warning. Leave now, give me your worthless Galaxy, and I _might_ spare your pathetic skins. Stand up to me, and I will beat you down as a traitor deserves.

Here, I am a **god** , and I shall make you suffer **FOREVER!!!!!** "

Finn has already started losing his cool. His eyes are turning blue.

And then a legion of bloodthirsty demons appears. They are all the worst of the worst. They are Darknuts, Lynels, Obsidian Skeletons, Barons of Hell and Praetorians. Each one of them can kill a squad alone.

Their leader is an old enemy of Finn. She has a chrome armor and a red cape and holds a spear. 

_Phasma._

Finn's muscles grow. His skin hardens. His eyes turn completely blue.

They also glow very brightly. 

Phasma taunts him. "Your duty has _always_ been to die for the glory of the First Order!"

Finn cracks his knuckles as he sees Phasma and her goons as red silouettes. " **"ENOUGH!"**

Captain Phasma charges at Fierce Finn, but he punches her in the helmet of chrome and sends her flying. The other members of the Resistance leave.

They left one of the most powerful legions of Hell trapped with a former Stormtrooper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the flashback?
> 
> Opinions about Ganondorf's speech?
> 
> Next chapter: Fierce Finn vs Phasma and the Dark Legion!
> 
> Also, nobody on the Infernal Tower? Except for two friends of mine. One failed, the other barely escaped but didn't win. 
> 
> And yay, more editing. I fixed some bad typos. 
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE ME FEEDBACK!


	30. No more running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A horde of very powerful and cruel demons is trapped with a very pissed Finn. 
> 
> Meanwhile, the Resistance sees the horrors of Cocytus and encounters a very monstrous Sith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. We are getting close to the final boss! Stay tuned to find out who he is!
> 
> Also, another TOR character. 
> 
> And if you ask me why I don't use Fierce Finn very much, the answer is below. Apart from "Finn can't control it". Plus, it would backfire in the Malacoda fight.

Finn looks at the beasts surrounding him. They are over a thousand, and all of them are beyond elite forces. They could probably take a Jedi Knight. Each one of them. 

A Baron taunts. "Heh heh... you think you can beat all of us? We will make you die slowly, while your wife watches your destruct..."

CRUNCH! 

The first punch through the face is followed by an uppercut. A Praetorian charges but two punches kill him. A Darknut is next. He attacks with his sword, but Finn catches it with his bare hands and kicks the Knight. Then he turns his right arm into a chainsaw and cuts him in half. Vertically. 

A Baron tries to claw him, but he blocks the strike, rips both horns off the monster's head and stabs his eyes with them. A Lynel throws an explosive fireball from its mouth, but Finn dodges with a backflip and fires a blue energy ball. It hits and stuns the centaur, allowing Finn to land a shoulderbash and an uppercut.

Finn punches a Darknut three times and makes his right hand a drill. It pierces the Darknut's chest and spreads blood everywhere. Then the Demon-Eater blocks a green fireball with his left arm and he turns it into a hammer, smashing a Praetorian. Then he decapitates a Baron.

An Obsidian Skeleton tries to slash him, but Finn makes his hand a chainsaw and splits him in two. 

However, Phasma has recovered from the strong punch and is about to charge again.

As Finn slaughters the best troops of Hell, the Resistance advances further. They see plenty of traitors here. Emperor Nero murdered his family for no reason and burned his own city. While the city was burning, he was playing music. Right after, he created a building for himself in the burnt place. 

He scrapegoated the Christians to escape the accusations and committed suicide when his people had enough of him. 

Ephialtes wasn't deemed worthy by the Spartans because their tactics would be useless with a single weak link. So he betrayed them by informing Xerxes about a second passage on Thermopylae, allowing them to surround and defeat the Spartans. 

Alkebiades organized a campaign on Sicily on behalf of the Athenians. But they would execute him for charges which couldn't stand for sure. So Alkebiades went to Sparta and told them all secrets of his city. And then he also beteayed Sparta for Athens. For double treachery, he ended on Cocytus. 

Staracream and Modred were attempting to ursup their kings and get their thrones. They wouldn't do that for the people, only for themselves. So, they weren't spared the frozen lake.

Quisling is obviously here too. He flat-out sold his country to the Nazis. And then he worked with them. All the other Quislings are here, too, except for Petten the French, who was a war hero at World War 1 and did try to resist before being overwhelmed and having no choice but to surrender. 

The extent of the treachery defines how much these traitors will sink. For example, Starscream is sunk until the waist and a little higher, while Nero is sunk until his nose. 

The Resistance keeps advancing. They find Pestilence in the lake. He is swimming and corrupting the lake itself with his acidic body. He used to be one of the Horsemen until he betrayed them for the Terran Empire.

Surprisingly, Kylo is one of the least punished, but he is also in the lake. 

Phasma was there and sunk quite low until she was summoned to fight Finn. 

Judas Iscariot is in the center of the lake. His head is bleeding and he has completely sunken in the lake. 

The ninth layer isn't only for traitors though. 

It has Praetorians, Mighty Darknuts and Frost Giants. They all attack in unison. 

Pan, Johnny and Saber turn into Mighty Warriors immediately, but a Frost Giant grabs Anna before she does anything. He tries to crush her in his hand, taunting her helplessness. But she increases the heat of her body at the maximum and melts his entire hand.

Then she weakens him with a Firestorm at the feet and uses Overheat to create a big hole in his chest. 

As the Frost Giant falls flat in his face, Anna stabs his head with her lightsaber. With the Frost Giant dead, she turns into a Mighty Warrior. 

Zelda manages to kill a Praetorian with her Light Arrows, but is ambushed by a Mighty Darknut. The two fight with their swords and Zelda manages a light hit, but she gets a much stronger one. 

The Darknut raises his sword to finish him off but the BFG-10000 hits him twice and breaks his armor. The Doom Slayer charges at the Mighty Darknut.

Johnny barely avoids a giant's icy breath and uses his Lava Cannon to severely damage him. However, he gets slapped by the beast.

The Four High Generals watch in the lake. Even though nobody save Zant ever was a traitor, they are here to recover before Ganondorf can revive them again.

Rey lifts a huge chunk of ice and hurls it at a Praetorian, who cuts it in half. The Jedi draws her lightsaber and fights the guard.

Poe pelts a Frost Giant with his missiles, but they do little damage. He ends up getting hit by the Giant's icy breath. 

Back to Finn, he stabs another Baron with his own horns, dodges a fireball and kills a Praetorian with a flying kick. Then he lifts a very heavy Darknut and throws him at a Lynel. 

Ganondorf's voice is heard. **"Stop! STOP HIM!"**

A Praetorian tries to stab Finn, but he dodges the strike and knocks him down with a punch before stomping on his head. 

Then the former Stormtrooper lands a flying kick to a Darknut before punching him thrice, grabbing him and suplexing him like a wrestler. 

But Phasma starts shooting him with her blaster. Finn effortlessly blocks every single shot. But a Baron grabs him from behind and allows two Darknuts and three more Barons to dogpile him. 

Finn throws them away, but Phasma is already behind him and lands a jab at his ribs with her spear. He backhands her and then charges again. 

**"You snake, hiding behind the legions to even scratch me! Time to finish this once and for all!"**

"You are a Stormtrooper!" Phasma shouts as she shoots deseprately. "YOUR ROLE IS TO OBEY!"

Finn blocks all the shots, rips a Baron's head off and reaches the Captain, forcing her to draw her spear again. **"No. Every man deserves to have a choice! And we are not numbers! We are people!"**

He ducks a slash and punches her twice before she attacks again. Finn catches the spear with both hands and the warriors struggle a lot. 

"I should have killed you on Artorias. Along with your mother. Run, traitor. As fast as you can."

**"No, Phasma. I am not running again!"**

Finn pushes the Captain back and gets behind her. He proceeds to rip her spine off with his bare hands. 

**"You had never one to begin with, Captain!"**

However, there are still multiple monsters waiting. A Baron shoot a green fireball. Finn dodges it and avoids a leaping smash with a backflip. Then he charges, punches the beast thrice and drills his chest.

He turns his arms into chainsaws and splits another Baron in half before amputating a Darknut. Then he punches a Praetorian in the stomach and lunges at another one, but he easily dodges and fires his blaster.

Finn barely blocks and also punches that Praetorian in the gut before doing a karate chop and decapitating him. He throws another jab at a Darknut, but he blocks with his shield and manages to stab Finn.

The Demon-Eater feels the stab a little. A little blood drops. He turns his hand into a hammer and breaks the Darknut's helmet and then his head.

As Fierce Finn slaughters the demons, the others struggle much more. Flashlight lands rapid jabs at a Praetorian, but the bodyguard bashes him with his shield and slashes him with his poleaxe. 

Rey defeats the Praetorian with a gut stab, but another one manages to slash her arm and make her bleed. When her saber and his poleaxe clash, Rey drops her saber and ignites it at the right time, chopping both of the guard's legs off. Then she finishes him off with a kick in the helmet.

The third one is tougher. Rey does a vertical slash and the monster barely blocks it. But he has a second poleaxe and uses it to stab Rey in the stomach, injuring both her and the child. 

Rey's eyes turn yellow as she Force Chokes the guard to death and then spits on his corpse. Selena summons a Hulk Knight to deal with a Mighty Darknut who was overpowering Anger and rushes at Rey's side.

She manages to heal both Rey and her child.

The Hulk Knight has enough brawn to send Hell Knights flying, but even he is no match for the Mighty Darknut. He lands a good hit in the chest of his opponent, but when the swords lock, the Mighty Darknut proves to be stronger. He pushes the Hulk Knight back and slashes him twice. 

He raises his sword to kill him, but Anger stabs him in the back. Since she no longer has her Angelic Sword, she has to use her Broadsword instead and does much smaller damage. Only because of the backstab does she manage a severe wound.

Which allows the Hulk Knight to land a good hit to the helmet. 

Commander Saber uses energy rockets to destroy giant chunks of ice fired by a Frost Giant. He proceeds to uppercut him with an Atomic Fist. The giant is gravely injured and Saber flies for a second, lethal one.

But he is frozen solid by the icy breath of the giant. 

Jessika finishes the already wounded beast with her blaster. It takes only three shots because the giant was weakened.

Even Anna, whose fiery powers are a perfect counter to the giants, struggles as a Mighty Warrior because she is attacked by two at once.

The Doom Slayer remembers the giants. He has fought one of them with a sword and a shield, who was twice as big and had horns. That was the legendary Titan. The Slayer knows that if they win this fight, the road to the Prince is wide open.

He uses his BFG-10000, a Quad Damage Pack and plenty of rockets and brings a Frost Giant down. Then he uses the invincibility pack to fight off a Frost Giant and four Praetorians at once, who have killed two Resistance Officers.

A Mighty Darknut manages to knock Pan down and raises his sword to cut him down to size. But a white energy disc breaks his armor.

And Link appears as a Fierce Deity. He has the Double Helix sword in his hands and fires some more discs. The Mighty Darknut throws his sword and shield away and draws a smaller blade. He rolls and dodges the strikes and manages to actually reach Link. 

The two fight with their swords for three rounds. But Link eventually stabs the Mighty Darknut in the heart and kills him. 

Pan repays the favor by firing his Golden Thunder at a Praetorian. The guard gets vaporized instantly.

But the demons have their own secret weapons. An ice dragon appears from the lake. He is handsome for a dragon, and also very lethal. 

There is also a Sith. A Wound in the Force, who managed to become an actual demon who feeds on souls because of the way he abused the Force. For that he earned a place to the guards of Cocytus, feasting on the souls of the damned. His name is Darth Nihilius. 

He demonstrates his power to three poor Resistance Troopers. He manages to rip their souls from their bodies and devour them. 

Pan, wanting his pride back from his defeat at the hands of Palpatine, decides to fight the demon. But the Sith dodges the first attack. 

Nihilus unleashes a Force Scream and paralyzes Pan before striking him with a Force Whirlwind. Then he fires purple Force Lightning. 

Pan uses his own Lightning and they clash. If Pan wasn't a Mighty Warrior, he would be dead right now. But his powers have been amplified very much, and he manages to overpower the Wound in the Force. 

The bright yellow Lightning makes the Sith wince in pain. But he manages to pin the Mighty Warrior into a wall. 

" **Fool! I am Darth Nihilius. The Lord of Hunger. And I shall consume... consume... consume everything. Starting with you.** "

He charges for his strongest move. The all-powerful Annihilate. It instantly kills anything he touches. But Flashlight uses his super speed to push Pan out of the way and lure the Sith into a Mighty Darknut who was about to kill Tammy. 

Nihilius gets pissed and charges with his lightsaber. Flashlight uses a Riot Baton he took from a dead Malebranche after the fight with Palparine's men to fight him off. 

It takes some rounds before Flashlight blinds Nihilius with a flash of light and then lands a jab at the Sith's stomach. 

But Nihilius proceeds to cut Flashlight's right hand off. 

Then he uses Annihilate again and completely destroys him. Flashlight only manages to scream.

Sonic-Speed gets pissed and manages to kill a Mighty Darknut out of his rage. Then he punches through a Praetorian and manages to reach Nihilius. He manages to land a hook with his brass knuckles, but gets stabbed in the chest.

That's enough for Pan Hancock. He fires electric rockets which injure Nihilius heavily. Then he pelts him with Lightning Spears. And he finishes with some Thundergod Smashes. 

"GIVE THE LIVES OF FLASHLIGHT AND THE THREE SOLDIERS BACK, YOU BASTARD!" 

To save his life, Nihilius does his most powerful Force Push and knocks Pan back. Then he steals some life energy from him. 

**"You are but a mortal. I am a force of destruction. I devoured a planet by myself. You can't stop me."**

The Sith, seeing himself close to defeat and having nothing to lose, leaves a scream of pure rage and hatred. **"After I take your soul, I will kill everyone you love. And then, your miserable planet follows."**

And Pan's eyes turn yellow. He has a long time since he killed an Archdemon or something stronger. And he is _going to do it again._

Meanwhile, Fierce Finn punches through a Praetorian's face and rips the scull of an Obsidian Skeleton. He throws it at a Lynel and hits its head. Then he throws two energy balls and culiminates with a drill strike.

He rips both horns of a Baron and stabs his eyes. Then he takes a poleaxe of a Praetorian and shoves it down his throat. He finally blocks a sword slash from a Darknut and breaks his neck.

Seeing all demons dead makes Finn calm down. He turns back to normal and sees all the carnage he caused. Among the dead, Captain Phasma's mutilated corpse stands out. 

Finn panics for a moment. "Did... did I do this? I remember some glimpses of the fight... but I can't have taken all of them. Not at once." 

And _he_ couldn't. The _Demon-Eater_ could easily. Because what hides under Finn is far from a former Stormtrooper. 

The Daughter's gift. It's basically a being born from Finn's anger against injustice and oppression. 

It takes power from Finn's empathy and determination and gets controlled from Finn's instincts. 

Finn cocks his blaster. "My friends need me. I have to go." And he rushes to find the others.

Anna barely manages to beat the two Frost Giants with Fire Tempest, but a Mighty Darknut hits her with an energy blade thrown from his sword. Johnny attacks the Mighty Darknut.

The Mighty Darknut Anger and the Hulk Knight were fighting managed to kill the latter, but had his armor broken. Anger manages to parry a slash with her Broadsword and land a powerful riposte. 

But the Mighty Darknut survives and hits her with a beam of darkness. She gets up and retaliates with a Thunderbolt before charging and landing a punch to his face. Then she finishes the powerful officer with a stab.

The Ice Dragon is fighting against Johnny. Johnny tries to use vines, but the dragon freezes them with his breath and renders them useless. Then he creates a giant chunk of ice and hurls it straight at Johnny. 

Johnny responds by creating a colossal rock. The two attacks collide and cancel each other. Then the dragon fires ice crystals rapidly. Johnny avoids all of them easily and fires menhirs, but the dragon also dodges them. 

The dragon approaches and strikes Johnny with his tail before freezing him with his breath. He is about to bite his head off, but Jessika and Rick manage to shoot at the dragon's head and belly respectively.

The Ice Dragon winces in pain and turns on the two. Before he attacks them, Johnny breaks the ice and hits him with the BFG-9000. The wounded dragon retaliates with a freezing tornado, which Johnny barely avoids.

The Mighty Warrior uses his most powerful ability. The Volcanic Blast, which fires multiple explosive streams of lava. The Ice Dragon gets hit by one and drops down. A detonator from Kaydel finishes him off. 

But Kaydel gets a jab in the shoulder by a Praetorian. Jess and Rick rush to help her.

Pan is still struggling against Nihilius. Despite having twenty years of proper training and a helmet which gives him the power of a demigod, he still can't beat the Lord of Hunger. 

He gets stunned by a Force Scream and struck by Force Lightning. But when he recovers he creates a golden wall of lightning. Then he performs a Thunderstorm. The Sith barely dodges and uses the Force to throw multiple boulders. 

Pan cuts the boulders to small pebbles with his Sword of Truth and throws many Lightning Bombs at the demon. But Nihilius gets hit by only one.

**"You can't take me down, human! I earned immortality through the Dark Side. Only your hate let you fight back against me. Strike me down with all your anger. And you shall be just like me! Thirsty for more blood!"**

"Wrong. I have already killed many things. Murderers, rapists, demons. As long as I protect the weak and never hurt them, I will never be one of you. You have crossed the line that much. Letting beings like you live is murder." 

As they engage again, Nihilius learns everything about Pan's past by invading his mind. **"I can see what brings you here, human. You want to kill the Great One and end the war. You know, I never died. I am a spirit. He keeps me here because of emergencies like this. I finally feel happy. Because he encourages me to consume more and more."**

Pan lands a Thunderpunch in his face. "You talk too much, Hellspawn!"

Enraged, Nihilius strikes Pan with a Force Whirlwind and starts Force Choking him. Hancock only manages to throw a beam of light from his hands. It wounds the Sith and knocks him down.

Pan continues by raising his sword in the air and making a rain of holy light. The Angelic Storm is too tough for the monster. As the Sith is staggered, the Mighty Warrior thrusts his sword forward and it pierces the dark spirit.

But the Lord of Hunger laughs it off and tries to suck Pan's soul. As Pan feels weaker, he has a chance for only one hit. 

A Thundergod Smash to the Sith's white mask. 

And the mask _cracks._

Suddenly, the monster starts screaming in terror. Pan is surprised. His soul stops getting drained. He quickly realizes what happened and lands another Thundergod Smash in the mask. In the third one he pokes a hole.

Seems luck worked in his favor. Flashlight's soul, followed by those of the three soldiers, are released. Then some more innocent souls. They all ascend in Heaven. 

Nihilius gets desperate. **"NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? Can't see... can't hear... I am DYING!"**

"I have no idea." 

So, thousands of innocent humans, aliens, animals, plants and other living beings can finally rest in peace.

Among them, Flashlight, who made this possible with his sacrifice. 

Nihilius doesn't exist anymore. Part of his atrocities has been undone. 

But then another being, even worse, appears with a company of two monsters.

The monsters are the Maneaters, who are giant gargoyles with tails. They have plenty of abilities, obvious diet and needed both Pan and Anna to be defeated. 

So the couple teams up again.

The leader is Ganondorf. But he has changed a lot. His skin is no longer sickly green, but a beautiful, healthy tan just like that of his tribe. His hair are still red, but shorter. His eyes aren't a glowing pink, but instead yellow with pupils. He still has his red cape, but his armor is grey and made of simple iron.

His weapon is a fancy pike with dark magic.

"What happened?" Link asks. "Did you give your soul to Nihilius and got it back when he died?" 

"Y... yeah, that's exactly what happened."

"Also, your voice became deeper and you should have brought your Triforce of Power with you!" 

"I don't need it to defeat you, mortal. I am still a god!"

Link uses the Fierce Deity Mask and fires some white energy discs. Ganondorf dodges them and fires a stream of green Lightning. 

Link dodges it with a roll and fires his white Lightning. Ganondorf gets zapped and knocked to the ground. Link lunges at him and stabs him with his Double Helix Sword.

But the demon smirks and stabs him back with his spear. Then he does a dash thrust and manages to knock the Fierce Deity down. He proceeds to fire some flaming sculls, but Link blocks them and hits him with giant white fireballs. 

However, since he spent too much time destroying demons before, he runs out of magic for the mask. The Fierce Deity has to rest for now. 

Link draws his Master Sword and the Hylian Shield. Ganondorf fires some Chaos Orbs to limit the area where Link can move and then hits his enemy with a ball of electricity. 

The next time, Link throws it back with his Master Sword. It's a hard match of Dead Man's Volley, but Link loses.

"Ha ha ha! See? Even at my weakest, I can still beat you! You are no match for me!" 

And he fires another orb. But Link goes under the monster and hits the ball, which is reflected. Ganondorf can't reflect from this angle and gets wounded. As he is stunned, Link happily wails on him.

He manages to land a Spin Attack and some more slashes until the demon recovers. 

"You... you horrible kid! I am going to cut you down to size!" Ganondorf draws his Darksabers. 

If the Master Sword wasn't holy, it would be cut at the first parry. The Hylian Shield is also quite powerful, but the monster manages to create a small crack.

Finn sees his chance to kill Ganondorf and charges, but he has to fight a Praetorian. And he isn't the one who draws first blood.

Meanwhile, Pan and Anna overwhelm the Maneaters. They had fought the beasts bravely the first time, but not as Mighty Warriors and Pan had to fight two at once at one point.

Now, the couple picks a monster each and beats it up.

However, the Mighty Warriors are already weakened, Anna by the Frost Giants and Pan by Nihilius. 

When the first Maneater manages to hit Anna with arrows from its tail and the second one manages a pounce on Pan, the Resistance warriors have to ditch their armors because of the damage.

Pan casts a Thunderstorm and Anna a Firestorm. The monsters are wounded, but they start screaming, damaging and stunning the duo. A Maneater claws Pan, while the other bites Anna. Then the two use their tails to boost their power and surround the couple. 

After four rounds, the humans' backs are against the wall. They have only one solution. The Shockfire Obliteration. But first Pan cuts the tails of the beasts with Strikes of Truth and then Anna ties them up with a fiery bola. 

If not for those moves, the Maneaters would have avoided the combined attack. But now they stand no chance. And both are struck. 

But they barely survive. And break free of their bonds.

They pounce on the heroes, ready to end their lives.

However, the two draw their lightsabers and thrust at the same time. The stabs kill the Maneaters, who can't even figure out what killed them. Not even after it's too late. 

The couple hugs. "I love you, Anna."

"I love you too, Pan." 

And they kiss. 

Meanwhile, Rey has gutted a Mighty Darknut and spots Link struggling with Ganondorf. She charges at the latter and Force Pushes him away. 

Ganondorf fires balls of electricity, but Rey dodges all of them and reaches him. She stabs him in the stomach. Surprisingly, this makes him wince in pain a lot more than the last time. 

The monster slashes wildly with his Darksabers. Rey uses her saberstaff to counter his attacks. It's a quite intense duel. Rey, despite having a baby in her belly, does far better than the last two times. Either she improved very much or Ganondorf is handicapping himself.

They actually fight for twelve inconclusive rounds until a saberlock. "It seems you improved very much, Kira Skywalker. You could even replace the apprentice you killed. Use your hate and strike me down!" 

Rey does use her Force Rage, but it still isn't enough. She is overpowered and knocked to the ground. She shields herself with her arms for the next strike and gets a cut.

But Princess Zelda arrives and fires her strongest Light Arrow at the demon. It strikes Ganondorf in the face and fills it with light. The monster screams in pain and holds his face. Which turns to nothing but a horned scull.

Link's mouth opens. "Something is wrong. I knew it. We have a problem! This is n..."

The beast fires Dark Arrows from all over his body.

And all three heroes fighting him get hit.

"Yes. This is not good for you! Behold, my new form, Phantom Ganon!"

"But Phantom Ganon is a cl..."

"Clever idea, yes. Here, I have to use my terrifying true form. I shall smite all of you!" 

And he fires more and more flaming sculls. One of them hits Zelda, who retailates with a Light Arrow. 

Phantom Ganon dodges and creates dark whirlwinds. When everyone dodges, he uses the Darksabers to become one himself. He manages to hit Rey and starts laughing like a maniac. 

But Link slashes his cape and staggers him. Then Zelda, Link and Rey use their melee weapons and bash him all at once. 

Until Phantom Ganon recovers and fires some Shadow Balls before drawing the Darksabers again. But Rey manages to easily knock one saber away, while Link knocks the other and Zelda hits his back with three Light Arrows. 

Then Link hits him with a Light Arrow too and Rey manages to cut off his right leg.

But the ghost can still float. And is pissed. He fastens Rey with some Shadow Chains, hits Zelda with a black fireball and uses another storm of Dark Arrows to weaken Link before disarming him with his spear.

Then he charges one more electricity ball. 

Link knows he has to reflect it but wants to find a way.

He thinks quickly and uses an empty bottle. It actually manages to reflect the shot and strike the phantom!

Link gets his Master Sword and Rey breaks her chains. Along with Zelda, all three charge and stab Phantom Ganon with their swords. 

And he turns to dust immediately. 

Everyone celebrates except Finn, who wanted to kill Ganondorf himself, Rey, who found the fight too easy, and mostly Link, who believes this can't be the real Ganondorf.

The Resistance keeps advancing and finds Irodis, a king who slaughtered babies to keep his throne. He is always full of worms, a gross excibit for the demons to enjoy. Some Frost Giants breathe ice, but the heroes manage to pass them without casualties.

The Resistance advances towards a door and reaches an oven. Inside there is toxic gas. And in the middle, a soap with a toothbrush mustache.

"What crime has this soap done?" Poe asks.

"All of them." Saber replies. 

Tammy glares at the soap. "This psycho is Adolf Hitler. Guilty of excessive torture of innocents simply because they are different. The six million people he apparently killed? Only the Jews and only in the concentration camps. The actual number of his victims is much bigger. Also, he scrapegoated, did false accusations, oppressed people, was arrogant, had a lust for power, wrath because he was injured badly in a war he fought, twice, and he also committed suicide."

"Funny. I thought Hitler was their _king._ " Pan replies. "Such misanthropy could only belong to..."

"It's an insult to the assholes running this atrocious place." 

Then a distorted voice is heard. **"I am impressed. You actually defeated Ganondorf Dragmire! He was my toughest fighter and it took only three of you. I am looking forward to cut all of you down to size."**

After all the Dimensional Guardians take turns to spit on Hitler's oven, and Pan writes "Jews aren't pigs" with the Sword of Truth, the Resistance fights off some more Praetorians. 

Link is still sure Ganondorf hasn't been defeated. In fact, he expects to find the real one in the Throne Room. Speaking of which, there is a giant door to what is perceived to be the Throne Room. 

The Resistance enters the room only to find another lake, this time with a giant beast throwing meteors at them. Rey senses the door is inside the beast. 

She splits the giant's stomach open and disables it.

Then she prays to the Force. "May the Force be with all of us. May it help us end the war." And she proceeds to tell the Jedi Code.

Pan prays to his God. "Oh mighty God, you protected me from sin and danger in many occasions. I beg you to protect not only me, but everyone as well. Please, help me with your Light to dispel the Darkness." 

Link prays to his Goddesses. "Holy Din, Nayuru and Farore, you gave us your blessings to help our land and any land. Please, help us stop the Prince."

Selena also prays to her deities. "Oh mighty Spirits, I studied both the Light and the Dark. But there are some beings abusing your power. Please, let us save the world from their arrogance."

The Doom Slayer doesn't pray. He just cracks his knuckles, completely silent.

Finn raises his lightsaber. "Is there some divine power? I think so. Someone protects us. We are going to win. We are going to finish this once and for all!"

They get inside the Throne Room, trembling with utter anxiety. They find it full of red and black. There is a single Praetorian with a Riot Baton. He does nothing.

There is also a throne. Very tall, red, with snakes for the arms. It has some jewels and also gold for decoration. There is also an organ with ivory keys.

But what catches the attention of everyone is the boxing ring. 

The Ring of Pain. 

And there is a seat where a man waits.

Finn draws his lightsaber and steps on the arena. 

He is surprised to see who is sitting there.

"Impossible! Jar Jar... were you the key to all of this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, the moment which you were all waiting for. **THE FINAL BOSS!**
> 
> Opinions about Finn vs the Legion (which was supposed to be one-sided), Darth Nihilius and Phantom Ganon?
> 
> Why did the three punches kill Nihilius? While the stab and thunderbolts didn't? Because he was entirely dependent on his suit and mask to survive. He could not die otherwise.
> 
> Edited because I had forgotten the Ice Dragon. I introduced him next to Nihilius and had given him no scene. Silly me. Now he has one.
> 
> Do you think that was the real Ganon or not? And why?
> 
> Please leave me feedback!


	31. Bow to me or die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn encounters the real Prince of Darkness. The two fight to the death. Everyone watches the duel that will confirm the fate of the Multiverse. 
> 
> Even Fierce Finn can find his match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, guys and girls (mostly girls give me feedback anyway)! The final showdown! 
> 
> Originally, I would have posted just that. Finn's Inferno would have been but Limbo and Cocytus. It became a full-fledged story.
> 
> This battle will play a bit like a videogame final boss fight. Fierce Finn is the player. As for the boss? Find out!

"Jar Jar? Really? You aren't that bad!" Sonic-Speed says. 

"Mesa gave extra authorities to Chancellor Palpatine! Mesa created the Empire indirectly. Mesa can also control beasts. Any beast." 

Jar Jar draws two red lightsabers. 

"It would make sense for mesa to be a ruler of this place. But alas. Mesa _not._ Mesa only a Grey Jedi. Who helped both the Jedi and the Sith so wesa could achieve balance. Mesa also kicked out Snoke for being a murderous little shit."

"So... why did you sic the demons on us? And why are you our final opponent?" Finn asks. 

"Oh, mesa not the final opponent of yousa. Mesa only the judge. Becuase mesa got unfair hatred, mesa has to be the one between yousa, Finn, the ultimate good..."

Then a familiar being appears. Everyone but Link, Pan, Johnny and Zelda is surprised. 

"I knew that Ganon was a fake! I had beaten that double before!" Link shouts.

And Jar Jar points at the challenger. "And Ganondorf, the ultimate evil. Yousa know, mesa quite afraid of this guy. He is a monster."

"Correction. GOD." Ganondorf points out. He has his dark purple armor, the long hair, the glowing soulless eyes, the sickly green skin and the powerful Sword of Dark Think.

"Did you REALLY think this clown would be behind all those fiends? Who came out of nowhere? Sure, he is much smarter and stronger than how he acts. But he just hasn't enough Dark inside him! Also, Phantom Ganon had some clues that it wasn't the real me.

For starters, _I do not die that easily._

Finn, I have to give you some credit. You and your pathetic Resistance. You passed through all my layers. You killed my Enforcers. You snatched victory away from me. But I have still something. Something even stronger than the Demon-Eater! And after you get _killed,_ traitor, your family and your worthless planet will join you and your parents." 

Finn starts getting pissed again. "You... you BASTARD!"

Ganondorf steps into the ring. "Behold... the true power of a god!" He folds his arms and concentrates, as dark energy surrounds him. 

"Is he summoning a monster?" Poe asks.

"No." Pan replies. "You wish he did so."

And he starts changing form. He turns much more muscular, to the point of breaking his steel armor. He also gets half a meter taller. 

His skin turns red, his hands grow muscular and clawed, a tail of a lizard appears and he now spots two enormous angelic wings. Which are a shade of red. He also grows a pair of goat horns, his teeth get sharper and he spots an impressive six-pack. 

Pan and Link look about to wet their pants, bacause they _know_ what this form means.

The Prince of Darkness starts speaking in a low-pitched, nightmarish voice. **"I am the Alpha and the Omega. You are hopeless. The Multiverse shall be purified. You will _not_ stop it."**

And he grows two tentacles from his back to do to Finn exactly what he did to Graduon. But Finn's eyes turn a bright blue again and he sees everything in blue and red. He manages to turn his hands into saws and cut the tentacles off. 

Fierce Finn emerges again and roars. **"BRING IT ON, BASTARD! I AM READY!"**

The two exchange a death glare, not afraid of each other in the slightest.

Jar Jar makes an announcement. "No weapons, direct attacks from outside while the two are inside the ring. No crowd fights. In the blue corner, wesa have the Demon-Eater, a pure soul, a true warrior whom many mislabel, who will always do the right thing even when it's stupid. The one and only, Fierce Finn!" 

The Resistance cheers and applauds loudly. There is also a crowd of Barons and Praetorians, who boo and hiss. 

Jar Jar continues, overly enthusiastic. "Aaaaaand in the red corner, the God of Destruction, the Prince of Darkness, a cruel king but excellent warrior, the magnificent Red Demon Ganondorf!"

Now the Resistance invasion force boos and the demon crowd cheers very loudly. 

If looks could kill, the way the combatants stare each other would have slain both. 

The match isn't only shown in Hell. It's also on Coruscant and Artorias, as well as Earth, because the hosts of the challenge wanted everyone to see Finn being dead and defeated.

Among the onlookers are Lyra, Ashoka, the droids and the Padawans. C-3PO is worried. "According to my calculations, the possiblity of Finn not winning this fight is 20 to 1."

Lyra closes his mouth. _"Never tell me the odds."_

Finally, as lights fill the arena, Ganondorf makes a motion of slitting Finn's throat. **"Come on, BITCH!"**

After the monster lets out a roar, he charges first at Finn and throws three punches. Finn easily blocks all of them and retaliates with some of his own. 

Ganondorf dodges them and attacks with three more punches, this time landing every single one and knocking the man down. Suprisingly, he is grinning the whole time. Seems like he is still holding back, even in this form. 

Finn gets up, dodges a fist and lands four consecutive punches. Then he turns his right hand into a powerful drill and pierces the Prince's chest. 

**"AAAAARGH!"** screams the Prince of Darkness and throws an uppercut. Finn jumps sideways and lands another flurry of punches, this time finishing his attack by lifting his enemy and suplexing him to the ground. 

He turns his hand into a chainsaw and attacks again, but Ganondorf jumps back and his right hand fills with black Lightning. Only he can cast this color of thunder and he does so five times. 

Finn dodges each bolt by jumping and rolling and fires a blue ball of light. It strikes Ganondorf and stuns him for a bit. Finn dashes quickly and does a shoulderbash and proceeds to land some more hooks before drilling the self-proclaimed god in the chest again.

Then he keeps attacking, but Ganondorf blocks all attacks and backhands Finn. Finn jumps back twice, but at a distance he has the disadvantage. Because, unlike the former Stormtrooper, Ganondorf hasn't used half of his tricks and has full control of his power.

He punches the arena and electrocutes it, stunning Rey's husband and also hurting him. As the Demon-Eater struggles to move again, the Gerudo fills his left fist with darkness and lands a Warlock Punch to the human's face, drawing blood and knocking him down.

Finn manages to get up and sees Ganondorf smiling at him again, like he is not fighting for his life. The black human barely manages to block a heavy uppercut and his arms are hurt for a second. He barely dodges the next punches and gets behind the demon deity. 

Seizing the opportunity, he lands enough hits to stagger him and then picks him up by the tail. He smashes his body to the ground multiple times until he draws some blood. Then he spins the demigod around three times and hurls him to the ropes of the ring.

Ganondorf bounces off the ring, gains momentum and charges for a punch straight at his enemy's face. But Finn is faster and manages to land a strong hook first. He manages to make his opponent dizzy... for one second.

The Prince has a smile like he hasn't got any damage from Fierce Finn's punches and abilities. **"Come on, give me a challenge!"** After a provocative gesture, he charges and so does the Demon-Eater. They trade blows so quickly, that nobody can see them punching each other. No human and no demon.

After they exchange hundreds of punches in a matter of seconds, they manage to uppercut each other and draw blood. They also exchange right hooks. Then both go for a headbutt. But Finn is too slow to realize that Ganondorf changed his attack in time.

The Demon King's fingers turn into sharp claws and he stabs Finn in the heart. The Vampiric Claws make Finn wince in pain as he gets damaged by them. Meanwhile, the dark demigod is partially healed. 

As he smiles in triumph, he dashes to the other side of the arena and raises his hand. Finn, who was struggling to get up, feels his heart getting cut a bunch of times before an explosion is heard inside his body. 

And he gets knocked down again. 

Ganondorf laughs in triumph to add literal insult to heavy injury and flexes for the audience.

Jar Jar isn't above commenting. "Seems like Fierce Finn finally found someone stronger than him!"

Rey starts getting worried. She hides a basket with healing potions which she is going to throw at Finn if he is close to death.

Poe grabs hold of Jess and starts trembling. 

On Coruscant, Lyra watches in horror as her brother's Fierce form is overwhelmed for the first time. The Padawans also seem to be scared.

"Come on, Finn, you can beat the bad man!" Kiara shouts. "May the Force be with you!"

The demon crowd cheers for their god. "Come on, Great One! No mortal is a match for you!" a Baron shouts. Two more Barons encourage their dark master. "Get the traitor! KILL HIM!"

But Finn spits some blood and gets up again. He charges for a punch, but Ganondorf avoids him, still with his back turned, and turns to fire black Lightning.

Finn barely avoids it, gets close and lands some punches before drilling the beast again. The Prince punches the ground to electrocute Finn again, but the hero jumps in time and lands a double flying kick to the demigod. Ganondorf is knocked down.

But he gets back up and gestures for Finn to come again. They charge at each other for a second time.

The human's fist meets the demon's and they prove to be equal. Then they trade blows very quickly, faster than anyone but the two can see.

"Mesa can watch this duel all night! Will Finn be beaten up a second time?" 

The two pause for a moment and trade hooks. First right hooks, then left ones. Then comes a headbutt. This time, Finn is faster and they headbutt each other. Finn's head hurts a little more, because the Demon-Eater has no goat horns. Then they trade powerful uppercuts. 

The guests are ecstatic as they watch Finn finally getting the upper hand and jumping very high. Finn's right hand is surrounded by holy blue light as he charges a punch. And, before Ganondorf can block the powerful blow, the punch connects with his face and knocks him down to the ground. 

Ganondorf coughs up blood.

Jar Jar seems happy. "Great job, Finn! Yousa managed to teach the bastard a lesson!"

Rey literally acts like a cheerleader for the first time in her life. "Finn! Finn! Go, Peanut, go!"

On Coruscant, the entire Resistance cheers. "Yes! Kick the bad man's ass!" 

"Language, Temiri!"

"But, Mistress Ashoka, admit it, you also love watching Finn smashing the ugly bad guy around!"

"Who doesn't?" 

Lyra looks about to throw a party. And so do her guards.

Poe is congratulating Finn, while the Praetorian with the Riot Baton looks quite angry and some Barons boo.

Finn himself manages to smile and is happy for a moment. He even gets his normal voice back for a bit.

"What happened? No taunts? No lectures? No nothing?" And he gestures to his enemy to get up.

Ganondorf struggles to do so. His smug grin has completely vanished. Now, he is just as angry as Finn, if not even _more._

**" _My dear Finn... I am afraid you pushed me off my limits._ Forget the Galaxy... now I just... want... you... DEEEEEAAAAD!"**

And he leaves out a roar so scary that Fierce Finn himself fliches. He feels like the first time he left the First Order. Scared, alone against a whole army. This army consists of only one person, but is worse than the First Order. 

He leaves a small "Oh shit." But then he regains his courage and voice. He cracks his knuckles in defiance and steps forward. He has beaten Ganondorf once. He has won all his fights as Fierce Finn. He did contibute to the downfall of an army. He can do it again. 

As Ganondorf cackles constantly, showing that he lost whatever sanity he had left, Pan encourages Finn. 

"Be brave, Finn! It's everything or nothing!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, this is the beginning of the last duel. 
> 
> Did you like the twist? 
> 
> Edited because it was lacking a lot. I had to cover a plot hole and add some more things, like reactions from the home side. Plus, some more damned in Chapter 8.
> 
> And seems Starwarsgirl is dormant for some days. If you read this, tell me if you are fine! 
> 
> Place bets, everyone. This duel will judge the fate of the Galaxy. Any Galaxy. Including ours. If Finn wins, the Multiverse is safe. If he loses now, Darkness will consume everything. 
> 
> **-"And the author means everything! Including his and your own world! Anyone who opposes me shall be destroyed, starting with Finn!"**
> 
> -I said IF Finn loses, Ganny. 
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE ME FEEDBACK FOR THE FINAL BOSS! Is it a good fight so far? Because it IS going to escalate! No, really, I would like your feedback.


	32. Thirsty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganondorf finally goes all-out on Finn. Everyone thought this would be a battle between equals. This is proven _wrong._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The theme for this fight would be "So cold" from MadWorld. Basically imagine pissing off a demigod of evil. Oh well, Fierce Finn actually did so!
> 
> For Finnrey Friday, today I give you TWO updates, one here and one in a much older story!

Ganondorf leaves his loudest bellow and charges without holding back anymore. Gone is his grin, replaced with a furious expression as he throws six rapid punches at Finn. Finn gets hit by all but the last one, which he blocks.

The Demon-Eater manages to counter the incarnation of evil with three hooks, following with a drill to the chest. But this only angers the Prince more.

Red Demon Ganondorf lifts Finn with his index finger and spins him around. Then he jumps high into the air, as if he was lifting a feather, and slams his victim's back to his right knee.

The ex-stormtrooper's metal spine cracks from the powerful blow and he is about to die. Rey refuses to stand and do nothing. She throws a healing potion at Finn, who performs a backflip to avoid some more wild punches and gets it. He manages to drink it and punch Ganondorf twice.

But the Prince blocks the next attacks and counters with his strongest kick. SMACK! Finn is tossed out of the ring and struggles to get up. The Praetorian with the Riot Baton beats him up with his weapon and uses it as a baseball bat to send the Demon-Eater flying back to the arena. 

Ganondorf grabs Finn's head in mid-air and slams it _through the ring._ Then he flexes, while the demon crowd cheers. 

Even Jar Jar is amazed. "Outstanding! Wesa just proved that there is always a bigger fish. The Demon-Eater is not the top of the food chain!"

Poe remembers the rules and holds himself from throwing stones or shooting Ganondorf with his blaster. 

But Fierce Finn is no joke either. He manages to get up, punch Ganondorf in the face and follow with some more fists. Then he lifts the Prince and slams him very hard on the ground, while Poe leaves a sigh of relief.

"Come on, Finn! You are the Multiverse's only hope!"

Finn punches Ganondorf five more times. The demon jumps back and performs a Warlock Punch, but Finn easily dodges it and charges.

Just as Ganondorf wanted. Because he prepares the strongest ability of his strongest form. Which he can only use in places full of Dark. 

_The fearsome Black Hole._

"Run away, Finn! It's a TRAP!" Pan shouts.

So does Stockles Ackbar on Coruscant.

Finn feels getting sucked in quickly. He starts running in the opposite direction. He sprints faster than the human eye can see and tries to run away.

Even those outside the ring are affected a bit, and so do the ropes. And the might of the black hole triumphs over Fierce Finn's superhuman speed. 

He gets dragged towards the red demon and collides with him. Which results in him getting a supercharged uppercut to the jaw, which cracks it. 

Finn gets launched by the attack high. Really high. He gets punched through all nine layers of Hell. He sees the beheaded corpse of the Cyberdemon, whom he killed himself. He also sees PB-0000 singing badly about his latest failure. And in the first layer, Rose blows him a kiss. 

In the end, he is tossed out of Hell, through the Hellgate of Mars. And in space. 

With the speed of light, Ganondorf follows his victim, flying using his angelic wings. He manages to reach Finn quickly and grabs him by the shoulders. 

Then he turns into a comet of black flame and descends even faster. Finn feels his life passing from his eyes like a movie. 

**SMASH!!!!!**

And then Finn's vision turns all black.

The attack has shredded him to pieces. 

The Resistance members are all about to cry. In Coruscant, Lyra is sobbing uncontrollably, while the Padawans are hugging each other in fear. 

The only one not upset is Pan Hancock. 

Anna slaps him. "Pan! Finn is DEAD! Why are you being a heartless asshole? Don't you realize Ganondorf won and the Multiverse is doomed?" 

Pan whispers in her ear. "Good thing I never told anyone about what I have done after I freed you from the prison ship. The demons are buying it."

As Poe and Rey are crying, the demons throw fireworks in celebration. They finally won the war! 

Ganondorf in particular is overly _ecstatic._

**"THIS HAPPENS TO ANYONE WHO OPPOSES ME! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DEFIED ME!"**

Jar Jar acts if nothing happened. "Finn came a long way here, only to be killed in the finish line. Rest in pieces, Demon-Eater!" 

Rey slaps him in anger. 

But suddenly, Finn is created anew. His scars are gone, his organic spine is back, his memories are intact. And he turns Fierce again. 

He shields his presence from Ganondorf and approaches silently.

"Mesa wonder how Heaven is like!" Jar Jar jokes. 

**"Just ask all the pieces of Fierce F..."**

SMACK! The Prince gets a very heavy beating, which culiminates in him getting launched on the ropes! 

**"It's pretty good."** Finn comments. 

Hope comes back to the Resistance. Lyra keeps crying, in joy this time. "He is alive! My brother is alive! ALIVE!" 

Pan has his most smug grin. "Golden apple, baby."

But Ganondorf still has some tricks up his sleeve. He jumps backwards and on the corner of the ropes. Then he laughs. Both of his hands are filled with Darkness as he dives, performing a Psycho Crush. 

Finn barely sees the powerful attack and doesn't manage to get out of the way quickly. The hit is quite powerful and knocks him down. A second hit like that would kill Finn again, even Fierce. 

Ganondorf poses again, but when Finn gets up and attacks, his opponent is prepared and blocks all the fists. He retaliates by punching Finn six more times.

He tries to attack with a kick, but Finn manages to dodge this time and lands a flurry of punches, drawing a small drop of blood. Then he lifts the Demon King and suplexes him into the ring. 

Ganondorf punches the floor, electrocuting it, but Finn jumps and avoids getting zapped. But the Prince uses the dreaded Black Hole again. 

Now every guest in the crowd is worried. Even Pan, because he knows Finn has no more extra lives.

This time Finn changes tactics. He does his longest sommersault and actually gains some distance. Another backflip, and he manages to escape the powerful strike. So Ganondorf ends up uppercutting thin air.

By doing so, the Prince has left himself open to enemy attacks. And he gets hit by a blue energy ball, which stuns him. Finn shoulderbashes him and lands two hooks before finishing with a drill attack.

Poe leaves a sigh of relief.

Ganondorf raises his hand for the finger grab, but Finn dodges and lands some more punches. However, he gets kicked out of the arena again and battered by the Praetorian before being thrown back in and slammed head first by Ganondorf.

The demon crowd cheers, the Dimensional Guardians boo and hiss and Rey throws another healing potion.

Finn notices it and starts going backwards, dodging a flurry of punches and kicks. Ganondorf charges a lethal Ganon Cannon, but he only roars instead of calling the attack's name. 

The Ganon Cannon in this form is slightly stronger, but can be reused much faster and can stun a survivor. Finn barely avoids the attack, which would mean death, and grabs the potion. 

He fires another energy ball, but it's blocked and Ganondorf retaliates by using more black Lightining. Finn rolls to avoid all strikes and jumps to dodge an electrocution of the ring, but gets hit by a black fireball.

The Prince follows this by punching the arena, making explosions in a straight line. They have the power of an atomic bomb, but not the range. Finn avoids them and lands a flying kick at Ganondorf, followed by a spin kick and a gut punch. Then he turns his hand into a hammer and whacks the beast.

But Ganondorf jumps to a pole in the corner of the ropes and laughs again. Then he attacks with another Psycho Crush. This time, Finn is prepared. He dodges the attack and lands plenty of punches to the Prince, following by picking him up by the tail, slamming him several times to the ground and throwing him at the ropes. The Prince of Darkness gets up and charges for a punch, but ends up getting punched first.

The Resistance cheers. "Yes! You can do it, Finn!"

"We can save the Multiverse! Finish him!"

"I always believed in you, Finn! Don't give up!"

And on Coruscant, Earth and Artorias, the cheers are quite loud. Even some racists cheer for Finn, because they prefer being saved by a black guy than risking complete annihilation of their species. 

The demons, on the other hand, have dropped morale.

"Impossible! A janitor can't fight a god!"

"Look at the human's audacity. Ganondorf will shred him to pieces!"

"Get up, Great One! You can blow up a single traitor!"

Ganondorf gets up and backhands Finn. Then he follows with a flurry of punches, but Finn blocks all of them and counters with three of his own before drilling him again. Then he turns his hand into a hammer, but Ganondorf dodges it with ease and does a backflip.

He fires a Ganon Cannon and it strikes Finn square in the chest, heavily damaging and stunning him. Then he performs a Warlock Punch and knocks Finn at the ropes. As a dizzy Finn struggles to get up, he gets hit by a powerful stream of Hellfire. 

Now the demons cheer. Jar Jar acts like the fate of his Galaxy doesn't depend on this fight. "Seems like Ganondorf wanted to light up the mood. He was just warming up!"

"Finish him, Master!" three Barons shout in unison.

Ganondorf prepares another Warlock Punch, but Anna manages to warn Finn quickly. The former Stormtrooper dodges the attack and kicks the demon lord with his knee. Then he ducks a right hook, lands a gut punch and follows with a karate chop. 

He continues with an uppercut, but Ganondorf easily blocks it and headbutts Finn with his horns before whacking him with his tail. If he wasn't dead serious, he would comment about not having these for show.

Finn is knocked back and barely manages to dodge the next thunderbolts. He turns his hand into a chainsaw and actually manages to hit Ganondorf this time, wounding him heavily. Then he punches him four times before turning his hand into a drill and drilling his chest again. 

He can hear the Resistance cheering for him, the demons booing him, Jar Jar doing bad jokes. But he only focuses on Ganondorf and his destruction.

Ganondorf finally throws a fit as he almost jumps up and down. " **JUST! DIE!! ALREADY!!!** "

And he charges. The two trade multiple blows in seconds. Finn is determined to finish this once and for all. So is Ganondorf.

The two trade right hooks, left hooks, uppercuts and headbutts. After that, Finn jumps again high into the air and lands another powerful punch in Ganondorf's face.

As Ganondorf staggers, Finn charges his most powerful attack. **"For my father. For the Galaxy. For the Mulitverse. For Rey. But... above all else... for everyone you've KILLED!** " 

And he unleashes a right hook, surrounded by blue energy, right into Ganondorf's cheek. The fist is so strong that it launches Ganondorf out of the ring! 

He lands on a board which shows the time and score of the combatants and breaks it, getting electrocuted.

He falls to the ground, right in front of Rey's feet.

Who also wants some payback. She smacks him plenty of times with her saberstaff and then launches him back to the arena, where Finn catches him in mid-air by the head and slams him through the ring. 

**K.O.!**

Finn finally gets to brag for the audience. **"WHO IS THE BADDEST? ME! WHO IS THE TOUGHEST? ME! I KILLED A SO-CALLED GOD!"**

The demons are in denial. They can't believe a janitor killed their Prince by himself. 

Rey, Poe, Jessika, Pan, Anna and Saber hug Finn in that order. 

Lyra is about to throw a party.

Temiri jumps in victory. "Yes! You beat the bad man, Finn! You are the best of the best!"

"Three cheers for the mighty Demon-Eater!"

But Ganondorf doesn't die so easily. He draws the Sword of Dark Think, the only weapon he can use in this form. He struggles a bit to get up, but he manages to do so and, after spitting some blood, charges. 

Rey's smile quickly fades. "FINN! BEHIND YOU!"

Finn starts turning to see the incoming danger, but Red Demon Ganondorf is too quick and stabs him in the back, right below the neck. His smirk is back. 

But Jar Jar steps into the arena, furious. "Finn won fair and square. Yousa _cheated_ , Ganondorf! The victory goes to the mortal side!" 

He Force Pushes him away from Finn and stabs him with his lightsabers. 

But Ganondorf manages a smile. **"You don't get it, do you? I am the Prince of Darkness. I don't have to play fair. Besides, we are in Hell. I. MAKE. THE RULES!"**

With a swift slash he decapitates Jar Jar. 

Then he shows the severed head to the Resistance. 

He has no witty comment, just a smile. Then he throws Jar Jar's head away and advances towards Finn slowly, holding his bare sword.

The stab didn't kill Finn, but he struggles to get up. All Dimensional Guardians take their strongest forms to defend him. 

Ganondorf snaps his fingers and the entire demon crowd jumps down to fight the united Resistance.

Commander Saber draws his Shark Swords. 

"Defend Finn at all costs! Go Resistance! Let's kick daemonic ass. One last time." 

"Rise! RESIST! REVOLUTION!"

Ganondorf also makes a short speech.

**"Tonight, your champion fell, Resistance scum. And you still don't give up? My hordes shall teach you a lesson. Crush the Resistance, boys!"**

"Blood! Honor! SOULS FOR THE PRINCE!"

And the final showdown reaches its peak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, the finale is still going! 
> 
> Did you want Jar Jar to get killed by Ganondorf? Or not? 
> 
> If you ask me about Finn's revival in the middle of the fight, turn back to Chapter 20, where Pan saves the Resistance from the horrible movie/comic. 
> 
> Want me to spork the last episodes of that comic after this story?
> 
> Starwarsgirl, I hope you restore your account soon, because I plan to make a story together with you, and involve The_Readers_Writer. 
> 
> Because even I can't decide, what's Ganondorf's biggest dick move so far?
> 
> Most and least favorite moment in this chapter? Personally, I found the Finnisher cathartic.
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE ME FEEDBACK!


	33. I am a god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganondorf has defeated Finn with a cheap shot and attempts to destroy the Resistance. But the team is ready to fight to the last man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final battle escalated! 
> 
> Everyone deserved a moment to shine, so here it is!
> 
> Btw, the cross-tagging started again:( Reylo is like sand. Rough, coarse and literally gets EVERYWHERE!)

At the start of the fight, Poe activates his jetpack and fires missiles at the demons. A Baron gets injured and retaliates with fireballs. Poe dodges them and pulls his tonque. He barely dodges a fireball and manages to destroy the Baron with some homing missiles.

He goes for the second one and starts bombarding him, but the Baron leaps to kill him. Poe just flies higher and fires more rockets. But a fireball hits him and damages his jetpack, making him land on his back.

The Baron rushes to finish him off, but Rey darts between them and with a single lighsaber slash she cuts the high-ranking fiend in half. He was already weakened by the missiles.

The Praetorian with the Riot Baton, who aided Ganon in the last duel, charges at Rey and performs a vertical strike. She manages to block it with her saberstaff and counters with two quick hits, but the guard blocks both of them.

Elsewhere, Rick tries to reach Ganondorf and make him pay for Finn. He tries to shoot a Baron dead with his blaster and carefully avoids his attacks. But he has only a blaster and hasn't killed his target with fifty successful shots. 

He spots Zelda gutting a Praetorian and takes the dead demon's spear. He picks it up and throws it. Because his Stormtrooper training wasn't so good, he misses. The spear hits another Baron by accident. 

The first Baron hits Rick with a fireball and creates a hole in his armor. But the Doom Slayer can't risk losing another friend. He quickly does the injured Baron in with his Plasma Gun and flips the second one off. 

After a brief fight, he gibs the beast with his rocket launcher. Rick struggles to get up. When he does so, he manages to shoot Ganondorf in the wing. Ganondorf doesn't even notice.

Selena rushes to heal Finn quickly, but she sees a former Stormtrooper getting wounded by a fireball and manages to heal him before he dies. Then the Dark Cleric summons a horde of skeletons. 

But her dark magic is far inferior to Ganondorf's, who summons some Dark Stalmasters to get rid of Selena's skeletons. Selena summons a Hulk Knight, who uses his giant sword to amputate a Praetorian and tanks a stab of the enemy's poleaxe.

Rey manages to land a jab at the Baton Praetorian's shoulder, but the Riot Baton and the lightsaber lock. Rey drops her saber and ignites it mid-air. It worked both against a Praetorian of Snoke and one of Ganondorf. But this one is one of the best Praetorians, and he exploits the short range of the attack for a backflip.

Then he hits Rey with a flying kick in the chest and strikes her pretty face with his baton, drawing blood. But Poe draws his blaster and fires multiple shots at the guard. The first ones catch the Praetorian in surprise and strike home. But he turns and blocks the next bolts.

He charges, deflecting every blaster bolt. Until Poe pretends to aim for the crotch. When the enemy lowers his weapon, he gets a quick headshot.

"I was going for the head either way." Poe comments as the purple-clad knight drops dead.

Rick shoots Ganondorf in the eye, doing nothing again. Ganondorf smirks. **"Nice try, worm."** And he unleashes a stream of Hellfire. 

But Pan, as a Mighty Warrior, darts with full speed and gets in front of Rick, blocking the attack with his arms. "You fuck with this man, you fuck with me!"

**"As you wish, Hancock. About time I punished your blasphemy!"**

And Ganondorf creates a powerful armor with a cape made of actual fire. Then he attacks with a tentacle, but Pan cuts it with his sword. The yellow-clad Guardian leaps with the sword, but Ganondorf blocks easily with his own.

Anna manages to kick through a Praetorian and creates a rain of fiery feathers. They hit multiple targets, but a Baron's fireball strikes Anna's right shoulder. 

An ex-Heavy Trooper manages to shoot a Baron multiple times, but gets killed by green fireballs. Kaydel finishes the beast off.

Commander Saber uses the Devastator to kill two Barons with only three rockets. Then he dodges some blaster bolts and fires rockets at the demons.

Some arcane rockets destroy an advancing Stalmaster, while Rey slashes a Praetorian with her lightsaber. Johnny uses his BFG-9000 to evaporate three Barons at once. 

Bb-8 sees a Baron going for Poe. The small droid sneaks behind the fearsome beast and zaps his behind. The Baron turns to claw the robot, but BB-8 rolls away and makes the beast chase him... luring the demon to Chewbacca and his fatal bowcaster.

The Doom Slayer uses a Berserk Pack and rushes to save a Resistance Trooper from a Baron who tries to eat him. He manages to tear the Baron's head off and turns to a Praetorian. The Praetorian attacks with his spear and nearly hits the Marine, but Virgil grabs the spear and shoves it down the guard's throat.

Link is Fierce Deity again and saves Zelda from three Barons who had surrounded her. 

"I could take them myself."

"Well, excuuuse me, Princess!"

Zelda does get the chance to shine by using a Light Arrow against a Praetorian who was about to slash Anna. 

Pan has the biggest challenge, as Ganondorf proves too tough even for his Mighty Warrior armor. Ten rounds pass, where Pan has a slight disadvantage. In the end, he ducks a slash going for his neck and punches the Prince's gut. 

Ganondorf manages to stab Pan in the chest and knock him down. Then he raises his foot to stomp him.

**"YOU!"**

SMASH!

**"DON'T!"**

STOMP!

**"FUCK!"**

CRUSH!

**"WITH!"**

SQUISH!

**"A!"**

STOMP!!

**"GOD!!!"**

SMASH!!!

Pan barely survives the beating and struggles to get up. But Ganondorf raises his hand and the Dimensional Guardian feels his heart getting hurt.

But Anna refuses to stand and watch her lover getting tortured to death. She unleashes her strongest stream of fire and manages to knock Ganondorf down.

**"You little slut! You think you are the Mistress of Fire? Hellfire is a form of pyromancy only we, the demons, can control! You are no match for it!"**

Ganondorf manages to create two spheres of Hellfire, which float in the air and spit small fiery bolts. The Floating Chaos.

Anna manages to avoid these, even though they are fast, and casts a stream of purple flames. Ganondorf uses black ones. The flames clash, but can't overpower each other. 

Ganondorf uses his free hand to cast three giant streams of Hellfire at once, but Anna blocks them with a firewall and retaliates with the Bow of Love, wounding Ganondorf in the right wing.

Then she casts a giant wave of lava, but Ganondorf has some dark arts unique to him. One of them, maybe the most dangerous, is the Vampiric Shield. 

Which blocks the wave of lava and heals Ganondorf. It also damages Anna. Basically, a shield that reflects damage and steals life. After Anna is affected, the Prince charges a Chaos Cannon, a giant stream of Hellfire, and hits her, sending her flying between five hungry Barons of Hell.

Pan gets up and puts Ganondorf in a chokehold, but the Prince uses his fiery cape to slap him. Pan winces in pain greatly, but keeps choking. Ganondorf teleports behind him and charges the Sword of Dark Think for a powerful attack. Pan easily dodges it.

**"Pan Hancock, you have been in my way for too long. I shall be glad to destroy one of my greatest enemies."** gloats Ganondorf as he prepares a beam of Darkness.

And then an energy disc slashes his arm.

Fierce Deity Link appears. "Ganondorf Dragmire, son of Demise. You forgot something. _I am your greatest enemy._ Pan and Finn have foiled your plans at least once, but I am still your main adversary. And you are not going to destroy anybody!"

Ganondorf doesn't answer. He attacks with a Warlock Punch, but Link dodges by rolling and uses his double helix sword to fire more and more discs. 

They deal some damage to Red Demon Ganondorf, but he raises his sword and summons a large red energy disc. It hits Link and knocks him down. 

As Link gets up, Ganondorf dashes and elbows him. Then he punches him in the face and he finishes with a sword slash to the ear. He proceeds to kick him in the stomach.

But Pan strikes him with a Lightning Spear. As the heroes surround the Prince of Darkness, he decides to take them both at once. And he casts Chaos Storm. Pillars of Hellfire come from below and hit both Resistance members, injuring them immensely. 

Pan gets up first and dodges a stab. He slides and slashes Ganondorf's knees. The two trade some slashes but can't overcome each other's defences. Link rushes and manages a jab at Ganondorf's left shoulder.

The three give everything they've got and are willing to show no mercy. The yellow and the white warrior try to end the reign of their red adversary, while he aims to kill both of them at once.

As the three fight, Finn cracks his eyes open. He is still Fierce, slowly healing himself. But it takes a very long time, and Selena isn't able to help because she has to help those fighting in the front lines. 

Poe stays close to him in case the enemy breaks the defences, while Jessika uses her jetpack and blaster to cover both warriors. BB-8 also is with them, not willing to let Finn, Jessika or especially Poe die.

So far, Jess has managed to take out one charging Praetorian with the assistance of Poe. BB-8 manages to distract another Praetorian long enough for him not to help his comrade. When the Praetorian manages to kick the orange droid, Poe sneaks behind him and snaps his neck.

Zelda destroys a Dark Stalmaster using the Triforce of Wisdom and blocks a green fireball with Nayuru's Love. She spots Anger using her Broadsword to fight off a Dark Stalmaster and struggling a lot. The princess uses a big Light Arrow to stun and distract the skeleton, allowing Anger to destroy it with her strongest lightning bolt.

Rey uses the Force to throw a Baron around and then kills him with Force Choke. She proceeds to use her saberstaff against two Praetorians at once. 

"I wish Ashoka was here. We need manpower. Any manpower." She has to jump back to avoid a combined attack and Force Pushes both guards away. Then she strikes them with lightning. 

Speaking of Ashoka, she wishes she was in the fight to help the others. She can only watch as her friends fight to the death against the demons, unable to do anything. And this makes her mad. She has seen death and suffering, she has aged very much, she wants to contribute as much as possible. She wishes she was there, fighting the demons and dying, taking plenty with her.

Unlike the Padawans, Kaz, Lyra and the others, Ashoka _could_ make it far. But she had to stay behind not only for her age, but because she had to stay to protect the others.

Koo Milam prays to the Force the Resistance wins the battle, because it's going to decide the fate of the universe. She spots a Hisser, a venomous serpent, creeping behind Ashoka to kill her. She immediately shoots it dead.

"Ashoka! We have a problem. An enemy managed to be near us. But... where is he?"

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan has returned to Heaven, along with his angelic escorts. Yoda feels pride for the Jedi master.

Temiri, Kaz and Lyra encounter a strange man. Who uses his inhumane tongue to call some Hissers. "Freeze!" Lyra shouts.

The man sends the Hissers, but Temiri Force Pushes them away and Kaz shoots them. Lyra shoots the man in the chest.

The man stumbles and falls down. But then he draws his blaster and shoots Lyra. Temiri darts in front of her and deflects the bolt with his saber as Kaz shoots the blaster off the man. 

"Why are you here and what do you want?" Lyra asks.

The man growls. "Ganondorf is going to kill your brother. Then he is coming here to destroy the planet. I just soften you up before he comes and sends all of you to the afterlife!"

Temiri feels the urge to execute the monster, but it's not the Jedi way. Lyra and Kaz believe he could be useful alive. However, the man's skin is slowly healing. Soon, he will be fighting again.

Then a blaster bolt finishes the monster off. It's Salaka Kuchimba, who saw the wounds healing and the entire battle. "Well, if you don't have the heart and the brain to kill the monster, I have!"

Meanwhile, in Hell, the Resistance has a harder time, but does surprisingly well. Anger manages to defeat a Baron using Scullcracker to improve her fists.

Anna turns into a purple comet and rushes towards some Barons who have cornered Johnny and Kaydel. She manages to take out five Barons in one dash.

The Doom Slayer gets tickled by some green fireballs, rips both horns off a Baron and gouges his eyes out before crushing the scull of a Dark Stalmaster.

Selena's Hulk Knight is destroyed by a Baron, but Selena finishes the Hellspawn off with magic missiles. She aims her staff at a Dark Stalmaster who has destroyed four of her skeletons at once. And she manages to disintegrate him. 

Johnny fires meteors and obliterates three Praetorians at once before crushing a Baron with a colossal boulder. Two Barons hurl green fireballs, but Johnny blocks them with a shield of stone.

Commander Saber sees two Praetorians approaching Finn, Poe, BB-8 and Jessika. He quickly flies there and launches plenty of missiles, killing both elite guards.

Link and Pan are still fighting Ganondorf in unison and fare quite well, but they can't really beat him. Twenty whole rounds pass without conclusion. Nobody can assist the three, because the Resistance members would either repel or be repelled by the Prince's bodyguards. 

Ganondorf casts a Chaos Storm, but both Guardians avoids it by jumping back and fire lightning bolts. The Prince avoids them and smacks Link with a tentacle, knocking him away. Then he seizes Pan by the neck using another tentacle and brings him closer to dig his Vampiric Claws in his heart.

Pan can't do anything, as he is being strangled, but Link leaps like a tiger and cuts the tentacle off with his double helix sword before slashing his stomach. He goes for another slash, but Ganondorf parries with his sword and the blades lock.

Link is a demigod while wearing thr Fierce Deity Mask, strong enough to curbstomp the evil deity Majora, who could create and move a moon. But even he isn't as strong as the wielder of the Triforce of Power in his own lair. The swords come close to Link's throat. 

And then Pan slashes the Prince in the back, avoids his flaming cape and stabs him in the gut. Both Resistance members sprint away to avoid the following Chaos Storm.

Link creates his biggest white fireball and throws it at the Prince, but he jumps sideways and dodges. He casts Floating Chaos, two spheres of Hellfire which hover and fire sparks at his two enemies.

As Pan raises the Shield of Hope to block the weak bolts, Link fires plenty of discs from his Double Helix Sword. One manages to hit Ganondorf. A spark hits Link, but it does nothing to him. 

Pan casts his Golden Thunder, while Link casts a powerful stream of white, heavenly fire. Ganondorf gets hit by both attacks and then struck by an Angelic Storm and some white Lightning.

Pan and Link leaps to slash Ganondorf simultaneously. But the Prince raises the Vampiric Shield and gets healed, while the boys take damage. 

The Prince proceeds to raise both hands and make the duo burst from the inside. Several times. As the two are panting, he fires black lightning at them and never stops. **"Die, insects! Die! You are all beneath me! You might be good, but I am GANONDORF!"**

The Doom Slayer breaks all four arms of a Dark Stalmaster. He charges at the Prince to save the duo. But the Floating Chaos Orbs fire plenty of sparks at him. They do slight damage, but the Slayer doesn't flinch. Both orbs ram him and explode. Virgil, wounded, keeps charging. 

Ganondorf stops gloating and opens his mouth in shock when the Doom Slayer shoulder tackles him, knocking him down and saving Pan and Link.

Then he belts the Prince of Darkness in his mouth twice, drawing a small drop of blood. Ganondorf growls and throws a right hook, but the Doom Slayer ducks and charges like a wild bull, pushing Ganondorf away. Then the two trade an uppercut. The Prince recovers first, makes his right hand fully dark and slaps the angry Marine. Then he throws him away.

Selena manages to zap a Praetorian and heals both Pan and Link. They watch the Doom Slayer punching Ganondorf in the face. The Prince flinches, but the next punch does nothing. _The Berserk Pack ran out._

The Doom Slayer dodges a sword strike and aims at the Prince's groin with his BFG-10000. But Ganondorf creates his most powerful energy barrier. It stops the attack, but cracks. The Doom Slayer fires again and breaks the barrier, while Pan and Link charge.

Ganondorf flies upwards and fires plenty of meteors. All three demon hunters survive with minor injuries and Pan follows the demigod in the air. So does Fierce Deity Link. The three cross swords and seem to be equal again. So Ganondorf is forced to ignore the Doom Slayer, who aims at him with the BFG-10000.

The blast hits the Dark Lord and stuns him, allowing Pan and Link to slash him several times with their magical swords. Ganondorf gets furious. He glares at the Doom Slayer and divebombs him with a Psycho Crush, knocking him unconscious.

 **"YOU ARE NEXT!"** He casts Gerudo Dragon, creating two dragons made of Darkness. Pan and Link barely avoid the powerful attack, but the dragons turn to assault them again. Both Link and Pan block them.

Sonic-Speed defeats a Baron and drags the Doom Slayer's body to be sure no Barons or Praetorians finish him off. The Prince of Darkness decides to kill all four enemies at once with his Black Hole. 

Link and Pan, having watched how Finn dodged this attack, do the same. Sonic-Speed runs at full speed, carrying the Doom Slayer. He still has very much trouble and barely dodges the charged uppercut. Since he is very close to Ganondorf, he drops the Slayer and tries to punch the Prince with his brass knuckles, but he deals no damage.

Ganondorf raises his hand and Sonic-Speed feels his body bursting from the inside. He is badly injured, but tries to get up. Ganondorf launches him away with a kick. Then he raises the Sword of Dark Think and prepares to decapitate Virgil. 

But a Strike of Truth manages a cut at Ganondorf's right wing, making him wince in pain. The demigod turns to Pan and attacks with a Demonic Storm, the Dark version of Angelic Storm. 

Pan gets wounded and Link darts in front of him, cutting one, two, three tentacles before a fourth one impales him.

Ganondorf uses the Ganon Cannon and manages to hit both fighters simultaneously.

Sonic-Speed recovers and takes the Doom Slayer to Selena and safety. Selena cures both warriors, while Chewbacca and Kaydel use cover fire to save the three from a bloodthirsty Baron.

Anna uses a soothing flame to heal herself and uses Fire Tempest to burn four Praetorians at once. Then she launches a fiery nuke and creates a wall of fire to make sure the explosion doesn't catch her allies.

She watches as three Dark Stalmasters and two Praetorians get turned to ash from the atomic bomb. 

But four Barons appear. They are black, with blue horns and can control the same color of fire. They are the Viziers of the Underworld. 

They can also create walls of fire to defend themselves from magic. Johnny manages to vaporize one with a nuke, but the second one wounds his shoulder with a blue fireball.

Anger guts a Praetorian and electrocutes a Baron. Tammy leaps high and smashes the Baron with her sledgehammer three times. The two proceed to flank a Praetorian.

Zelda creates a Triforce Symbol underneath some Barons and sends them flying with a beam. Then she shoots all of them with Light Arrows in mid-air, but they survive. So Zelda makes light rain from above and destroys all the Barons.

Meanwhile, Pan manages to land a Thundergod Smash in Ganondorf's face before kicking him in the testicles and zapping him with a Golden Thunder. Ganondorf charges the Sword of Dark Think and it glows red. But the melee attack, while powerful and unblockable, is slow and very easy to dodge.

So Pan uses the Sword of Truth and slashes him in the back three times. But Ganondorf smacks him with his cape and then uses it to cast over thirty fireballs. Pan rolls to avoid them, while Link uses his most powerful Lightning Bolt to zap the Prince. 

Pan fires Lightning Spears, while Link fires energy discs. The powerful attacks are hitting Ganondorf constantly. He has no way to escape. No way... but _one._

_The Vampiric Shield._

Soon, the duo has to stop attacking the Dark Lord, cause the Vampiric Shield drains their life and heals him. Ganondorf has constantly the shield up and uses only his sword as an offensive weapon. And he fires many Strikes of Dark Think.

Both Pan and Link dodge every single energy disc, but Ganondorf aims at Link and fires a red beam from his sword. Link fails to avoid it. As he is knocked down, he gets hit by a Strike of Dark Think.

Pan attacks with an energy wave to distract the demigod, but the Vampiric Shield hurts him and heals Ganondorf. 

The wave still manages to make Ganondorf turn. **"Are you THAT stupid?"**

"Yes. I am." Pan dodges plenty of attacks, allowing Link to recover. Ganondorf fires magma with his tail, which the dynamic duo dodges. Then the Prince raises his sword and fires ten gigantic red electric orbs. Which are homing. Five hit Pan, four hit Link, who only manages to reflect one with his sword.

Which has no effect. Because the Vampiric Shield absorbs the damage and hurts the caster, while healing Ganondorf. Who is also the one casting the orbs. 

Link turns to Pan. "Seems like we found a way to win."

Pan thinks a bit about it. "Let's do this!"

But then a Demonic Storm knocks down both. Ganondorf casts another spell and breathes red ice, freezing the duo in place. Then he wounds both with a Spin Attack before casting some more red ice and finishing with a destructive Chaos Storm. 

Then he prepares the final blow. The orbs. This time, Pan and Link reflect all of them. And they overload the shield, stunning Ganondorf.

As they keep wailing on the demigod, a Vizier manages to break through the lines of the Resistance and charges at the still-recovering Finn. But Poe and Jess defend their friend. The Vizier is still way too tough for them and shrugs off blaster bolts.

He manages to shoot Jessika down with a blue fireball and approaches her. But Poe gets between them and shoots the Vizier of Hell point blank in the face. The black beast winces in pain and roars in Poe's face before throwing him away from Finn and Jess. 

BB-8 also attacks the Vizier and manages to torch him, but the monster damages the round droid with his claws.

Jessika shoots the monster's knees to slow him down and she manages to win some precious seconds. But the monster reaches and grabs her. 

But two mechanics have managed to create a speeder for Poe during the boxing match. "Quickly, General Dameron! Blast the monster before your wife becomes a snack!"

Poe glares at the mechanic, rides the speeder and starts shooting the Vizier, until he makes him drop Pava and turn. The Vizier throws blue fireballs, but Poe dodges them and rams the monster. He manages to drive the demon away from Finn and Jessika until he crashes into a wall. The Vizier gets killed, while Poe is badly injured.

The third Vizier is fighting Commander Saber, while the fourth one is fighting Johnny. So far, the Mighty Warriors have the advantage. They try to get close, but Hellfire Blasts hit them. So they use rockets from far away, where they only have to deal with fireballs.

Rick and some other former Stormtroopers help some of the skeletons summoned by Selena. The team manages to put down a Baron, but another one kills two former Stormtroopers with his green fireballs. Their bodies and souls go to Heaven. 

However, Chewbacca charges from the side and shoulder tackles the Baron before ripping one of his arms off. As the demon tries to claw the Wookie, Rick shoots him in the eye and deals the fatal blow.

Rey manages to cut a horn off a Baron and then stab him in the throat. Three Praetorians surround her and the Baron gets up. So she loses control and emits a powerful wave of force all around her, knocking all four enemies back. "As it turns out, I still have some raw, untamed power!" 

She proceeds to slay the monsters one by one with her saberstaff. 

Pan and Link have injured Ganondorf heavily. The Prince gets up and lands a flying kick at Link, sending him flying some feet away. Pan gets pissed and starts beating the Prince of Darkness up. The armor of the demigod is powerful, but still pretty light, and absorbs the first five blows before it starts cracking more and more. Pan thrusts and slashes with his blade at the armor and exposed flesh, drawing a lot of blood.

But then he goes for the head. The first time, he cuts part of Ganondorf's horn. The second attempt, however, does _not_ end well for Hancock. Because the Prince parries the blow and rewards the attempt with a riposte. Pan kneels in defeat, while bleeding. 

Link gets pissed and zaps Ganondorf with white lightning. Then he gets close and the two cross swords again. But the Fierce Deity is pissed this time and has the advantage. Plus, he and Pan, with the assistance of the Doom Slayer and Finn, had already softened the dark demigod up. 

After five rounds the demigods end up in a blade lock. Link's determination and righteous fury lets him overpower his even stronger enemy and push him back. Link slashes Ganondorf about ten consecutive times and then disarms him. He proceeds to stab him in the chest.

"GANONDORF DRAGMIRE. YOU HAVE UPSET THE BALANCE AND BROUGHT TOO MUCH SUFFERING. TIME TO PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE!"

And Link strikes Ganondorf with his most powerful beam of light. The Fierce Deity unleashes all of his power and deals tremendous damage...

But Ganondorf raises a barrier to block the beam. Before it breaks, he teleports behind Link and creates a Chaos Nuke, wounding his adversary very badly. Then he blasts him with a colossal Shadow Beam. 

Link screams in pain and is sent flying through a wall. But he charges again, screaming. The Prince uses his red tentacles to stop him. The first ones get cut easily and Link manages to fire a disc, which cuts through a tentacle and makes Ganondorf kneel.

However, two tentacles form a hammer, which smashes Link and knocks him down. And the Prince gets up.

**"ME? I DIDN'T BRING SUFFERING! HUMANITY BROUGHT EVERYTHING UPON ITSELF! THEY CAUSED MUCH MORE SUFFERING THAN ME! THEY HAVE DESTROYED THEIR OWN WORLDS WITH THEIR HOLLOW AMBITIONS! YOU STAND BETWEEN ME AND MY NEW WORLD! SUFFERING WILL NO LONGER TAKE PLACE! TIME FOR YOUR WORTHLESS SPECIES TO FACE JUSTICE!"**

He raises his hand and Link clutches his heart in pain. Then a giant stream of Hellfire hits the white demigod. His red adversary charges and lands a Warlock Punch in his face.

Then he casts his most powerful Shadow Beam and knocks Link down. He approaches with the speed of a thunderbolt and uses Vampiric Claws on his mortal enemy. Link loses consciousness. 

Ganondorf smiles in triumph. He struggled a lot, but finally beat his old enemies simultaneously. He flies towards Finn and Jessika. Jessika Pava shoots the crystal in his forehead. 

"God or not, you are going down, horrible creature!"

She thought the crystal would be a weak point. Alas, she miscalculated. And the Prince creates a tentacle and effortlessly shoves her away. 

BB-8, despite the damage he got, rolls close to Ganondorf and tazes him. Ganon barely feels it, looks at the small droid with indifference... 

And then kicks it away.

Then he prepares his strongest thunderbolt. **"As for you, FN-2187, you are nothing more than a jester. An idiot who doesn't know his place. Thanks to your idiocy, the Multiverse keeps suffering in the hands of the weak. You don't belong in this world, in MY WORLD! Prepare to join your parents! Prepare to DIE!"**

Finn isn't quick enough to dodge. But Rey uses the Force to boost her speed and gets in front of the lethal Black Lightning Bolt. 

**"REY! NO!!!"**

Rey tries to redirect the attack, and she actually manages to send away some of it. However, the redirected part just goes to the ceiling and opens a hole, while the rest of the blast is still strong enough to hurt Rey severely. 

And not only Rey. _The thunderbolt actually reaches her womb, zapping the baby so hard that it gets killed._

And Rey starts crying. "No! Our baby! _Our beautiful little baby!_ "

Selena rushes in. Maybe the fetus hasn't got a complete soul to get in Heaven. Maybe there is a chance to be revived. But this doesn't change the fact that Finn and Rey's little blessing is _dead._

And Ganondorf realizes what he has done. **"HA HA HA HA HA HA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"**

Finn's POV

_I have no words._

This being crossed the line way too much. He killed the seed of me and the woman I love. He hurt Rey. He hurt our child. 

He had already done so much stuff without remorse.

I will kill him. It's not a threat. It's not a promise. It's a simple _fact._

I hate him. I LOATHE him. I know the teachings of the Jedi. I know I must not let the hate flow through me. But I am not a Jedi. And, for the sake of my Galaxy, of any Galaxy, and all people who died to demons...

_Ganondorf has to die._

Third person POV

Finn gets up, and now even his skin is a little blue. He is more furious than all previous times combined. 

**"It's all over, Ganondorf. YOU LOST!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the final part of the battle. Hopefully you are excited!
> 
> I have to admit, a certain scene actually disgusted me, who wrote it. When I wrote Finn's POV, I was feeling it IRL. So, I apologise if I freaked you out.
> 
> The Baton Praetorian is one of the best elite guards. Also the only Praetorian who outsmarts Rey's saber trick. Did you like him?
> 
> I know I should have named it Sword of Dark Thought, but I want to keep some consistency and have no time to fix it everywhere. So, forgive me for the typo.
> 
> Edited because I completely forgot to mention BB-8 and Chewbacca. I did focus too much on the demigod fight, to be honest. 
> 
> Pan Hancock and Link had a rivalry with Ganondorf before anyone of the three even met Finn. Especially Link. So I just had to make the three duke it out.
> 
> Happy new month, folks! 
> 
> PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK! Any feedback!


	34. My name is Finn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn is more pissed than ever. He is about to end Ganondorf once and for all! 
> 
> Meanwhile, Rey and Selena try to save the former's unborn child.
> 
> Unfortunately, Ganondorf is still a demon deity, and he is not going down without a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have noticed something about Finn. How he casually destroys demons in this fic. I actually decided to make every single character more competent (actually got complaints for that because this included Rose Tico...) but Finn got it even better than the rest. Why? 
> 
> Because he has tremendous potential, wasted on useless side missions and unfunny comedy. Finn could be great if used with competence. He is not suited for comedy, but for an interseting story arc with a lot of action. What you see here is not Finn from TLJ, who got abused from everyone for no fucking reason. This is what Finn could be. This, for me, is what Finn _should be._
> 
> Why did I choose Ganondorf for Finn's archenemy? Because, apart from the fact that Finn does deserve a powerful enemy IMO, his fight is not against a person. He is a big deal here, just outside of the Skywalker Saga, unlike Rey who has Kylo for her archenemy. Finn's battle is against evil itself. 
> 
> Ok, I will be fine even if Finn doesn't get tremendous power (which, if you read the entire prequel, you know is not an asspull), but still, he deserves to be a badass and not a side character. 
> 
> So, get ready for his ultimate battle. Can he punish the Prince for his atrocities?

Finn gets up, his wounds completely healed, and charges at the Prince of Darkness. His left fist is surrounded by a blue light. 

Ganondorf smiles in triumph and creates a thick barrier to block the strike. But the punch shatters it to a million pieces and doesn't stop until it meets Ganondorf's jaw and knocks him back. 

Finn proceeds to land multiple punches to the demigod and dodges the occasional incoming attacks.

Until Ganondorf picks Finn up and throws him. **"You shall _not_ defy ME!"**

He makes his hand grow bigger and darker and lands a powerful claw swipe. Then he follows with another one, staggering his enemy and leaving him open to further attacks. He proceeds to wrap his red tentacles around his arms and legs and even the neck. 

Then, because Finn struggles to break free, Ganondorf raises his hand five times and Finn feels all five explosions, harder than before, since he let too much hate flow through himself. 

As the Demon-Eater can't take it anymore, the demigod fires black Lightning from his hands and it burns the black man.

Ganondorf starts laughing. **"You are but a worthless number, Eighty-Seven! You can't compare a janitor to a god!"**

Finn manages to withstand the tremendous pain. **"I may be no match for a god... but I can still beat you!"**

He turns his hands into giant chainsaws and cleaves the tentacles restraining him. Then he takes a step forward, while still getting electrocuted.

Ganondorf intensifies the lightning. **"Now, you shall stand in your knees, where you belong, and apologize for your treason and blasphemy."**

Finn manages to step forward again and make his left arm a shield. **_"No."_**

And he stomps his foot, creating an earthquake. It creates some rocks towards the direction of Ganondorf and hits him because it caught him by surprise. Finn charges again and lands punch after punch, culiminating in turning his hand into a drill and piercing the Prince's chest.

Then he ducks a punch, turns his other hand into a hammer and smashes Ganondorf very hard in the cheek. He follows with some strong hooks. 

Until Ganondorf manages to block a fist and retaliate with three of his own. Finn gets hit by all three, but lands a kick with his knee, blocks a right hook and counters with an elbow before pushing the Prince down. Ganondorf teleports before Finn can stomp on his head and puts him on a chokehold before Finn manages to just throw him down. 

Finn goes for the kill, but Ganondorf manages to belt him in the mouth, punch his gut and then send him flying with a kick. As Finn struggles to get up, the Prince summons plenty of glowing red swords around himself.

**"Your father's last wish..."**

And he starts throwing the swords, but Finn manages to dodge them at rapid velocity.

But Ganondorf creates a huge green ball of electricity and serves it like a volleyball. **"...was to have his son back!!!"**

Finn jumps towards the lethal sphere and his left hand closes, surrounded with blue energy. The Demon-Eater manages to _punch through the powerful ball._

His fist has still some momentum, but Ganondorf manages to catch it and deck Finn in the face with his other hand. Then he lands some very strong punches and makes Finn cough up blood.

But Finn manages to block three consecutive ones and counters with a fist to the gut. Then he turns one hand into a chainsaw and manages to inflict a heavy cut to the Prince of Darkness. Then he lands some more punches, weakening the archdemon with each blow. He avoids a kick and manages to suplex his opponent. 

Ganondorf gets up and creates a Hellfire Blast, knocking Finn back. **"WHY, FINN? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE ONE OF MY REDEEMERS? THE ONLY THING I HAD ASKED WAS TO STAY AWAY FROM HER!"** He sees Finn approaching and unleashes a Chaos Storm, which manages to hit Finn from below. **"But no. You had to stay and oppose me, taking away Rey from Kylo and me away from victory! YOU MADE ME SLAUGHTER CLOUD CITY!"**

Then he creates multiple tentacles and tries to stab or wrap Finn, but he cuts all of them by turning his hands into big chainsaws and smacks Ganon by turning his hand into a hammer. Then he starts pummeling his face with his fists. 

**"YOU!"**

SMASH!

**"HAVE!"**

WHAM!

**"DONE!"**

**POW!**

**"ENOUGH!"**

**TWACK!!!**

Ganondorf coughs up a lot of blood and has to teleport away. He uses his wings to fly away and casts plenty of meteors. Finn dodges most of them, but one hits him. Ganondorf dashes towards him and lands a headbutt with his horns, but Finn rips a chunk of his wings off with his bare hands and punches his chest.

In the end, they catch each other's hands. Ganondorf hisses. **"I was wrong about you! You do have some Darkness after all! You are more selfish than what you show! Because what pissed you off the most was that I killed _your_ worthless child. It's all about you, Finn! You know, I almost wiped out entire species for being sinful and _flawed_. And I AM going to wipe out plenty more. Step by step, the world will become pure. Your pathetic fetus means NOTHING TO ME!!!"**

As he finishes his speech, he stops pushing Finn back and _he_ gets overpowered instead. Finn manages to make Ganondorf kneel and lands plenty of kicks to his arrogant face. Then he smashes him with a hammer and lands a left hook so strong that it sends the Prince flying backwards. 

As he gets smashed through a wall, Finn charges an energy ball and fires it, burying the Dark Lord under plenty of rubble.

Meanwhile, Selena conjures all of her energy to help a crying Rey. Rey begs Selena not to cure her, only the child. 

"But, Rey, I can save both... I think. And if you die, the baby has NO CHANCE to survive!"

"Revive him! REVIVE THE BABY NOW!!!"

Selena casts the Resurrection spell, her strongest ability, and preys the baby hasn't already gone to Heaven. 

It has _not._ Since the baby wasn't even born, its body was inside Rey, and not Hell. Which means it is still here. Also, restoring a fetus requires less power than reviving a dead man. 

But Selena senses something strange. Which she doesn't want to reveal to Rey. She spots two incomplete souls inside the womb, not just one. She does manage to restore both living beings, but it takes too much of her spiritual energy.

Rey's womb gets completely healed. And she starts hearing a heartbeat again. She hugs Selena and kisses her in the cheek. 

"Wonderful! Selena, you are _WONDERFUL!_ "

Meanwhile, the two remaining Visiers have been defeated by the Mighty Warriors and Anna carries Pan and Link to be treated. 

Poe and BB-8, despite their injuries, manage to hug each other in joy. They can't believe they are still alive.

Chewbacca spots a Praetorian about to stab Selena in the back with his poleaxe. He fires with his bowcaster, but the guard's shield blocks the powerful bolt with only some damage. 

Anger does a karate chop in his neck and paralyzes him, allowing Rey herself to turn and decapitate the bodyguard with her saberstaff. 

A Baron stomps the last skeleton working for Selena and manages to amputate a former Death Trooper with his claws. Chewbacca fires four times with his bowcaster and is happy to see that this enemy has been killed.

Selena manages to heal some dying former Stormtroopers and Poe Dameron. Then she tries to heal Pan and Link. 

On Coruscant, the people are more than happy to see the Resistance winning. "Come on!" Ashoka shouts. "We are so close!!!"

Not close enough. Ganondorf emerges out of the rubble and does his loudest and most ferocious roar. As the rubble turn to dust, the Prince flies towards Finn and surrounds his arms with Darkness. He grabs him by the throat and flies through another wall until they land almost outside of the beast containing the Throne Room. Ganondorf beats his chest in triumph.

**"IF YOU STAND BETWEEN ME AND MY PERFECT WORLD..."** he bellows as he starts wailing on Finn **"DIE WITH THE OLD ONE!!!"**

Finn takes many hits. But he refuses to die. Especially now, against this enemy. He manages to concentrate and belt Ganondorf in the face. Then he manages to put him down and they roll for a bit. Finn gets on top and starts punching back.

**"THE WORLD WILL BE BETTER IF I REMOVE YOU FROM IT!!!"**

Finn keeps pounding on the dark demigod, but not for very long. Ganondorf manages to punch him in the face and knock him down. Now he is on top again and starts punching the former Stormtrooper again.

**"YOU? REMOVE _ME?_ IN NO CASE! YOU ARE A CLOWN! A TRAITOR! A COWARD! A WEAKLING! A MORTAL! AN IDIOT WHO BELIEVES THAT THE LIGHT IS THE SOLUTION!"**

Finn has heard these words again and again. He isn't but sick of it. Tired. He endures both the physical and the emotional attacks, which hit him worse than a battering ram.

He struggles to do it, but he manages to deck the Prince and pin him down with some effort. 

**"Yes, yes, yes, I am all those things. Or at least I am supposed to. Just like YOU are SUPPOSED to be an ALL-POWERFUL GOD! GUESS WHAT. YOU AREN'T."**

The transformation affects Finn's mind, and not in a positive way. If he was completely himself, he would know that questioning the supposed godhood of Ganondorf in front of him is a _very. bad. idea._

**WHACK!**

Finn finds himself knocked down again.

And Ganondorf lands heavy punch after heavy punch, making Finn bleed from the mouth and nose. **"YOU ARE HOPELESS! WEAK AND HOPELESS!"**

Finn actually feels it this time. Because the punches he gets are even stronger than before. He has lost to Red Demon Ganondorf before, and his friends had to hurt themselves to weaken the demon and protect the deserting trooper. And it was only hours ago, so Finn had no time to improve. 

But he reminds himself of Lando. Luke. The people of Artorias. His baby. And he is _not_ going to let the Prince get away with so many crimes. 

He manages to punch Ganondorf's face again. With some effort he knocks him down on his back. And then he starts punching him again.

**"ME? WEAK? HARDLY! I WAS RAISED IN AN ARMY OF HATRED! AN ARMY OF THE DARK! I STILL LEFT THE DARKNESS AND ITS FALSE BENEFITS! WHILE YOU? YOU ARE A SLAVE OF THE DARK SIDE. YOU SOLD YOUR PRECIOUS SOUL FOR MORE DARKNESS! YOU DON'T CONTROL IT, IT CONTROLS YOU!"**

Ganondorf gets plenty of wounds from the beatdown. But he does not consider what Finn said. After all, Ganondorf serves nobody and his mind is completely focused on Finn's destruction. 

He finds the strength to land a fist in Finn's jaw and manages to get on top again. **"YOU IDIOT! I AM THE DARK SIDE!!!"**

Screaming in top of his lungs, Ganondorf keeps beating Finn up. Fierce Finn sees the red figure landing punch after punch to him, while blue silouettes look worried. 

Anna rushes to help, but four Barons get in her way.

Red Demon Ganondorf stares Finn with his glowing pink eyes and spits on his face as he keeps pounding. 

But Fierce Finn, after some struggle, manages to crack his glowing blue eyes open and kick Ganondorf in the ribs before pinning him down again. 

**"I understand it all now!"** He starts beating the Prince down. His hands start getting bloody.

**"Why you mean NOTHING TO ME!"** Finn continues as he keeps clobbering the demigod.

Ganondorf tries to get the enraged human out of him with a punch, but Finn catches his arm and manages to throw him away. But he did a colossal mistake.

He threw the Prince of Darkness next to his sword. 

Ganondorf picks up the Sword of Dark Think and smiles. Then he charges with his obsidian blade.

Finn dodges the fist slash with a limbo and moves his hips backwards to avoid the second swing. Then he tries to drill Ganondorf's chest again, but the Prince jumps back and easily avoids the attack because of its short range. Then he casts a Death Cloud to make Finn catch plague. 

Finn moves away from the cloud and fires another energy ball, but Ganondorf blocks it with a barrier and fires a Shadow Beam from his tail. Finn blocks it with his hands, but Ganondorf charges and elbows him before punching him in the face and finishing with a sword slash.

Then he charges his sword, which glows red, for a heavy attack, but Finn turns both hands into chainsaws and tries to block the strike. Even though the human does his best, he only manages to delay the inevitable.

Ganondorf manages to break Finn's defence and slash him vertically across the body, making him bleed. Then he lands a powerful kick and sends Finn flying towards the ruined ring. He hits him with a Great Chaos Orb in the chest to keep him down. Then he charges to finish the human off.

But Finn is waiting for the demon king and manages to land an uppercut to his jaw at the right time, making him flinch.

Ganondorf recovers quickly and punches Finn's gut before slashing him across the chest with a two-handed swipe of his merciless blade. 

Finn stumbles back as Ganondorf gloats.

**"YOU WERE NEVER A MATCH FOR ME!"**

Finn tries to land a hook, but Ganondorf backhands him. Then he raises his sword.

**"I AM STILL THE PRINCE OF DARKNESS!"**

Since everyone who could fight Ganondorf is badly injured, the Resistance members can only watch the upcoming execution of their friend. 

On Coruscant, Lyra prays to the Force to save her brother, while Temiri and Kiara cling to Ashoka in horror.

Ganondorf tries to stab Finn in the forehead with his sword, but Finn manages to catch his sword arm. The two start wrestling. Ganondorf keeps gloating.

**"I AM A GOD! WHAT ARE YOU?"**

Finn's right hand is chraging with blue light. The human struggles a lot to keep his forehead safe from the sword and is slowly losing the struggle. 

The sword manages to graze his forehead when he finishes chraging the counterattack. Finn lands a punch so powerful that it actually rips through Ganon's hard skin and flesh.

Finn reaches the demon deity's cold heart. As he touches it, his hand is freezing. The hate hurts him, both mentally and physically. 

Meanwhile, the rest of his body is sweating. He doesn't have a lot of time to save his own life! Ganondorf's sword manages to wound his forehead and a drop of blood comes out.

But Finn manages to tear the freezing heart off. 

**"Me? I AM JUST A JANITOR..."**

Ganondorf's eyes bulge in shock as Finn shows him his heart and crushes it in front of his eyes.

**"TAKING... OUT... THE TRASH!!!"**

Ganondorf freezes. His hands tremble and he drops his sword. Then he clutches his chest, in the place where his cold heart once was. He looks at Finn with fear and surprise.

In front of the false god, a mere Stormtrooper. Someone taken from his parents to be a killer. A number. Who one day got sick of the Dark. 

Ganondorf looks his killer in the eyes. The eyes of a being who only cares about justice. These are not the eyes of someone who wants to run. These are the eyes of a warrior.

The Prince is speechless. A lowly janitor did this to him. A mere mortal. A _human._

His eyes stop glowing, like two lamps which have just been turned off.

And then he _collapses._

The other demons have too many losses. The few remaining ones run away. The entire Resistance gathers around their friend and their most lethal enemy.

"Is he dead?" Pan asks. "Is he finally dead?" 

Finn is still suspicious. He remembers _very_ well what happened the last time he turned his back on the Prince of Darkness. 

Rey, petting her belly in happiness, looks at Finn. 

"Peanut? Are you fine?" 

**"Yes, but I should be dead. Why did you save me?"**

"Because I love you. And because you nearly died for me many, many times. I owed you too much."

**"You owe nothing to me, Rey. I never asked you to do this. Besides, you had our child and got it killed!"**

"No, Finn. I _have_ our child. Our baby was still inside me and Selena brought it back to life... but it costed her too much energy. She can't heal anybody now. She is powerless for some days."

**"Yes, but you still got yourself and our child almost killed! Do you know why I fought that _thing_ in the first place? To keep you safe!"**

Poe looks worried. "Ummm, guys... Ganondorf's corpse is moving..."

Finn immediately turns and sees that Poe wasn't wrong. Ganondorf cracks his eyes open and bellows louder than ever as he charges with his hands open, ready to strangle Finn.

Zelda realizes what's going on. "His hate keeps him alive! Use holy attacks!" She fires some Light Arrows and finds her mark, but she only slows Ganondorf down for a bit.

Rey also slows him down with the Force. "Quickly, Finn! Do him in! For the Galaxy!"

Finn gets ready and surrounds both of his hands with holy blue energy. With the left hand he lands a punch so powerful that it stops Ganondorf's charge right away and makes him flinch, and with the right hand he lands an uppercut so strong that it knocks the demon down and breaks his jaw.

A colossal wave of dark energy leaves the demigod's body as he screams in agony and drops powerless to the floor. His angelic wings get clipped, losing many feathers. His eyes close like two morning stars which lose their light forever.

Then Finn picks up the lifeless body.

**"NO MORE GANON! NO MORE WAR!!"**

And he throws it out of the ring. 

His wrath is gone. His hate is gone. His enemy was finally _gone._

And then Finn's eyes turn black again. His regular color. He can see people in normal colors, while his muscles become thinner. And Finn is again himself. 

But his wounds are still present. He is bleeding badly.

After he spits some blood, he struggles to reach Rey's open embrace. He collapses on her arms, completely exhausted. He manages a weak smile. 

He knows it's over. The war is finally over.

And the Resistance has _won._

The army has to escape the now-crumbling kingdom of evil. Poe offers to carry Finn, because Rey has to carry their child. The demons don't attack them, because they all run away in fear or mourn their fallen god and leader. 

Before they leave, Link approaches the throne of Hell with the Master Sword, while the Doom Slayer follows with his bare hands. The two break the throne and leave it to tiny bits. The Doom Slayer also sets them on fire.

With Inferno in ruins, the victorious Resistance manages to get away.

Both the literal Hell and the figurative hell of the war are behind them. Now, there is only peace and prosperity for the future. 

_A new era awaits the Galaxy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all, folks! I would love to thank JessKo, The_Readers_Writer, and ESPECIALLY you, Starwarsgirl, for the feedback!!!
> 
> Did I make the fight satisfying for Finn fans? 
> 
> Edited because I wanted to make the death of the Evil One more satisfying. Ah, who am I kidding? He just didn't have the heart to fight anymore. Finn was so romantic, that he stole his heart!
> 
> What remains is only a small epilogue. 
> 
> The Dimensional War, a project which took me nearly a YEAR, is finally over.
> 
> Please leave me feedback!!!


	35. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small epilogue. Where did everyone go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of my saga. Enjoy!
> 
> Also in the end: Featuring soundtracks suitable for some scenes.

Finn barely makes it outside of the den of sin. 

Poe gently lets him down on the ground. Finn thanks him for showing him the truth about the First Order.

Then he speaks to Jessika. "I hope you and Poe stay happy for your entire life."

Jessika blushes.

Finn turns to Rick. "Rick... thank you for helping me show the truth to the rest. We would not have won without you." 

Then he turns to Pan. "Glad to meet you, Hancock. You showed me what I was really made for."

Pan bows down. "And you did not disappoint."

Finn barely manages to stand up for a moment. He approaches the Doom Slayer and they do a brofist. 

Then Finn hugs Rey and they kiss one last time. 

"Rey, whatever you do, please keep our child safe."

"Why? You are not dying here. YOU ARE NOT DYING!"

Finn sheds some tears. "Rey... I am sorry... at least... you and your child... will still live... _in peace._ "

And he drops down again, powerless to do anything. 

So passes Finn, son of Lando Calrissian and Trooper Liberator, husband of the last Skywalker and Slayer of the Prince of Darkness. 

Everyone mourned the loss of Finn. 

Three days later, the entire military force of the republic was present in the funerals of all people fallen in battle against the forces of the abyss. 

Lyra, having lost her brother and many of her friends, finds herself unable to do any of her usual speeches.

She only says: "These people died for us to have peace. Let's not insult their memory."

And then she bursts into tears.

_Five months later..._

Pan, Anna and their friends separated from the rest of the Resistance and kept hunting monsters. They mostly fought some orcs and vampires, who were fighting each other because the monsters had no leadership. 

Hell is in ruins. With Ganondorf and all his best troops dead, the demons started gang wars to find the strongest. 

Kylo is still in the frozen lake of Cocytus, along with the other traitors. Phasma is near him, upside down for her failure.

The Doom Slayer kept hunting to avenge Daisy, Snap and Finn. The complete victory against Hell, however, soothed him a lot.

Poe and Jess returned to their peaceful positions. As Police Chiefs, they hunted down the remaining gangs.

The Nightsisters never bothered anybody again.

The Hutt gang is no longer coming back. The Hutts, along with Unkar, are all still rotting in Hell.

Stockles Ackbar remained an Admiral, but also liked scouting for fun. He especially loved pointing down traps, just like his father.

Rick struggled hard, but he is continuing the legacy of Finn and Mecc, and Bodhi Rook before all of them. He is now leading the renegade Stormtroopers.

Rey managed to give birth to twins.

Even though it was extremely painful and she bled, the doctors managed to keep her stable. 

Her children were a boy and a girl. She named the boy, who had a darker skin, Lando. Just like his grandfather. She missed Lando so much. 

But she named her daughter after her own mother. Mara Jade, Luke's wife. She was as strong as Skywalker himself, but lost her life to Snoke. Luke made him pay. 

Even though she was extremely joyful for having the babies, she wishes she had her husband too.

She misses him a lot. 

Princess Zelda went back to her kingdom and proved to be a righteous ruler. She even inserted some laws, which were above even herself, and made people happy with her actions. 

Link became her Guardian and he also protected Hyrule from robbers. And when the two weren't doing their duties, they did other jobs together.

Impa is still a general and trains her men for any possible invasion which could happen.

Commander Saber rebuilt the Dimensional Guardians, and they became more powerful than ever. 

Ashoka knighted Temiri, Kiara and Dill. However, she fell ill and doctors are now trying to cure her. 

The Jedi Order slowly but surely started getting restored to its former glory.

Wedge died of old age, in his bed and happy. 

Kaz got promoted to Captain after his performance against Neo Cortex. He is now guarding Poe Dameron when the latter has a job to do.

Sonic-Speed won a racing tournament easily, but put the prize to Flashlight's grave as a tribute. Then he withdrew from action mourning his friend until an alien, Nitrous Oxide, put the Earth as a prize for a race.

Only Sonic-Speed managed to beat him and save the world once again. Before setting Earth free, he made car races legal in his entire island.

Anger managed to get independent from Pan after she graduated. However, the two are still close friends.

Selena opened a school for wizards and taught people to use their powers for noble purposes.

Pan and Anna had _all_ the sex.

Crash and Solid Snake stopped torturing PB-0000 and the former went back to life, while the latter returned to Purgatory. PB-0000 still manages to hurt himself in every stupid way possible.

Sisyphus's rock was destroyed and his suffering is over.

Snoke is still in his two pots, alone and furious because he can't save himself.

Lyra put a law which allowed political parties to be organized. Three parties were created besides hers, and they had plenty of peaceful disagreements. 

With the war gone, the Chancellor lost her emergency powers. But she had no problem, because she didn't want to become another Palpatine.

Speaking of Palpatine, he is still in the river of magma Anger had pushed him into.

Cerberus is still turned into stone.

Graduon is trapped in Cocytus for attempting to ursup Ganondorf. As for Kevin, he is still in the fake Heaven with the golden showers.

Big Boss ascended to Purgatory, starting the grueling path for redemption. He is also very surprised that the war finally ended.

Cortex finally got some respect as the scientist who almost took over Coruscant. But that meant more torture for him from the remaining demons. Especially the demonic mask called Uka Uka.

Snap and Kare' continued being a couple in the afterlife. Unfortunately, they couldn't have children or even mate.

Finn is in Heaven and meets a being full of Light. Said being has no other distinct features.

"Who are you?" 

"God. I have seen your life. You killed people, and so I can't make you a saint. But I still want to give you a prize for defeating Ganondorf and saving even our kingdom. You can be one of my soldiers forever, or have a second chance at life as the mortal you were.

What do you choose?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all! It's because I celebrate my name. Please gift me with reviews!
> 
> Do you prefer the Angel ending or the Human ending? 
> 
> Opinions about Finn's death?
> 
> Or God's appearance in the end?
> 
> Why isn't Finn in Cocytus with the other traitors and Ganon's threat proved to be hot air? Because it's only for those who defected out of selfishness, not for those who had standards and had them as the reason to defect. So, the guy behind Operation Valkyrie isn't in Cocytus, while Judas is.
> 
> One more edit for typos, some more details and some covering of holes. Plus, I improved Finn vs Phasma a bit. What's your favorite fight?
> 
> Want a better experience? Try these songs at climatic moments. Starting with boss fights.
> 
> Cerberus and Twinrova can have any boss theme you like. More aggressive for Cerberus, more mystical for Twinrova. For Golden Queen, an egyptian theme is good.
> 
> Cyberdemon: Anything heavy metal works.
> 
> Lilith: Touch me (Samantha Fox) and You don't know me (MadWorld)... or, the best, A Stranger I Remain.
> 
> Spider Mastermind: Collective Consciousness or Megaleg Theme.
> 
> Kylo/Malacoda: Eclipse. The Stains of Time is better for the Dimensional Chaos Kylo fight, where he is the Big Bad.
> 
> Ganondorf: Look Pimpin for the first chapter of the final battle, So Cold for the second, Requiem for a Dream for the third, Hopes and Dreams for the last one (where the Holy Beatdown in the hands of Finn starts). 
> 
> Overall theme of the Underworld: Furious Fire(duh!!!)
> 
> Fierce Finn vs Demon Horde: Burning Heart or Ain't that funny. 
> 
> Pan vs Kevin: The Only Thing I Know for real.
> 
> All Sith fights: Duel of the fates. 
> 
> Cortex fight: I am my own master now (but it's for the good guy).
> 
> His Theme (Undertale) is emotional enough for this very chapter.
> 
> Ian gets nothing. 
> 
> Any other ideas?

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it's finally _over._ Thanks to anyone being with me in the ride. 
> 
> Most favorite moment? 
> 
> Least favorite moment? 
> 
> Any scene too brutal or not enough? 
> 
> This is it. I am taking a break from writing, hopefully you liked it. But... I will make a small epilogue as a goodbye, because you will still have some questions.
> 
> There is a sequel for the Human choice, but it's ten years later and a lot change. So it does not belong in the Dimensional War.
> 
> And that was the Grand Finale.


End file.
